Ceux qui resteront derrière
by spidi
Summary: La mort de Dumbledore a laissé un homme rongé par le remords et un adolescent plongé dans la solitude et la souffrance. Tout les sépare et pourtant…le destin va les réunir….Ce n’est pas un slash ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : **Ceux qui resteront derrière…**

AUTEUR : Speedy

E-MAIL : spidigonzoulyahoo.fr

SPOILER : Suite du Tome 6

GENRE : Drame ; un peu de romance, aventure

AVERTISSEMENT : PG-13 par précaution, même si je pense qu'il n'y a rien de bien inquiétant…

DISCLAMER : Rien est à moi, surtout pas les perso (sniff…), tout est à JK Rowling.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Après m'avoir fait maintes fois remarqué que ma petite série de Oneshot pouvait composer une seule et même fiction générale (n'est-ce pas !), j'ai décidé d'enfin les réunir sous un même titre. Cela ne veut pas dire que la diffusion de chapitres sera plus rapide malheureusement…(_coup d'oeil désespéré en direction de la suite qui ne veut malheureusement pas s'écrire d'elle même…soupir…_). Mais c'est vrai qu'il était nécessaire de les réunir. Ca fait plus propre et ça me libère de la place….Enfin bref…j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits…(_regard légèrement courroucé vers les lecteurs…_) et j'espère aussi avoir de nouveaux commentaires ! D'ici là, bonne lecture à tous !….

REMERCIEMENTS : Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écris et m'ont encouragé, c'est à dire Aresse, Lorfhan ( un gros merci à toi si tu passes par ici, pour tes encouragements, tes conseils et tes commentaires toujours très constructifs), le Lecteur-Fou, et Jenin. Mais je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui me lisent même s'ils ne m'envoient rien, parce que le plus important, c'est d'apporter un peu de rêve à chacun et de se faire plaisir en écrivant ! Encore merci à tous !

RESUME GENERAL: La mort de Dumbledore a laissé un homme rongé par le remords et un adolescent plongé dans la solitude et la souffrance. Tout les sépare et pourtant…le destin va les réunir….Ce n'est pas un slash !

Les phrases suivantes sont des extraits d'une autre fiction que j'affectionne beaucoup et que je conseille fortement, écrite par Shadowphoenix et merveilleusement traduite par mnemesysfr. Je leur pique quelques morceaux pour illustrer ma propre histoire.

_« Sais-tu ce que ça fait ? De regarder ceux que tu aimes mourir autour de toi ? De savoir qu'ils sont partis mais que toi tu restes ? De devoir vivre dans un monde vide, où les gens que tu aimes ne sont plus ? _

_Je déteste cela ! Mes parents sont partis ! (…) ! Et je suis là ! Je reste derrière, je regarde des lieux où ils avaient l'habitude d'être, j'écoute leurs échos dans le silence où ils étaient autrefois…. » _**Chapitre 9 de ''One moment''**

_« Il y a de nombreuses sortes de douleurs. Et la douleur liée à la mort est la plus faible de toute. Elle est fugace et n'est rien comparée à celle que ressentent ceux qui restent derrière. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un, à celle que ressentent ceux qui doivent continuer quand toutes les choses et toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient sont mortes (…) _

_Nous sommes les chanceux. Nous ne verrons jamais les cendres de nos rêves. » _**Chapitre 11 de ''One moment''**


	2. Au delà des mots

**Résumé** : Devrait-il encore tuer pour entretenir un espoir aussi mince ? Quelle était donc la différence entre ce qu'il était jadis et ce qu'il est sensé être aujourd'hui ? POV Rogue.

**Extrait :** « Dumbledore posa à son tour son regard sur lui, une expression toujours amusée sur ses lèvresIl fixa ses yeux azurs dans les siens, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Et un tel duel de pureté d'âme opposée à sa propre noirceur l'effraya presque. »

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ben rien de particulier…Peut-être juste dire que ma théorie m'a paru évidente dès la fin du tome 6. Certaines choses m'ont semblées trop « grosses » pour être justes. Et puis JKR a le don pour nous embrouiller alors…je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ?…

Passage inspiré d'un certain dialogue entendu par un certain demi géant…

Bonne lecture !

Au delà des mots 

Penché au dessus d'un vieux lavabo, il fixait un point imaginaire.

_« Severus… »_

Ses cheveux noirs pendaient, désordonnés, le long de son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Une forte nausée lui retournait les entrailles depuis que leur course effrénée avait terminé et que son sang avait cessé de battre à toute allure dans ses veines.

A bout de souffle, de la sueur coulant sur son front, il avait attendu qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de reprendre ses occupations pour retourner précipitamment dans ses quartiers.

Entre les murs, il pouvait entendre les échos de cris de joie, ponctués par les pleurs d'un enfant qui avait cette nuit cessé de l'être.

_« Severus…s'il vous plaît… »_

Une nausée plus forte que les précédentes engendra une grimace sur son visage meurtri par de profondes entailles. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il les remarqua. Il releva lentement son visage blafard et se retrouva face à son propre reflet. L'homme en face de lui le contemplait d'un regard sévère, presque méprisant.

_**Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait**,_ murmura son reflet au bout d'un instant., son regard toujours aussi dur.

L'homme baissa à nouveau la tête puis s'éloigna légèrement du lavabo, ses pas peu assurés. Le reflet l'imita.

_**C'était la meilleure chose à faire**_

**Tais-toi, **dit l'homme d'une voix faible, s'installant à présent sur un petit lit à l'apparence peu confortable.

_**C'était toi ou lui.**_

**Je t'ai dis de te taire…**répéta la silhouette, saisissant sa baguette afin de refermer ses blessures.

_**C'était sa requête.**_

**FERME LA !**

Ne pouvant retenir son geste, il avait visé de sa baguette le miroir qui avait alors éclaté en milles morceaux. D'un geste las, sa main entaillée d'une longue blessure qui remontait jusqu'à la moitié de son avant bras, il relâcha son arme dont le choc au sol résonna avant de s'éteindre dans un silence presque étouffant. Son regard se posa sur les débris de glace.

_« C'était sa requête »_

L'image du vieux sorcier lui revint en mémoire.

C'était quelques temps après que Weasley aie été empoisonné dans le bureau de Slughorn. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la Forêt Interdite, la rendant encore plus impressionnante qu'en plein jour. Des cris, des appels, des piaillements d'animaux plus étranges les uns que les autres s'élevaient de ses sous bois, aussi sombres que les Ténèbres les plus profondes.

Face à cette fabuleuse Nature, il contemplait d'un œil distrait la brise souffler dans le feuillage de ces immenses arbres, perdu dans ses pensées.

Drago s'obstinait à le tenir à l'écart de ses plans et son entêtement ne faisait qu'accroître les soupçons sur lui, que confirmer la détermination du jeune homme à aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il en coûte. Comment le protéger s'il continuait à faire n'importe quoi, n'importe comment ? Qu'avez bien pu lui dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que l'adolescent peureux qu'il connaissait se comporte comme un criminel sans scrupule ? Pour la gloire ? Non…Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui lui échappait…

_Serais tu capable d'aller jusqu'au bout Drago ? Serais-tu capable de tuer un homme de sang froid ? T'aurions nous tous sous-estimé ?_

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention. Une présence, des yeux l'observaient. Sans attendre confirmation de ses soupçons, il se retourna, baguette à la main, prêt à jeter un sort au petit vaurien qui osait l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. Mais sa baguette retrouva rapidement son emplacement dans la poche de sa robe, quant il s'aperçut que le vaurien en question n'était autre que Dumbledore. Il retourna donc à sa contemplation, les bras croisés dans son dos, l'air frais du soir soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux mi-longs. Le vieux sorcier se plaça près de lui, imitant sa position, le regard au loin.

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants encore, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, laissant la nuit les recouvrir petit à petit de son voile protecteur. Les sons précédents, provenant de la Forêt, se turent, laissant la place aux chants des insectes, des hiboux et d'autres créatures hurlantes et glapissantes.

**Il le fera Severus**, dit le Directeur sans bouger d'un pouce. **Si personne ne l'arrête ou ne le résonne, il le fera…**

Rogue fit une grimace, évanouie dans la semi-obscurité.

**Que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis que son professeur après tout. Pas sa nourrice.**

**Je le sais très bien et je ne vous demande rien.**

Severus serra les mâchoires. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait ressentir ce genre de chose. Narcissa l'avait mis dans une situation où quoi qu'il fasse, il devrait accomplir ou subir quelque chose qu'il allait détester…

**Vous savez que je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter s'il décide d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne m'a pas écouté la dernière fois, il ne le fera pas plus aujourd'hui.**

Il se tut quelques instants, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles.

**J'ignore le plan qu'il envisage d'exécuter, tout comme j'ignore quand il l'exécutera. **

**Il est bien le fils de son père. Mystérieux et irrémédiablement imprévisible**, sourit l'homme âgé.

Le sorcier de noir vêtu tourna son visage dans sa direction, surpris par les derniers mots qui avaient été prononcés. Comment pouvait-il rester là, et sourire, alors que sa vie était en danger, et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé comment empêcher le pire ? A moins…

**Mais, je suis sûr que vous connaissez très bien, malgré tout, ce qui va arriver…**

Dumbledore posa à son tour son regard sur lui, une expression toujours amusée sur ses lèvresIl fixa ses yeux azurs dans les siens, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Et un tel duel de pureté d'âme opposée à sa propre noirceur l'effraya presque. Il se sentait vulnérable et percé à jour face à ce regard qui semblait transpercer son esprit de part en part.

**J'ignore comment M. Malefoy s'y prendra pour m'atteindre. Si je savais d'avance quelles étaient ses prochaines astuces, soyez certain que je ferais le nécessaire pour que cette fois, cela ne touche pas nos élèves. _Cependant_,** insista-t-il, tandis que le professeur tentait de répliquer, **je mentirais si je disais ne pas savoir ce qui arrivera. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis ici.**

Son expression était devenue bien plus sérieuse. Il n'y avait plus d'amusement sur son visage, seulement de la détermination, et un soupçon de fatigue.

**Je veux que vous le fassiez à sa place.**

**Quoi ! **S'étonna-t-il

**Il est évident que malgré sa détermination, il n'ira pas jusqu'à _agir_. Alors je veux que vous le fassiez.**

**Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça…**Désapprouva d'un regard froid l'homme en noir.

**Je ne vous le demande pas, je vous l'ordonne. Il n'est pas question que Voldemort se serve de mes connaissances pour nuire à quiconque et surtout pas à Harry. **Insista fermement le vieux sorcier, rendant son regard à l'homme aux yeux couleur nuit.

**Harry, Harry, toujours Harry ! Vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ! Vous abandonneriez tout ce que vous avez construit pour ce sale gosse !**

**Je vous interdis de parler de lui en ces termes ! Il est notre principal atout pour neutraliser Voldemort !**

**Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il a une cicatrice sur le front ? Parce ce que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour lui ! **Se borna le professeur.

**Parce qu'il est l'Elu. **Déclara le sorcier aux yeux azur catégoriquement.

Rogue passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, afin de se contrôler, de calmer ses nerfs, mis à vif par l'évocation de Potter.

_Ce n'est qu'un morveux trop chanceux ! Pourquoi tant de sacrifices pour un simple gosse qui ne saura jamais tout ce que vous, ce que NOUS, avons fait pour le garder en vie ! Qu'a-t-il donc de si exceptionnel pour que vous soyez prêt à mourir pour lui !_

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa vie à lui n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait conclu que le seul moyen d'épargner la vie de Dumbledore et de Drago était qu'il brise son serment afin d'arrêter l'adolescent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tout finisse en désastre. Bien sûr, il savait que s'il agissait ainsi, il succomberait. Mais peu importait, tant que l'homme le plus puissant du monde sorcier, son apprenti _l'enfant prodige_, et le jeune Serpentard soient sauvés. Du moins, pour encore quelques temps…

**Il doit y avoir un autre moyen…Si je-**

**C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, **répondit le Directeur d'un ton ferme.

_« Les choses devaient se passer ainsi », _des paroles d'un ancien temps qui résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_Cela paraît si simple quand on vous entend…presque naturel. J'ai peut être tué déjà plusieurs fois dans ma vie, mais ne croyez pas que cela soit un plaisir pour moi !_

_Le Destin n'existe pas Albus. Ce n'est qu'une chimère créée par les Puissants pour pousser les hommes à se jeter résignés, dans leurs pièges… _

**Vous avez un peu trop tendance à penser que tout va de soi Albus, mais, si mon avis vous intéresse encore, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été contre dès le début. Vous savez très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de le faire. Je refuse ! **S'énerva l'ancien Mangemort.

**Je ne vous donne pas le choix ! **Répliqua le vieil homme, d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère grandissante, jusque là retenue. **Vous avez accepté ! Vous saviez ce que cela signifiait et impliquait ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire machine arrière quand cela vous fait envie Severus !**

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne sut quoi répondre, face à cette colère qu'il n'avait que très peu souvent vu se manifester chez cet homme.

_Etes vous à ce point désespéré Albus ? Est-ce si important pour vous ? Vos nerfs et votre patience légendaires doivent rudement être mis à l'épreuve pour que vous vous montriez dans cet état. Que se passe-t-il donc Albus que j'ignore et que vous frustre tant ? _

Le vieux sorcier continua plus calmement, ayant repris le contrôle de lui même.

**J'ai besoin de vous Severus. J'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais. Je me refuse de voir deux jeunes hommes gâcher leurs vies pour un fou malfaisant par ma faute. Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, mais au nom de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, faites le. Mon rôle sera bientôt fini. Mais le vôtre ne fait que commencer. J'ai confiance en vous, alors, s'il vous plaît…**

_« J'ai confiance… »_

_« s'il vous plaît… »_

_« Confiance… »_

_« Severus… _

…_s'il vous plaît… »_

Cette dernière supplication le ramena à la réalité. Ses yeux s'étaient inconsciemment posés sur un morceau du miroir plus large que les autres. Il pouvait y voir son propre visage, déformé par la haine et le dégoût envers sa personne. Ceux là même qu'il n'avait pu cacher en abaissant sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore quelques instants auparavant.

Voilà Albus, j'ai accompli ce que vous m'aviez demandé… 

Il pouvait presque imaginer la complainte du Phénix, tournoyant autour du corps de son défunt propriétaire. Cette même complainte qui aurait traduit tout le désespoir qu'il pouvait ressentir à présent.

Et maintenant ? Qu'attendez vous de moi ? 

D'un simple mouvement de poignet, le miroir se recomposa, morceau par morceau, et finit intact contre le mur dont il n'aurait jamais du être séparé.

_« Tuez moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche !… »_

…

_« Pourquoi tant de sacrifices pour un simple gosse qui ne saura jamais tout ce que vous, ce que NOUS, avons fait pour le garder en vie ! »_

…

_Comment pourrais-je être l'avenir Albus ? Vous avez donné ce soir à Potter encore plus de raisons de me haïr…_

Il se releva, accompagné par son reflet. Il guérit ses dernières blessures sans vraiment trop y faire attention, comme par réflexe.

Du regard, il fit le tour de la pièce, détaillant chaque élément, chaque parcelle la composant.

_Me revoilà à mon point de départ. Où tout à commencé… _

Puis il reprit son visage méprisant, qui était devenu plus qu'une deuxième peau et passa la porte de sa chambre en la refermant d'un coup de baguette derrière lui.

Les longs couloirs sombres de l'ancienne demeure résonnait de ses pas, tandis qu'il s'avançait inexorablement vers ce Destin, cet espoir, que Dumbledore l'avait poussé à suivre.

_L'espoir est pour les perdants. C'est un piège, un leurre dans lequel les gens tombent jusqu'à ce qu'ils regardent enfin la réalité en face… Mais je vais tout de même le suivre. Pour vous. Parce que c'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour vous. _

Il pénétra dans une pièce sombre, où les échos des pleurs d'un garçon blond résonnait encore dans le silence.

Son genoux gauche se posa à terre, dans une révérence soumise. Un homme aux yeux couleur sang l'observait de son siège, dans les ténèbres.

**Ce soir mon cher Mangemort, tu viens d'acquérir ma pleine confiance…**prononça alors une voix inhumaine.

_Pour vous…je servirais encore le pire des monstres…_

A suivre….


	3. Seul

**Bon ben voilà ! Tu m'as contaminé avec tes idées d'écrire au pif, sans vraiment savoir comment ça commence et surtout, comment ça fini !( è ) Me voilà donc entrain d'écrire une suite à « au delà des mots », sans savoir si c'est vraiment une suite et surtout qu'est-ce qui va suivre ensuite ! Je suis hors de mes habitudes et ça me perturbe ! Mais bon, ça garantit justement ni de la qualité des écrits, ni si je vais continuer en écrivant une suite ! C'est un essai. Je me sens pour l'instant inspirée mais pour combien de temps encore ?…**

**Alone…**

La plume s'arrêta enfin de gratter le vieux parchemin. De ses lunettes rondes, éclairé par l'éclat de sa baguette, il relut avec un nœud dans la gorge les phrases qu'il avait enfin réussi à rédiger.

_Chère Hermione, cher Ron, _

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que les choses seraient ainsi. Il l'avait toujours su. Même quand tout autour de lui n'était que gaieté et allégresse, même dans ces rares moments où le bonheur l'avait envahi…même dans ces moments là, il savait.

Il serait toujours seul…

_Je pars ce soir._

Comme si la vie avait décidé dès sa naissance que jamais il ne pourrait connaître la joie de la vie de famille, le partage de chaque instant au quotidien avec les êtres qu'il aimait.

Il ne se rappellerait jamais de la douce chaleur du baiser d'une mère aimante sur son front avant de partir pour de longs mois ; ce regard plein de tendresse mélangé d'inquiétude qu'elle lui aurait lancé avant de lui permettre de s'en aller.

Il ne verrait jamais la fierté briller dans le regard de ce père qui voit son fils devenir le héros de toute une équipe, ou cette expression amusée et entendue quand il aurait bégayé en lui demandant pour la première fois comment raisonnent les filles.

_Je vais retourner où tout à commencer. A Godric's Hollow. Mes parents m'y attendent depuis plus de 16 ans. Il est plus que temps de voir de mes yeux le lieux qui a fait de moi ce que je suis._

La vie lui avait retiré son enfance. Aujourd'hui, elle lui retirait ses derniers espoirs d'avenir.

Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais de famille. Jamais de femme. Et encore moins d'enfant.

J'espère que vous vous portez bien, que Ginny se porte bien… 

Parce qu'il se l'était promis. Jamais il ne laisserait son enfant souffrir de la perte de ses parents comme lui en avait souffert.

Il n'avait rien a offrir.

Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé.

_Elle finira certainement par m'en vouloir et j'espère que vous serez là pour lui rappeler pourquoi elle a dû me laisser partir…_

C'est ce que la vie s'obstinait à lui faire comprendre. Par les meurtres. Par le sang. Par la souffrance. Par la perte…

Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin compris. Car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il prenait son destin en main.

Il mourrait jeune. Ca aussi, il l'avait toujours su. Mais sa survie ne serait pas la cause d'autres morts. Il y en avait assez eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les parents, les proches, les mentors…Tout ça, c'était fini. Plus personne ne s'interposerait entre lui et sa mort ; entre lui et son destin…

Parce que si son ennemi ne le détruisait pas, alors il périrait de chagrin pour tous ceux qui se seraient sacrifiés pour lui ; par la main de tous ceux qui souhaiteraient le punir de cette faiblesse. Il savait ce que c'était de tout perdre. Plus que personne, il le savait. Et chaque parcelle de son corps se révulsaient à l'idée d'infliger cette même souffrance.

Alors il partirait. Sans eux cette fois.

_Et vous aussi, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi vous devez me laisser m'en aller sans vous. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne vous abandonne pas mais que j'essaie au contraire de préserver vos vies le plus longtemps possible._

Sa dernière bataille. Enfin…

Il aspirait à la tranquillité, au repos, même si ce dernier devait être éternel. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part cette dernière bataille…et la vengeance qui l'amenait aux pires pensées.

_Il y a certaines choses que je dois régler. Des choses qui auraient du l'être depuis longtemps déjà. Je dois me prendre en main et je dois le faire seul._

L'homme possède une plus grande imagination quand il doit faire le mal, que lorsqu'il doit perpétrer le bien. Il n'aurait pas de pitié pour cet homme qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Celui qui avait privé son monde du sage le plus puissant, qui l'avait privé de ce père de substitution, qui avait trahi la confiance du seul qui lui avait donné une chance de prouver qu'il valait mieux…Celui qui l'avait humilié pour la dernière fois…

Cette fois, il aurait la force de lui jeter un sort Impardonnable. Cette fois, il lui ferait payer ses crimes, pour toutes les fois où il le ridiculisait, où il l'avait enfoncé au lieu de l'aider…pour les derniers mots d'un grand homme qui aurait mérité une mort plus digne…

_C'est ce à quoi Dumbledore m'a préparé. Il sera le dernier à périr par ma faute._

Délicatement, il posa le parchemin sur son lit. Son regard fit le tour de sa chambre, où plus aucune affaire lui appartenant ne traînait. Il était prêt. Il saisit sa valise d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre et se concentra sur sa destination.

_Prenez soin de vous et pardonnez moi. Mais mon Destin m'attend._

_Adieu._

_Harry_

Dans un pop caractéristique, il se volatilisa dans le silence de la nuit. Un hululement sonore résonna dans la pièce.   
_PS : Veuillez prendre soin d'Hedwidge. Le voyage est terminé pour elle._

A suivre….

**Alors, commentaires !…..**


	4. Celui qu'ils haïssent tous

**Résumé : **« c'est un devoir quotidien ; un costume qu'il faut mettre ; pour un rôle qui mène à rien ; mais faut-il vraiment s'y soumettre, jusqu'à la fin ? » Le Roi Soleil.

**Extrait : **«Te voilà tel que Voldemort t'as forgé. Te voilà prêt à réaliser tous ses caprices pour assouvir ton désir de faire passer cette haine qui te ronge, d'infliger cette douleur qui te consume à quelqu'un d'autre. Te voilà Mangemort… »

**Suite d'alone ! Je m'en remets à votre jugement…Oh, noble public….(Petite courbette) **

**Celui qu'ils haïssent tous**

_« Il est mort ! »_

Avec minutie, il plaça le crin de licorne dans le mélange, remua lentement tandis qu'une fumée aux senteurs acides s'élevait dans un lent balai de nuance de bleu.

Après son retour officiel parmi les Mangemorts, annoncé publiquement par le Seigneur Noir, les soupçons, les jalousies, les admirations n'avaient cessées de pleuvoir autour de lui.

**Au fond j'avais raison**, lui jeta un jour à la figure Lestrange**. La trahison coule dans tes veines. Tu as trahi et tué Dumbledore de sang froid. Comment te faire confiance après cela ! Comment être sûr que tu ne nous trahiras pas ensuite, comme tu l'as fait pour le vieux fou !**

Elle cracha par terre, à ses pieds.

**Le Maître peut penser ce qu'il veut ! Je ne ferais jamais confiance à celui qui a condamné ma sœur au malheur !**

Bien que félicité par Voldemort pour sa capacité à ne faire aucun sentiment, ce dernier l'avait réprimandé d'un Endoloris pour avoir exécuté le vieux mage à la place de Drago Malefoy. Le garçon avait subi quand à lui de nombreuses blessures pour son manque de volonté à assassiner Albus Dumbledore. Mais le pire des châtiments qu'il reçut fut l'exécution de son père en place publique, tout fraîchement échappé d'Azkaban avec l'aide des Détraqueurs. L'homme avait été jeté au milieu du cercle de réunion des Mangemorts, aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tel un chien. Son fils et sa femme étaient retenus par les sous-fifres, criant pitié pour le prisonnier aux cheveux d'un blond pâle. Mais rien n'y fit. D'un simple sifflement, Rogue vit avec une haine et un dégoût tout dissimulé le Seigneur Noir envoyer Naguini, son serpent, sur le malheureux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces pratiques pour en être choqué. Il conserva son masque d'insensibilité, tandis que certains rirent et d'autres se turent face au spectacle.

Puis, l'arrêt des cris le Lucius imposa le silence pendant quelques instants. Mais il ne fut que de courte durée…

Le visage tordu d'horreur et de haine, Narcissa commença à maudire Rogue et il fallut toute l'énergie de son geolier pour la retenir de se jeter sur lui.

**Il est mort ! Tu l'as condamné !**

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**Regardes ce que tu as fait Severus ! C'est comme cela que tu as protégé mon fils !**

Elle tomba à genoux, toujours tenues par le serviteur de Voldemort. L'expression sur son visage était proche de la folie, de l'hystérie.

_J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé Narcissa_, voulut-il répondre.

_J'ai tenté de protéger l'âme de ton fils du meurtre qu'il allait commettre. Mais je ne pouvais pas le protéger de cette douleur insondable que vient de lui infligé ton Maître_.

Mais la souffrance de la jeune femme ne lui aurait pas permis de comprendre.

_« Et si cela était nécessaire…s'il semblait que Drago ne puisse réussir…t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiée à Drago ? »_ _J'ai tenu parole, _se répéta-t-il. _J'ai fait ce que je devais faire._

**Tu as tué Lucius…**sanglota-t-elle, le désespoir lui arrachant ses dernières forces.

Je te laisserais le croire si cela peut te soulager de tes démons le temps que tu retrouves tes esprits.

D'un visage impénétrable, il suivit des yeux le cortège de Mangemorts ramener, si ce n'était traîner, Narcissa à ses quartiers. Le regard que posa sur lui Drago était celui d'un homme hanté par une vision qui ne le quitterait jamais plus. Severus l'observa un instant. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il était déjà le portrait craché de son père, à l'exception de ses cheveux courts.

Enfant gâté, il rentrait dans la réalité de la vie d'adulte beaucoup trop violemment, mais dans celle de serviteur de Voldemort avec autant de souffrance que ses prédécesseurs.

_« Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire ! »_

_Regardez où votre _gloire_ vous as conduit Mr Malefoy. Est-ce donc de ce prestige là que vous rêviez ? De devenir le pion du Seigneur des Ténébres ? De lui permettre de poser son emprise sur vous, sur votre vie et votre famille comme votre père avant vous ? Et par cela même, sur le monde sorcier tout entier? Est-ce _ainsi_ que vous imaginiez votre gloire ?_

Perdu, le jeune homme se tourna pendant quelques instants vers la dépouille de Lucius, vers le Seigneur Noir et enfin vers lui.

_Non…vais-je devoir endosser aussi ce rôle pour toi Drago ? _

Les yeux gris du Serpentard n'avait plus rien de hagards. Ils reflétaient à présent la colère et la détermination. Cette détermination de se venger.

Je ne suis pas ton ennemi…ce n'est pas moi qui vient de briser ta vie… 

Pourtant, tout dans le regard que lui jeta Drago indiquait à l'ancien professeur qu'il était la cible de toute cette rancœur.

Te voilà tel que Voldemort t'as forgé. Te voilà prêt à réaliser tous ses caprices pour assouvir ton désir de faire passer cette haine qui te ronge, d'infliger cette douleur qui te consume à quelqu'un d'autre. Te voilà Mangemort…

Il dépassa Severus, à la suite du cortège, sans cesser de le fixer un seul instant.

Regardes ce qu'ils ont fait de toi Drago…

Rogue resta un moment là, à fixer le corps inerte du Grand Lucius Malefoy, tandis que le cercle se démantelait et que chacun retournait à son poste.

Regardes Lucius ce que vous avez fait de votre fils…Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de détruire Drago, Narcissa. Ce n'est pas moi qui, dans mon orgueil de Sang Pur a endoctriné cet enfant afin que plus tard il embrasse le rôle du parfait Mangemort et honore le nom des Malefoy. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai offert en pâture à un monstre ambitieux.

Il sentit alors comme un picotement au fond de son esprit.

**Severus…**

La voix suraiguë du Mage Noir le sortit définitivement de sa réflexion.

**Pardon Maître. Je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence…**murmura le Maître des Potions, accompagné d'un hochement de tête révérencieux.

**Je t'excuse.** L'être grimaça un sourire avec ce qui fut autrefois ses lèvres. **Je vois que ton esprit est toujours autant sur ses gardes. Tu es vraiment un excellent occlumens…**

**Merci mon Seigneur…**

Je crois en vous et je consacrerais toute ma vie à vous servir, se força-t-il à penser, au cas où l'homme serpent aurait eu une autre envie de faire incursion dans sa tête.

**Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai rompu ta contemplation…**

L'homme s'empêcha de réfléchir. Le visage imperturbable, il attendit patiemment la suite.

**Severus, je souhaite te confier une mission de grande importance. **Il le fixa intensément. **Je veux que tu suives comme son ombre le jeune Harry Potter…**

**Harry Potter mon Seigneur ? Je n'ose vous demander pour quelles raisons.**

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit. Il baissa les yeux et caressa Naguini qui s'enroulait autour de sa jambe.

**Vois tu, je ne peux m'empêcher de redouter ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, même en le sachant dans la tombe…**il posa à nouveau son regard couleur sang sur lui**. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose m'échappe et tu sais combien je détestes ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main…**

Il fit une pause. Severus ne put empêcher la chair de poule de se former sur sa peau au souvenir de son échec concernant la prophétie.

**Je crois que Dumbledore a dit ou fait quelque chose pour garantir à Harry Potter sa survie et sa victoire sur moi. Et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Je veux pouvoir connaître tout ses mouvements, je veux savoir où il va, avec qui et pourquoi.**

Il arrêta de caresser l'animal. Rogue hésita.

**Pourquoi moi Maître ?**

**Et bien, je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour ce travail. Après tout, tu connais ce fichu mioche bien mieux que quiconque ici et tes talents en potions de camouflages sont reconnues et respectées…**

Il se rapprocha de lui.

**Et puis, tu as prouvé ta valeur en tuant le cinglé barbu – bien que contre mon ordre, qui était adressé à Drago Malefoy et personne d'autre. **

A l'évocation de ce fait, l'ancien professeur eut beaucoup de mal à contenir son dégoût.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa un instant, tentant de déchiffrer une dernière fois les méandres des pensées de son serviteur, en vain. Il finit par rompre le contact visuel et s'éloigner, sans laisser l'occasion à Severus d'accepter ou non cette mission. On ne refusait pas une mission commandée par Voldemort, même si elle conduisait inévitablement à la mort.

Alors, Rogue fit lui aussi demi tour et partit.

La fumée était devenue aussi noire que le geai. La potion venait seulement de cesser ses bouillonnements que l'homme de noir vêtu en prélevait déjà l'équivalent de 10 flacons. Minutieusement, il en plaça neuf sur ses étagères de son armoire qu'il scella ensuite et but avec une grimace à peine contenue le dixième. Un bruit de verre cassé retentit dans la pièce. Un bruissement puis le silence. Une bourrasque s'engouffra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte, qui claqua. Un parchemin déposé sur la table atterrissait sur le sol quand, éveillé par le boucan, McNair entra dans la chambre. Curieux, il se pencha sur le parchemin gisant par terre. Après quelques efforts pour déchiffrer l'écriture mince et serrée, il put enfin y lire : potion de métamorphisme.

A suivre…


	5. Pardon

**Résumé : **Il est parfois nécessaire d'effectuer un retour aux sources pour enfin comprendre qui l'on est…

**Extrait** : « Il s'avança, mi-craintif, mi-ému par ce qui aurait paru un simple tas de pierres pour la plupart des gens. Mais pas pour lui. Oh, non…pas pour lui… »

**Alors voilà. Cette partie, je l'ai achevée le jour d'Halloween. Et bizarrement, cette journée m'a beaucoup inspirée. Vous verrez pourquoi. Et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**

**Pardon.**

Un vent frais soufflait dans ses cheveux d'ébène. La lune éclairait de son pâle halo des ruines recouvertes de lierres.

Il déposa lentement son lourd fardeau, puis s'avança, mi-craintif, mi-ému par ce qui aurait paru un simple tas de pierres pour la plupart des gens. Mais pas pour lui. Oh, non…pas pour lui…

Pour lui, cela représentait ce qui avait été sa maison, dans une époque dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Cela représentait cette vie qu'il aurait pu connaître, cette famille qu'il avait perdu. Cela représentait en cet instant toute l'ampleur de sa solitude, ce gouffre dans lequel il avait été jeté et condamné à errer depuis cette funeste nuit où cette maison avait été détruite. Où sa vie avait à jamais basculée…

Il observa minutieusement chaque centimètre de roche et il distingua ce qui devait être à l'époque l'entrée. Sa respiration était saccadée par l'émotion lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'ancienne demeure. Le toit s'était effondré sur la moitié de la pièce principale, qu'il imagina être le salon. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut ce qui paraissait être du tissu pourpre sous les décombres, déchiré mais encore visible. Des planches et des gravats en recouvraient une bonne partie et il dut mettre toute sa volonté pour l'en dégager. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple bout de toile. C'était un fauteuil. En très mauvais état, certes, mais bien reconnaissable.

Le fauteuil semblait avoir été en velours mais le tissu était partout usé jusqu'à la trame. Partout sauf au creux du siège sur le dossier, où le jeune homme, éclairé par sa baguette put avec difficulté y distinguer un dessin brodé. Un écusson plus précisément.

C'était un griffon. Un griffon dessiné de fils dorés sur un fond travaillé de dégradés de rouge. Intimidé, il approcha avec appréhension sa main vers le motif. Les fils dorés brillèrent un court instant à la lueur de sa baguette. Au contact du tissu, un frisson parcourut son corps.

_« Tu vois ce fauteuil Harry ? » Prononça une voix d'homme dans son oreille. « Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Et bien ce fauteuil est à ton papa. »_

_Son regard flou se posa sur la silhouette aux cheveux bruns qui le tenait dans ses bras. _

_« Et il a été avant cela au papa de ton papa, et encore au papa du papa de ton papa avant lui. » Continua tendrement la voix_

_« Et un jour, il sera à toi. Il représente la famille Potter depuis des générations. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de tes grands parents… » Son ton était nostalgique._

_« James…Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour toutes ces histoires de famille ?Prononça cette fois une voix féminine. « …Nous aurons tout le temps de lui expliquer… »_

_« Je l'espère Lily…» Murmura l'homme pour lui-même. «…je l'espère… »_

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Il fixait intensément l'écusson. Il se souvenait de ce fauteuil. C'était celui de son père. Celui de sa famille. Il se rappelait de ce jour où James lui en avait parlé. De son souffle chaud sur son oreille, de ses bras réconfortants, de la voix si douce de sa mère…Il n'était qu'un bébé mais il s'en souvenait. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

_« …Nous aurons tout le temps de lui expliquer… »_

_Non maman. Non. Papa et toi n'en avaient jamais eu le temps._

Il sentit alors sous ses doigts un frémissement. Les yeux argents du griffon étaient fixé sur lui. De peur et de surprise, il retira sa main du tissu. La bête s'ébroua, battit des ailes puis poussa un petit cri perçant proche de ceux de Buck. Il tourna sur lui même à la manière des chats et s'assit face à lui, sa queue battant les airs. Son pelage/plumage était ébouriffé et sale, à l'image du siège où il était brodé. Un nouveau cri sortit de son bec, plaintif cette fois.

Harry l'observa avec attention, fasciné. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter que rien n'est ce qu'il paraît dans le monde de la magie. Avec précaution, il approcha à nouveau sa main du motif. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la tête de l'animal. Le griffon ferma ses yeux argentés de plaisir et émit une sorte de ronronnement. Le garçon sourit, une nouvelle chaleur envahissant son corps. Il lui gratta le cou et la petite bête lui mordilla chaleureusement le dos de sa main.

Un bruissement vers ce qui était autrefois un escalier attira son attention. Il abandonna l'écusson et approcha sa baguette du lieu où le bruit paraissait provenir. Ce n'était qu'un corbeau qui s'envola, affolé, dès l'arrivée de la lumière.

Il se tourna à nouveau en direction du fauteuil et observa le petit être brodé qui le fixait de ses yeux argents, presque implorants.

**Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi…**

L'animal poussa un petit cri mélancolique.

**Je te jure que je ne peux pas. Tu es un fauteuil. Et je ne peux pas emporter une chose aussi imposante avec moi.**

La bête se coucha, les yeux brillants.

**S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cette tête…**dit Harry qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il réalisa que la situation était extrêmement étrange, d'un point de vue extérieur. Une personne qui parle à l'écusson d'un vieux fauteuil tout rapiécé et qui se sent triste pour lui.

**Ecoutes, je vais te cacher pour que personne ne te trouve**, continua-t-il tout en replaçant délicatement les gravats qu'il avait enlevé. **Je suis déjà étonné que tu sois toujours là, au milieu de ces ruines, sans que quiconque ne t'ai encore trouvé.**

Mais il réalisa que la maison était très isolée du village en contrebas une fois ressorti des ruines. _Et puis il y a des chances que les maisons sorcières soient protégées par un sort contre les moldus_, pensa-t-il.

Il parcourut la silhouette de pierre, tentant de graver chaque éléments dans sa mémoire, même si les souvenirs de son foyer n'équivaudraient qu'à la destruction.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. La fleur de lys. Au creux d'un des murs. Sa blancheur reflétait la clarté de la lune. Si pure…

_Maman…_ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il coupa délicatement la fleur, presque pieusement.

_Cette fleur est pour toi._

Un peu plus loin, au contrefort du village, il pouvait apercevoir les croix sombres du cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Certainement que ses parents devaient y être enterrés.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit léviter ses bagages derrière lui, tandis qu'il s'avançait inexorablement vers les tombes, le lys dans une main, le regard perdu dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il était dur de penser que les corps de ses parents étaient peut-être là, sous terre, sous ses pieds. Jusque là, il n'avait vu que des spectres, des souvenirs enfouis dans sa tête ou dans une baguette. Il avait toujours su que sa mère et son père étaient morts mais se retrouver devant leur sépulture était tout autre chose. La vérité, c'était qu'en dépit des années d'absence, il avait toujours gardé au fond de lui cet espoir qu'ils étaient encore en vie, quelque part, et qu'ils veillaient sur lui…

Il réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt à affronter la réalité d'une mort physique et inéluctable.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête quand il franchit le haut portail du cimetière. Partout, les projections sinistres des ombres cruciformes s'allongeaient sur ce sol nu de toute vie. Au loin, la noirceur de la nuit diminuait d'intensité, annonçant l'approche du matin. Le vent frais s'était transformé en une légère brise, lui caressant le visage crispé par l'appréhension et la mélancolie.

Il traversa de nombreux rangs sans y trouver les noms qu'il cherchait, avant d'apercevoir, isolée des grandes fosses en marbre, une tombe en pierre blanche, couverte de mousses et de petites fleurs encore closes.

D'un pas hésitant, il s'avança vers la sépulture, serrant fermement le lys, le cœur battant la chamade. Pas un instant il ne quitta des yeux la pierre verdoyante, comme par peur qu'elle ne lui échappe.

_Je suis là, j'arrive…je suis là…papa…maman…j'arrive… _ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de ressasser dans sa tête.

Puis, soudain, s'en réellement s'en rendre compte, il stoppa sa marche, face à la plaque verticale dénuée de croix.

_**James et Lily Potter**_

_**1955-1981**_

_**A nos amis. A nos frère et sœur d'âme. Que leur repos soit doux.**_

La respiration saccadée, il fixa chaque lettre l'une après l'autre, prononça les mots en silence, comme s'il avait eu des difficultés à comprendre leur signification, leur sens caché.

_« Que leur repos soit doux »_

Sa gorge se noua.

La brise s'intensifia un instant en une rafale, faisant frémir les branches et feuilles des arbres environnants, ébouriffant un peu plus encore ses cheveux. Et tout à coup il trembla. Des tremblements incontrôlables, qui n'étaient pas dus au froid soudain. Ses jambes flageolèrent et il tomba à genoux sur l'amas de mousse. Il laissa échapper la fleur de lys de sa main et tendit lentement des doigts tremblants vers les lettres gravées dans la roche. Son visage se crispa quand il suivit les contours râpeux de l'écriture. Une larme, puis de nombreuses autres ensuite, glissèrent le long de ses joues avant d'atterrir parmi les jeunes pousses verdoyantes.

Sa respiration était difficile, obligeant sa poitrine à effectuer des mouvements irréguliers. Il avait le sentiment d'étouffer. Et cette oppression qui serrait ses boyaux, si douloureuse…

_Papa, maman…vous me manquez tant…_

La douleur dans ses poumons s'intensifia, tandis qu'une lamentation s'échappait de sa gorge. Il serra les poings le long de son corps.

_« Ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas Harry. »_ Telles étaient les paroles qu'il imaginait entendre de la bouche de sa mère…si seulement elle avait été encore là pour le consoler…

_Pardonne moi maman…Pardonnez moi tous les deux de mon absence…pardonnez moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt… _

Bien que sa vue soit brouillée par les larmes, il aperçut le haut d'une lettre plus bas sur la pierre tombale, dissimulée par la végétation.

Délicatement, toujours parcouru de soubresauts, il poussa les herbes et frotta la plaque.

_**Leur absence est un fardeau chaque jour plus dur à porter. S.B. & R.L.**_

_Rémus, Sirius…_

L'écriture était récente. Certainement avait-elle été rédigée durant les deux années de liberté de son parrain. Son cœur se serra un peu plus encore à cette pensée, si cela était possible.

Il dessina du regard les contours de la tombe, les yeux rougis, encore secoué de légers tremblements. Il se sentait vide, affaibli, dénué de tout espoir.

**Je suis désolé d'être aussi faible…**murmura-t-il, la voix cassée par l'émotion. **Voldemort a réussi à contourner les effets de ton sacrifice maman…Et il est revenu à la vie par ma faute…parce que je n'ai pas réussi à stopper Pettigrow…**

Il baissa la tête et ne put empêcher son poing de taper violemment le sol.

**Sirius est mort, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange…**S'étrangla-t-il, une larme glissa le long de son nez.

_« SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! » _Résonna le souvenir dans sa tête.

**Dumbledore est mort…assassiné traîtreusement par Severus Rogue,** dit-il, crachant avec dégoût le nom de son ancien professeur.

_« Severus…S'il vous plaît…_

_Avada Kedavra ! »_

**Je les vengerai tous les deux et je tuerais Voldemort…**Il serra les dents…**parce que c'est mon destin.**

L'aurore peignait à présent de rose et d'orange un ciel dénué de nuage.

Il resta un instant, silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le désespoir prenant petit à petit le dessus dans son âme. Une nouvelle larme s'écrasa sur le sol.

**Vous me manquez tant…**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une plainte.

**Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ?…j'aurais voulu…j'aurais voulu _mourir_ avec vous !… Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ! Pourquoi m'avoir permis de survivre !…**Cria-t-il d'angoisse et de frustration.

Mais la réponse vint à lui instantanément. Pour sauver le monde de Voldemort. Pour accomplir la prophétie.

Cependant peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de sauver ce monde ! Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie d'être un héros. Peut-être avait-il seulement envie de laisser chacun être livré à lui même, face à ses propres problèmes. Etre tout simplement normal.

_Fichez moi la paix !…Fichez moi tous la paix…_

Mais tandis que ces idées lui venaient à l'esprit, les visages d'Hermione, de Ron et de toute la famille Weasley s'imposèrent à lui.

_Non. Je ne peux pas être normal, _se résigna-t-il_. Parce que cela signifierait que je n'aurais pas le pouvoir de les sauver eux non plus. Cela signifierait que je les abandonnerais et je m'y refuse._

Un rayon de soleil de plus en plus franc recouvrait à présent la majorité de la tombe où il était agenouillé, frappant son visage de lumière et d'une toute nouvelle chaleur.

C'est alors qu'un spectacle éblouissant s'étala sous les yeux de Harry. Les petites fleurs se redressèrent lentement, tirant leur force de l'astre naissant. Il se releva, surpris par le phénomène, et recula. Puis, avec un synchronisme époustouflant, chacune d'entre elle écarta ses pétales et fit apparaître un feu d'artifice de couleurs. Rouge, jaune, orange, bleu, blanc…Toutes ces petites fleurs étaient tournées en direction du soleil, dégageant de magnifiques senteurs dans l'air frais du matin, contrastant avec la froideur du lieu.

Et le jeune homme sentit en lui un nouveau foyer de chaleur, tandis qu'il fixait avec ébahissement le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

C'est cet instant que choisirent les mots de Dumbledore pour refaire leur apparition dans son esprit :

_« Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ? Ton père vit en toi Harry, et il se montre davantage lorsque tu as besoin de lui. Sinon, comment aurais-tu pu créer ce Patronus en particulier. Cornedrue est revenu la nuit dernière…_

_C'est donc bien ton père que tu as vu Harry…Et c'est en toi que tu l'as découvert…_ »

A l'époque, il n'avait pas vraiment saisi le sens de ces mots. Mais aujourd'hui, près de cette tombe, assistant à ce miracle de la nature, cette explosion de vie qui s'épanouissait dans ce lieu de mort, il comprit.

Il sentait, dans chacun de ses souffles, dans les battements de son cœur, dans la sensation si douce de la brise dans ses cheveux comme dans la douleur de son âme…Il sentait qu'ils étaient là, avec lui.

_« Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme. Cette douleur fait parti de l'être humain… »_ résonna la voix de Dumbledore.

_Elle fait parti de la vie…_

Il était vivant. Et ils étaient avec lui.

_« Tout ira bien Harry…Tiens bon… »_ avait prononcé la voix fantomatique de sa mère lors du Priori Incantatum, il y avait de cela trois ans. Ces paroles faisaient aujourd'hui écho à ce que lui soufflait son cœur.

_Tout se passera bien…_Disait-il_ …Tout sera bientôt terminé… _

Oui tout se passerait bien. Il se battrait et il survivrait. Pour eux, pour tous ceux qui étaient restés derrières. Pour toutes les personnes qui s'étaient toujours battus et pour toutes celles qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour le sauver, le préserver…il survivrait.

A suivre…


	6. Dans son ombre

**Résumé** : Les erreurs du passé nous rattrapent toujours…

**Extrait :** « Il aurait dû être soulagé. Il aurait dû se sentir plus libre, plus puissant après la nouvelle du décès de la famille Potter. Mais bien au contraire, il lui sembla qu'un poignard s'était logé dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant le cœur. »

**Voilà la suite le « Pardon »…Enfin ! (_regard soulagé en direction du texte_). J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, avec les exams, les histoires que je devais lire ( et que je n'ai toujours pas lues pour certaines !). Bref…je voulais la terminer, je déteste laisser en plein une fic où je sais ce que je veux écrire mais que j'ai pas LE TEMPS !D'ailleurs, elle a un peu échappé au contrôle de mon esprit puisque l'histoire a pris une tournure que je n'avais pas du tout prévu ! Enfin…vous verrez bien…Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Dans son ombre…**

Après sa transformation, il s'était mis immédiatement sur les traces du jeune sorcier. Il n'était pas difficile de le retrouver. Il avait entendu Dumbledore parler de la famille dans laquelle il avait placé l'enfant après la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il avait choisi des moldus et non une des familles de sorciers prêts à l'accueillir bras ouverts chez eux, comme un fils.

C'est donc bien chez les Dursley, quelques jours plus tard, qu'il put avoir un premier contact visuel avec sa cible. Les ténèbres de la nuit lui permirent de se fondre dans le feuillage de l'arbre en face de l'habitation. Ainsi, il pouvait suivre les moindres faits et gestes du jeune homme. Son ouïe, bien que très développée, ne lui donnait tout de même pas la capacité d'entendre ce qui était dit dans la chambre mais sa vue perçante et son aptitude assez sommaire à lire sur les lèvres atténuèrent cet handicap.

Le garçon se tourna vers sa chouette, et caressa son plumage. L'oiseau pinça tendrement le bout de ses doigts.

**Et voilà Hedwidge…encore deux jours et je serais à jamais débarrassé de cette maison et de tous ses occupants.**

Soudain, Rogue vit un hibou puis deux se rapprocher de la fenêtre de Harry pour enfin atterrir sur son rebord. L'un d'eux, en plus d'un parchemin, portait une sorte de bouteille à sa patte. Quelques coups de bec suffirent à attirer son attention. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et les laissa entrer. Minuit sonna au loin.

L'adolescent lut chacune des lettres et Severus put voir les différentes émotions qui traversaient son visage.

Mais tôt le lendemain, l'ancien Mangemort perdit la trace de sa cible. Harry, après s'être habillé, avait saisi la petite bouteille qu'il avait reçu le soir même et avait disparu.

_Un Portoloin. C'est bien ce que je craignais…_

**Maudit sois tu Potter !**

Sa protestation attira l'attention de passants qui l'observèrent un instant, curieux.

_Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ! Espèce de moldus sans cervelle !_

Plus tard le soir, alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à enrager, il entendit un bruit au fond du jardin. Il se déplaça et vit une tignasse rousse et un brun ébouriffé en contrebas.

_Vous revoilà enfin…_

**T'as vu ça Harry ! Nous avons transplané exactement où on le souhaitait ! **

**Encore heureux…ce serait grave si on nous avait donné le permis de transplanage alors qu'on atterrissait à dix mètres de la destination finale…**

**Tu as raison,** répondit le jeune Weasley un peu penaud**. N'empêche, il faut absolument que je montre à Hermione de quoi je suis capable !** Reprit-il enthousiaste.

Le rouquin se prépara à disparaître quand soudain, il se ravisa.

**Deux jours Harry ?**

Harry le regarda un instant, puis acquiesça.

**Oui. Dans deux jours…**

**Nous viendrons te rejoindre, je te le promets.**

Le Survivant sourit tristement.

**Je le sais…**

Ron hocha de la tête puis transplana.

_Dites moi Potter, que se passera-t-il dans deux jours ?_ S'interrogea l'ancien professeur.

Harry resta un instant à observer sans vraiment le voir le lieu où se trouvait son ami il y avait encore quelques secondes. Puis il fit demi tour et rentra dans la maison, sous l'indignation et les cris des Dursley.

Le jeune homme était resté sur son lit toute la journée le lendemain, à fixer le plafond.

Pour l'amour du ciel, fais quelque chose ou je vais mourir d'ennui… 

Il s'ébouriffa. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était retourné à son poste, face à la fenêtre ouverte du garçon.

Puis, quand le soir tomba, et alors que Severus se désespérait sur sa branche, Harry se leva et commença à ranger l'ensemble de ses affaires.

_Que vous arrive-t-il Mr Potter ? Une subite prise de conscience du souk qui domine votre chambre, ou une distorsion du temps qui vous fait penser que la rentrée est demain ? _

Puis, l'adolescent s'installa à son bureau, sortit plusieurs parchemins et une plume, et commença à écrire.

_Et maintenant quoi _? Pensa-t-il exaspéré_. Vous avez l'intention de commencer une carrière de romancier ? _

Plusieurs feuilles furent déchirée et jetées avant que le jeune sorcier puisse enfin achever correctement sa lettre. Mais au lieu d'attacher le message à la patte de sa chouette, comme Rogue le pensait, Harry posa simplement le parchemin sur son lit, bien en évidence. Puis il resta un moment immobile, se saisit de sa baguette d'une main, de sa valise de l'autre et disparut.

_Non…c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de Celui-qui-s'évapore-sans-prévenir! _

Frustré et en colère, le cerveau de Severus analysa rapidement la situation. Soit il attendait le retour du morveux, soit il allait faire un petit tour dans sa chambre afin de chercher des indices sur les activités mystérieuses du jeune homme de ces derniers jours. Il décida de choisir la seconde option, son instinct le prévenant d'un éventuel problème se profilant s'il ne faisait que patienter sagement.

Ses ailes fendirent l'air et son corps se posa lourdement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il parcourut de ses yeux noirs la pièce. Elle reflétait une impersonnalité affligeante. Et ce constat le poussa à penser à sa propre chambre. La comparaison entre sa vie et quoi que ce soit ayant rapport avec Potter renforça sa mauvaise humeur.

Sur le lit s'étendait le parchemin tout fraîchement utilisé par l'adolescent. Il sautilla sur les meubles et atteignit d'un dernier bond, plus fort que les précédents, les couvertures. Il s'approcha du mot et l'inspecta minutieusement. L'écriture de Harry était toujours aussi brouillon mais quelque chose dans les angles que formaient les lettres, dans l'inclinaison des mots…quelque chose avait changé.

_**Chère Hermione, cher Ron, **_

_**Je pars ce soir.**_

_**Je vais retourner où tout à commencer. A Godric's Hollow.**_

_C'est donc là bas que vous vous êtes enfuis…_L'image de flammes et de ruines lui revinrent en mémoire. Il chassa cette pensée, un nœud dans la gorge.

_**Mes parents m'y attendent depuis plus de 16 ans. Il est plus que temps de voir de mes yeux le lieux qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. **_

_Pour une fois Potter, vous avez raison…_

_**J'espère que vous vous portez bien, que Ginny se porte bien…Elle finira certainement par m'en vouloir et j'espère que vous serez là pour lui rappeler pourquoi elle a dû me laisser partir…**_

_**Et vous aussi, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi vous devez me laisser m'en aller sans vous. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne vous abandonne pas mais que j'essaie au contraire de préserver vos vies le plus longtemps possible.**_

_Toujours aussi chevaleresque à ce que je vois_, songea l'espion avec moins de rancœur qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

_**Il y a certaines choses que je dois régler. Des choses qui auraient dû l'être depuis longtemps déjà. Je dois me prendre en main et je dois le faire seul.**_

_**C'est ce à quoi Dumbledore m'a préparé. Il sera le dernier à périr par ma faute.**_

« Severus…S'il vous plaît… » « J'ai besoin de vous Severus. J'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais. » « Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, mais au nom de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, faites le. » 

Rogue aurait serré les mâchoires si sa physionomie actuelle le lui avait permis. Une lueur de culpabilité teintée de colère traversa ses yeux sombres.

_Bien vu Potter…Comme votre père, vous avez réussi à ruiner la vie des personnes qui vous entourent…_

_**Prenez soin de vous et pardonnez moi. Mais mon Destin m'attend.**_

_**Adieu.**_

_**Harry**_

Un battement puis un hululement sonore. _PS : Veuillez prendre soin d'Hedwidge. Le voyage est terminé pour elle._

La chouette l'observait d'un air courroucé et réitéra son mécontentement. Il lui renvoya son regard, la mettant au défit de recommencer. L'oiseau de nuit claqua du bec face à l'intrus, mais ne cria pas.

Le réveil affichait deux heures et demi du matin. Il fallait qu'il parte dès maintenant s'il voulait garder un contact visuel avec le jeune apprenti. Sans un bruissement, il prit son envol dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Il lui fallut parcourir une dizaine de kilomètres sans relâche avant d'atteindre sa destination. Son vol était fluide et il savait se servir de la brise qui s'était levée pour accélérer son allure. Aussi, il arriva sur les lieux une heure seulement après avoir quitté la chambre de Harry. Il se posa, essoufflé, sur les vieilles pierres d'une bâtisse en ruine ayant été autrefois la demeure d'un jeune couple qu'il avait bien connu. La respiration saccadée, il fouilla de ses yeux perçants les alentours, tel un aigle cherchant sa proie. C'est alors qu'un petit cri perçant s'échappa de l'intérieur de la maison. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'entrée.

C'est donc ici que tu te caches… 

Il sautilla sur les briques afin de rejoindre l'ancienne porte et un frisson s'empara de lui quand il franchit l'encadrement. Une force se dégageait de ces ruines. Une force qu'il avait perçu dès son arrivée. Une puissance qui avait due être phénoménale au temps où l'habitation était en un seul morceau. Elle avait fournie une protection incomparable à ses occupants. Cependant, elle n'était plus suffisante aujourd'hui ; elle ne l'avait pas été non plus à le fameux soir où…

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac, non de rancœur ou de colère comme il en avait l'habitude, mais de quelque chose de plus fort. Cette angoisse toute nouvelle était le fruit non seulement d'un sentiment de culpabilité jamais vraiment disparu, mais aussi de cette même conscience qu'il s'obstinait à ignorer et qui le réprimandait à chaque punition, insulte, menace, qu'il avait proféré à l'encontre du jeune sorcier. Il observa d'un œil distrait Harry qui fixait, perplexe, un vieux divan rapiécé.

Ces cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés, cette taille mince, presque maigre, ces lunettes rondes…Tout en lui rappelait à Severus son enfance, et ce garçon qu'il avait tant méprisé.

« _Jamais tu n'oseras entrer dans ce tunnel Servilo. Tu es bien trop lâche !_ »

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

Rogue n'était pas un enfant idiot. Il avait finalement découvert le petit secret des Maraudeurs : Lupin était un loup-garou. Et pour se venger de toutes les humiliations que lui avaient fait subir Potter et Black, il leur avait révélé sa découverte, les menaçant de raconter à tous qui était réellement le discret Remus Lupin. C'est là que tout avait dérapé. Après que les autres se soient éloignés, Sirius l'avait violemment saisi par le bras et l'avait mis au défi de se retrouver face à l'homme loup. Et dans sa stupide fierté juvénile, il l'avait relevé. Le soir venu, il avait suivi les Maraudeurs jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, avait attendu quelques instants puis était entré à son tour dans le tunnel. Une fois dans ce qu'il identifia comme la Cabane Hurlante, il entendit des bruits de lutte à l'étage et s'y dirigea avec appréhension.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

La créature qu'était devenue Lupin. Elle s'avança à grandes enjambées, les babines retroussées. Et lui restait paralysé par la peur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un cerf se plaça entre lui et l'animal qu'il réalisa la présence des animagus, avant de s'évanouir.

Quand il se réveilla, il entendit une dispute. C'était James et Sirius. Potter lui disait qu'il avait été fou de faire une chose pareille, qu'il avait été obligé de s'interposer entre lui et le Loup. Mais tout ce que Severus retint de ce jour là, c'était qu'il avait failli mourir. A cause de Black et de Potter. Même si ce dernier l'avait sauvé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une véritable haine envers cet enfant gâté, ce _gamin_ qui se prenait pour le centre du monde !…

Alors, il décida que ce serait la dernière fois que James le ferait souffrir. Lui aussi se donna un titre : Le Prince au Sang Mêlé. Et il inventa des sorts de Magie Noire, ce qui attira rapidement l'attention d'un petit groupe de Serpentard. Ils lui parlèrent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ses pouvoirs, de ses ambitions…Et Severus vit en cet homme l'espoir qu'un jour lui aussi inspirerait la crainte et le respect. Il comprit que grâce à ce Mage Noir, il pourrait faire souffrir Potter comme il l'avait fait souffrir à Poudlard, qu'il pourrait le dominer. Qu'il pourrait le tuer…

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ce soir là, derrière cette porte de la Tête de Sanglier, à écouter les paroles d'une jeune femme soit disant voyante. Ce soir là, sans le savoir, il condamnait James et Lily Potter à la mort.

Il aurait dû être soulagé. Il aurait dû se sentir plus libre, plus puissant après la nouvelle du décès de la famille Potter. Mais bien au contraire, il lui sembla qu'un poignard s'était logé dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant le cœur. Il avait déjà tué. Mais ces gens là, il ne les connaissaient pas, ils ne faisaient pas parti de son enfance… Et c'est alors que la haine qu'il avait entretenu depuis toutes ces années s'enfuit, le laissant seul face à l'horreur de ses actes et de ses choix. De mauvais choix pour de mauvaises raisons.

Et par cette simple prise de conscience, James le sauvait une nouvelle fois. Mais ce coup ci, c'était de lui-même. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'ébroua.

Et soudain, une lumière pénétra ses rétines si violemment qu'il dû battre en retraite, s'envolant un peu plus loin.

_Fichu mioche !_

Potter avait dû entendre son mouvement involontaire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un _Lumos_ dans la figure.

Courroucé, il décida de devancer le jeune homme en trouvant la tombe de James et Lily. Quelques instants après qu'il se soit installé dans un arbre tout proche de la sépulture, il vit l'adolescent s'approcher, une fleur de lys dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre. Il observa le garçon un long moment, détaillant son visage par delà l'obscurité, suivant ses mouvements. Et quelque chose le frappa soudain : jamais encore, il n'avait vu cette expression sur son visage, ni ce voile dans son regard. Mais il l'avait déjà vu sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre…

'**_Qui êtes vous ! Que voulez vous !_**

_Assis dans l'herbe, les jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, il ne broncha pas, il ne répondit pas._

_**Je vous ai posé une question ! Répondez ou nous appellerons les Aurors ! **_

_« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… »_

_Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore. Les cris, le fracas des mûrs qui s'effondrent, les pleurs d'un enfant…Lentement, il releva la tête et les silhouettes en face de lui ondulèrent étrangement. Une larme coula sur sa joue…Surpris, il observa, hagard, l'auréole foncée qu'elle avait dessinée sur sa robe déchirée et couverte de poussière.' _

Harry tomba à genoux sur la tombe, fixant intensément la gravure rendant hommage à ses parents. Une main tremblante se tendit vers elle, frôlant avec hésitation la pierre rêche.

' _Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, par simple réflexe._

_**Attendez…on dirait que c'est…**_

…_**Severus Rogue, **continua une autre voix, celle de Minerva Mc Gonagall._

_Une lueur de haine passa dans le regard de l'homme qui le menaçait de sa baguette. Mais Severus ne broncha pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague, même quand il sentit une colère froide s'emparer du jeune homme de seulement quelques mois son aîné._

_**Rogue…espèce de lâche ! Vas en enf –**_

_**Non ! **S'interposa la femme, retenant le geste de son compagnon. _

_**Mais, c'est LUI qui a dénoncé James et Lily ! **Rugit le sorcier._

_**Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts pour ce soir ?** L'interrompit à nouveau Mc Gonagall d'un ton anormalement aiguë._

_**Il vaut mieux l'emmener dans le bureau d'Albus.** **Nous aviserons ensuite de son sort. **Poursuivit-elle d'un ton morne, évitant le regard de son ancien élève.'_

**Je suis désolé d'être aussi faible…**murmura d'une voix étouffée le garçon, le sortant des tourments de sa mémoire.

Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur son visage. Il était crispé, comme si son corps avait reçu un Endoloris et luttait pour ne pas crier sa souffrance. Le nœud dans la gorge de l'espion s'intensifia.

**Voldemort a réussi à contourner les effets de ton sacrifice maman…Et il est revenu à la vie par ma faute…parce que je n'ai pas réussi à stopper Pettigrow…**

' _**Ils sont morts par ma faute !…Qu'est ce que je peux dire de plus pour que vous me condamniez !**_

_Les yeux bleus le fixèrent un long moment sans ciller. Et cela le rendait mal à l'aise, comme si le vieil homme en face de lui pouvait percer tous ses secrets. Des images de ce qu'ils venait de vivre s'imposèrent à lui. Il se libéra soudainement de ce duel implicite, se souvenant que le sorcier assis derrière ce bureau était un des meilleurs occlumens de tous les temps._

_Il s'admonesta intérieurement de sa négligence qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes._

_Sa léthargie avait laissé place à de la colère. Une colère refoulée depuis tant d'années, une colère qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de manifester qu'aujourd'hui. Cette même colère que celle que lui inspirait le comportement violent de son père, les humiliations de Potter et ses compères. Cette rage qui était paradoxalement née de la pitié et de la bienveillance du Directeur de Poudlard. _

_Un sourire compatissant naquit sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. _

Je ne veux pas de votre compassion Professeur ! J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez regretter mes actes ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir l'envie de recommencer !…_Cria son esprit._

_La tête du vieil homme bougea si faiblement qu'il crut avoir eu une hallucination. Mais le visage d'Albus confirma ce qu'il avait cru percevoir._

Très bien, _il frappa du poing sur le bureau et tourna les talons. _

_Mais une forte poigne le souleva du sol et le plaqua au mur tandis que des yeux jaunes se plantaient dans les siens._

_**Où crois tu partir comme cela Rogue ? **_

_Une veine pulsa sur le front de Lupin. Un sourire sadique et provocateur se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, en réponse à la menace._

Qu'est-ce que tu attends Lupin…Frappe !

_**Rémus !** Le réprimanda avec peu de convictions Mc Gonagall._

_**Tu vas croupir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et-**_

_**Lâchez le Rémus…**Commanda d'une voix mesurée Dumbledore._

_**Mais- **_

_**Il n'ira pas à Azkaban,** continua-t-il._

_**Quoi !** S'exclamèrent en même temps Severus et Lupin. _

_**Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser s'en sortir !** Protesta avec véhémence le loup garou._

_**Je ne vais pas le blâmer pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.**_

_**Mais-** Tenta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme._

_**Ce n'est pas lui qui a tenu la baguette qui a jeté le sort mortel sur Lily et James. Ce n'est pas lui qui a rendu Harry orphelin… **_

_Il fit une pause, observant attentivement chacune des personnes présentes dans son bureau._

_**Les choses devaient se passer ainsi. On ne peut stopper le Destin, Rémus.**_

_**C'est lui qui a- **Insista ce dernier, avant d'être à nouveau coupé._

_**Je pense savoir mieux que vous ce qu'a fait Severus et je **_**sais****_ qu'il n'a jamais souhaité qu'une telle chose se produise. _**

_Il fixa Severus un long moment de ses yeux azur, ce qui perturba le Mangemort._

_**Comme je **_**sais****_ qu'il saura retrouver le droit chemin._**

_Le vieil homme conserva le contact visuel avec lui. Rogue soutint son regard. _

_**Je veux payer…**Se borna-t-il à voix basse.'_

**Sirius est mort, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange…**

Les larmes coulaient à présent en abondance sur les joues de Harry. Il vit ses poings se serrer une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il fixait avec une colère farouche la sépulture de ses parents.

**Dumbledore est mort…assassiné traîtreusement par Severus Rogue…**

'_**Un jour, vous paierez Severus…**_

_Ses yeux se couvrirent d'une sorte de voile.'_

Potter sembla vouloir reprendre contrôle de lui même. Sa respiration était saccadée.

**Je les vengerai tous les deux et je tuerais Voldemort… **

'_**Mais ce ne sera pas de ma main…'**_

…**parce que c'est mon Destin.**

'_Un silence pesant s'installa après cette déclaration, chacun remuant dans son esprit la conversation à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Puis, un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Dumbledore._

_**Et maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois retourner à mes affaires.**_

_Il fit un signe de la tête à Mc Gonagall puis sortit du bureau.'_

A suivre… 

Alors alors ? Ouais, je sais…c'était un peu embrouillé dans ma tête quand j'ai écris. Si y a kekchose que vous n'avez pas pigé, vous savez où me trouver !


	7. Dissimulations

**Résumé : **La quête qui lui incombe commence. Mais en sortira-t-il indemne ?

**Extrait : **«Ce n'était pas une simple toile usée par les années. Harry l'avait déjà vu auparavant. C'était l'arbre généalogique des Black. »

Bon alors, voilà enfin la suite de « dans son ombre ».

Eh oui ! Ca y est, je l'ai fait ! J'ai écris la suite. Ca va, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre…J'ai pris plusieurs soirée à l'écrire celle là…La psycho laisse un peu la place à l'action. On rentre dans le vif du sujet et l'air de rien, c'est le début de la chute (au sens propre comme figuré, vous comprendrez avec la fin)…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'attends vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture !

Dissimulations 

**Ce n'est pas possible !**

A l'exclamation de l'adolescente, le rouquin se retourna, abandonnant la fouille de la veille armoire désespérément vide.

**Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

Hermione lui tendit le parchemin d'un air courroucé. Ron s'en saisit et lut à voix basse les mots rédigés par son ami.

**Je ne comprends pas…**finit-il par déclarer, une fois sa lecture finie.

**Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué,** répliqua avec colère la jeune fille. **Il est parti !**

**Mais…il avait promis qu'il nous attendrait…**

**Et bien il a menti ! **

Elle s'assit brutalement sur le vieux matelas, le visage à présent triste.

**Au fond je l'ai toujours su…**

**Su quoi ?** L'interrogea son ami.

**J'ai su qu'il s'en irait. Je l'ai senti pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur**…**Il avait un air absent…**annonça-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vague. **Mais je ne pensais pas…je croyais…comment a-t-il pu choisir à notre place ?**

Elle posa ses yeux désespérés dans ceux de Ron, qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

**Je crois que c'est parce qu'il pense nous protéger…**

**Je ne veux pas être protégée !** Protesta-t-elle en se levant brusquement. **Je veux être là pour lui. Je veux être présente lors de ses batailles ! Je refuse d'attendre tranquillement qu'on m'annonce qu'il…qu'il…**

Sa voix s'éteignit et une larme coula sur son visage. Le garçon aux cheveux roux posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, dans un signe de soutien. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça, cherchant dans ce geste un peu de réconfort. Surpris et gêné par son attitude, Ron hésita un moment avant de répondre à son étreinte.

Un fin rayon de lumière pénétra par la fenêtre, illuminant d'orange pâle les mûrs de la chambre.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Finit-il par demander.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et son visage prit un air déterminé.

Sa main trembla sur la poignée d'argent en forme de serpent. Tant de souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Il sortit la baguette de sa poche et tapa un coup sur la vieille porte noire. Mais rien ne se produisit. Aucun cliquetis, aucun bruit métallique. Aucune des barrières qu'il avait entendu se défaire pour la première fois il y avait de cela deux ans ne bougèrent. Intrigué, il frappa à nouveau de sa baguette. Toujours aucune réaction. Décontenancé, il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres encastrées dans le mur décrépi de l'ancienne bâtisse et tenta d'y apercevoir quelque chose. Leur saleté rendait la tâche difficile. Non, il n'y avait rien à part des meubles.

La vieille demeure des Black était à présent visible pour tout sorcier qui serait passé par là. En effet, la mort de Dumbledore avait certainement rompu les sortilèges protégeant le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry leva la tête pour chercher une quelconque issue, mais il ne vit qu'un corbeau posé sur un des rebords de fenêtre.

_Il faut absolument que je rentre là-dedans._

Bien qu'encore tôt, le garçon savait que le voisinage n'allait pas tarder à libérer ses pensionnaires qui devaient à cet instant même se préparer pour commencer leur journée. Décidé à pénétrer dans cette maison qui était à présent la sienne, il remonta d'un pas décidé les marches du perron et baissa la poignée d'un geste violent. Et comme par enchantement, la porte s'ouvrit sans protestation, naturellement. Etonné, Harry observa attentivement la porte et s'aperçut qu'une partie de son bord intérieur avait été défoncé.

Qu'est-ce que… 

Comme les précédentes fois, le hall était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais l'adolescent se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose avait changé. Un meuble effondré au sol rappela tout à coup à sa mémoire un souvenir qu'il avait presque oublié.

_« Vous avez pris ça dans la maison de Sirius ! Cette coupe portait les armoiries des Black ! »_

Mondigus…Espèce de vaurien opportuniste ! 

Après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte, il avança lentement dans la pénombre, contournant la petite commode étalée sur le sol. Un de ses tiroirs était entrouvert, laissant voir quelques mouchoirs brodés à l'écusson de la famille Black. Harry se pencha lentement et se saisit de l'un d'entre eux. Un nuage de poussière et une petite mite s'échappèrent du tiroir, tandis que le jeune sorcier observait avec curiosité le bout de tissu plié soigneusement. Des pas résonnèrent soudain à l'étage, sortant Harry de sa contemplation. Rangeant le mouchoir dans une des poches de son jean, il se saisit de sa baguette, à l'affût d'un quelconque mouvement. Prudemment, il s'approcha de l'escalier et posa délicatement son pied sur la première marche. Mais le bois était vieux, et il grinça sous son poids. Le garçon maudit en silence la vieille maison, alors que les bruits de pas avaient cessés au dessus de lui.

Je tente le tout pour le tout. A trois, je fonce. Un…Deux…Trois… 

Déterminé à découvrir qui était l'intrus, il monta trois par trois les marches usées et se précipita dans la première pièce qu'il rencontra.

_**Lumos !**_

Rien à part de vieux meubles recouverts par des draps jadis encore blanc. Il parcourut attentivement la pièce du regard, puis s'en détourna et avança vers celle qui lui faisait face. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir brutalement la porte, son attention fut attirée par un son rauque, une respiration saccadée derrière lui qui l'immobilisa quelques instants. Aux aguets, Harry écouta se rapprocher le souffle. Puis, sans prévenir, il se retourna, s'attendant à faire face au fouineur. Au lieu de cela, il reçut un gros coup sur le pied, puis un violent choc dans le genou qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette, ne lui laissant qu'entr'apercevoir avant de s'éteindre la silhouette d'un être aux yeux immenses et au groin proéminent. Puis il fût poussé en arrière et on lui mordit violemment le mollet. Déstabilisé par la douleur et la rapidité de son adversaire, il recula. Mais son pied droit ne trouva aucune prise et il sentit ses bras s'agiter dans le vide, ne pouvant trouver un équilibre. Alors dans un bruit sourd, son corps dévala sans ménagement les escaliers, l'arrière de sa tête frappant brutalement la dernière marche avant de s'écraser définitivement sur le sol du hall.

Encore miraculeusement conscient, mais totalement déboussolé, Harry bougea péniblement, ne sentant plus son pied droit, et retrouva une position assise. L'image de la créature se rappela à sa mémoire, provoquant en lui une forte envie de meurtre.

**KREATTUR !**

Le cri résonna dans toute la maison et lui donna encore plus mal au crâne.

**Kreattur ! Montres toi immédiatement ou je t'obligerais à me suivre partout où j'irais !**

Un crack caractéristique retentit assez près de lui, suivi d'un marmonnement.

**Je vous prie de m'excuser Maître. Kreattur ne s'était pas aperçu que le Maître était rentré. Kreattur a confondu le Maître avec un voleur, Monsieur.**

La silhouette floue de l'elfe de maison parut s'incliner devant lui, mais Harry avait beaucoup de mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait sans ses lunettes qu'il avait perdu dans sa chute. Et puis la pénombre ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus.

**Kreattur se fiche bien d'avoir fait du mal à Harry Potter. Kreattur est plutôt content de s'être trompé**, marmonna immédiatement dans sa barbe le petit être, suffisamment fort pour que le garçon l'entende.

**Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un voleur !** S'énerva le sorcier.

**Kreattur doit-il vraiment répondre à cette question ?**

**Espèce de-**

Harry agita ses bras en direction de la silhouette floue dans un excès de colère, sans succès.

**Apportes-moi mes lunettes !**

Contraint d'obéir, l'elfe revint quelques secondes après l'ordre formulé et lui tendit les lunettes suffisamment loin pour que l'adolescent ne réussisse pas à s'en saisir. Le jeune homme entendait le petit rire sournois du serviteur qui se délectait de la scène.

**Donnes-les moi immédiatement !**

**Bien Maître**. Il posa sans ménagement les lunettes dans les mains de Harry. **Kreattur ne devrait pas être forcé d'obéir à cette vermine aveugle. Si la Maîtresse voyait qui doit aujourd'hui servir Kreattur… **Continua-t-il plus bas tandis que l'apprenti réparait ses montures cassées par le choc de sa chute.

Ayant enfin retrouvé la vue, Harry se releva péniblement, ne pouvant poser son pied droit qui semblait gonfler à vue d'œil. Il s'était certainement cassé quelque chose. Heureusement, il se rappela de la formule qu'avait utilisé Tonks pour soigner son nez amoché l'année précédente.

_**Episkey !**_

Immédiatement, sa cheville dégonfla et la douleur disparut après une intense sensation de chaleur.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ? **Demanda distraitement le jeune homme en s'époussetant.

L'elfe de maison fit une grimace à l'évocation du château.

**Kreattur et les autres elfes de maison ont droit de revenir dans la demeure de leur Maître pendant les vacances d'été cette année. Le meurtre du vieux Directeur par les amis de ma Maîtresse a été une aubaine pour Kreattur…**

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Le sourire du petit être ne fit qu'augmenter sa haine pour cette créature qui avait également condamné son parrain à la mort. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de donner un violent coup de pied dans le vieux serviteur.

**Je veux que tu repartes là-bas et je veux que tu y restes jusqu'à ce que je décide de ton sort,** déclara l'adolescent d'une voix dure et qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

**Kreattur refuse ! Veut pas-veut pas-veut PAS !**

**OBEIS !** Cria le garçon, le menaçant de sa baguette.

Surpris et impressionné, le petit être s'enfuit dans un nouveau crack, laissant le jeune homme seul au milieu du couloir.

Fatigué et courbaturé par les dernières minutes qu'il venait de vivre, il avança péniblement vers ce qui était autrefois un salon, et s'assit dans le fauteuil délabré en face de l'ancienne cheminée. A moitié étalé dans son siège, protégé par la semi-obscurité procuré par les rideaux tirés, il observa distraitement la pièce. Le sol couvert de poussière laissait apparaître du marbre blanc dessiné de noir qui devait être superbe à voir dans une autre vie. Un vieux tapis le cachait en partie. Les meubles travaillés étaient décorés d'une multitude de toiles d'araignées. Le mur était fait de bois ancien, verni et noué. Il semblait lui aussi appartenir à un autre temps. Harry leva la tête pour voir le plafond. Il était blanc et sculpté de deux serpents qui se déroulaient et se rejoignaient en son centre, comme pour gober le vieux lustre de verre. Et soudain, dans son ombre, il perçut un mouvement. Intrigué, une main sur sa baguette afin de parer toute attaque, il se leva lentement pour mieux distinguer la masse sombre qui y était perchée. A son approche, elle s'immobilisa totalement, semblant attendre que l'autre bouge à son tour. Harry prononça un lumos et leva doucement sa baguette pour ne pas l'effrayer. Un corbeau.

_Comment es-tu entré ici ?_ Se demanda le garçon en se rappelant de la présence de l'oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Tout d'abord ébloui, le volatile reprit rapidement contenance et fixa longuement le sorcier.

_Si je ne connaissais pas ta nature, je dirais que tu es en colère… _

Mais malgré la pointe d'humour avec laquelle il avait formulé mentalement cette réplique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme déstabilisé par cet oiseau hors du commun.

Car il était hors du commun. En effet, le corbeau possédait des yeux d'un marron intense et profond, qui le fixaient sans même ciller à la lumière, d'un air de défi. Il n'avait jamais vu de corbeau, ou un quelconque autre oiseau se comporter ainsi et avoir un regard aussi brun. En l'observant attentivement, il aurait presque pu penser qu'il était…humain.

C'est seulement à cet instant, alors que sa baguette illuminait une partie de la cloison, qu'il vit la toile plaquée contre le haut de la grande cheminée. Ce n'était pas une simple toile usée par les années. Harry l'avait déjà vu auparavant. C'était l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Oubliant sa dernière pensée et l'animal étrange dont elle était issue, ses yeux se posèrent plus attentivement sur la vielle tapisserie abîmée par les insectes ou par la main de l'homme. Il la parcourut vaguement à la recherche d'un souvenir. Rapidement, il trouva le trou où avait été autrefois inscrit le nom de Sirius Black. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

De sa main, il suivit le contour brûlé par une baguette, puis glissa lentement sa paume au grès des ondulations du tissus, suivant les lignes généalogiques dorés. La poussière qui s'en dégageait l'obligea à fermer les yeux quelques instants. Quant il les rouvrit, ses doigts étaient posés sur le nom de Regulus Black.

_« Il était plus jeune que moi et un bien meilleur fils… » _ résonna la voix de son parrain.

Harry se souvenait du jour où Sirius lui avait pour la première fois parlé de sa famille. « Toujours pur » d'après la broderie en tête de l'arbre. Nombre d'entre eux étaient farouchement partisans de Voldemort. Le frère de Sirius en faisait parti.

_« Il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts »_

Et cela lui avait coûté la vie…

_« Il a été assassiné par Voldemort » _

Il ne savait pour quelle raison, mais il avait la sensation que ce nom aurait dû lui rappeler quelque chose…Mais il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

_Regulus Black…_

**Vous admirez notre noble lignée ? Elle est impressionnante, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il chercha du regard la provenance de la voix. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lustre, comme s'il s'était attendu à que ce soit le corbeau qui lui parle.

_C'était une idée ridicule…_se réprimanda-t-il, en constatant de surcroît que l'oiseau avait mystérieusement déserté son perchoir.

**C'est donc vous, M. Potter, qui possédez à présent mon ancienne demeure…**Déclara d'un ton lugubre la voix.

Un mouvement dans le tableau en face de lui et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de Phineas Negellus, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

_« Le directeur le moins aimé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard », _rectifia l'écho de son parrain.

L'arrière arrière grand père de Sirius changea de cadre et apparut dans un tableau mettant en scène un épisode de chasse à coure, à quelques centimètres de la tapisserie.

**Nous, les Black, sommes tous issus d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers d'Angleterre. Certains de nos ancêtres ont côtoyé Merlin et Morganne,** lui expliqua-t-il d'un air hautain.

Voulant rapidement coupé court à la longue et ennuyante biographie que Phineas s'apprêtait certainement à lui exposer, il posa son index sur l'inscription nommant le frère de Sirius.

**Que pouvez vous me dire sur Regulus ?**

**Regulus Alphard Black, du nom de son père, Regulus et de son oncle, Alphard. **Annonça, telle une encyclopédie, l'image du sorcier.** Regulus est issu d'un Black et de Pénélope Negellus, ma seule petite fille. Il est né en 1957 à Londres, ici même. Il était le frère cadet de Sirius Phineas Black, dont le comportement était indigne à sa famille et à son rang.** Il lui jeta un regard en coin, semblant vouloir en dire plus mais il s'abstint. **Au contraire, Regulus était un garçon bien comme il faut. Très jeune, il a compris que les non-purs représentaient une menace pour notre monde et il a rapidement souhaité se joindre aux groupes de résistance contre cette nouvelle invasion.**

**Vous voulez parler des Mangemorts, qui tuaient sans état d'âme tout sorcier n'étant pas né dans une famille de sang-purs orgueilleux et imbus de leur personne, je suppose… **Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry.

**De quel droit osez vous** **parler ainsi de la lignée des Black et de mon arrière-arrière petit fils ! **S'exclama le portrait d'un air outré**. C'était un garçon très bien, qui voulait servir son sang et lui apporter la gloire…**Le regard de Negellus se perdit alors dans le vague, et une sorte de mélancolie se dessina sur son visage. **Je me souviens qu'il m'admirait beaucoup. Enfant, il se réfugiait dans le grenier de la maison pour échapper à son frère qui était sans cesse entrain de le tourmenter.**

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette évocation et pendant un instant, Harry eut de la pitié pour le souvenir de cet homme qui n'avait plus aucune famille dans cette maison.

**A son entrée à Poudlard, il a été réparti dans la maison des Serdaigle. C'était un garçon très intelligent. Il aimait beaucoup Poudlard et quand il rentrait pendant les vacances scolaires, il passait des journées à me raconter ses péripéties, ses rêves…**Pendant quelques secondes, son regard rencontra à nouveau celui du jeune homme.** Il voulait être professeur…**

Et puis soudain, son visage changea d'expression. Il fronça les sourcils.

**Alors quand il m'a annoncé qu'il rentrerait dans la résistance au service du Seigneur Noir, j'ai d'abord été surpris de son changement d'avis, mais je l'ai rapidement encouragé à suivre ses idéaux tout à fait respectables. Et puis les choses ont dérapé…Comprenez moi bien,** dit-il à Harry, **je n'ai jamais aimé les Cracmols ou les sorciers issus en partie de Moldus ; mais je n'ai jamais pensé que cela irait aussi loin ! Quand Regulus m'a appris ce que lui demandait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand j'ai vu l'horreur sur son visage, quand j'ai assisté aux cauchemars dont il était victime, je lui ai dit d'arrêter immédiatement, de s'enfuir loin d'ici pour échapper à ses anciens compagnons. Nombre d'entre nous voulions interdire aux sang-mêlés l'accès à nos institutions, nous souhaitions limiter le nombre de naissance de non-purs, mais nous n'avons jamais voulu les massacrer, les éradiquer de la terre ! **

Il s'agita dans son cadre s'éloignant du bord et laissant ainsi apparaître la totalité de son corps. Il faillit d'ailleurs piétiner un renard qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à ses bourreaux.

**Mais quelque chose le retenait…un secret…une chose qu'il n'a jamais révélé à personne, même pas à son vieux arrière arrière grand père,** continua-t-il. **Il est resté et il a fini par être tué…**

**Savez-vous qui l'a assassiné ? **Demanda doucement Harry.

**Comment ? **L'homme sembla seulement à cet instant s'apercevoir que le jeune sorcier l'écoutait toujours. **Oh !…Et bien, il paraît évident que ce soit l'œuvre d'un de ses anciens _coéquipiers_…Cependant, une rumeur court dans la famille Lestrange selon laquelle c'est le Seigneur Noir lui-même qui l'a tué…Je ne sais pas vraiment qui croire…**

_« Je doute que Regulus ait jamais été assez important pour que Voldemort se donne la peine de le tuer lui-même » _résonnèrent les paroles de Sirius.

Qu'aurait bien pu cacher le jeune frère de son parrain ?

_« Il L'a suivi jusqu'à un certain point, puis il a été pris de panique devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et il a essayé de se retirer »_

D'après ce que lui avait dit Sirius, Regulus ne paraissait pas quelqu'un de bien courageux. Cependant, le récit de Phinéas laissait penser qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'enfuir, malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui. De plus, plusieurs choses avaient intrigué Harry. Tout d'abord, la description qu'en avait fait l'ancien directeur. Regulus semblait être un garçon tout à fait ordinaire, pas tant intéressé par la Magie Noire. Et puis le fait qu'il aie été envoyé à Serdaigle…Ca aussi, c'était étrange pour une famille qui se ventait d'être partisante de l'héritier d'un Serpentard. D'un autre côté, Sirius aussi avait été envoyé dans une autre maison que celle des pires crapules. Mais Harry connaissait son parrain. Il avait le cœur pur et de bonnes intentions. Alors comment expliquer toutes ces incohérences ?

Un grand fracas à l'étage ramena le jeune homme sur terre.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore…_

**KREATTUR !** Cria de dépit l'apprenti. **SI C'EST TOI, TU AS INTERET A DEGUERPIR RAPIDEMENT !**

**Harry c'est toi ? **Répondit quelques secondes plus tard une voix féminine, étouffée par la distance et le plafond qui les séparaient.

Alors qu'il tentait d'identifier la provenance de l'appel, il fut interrompu par une seconde interpellation, bien plus pressante et alarmante que la précédente.

**Harry Potter, des hommes cagoulés se dirigent vers la porte ! J'ai été attiré par un bruit au dehors. Alors, je me suis placé dans un des cadres en face de la fenêtre et j'ai reconnu leurs vêtements. Il faut fuir !**

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte céda dans un bruit d'explosion. Phineas s'était déjà volatilisé quand l'adolescent se tourna à nouveau vers le cadre. Une première porte claqua.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?** Interrogea alors un homme au fond du couloir.

**Tu n'as donc rien compris…**L'apostropha sèchement une voix de femme. **Le Maître veut que l'on surveille la maison.**

_Apparemment, ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis là. _Cette pensée le rassura quelque peu, tandis qu'il tentait de se camoufler dans la pénombre de l'escalier tout proche du salon.

**Qu'est-ce qui peut bien intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une vieille baraque en ruine comme celle là ?**

**Tais-toi ! **Le coupa violemment une sorte d'aboiement que Harry reconnut immédiatement**…Il y a quelqu'un ici…il a une odeur que je connais… **

A cette réplique, le jeune homme se déplaça, le cœur battant la chamade, vers la première marche, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher la zone qui craquait. Il voulait profiter du peu de temps de tranquillité qu'il lui restait pour tenter de s'éloigner le plus possible des Mangemorts.

Un bruit sourd retentit à nouveau à l'étage, rappelant la présence d'autres personnes à Harry, tandis qu'il atteignait miraculeusement la moitié de son ascension. La main qui serrait sa baguette trembla.

_C'est pas vrai…c'est pas _vrai_ !…_

Un frisson parcourut son dos, alors qu'il tentait de monter plus vite les marches sans attirer l'attention de ses ennemis sur lui.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir quand le garçon sortit enfin de l'escalier. Il resta un instant immobile, entendant la respiration saccadée du Mangemort juste en dessous de lui. Le sang battait à ses tempes.

**J'entends rien ! **Cria alors l'homme en direction de ses compères.

Harry profita de l'appel pour camoufler les bruits de ses pas et rentrer dans la pièce en face de lui.

**Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** L'interrogea alors la voix féminine, ayant la présence d'esprit de murmurer.

**Chuut…**

Le jeune homme poussa la porte pour se dissimuler, mais la laissa suffisamment entrouverte pour entendre et surveiller le hall.

**Amycus ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot !** Pesta alors la femme au rez-de-chaussée. **Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter aller voir ! **

Un premier craquement indiqua à Harry l'imminente arrivée du Mangemort, qui entamait apparemment à son tour l'ascension du vieil escalier. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce, cherchant une idée pour s'échapper. Ici aussi les rideaux étaient tirés. Son champ de vision se retrouva alors limité au visage de Ron, juste derrière lui.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ?** S'énerva-t-il à voix basse, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

**Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous mentir !** Répliqua le rouquin.

**Chut ! Taisez-vous…j'entends quelque chose…**Les interrompit Hermione, qui avait pris la place de Harry.

L'apprenti observa à nouveau le couloir, pour l'instant vide. Une nouvelle marche craqua et une faible lumière provenant du rez-de-chaussée étalait son halo sur les murs du hall.

**Par où êtes vous arrivés ? **Les interrogea le garçon précipitamment.

**Par la cheminée**, répondit la jeune fille en lui désignant l'âtre.

**Vous avez encore de la Poudre de Cheminette ? **

Ses amis remuèrent de la tête en signe de dénégation. A leur tour, ils parcoururent du regard la salle dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. L'unique fenêtre ne leur aurait pas permis de s'échapper. Et il n'y avait aucune autre porte débouchant sur une nouvelle partie de la maison.

Les craquements se faisaient de plus en plus proches.

Soudain, des battements d'ailes résonnèrent dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les jeunes sorciers. Harry se tourna et reconnut l'étrange corbeau aux yeux sombres. L'oiseau était au sol, devant une ancienne bibliothèque. En regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut qu'un espace d'une quarantaine de centimètres séparait la cloison et les étagères remplies de livres, laissant entrevoir un passage plongé dans les ténèbres. Le volatile, après quelques instants, y pénétra.

Un pas résonna dans le couloir, rappelant au garçon l'urgence de la situation.

**Par ici…**Leur indiqua-t-il, en s'approchant de la bibliothèque.

Ron fut le premier à entrer dans le passage. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune issue. A peine le jeune homme aux cheveux roux avait il fait quelques pas que le sol où il se trouvait s'effrita.

**Je vais passer à travers !** S'affola le rouquin, un peu trop fort au goût de Harry.

**Chuut !…Ne t'en fait pas, le corbeau y est allé…**Tenta-t-il pour le rassurer, profitant de l'occasion pour se convaincre lui-même.

**Quoi ?** Demanda Hermione juste au moment où le sol céda sous les pieds de leur ami.

**AAAAAHHHH ! **

Les pas accélérèrent dans le hall et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

**Vas-t-en ! ** S'écria Harry en poussant son amie dans le passage.

_**Stupéfix ! **_

Mais l'adolescent s'était attendu à l'attaque et il avait bondit de côté pour éviter le sort.

**_Expelliarmus ! _**Lança-t-il à son tour, la baguette déjà prête à l'emploi.

Cette fois, le sort atteignit sa cible et la baguette du Mangemort vola de ses mains.

**Venez m'aider ! Potter est ici !** Appela immédiatement Amycus.

L'homme en cagoule s'approcha dangereusement de Harry, qui se précipita dans le passage laissé libre par Hermione. Le sol était à nouveau formé. Le voyant immobile et bloqué, le serviteur du Seigneur Noir se mit à sourire.

**Alors…Le petit Potter essaie de se cacher…**Dit-il d'un ton mielleux mais menaçant.

_Dépêches-toi…Allez !Allez ! ALLEZ !_

Le garçon sentit enfin le sol se craqueler sous son poids et son corps descendit de quelques millimètres. L'homme resta pendant un court instant perplexe puis sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se jeta sur la bibliothèque mais il était trop tard. Harry venait de passer à travers le plancher de l'excavation. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les mains du Mangemort se refermer dans le vide et l'entendre pousser un juron, avant d'être englouti par l'obscurité abyssale du tunnel dans lequel il glissait inexorablement…

A suivre….


	8. Fardeau 1ère partie

**Résumé** : Un garçon qui doit grandir trop vite. Un homme qui sacrifie son âme. Tout les séparent et pourtant…Un même fardeau…

**Extrait :** « Il avait voulu leur épargner ce fardeau. Ce poids de vivre cet enfer avec lui, de supporter cette vie d'errance, ce destin trop lourd pour des enfants de leur âge. »

Bon, voilà donc la suite de « dissimulations ». Je sais, j'ai mis 2 semaines pour écrire 5 pages word mais c'est dur quand on ne sait pas vraiment où va nous conduire l'histoire, surtout si on est l'auteur ! (lol !) Alors encore pardon, mais je suis incapable de vous dire quand je pourrais diffuser la suite.

Par contre, j'apprécierais vraiment de savoir si les différentes histoires vous ont plues ou non. Quelques reviews seraient vraiment les bien venues, même si c'est pour m'insulter ( )…Je préfère les compliments quand même…

Allez, je vous lâche ! Bonne lecture !

**Fardeau ; 1ère partie**

Il avait voulu les protéger. Il avait voulu leur épargner ce fardeau. Ce poids de vivre cet enfer avec lui, de supporter cette vie d'errance, ce destin trop lourd pour des enfants de leur âge. Peut-être plus des enfants, c'est vrai. Mais pas non plus des adultes. Lui n'avait plus été enfant depuis bien longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de leur infliger ça. Il se devait de les épargner, de leur permettre de survivre afin de construire ce monde dont ils avaient rêvé, celui qu'ils s'étaient promis de bâtir…

La terreur, les mensonges, les trahisons et les meurtres…Il faut que tout cela se termine… 

Mais ils étaient là. A se relever après leur longue chute, à le regarder d'un air accusateur, comme si c'était lui qui venait de leur infliger la pire souffrance, leur plus grande blessure.

Il baissa les yeux mais les releva bien vite. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait…

**Qui étaient ces Mangemorts ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient au 12 Square Grimmaud ? **Lui demanda Ron le visage fermé.

Il semblait retenir des mots qui n'attendaient que le moment propice pour s'échapper de sa bouche. Hermione observait la scène d'un air indécis, une expression alliant joie et colère.

**Je ne sais pas. Ils n'y étaient pas quand je suis arrivé. J'ai entendu l'un d'entre eux annoncer qu'ils devaient surveiller la maison, sur l'ordre de Voldemort.**

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux pendant quelques instants.

**On s'est inquiété pour toi…**Déclara enfin Ron sans autre cérémonie.

**Il ne fallait pas…**

**On est allé te chercher à Godric's Hollow, mais tu n'y étais pas, **continua le rouquin sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

**Quoi ! Mais-**

Vous êtes idiots ou vous le faîtes exprès ! 

**On avait peur pour ta vie ! **S'exclama son ami comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

_Peur pour ma vie ? Je ne suis pas en danger de mort pour le moment. Voldemort me veut à sa merci. Aucun Mangemort ne me touchera. _

**Peu importe ma vie ! Je ne vous ai pas écris où j'allais pour que vous m'y rejoigniez tête baissée. Je voulais justement vous rassurer !**

**Parce que le fait que tu t'évapores dans la nature sans prévenir est rassurant d'après toi ? **L'interrogea avec ironie Ron.

**Vous avez lu mon mot, non ? C'était pour vous protéger !**

Hermione, qui jusque là tortillait ses doigts nerveusement, se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

**Nous sommes tes amis Harry…Nous avions fait le choix de te suivre…Nous voulons être auprès de toi, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver…**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Son regard exprimait à la fois la détermination et la déception d'être incomprise. _C'est vous qui ne voulez pas comprendre ! _

**Pas pour moi Hermione ! Ce qui pourrait arriver m'importe ! **

Il tourna en rond un instant, cherchant les termes appropriés pour les convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, signe, à l'inverse de son père, de sa nervosité.

**Tu crois que cela va m'aider de continuellement me demander si vous êtes toujours derrière moi ou si un Mangemort vous a enlevé ! Si, quand je me retournerais, je vous trouverais allongés sans vie sur le sol ? **

Il s'approcha d'elle, tentant de capter son regard, mais elle l'évita. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

**Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me ferait de me rendre compte que mes deux meilleurs amis ont péris à cause de moi ? **Lui demanda-t-il plus doucement.** Qu'est-ce que je dirais à vos familles ?…**

Il se tourna vers son ami, cherchant un appui. Mais le rouquin gardait un visage fermé, les yeux baissés. Il recentra son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui.

**Voldemort n'attend que l'occasion de se servir de mes proches pour me nuire…Tous les gens qui restent auprès de moi meurent Hermione !…Tous…**

Pendant un instant, il crut en avoir terminé avec cette discussion qu'il aurait souhaité éviter. Le silence s'éternisa quelques secondes encore, pour être à nouveau interrompu.

**Tu n'as pas le droit de nous enlever ce choix…C'est notre choix de t'accompagner…**Déclara Ron d'un air à la fois déçu et solennel.

**Je veux vous épargner…**Répliqua le brun à la fois las et désolé.

**Ce n'est pas à toi de décider…**Répéta en écho Hermione, sourde à sa protestation.

**Je veux vous éviter la souffrance…**

Elle parut soudain choquée par sa dernière réplique. Comme si, vouloir leur éviter cette existence était la pire insulte qu'il aie pu proférer contre elle. Face à cet incompréhension et ce manque de reconnaissance, il sentit une bouffée de colère puérile lui monter au visage qu'il eut du mal à contrôler.

**Parce que tu crois que si tu meurs, nous ne souffrirons pas ! Tu ne veux pas faire ressentir cette perte à nos familles, mais as-tu seulement pensé à celle que tu engendrerais par ton absence ?…**

Sa voix se cassa sur ces derniers mots. Et l'évidence le frappa à son tour : lui non plus n'avait pas saisi le message que ses amis ne cessaient de lui répéter.

_Peut-être que je ne vous épargne pas autant que je le pensais…Mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous perdre vous aussi…Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste…Si cela est nécessaire, je préfère perdre votre amitié plutôt que de devoir vous pleurer…Ce sera un prix cher à payer, mais rien n'est plus important pour moi…J'ai _besoin_ de savoir que vous serez en sécurité, que je ne me serais pas battu pour rien…_

La peine le submergea à son tour, conscient du poids de sa demande.

**Je dois le faire…sans vous. C'est mon choix. Vous voulez que je respecte le vôtre ? Respectez le mien…**

Le visage de Hermione se crispa et les larmes si durement retenues s'échappèrent de leur propre volonté. Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'agrippa à l'une de ses manches.

**Tu n'as pas le droit Harry !…**

Elle secoua rageusement le bras du jeune homme, qui la laissa faire sans broncher. Elle étouffa un sanglot puis posa ses yeux implorants dans les siens.

_Je t'en prie Hermione…Ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile…_Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

**Tu ne peux pas nous demander ça…**Murmura-t-elle.** Ce n'est pas juste…**

_« Ce n'est pas juste… »_

Combien de fois s'était-il lui même énoncé cette réalité ?

Il dévia son regard de celui de son amie, redoutant ce qu'il y lirait une fois qu'il lui aurait donné sa réponse.

**Non, tu as raison…Ce n'est pas juste…**

Il se détacha d'elle. Et alors que les mots lui venaient petit à petit naturellement, il mesura l'ampleur de l'impact que ces dernières années avaient eues sur eux, sur leur personnalité.

_Où est donc passée notre innocence ?_ Pensa-t-il en observant discrètement l'air grave de son meilleur ami. _Je croyais être le seul touché, mais nos aventures nous ont tous fait mûrir bien trop vite…A peine majeurs et nous voyons déjà la vie comme des adultes de dix ans nos aînés. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de telles questions à nous poser…Nous ne devrions pas avoir à prendre des décisions si importantes…_

**Est-ce que la mort de mes parents est juste ? **Continua-t-il d'une voix enrouée, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. **Est-ce que la vie que je mène est juste ? Est-ce que mettre sur mes épaules le poids et l'espoir de tout un monde est juste ?…**

Il posa ses yeux dans les siens, suffisamment peu de temps pour ne pas comprendre l'expression de son visage.

_Tu as raison Hermione…La vie n'est pas juste…Mais n'est-ce pas le seul choix qui ne nous appartienne pas ?…_

**Ca ne l'est pas Hermione…Pourtant, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse…Et je veux le faire…C'est mon fardeau. Pas le vôtre…**

Une nouvelle fois, le silence prit place entre eux. Alors, il leva à nouveau les yeux dans la direction de son amie. Et ce qu'il y vit n'était pas de la souffrance comme il l'avait redouté quelques minutes auparavant…C'était de la compréhension et de la compassion.

**Tu n'es pas seul Harry…**Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Toute cette sollicitude finit par lui soutirer un faible sourire.

_Merci d'être mes amis_, songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au rouquin qui semblait approuver du regard.

**Je le sais…Mais je dois l'être pour réussir…**

La jeune fille baissa la tête, semblant accepter le fait qu'il ne renoncerait pas.

_Merci…_

Quand elle la releva enfin, son visage parcouru de larmes se ornaient d'un sourire bienveillant, mais ses yeux gardaient une note de tristesse. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et elle le prit dans ses bras, dans un geste lent.

**Je t'en prie…Sois prudent, d'accord ? Et reviens nous…**Dit-elle contre son l'oreille.

Il laissa Hermione le serrait encore un moment, sentant qu'elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher. Il posa son regard sur le rouquin qui le fixait comme si c'était la première fois – ou la dernière – qu'il le voyait.

_Ce n'est pas forcément un adieux…Je ne veux pas que ce soit un adieux…_Souhaita-t-il de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'il se séparait de l'étreinte de son amie.

**Penses à nous, à mes parents et à Ginny…On veut tous te revoir…**

Ron lui tendit la main, dont il se saisit immédiatement.

**Je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis…**

Leurs mains restèrent liés encore quelques instants. Puis Harry se décida à se rapprocher et il serra son frère d'âme contre lui. Il sentit le corps de son ami se crisper. Mais cette fois, cela n'était pas dû à de la gêne.

**On t'écriras toutes les semaines. On trouvera un moyen de garder nos communications discrètes. On te racontera les nouvelles de Poudlard et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas.**

En s'éloignant de lui, il vit une larme sur une des joues du jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

**Bien…bon…**Hermione se tortillait à nouveau les mains.

**On se reverra gars. Et on fera une grande fête à la maison ! Je dirais à Fred et Georges d'amener du Whisky pur-feu ! **Dit Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres, tentant vainement de retrouver une contenance.

Ils s'observèrent durant quelques minutes, aucun d'entre eux n'étant sûr de ce qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment. Puis, il fallut se décider et c'est le rouquin qui prononça les mots en premiers.

**Au revoir Harry.**

La jeune fille, toujours aussi peinée, se contenta de lui faire un signe de main…

**Au revoir… **

Et ils s'évaporèrent sans bruit….

A suivre…


	9. Fardeau 2ème partie

**Résumé** : Un garçon qui doit grandir trop vite. Un homme qui sacrifie son âme. Tout les séparent et pourtant…Un même fardeau…

**Extrait : **« Il sentit la dernière plume se détacher de son épiderme. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux le temps que la pièce cesse de tourner. »

**Ca a été laborieux, mais je pense que ça va vous plaire. Pendant que j'étais malade (oui, grosse grippe, mais pas la peine de trop m'acclamer pour mon courage de revenir sur la piste de l'écriture) avachie sur mon divan ou dans le lit avec 40 de fièvre, j'ai eu tout le loisir de cogiter…et oui, la fièvre a permis à mes délires de prendre forme ! Parce que ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je comptais écrire cette deuxième partie. D'ailleurs, on le voit : je commence avec du psycho et à partir du moment où y a un peu d'action, c'est après que j'ai été malade…En tout cas, je suis assez satisfaite de moi : torture quand tu nous tiens ! Et oui, notre petit Voldy n'est pas content et ils vont tous se prendre la raclée sauf….Servilo ! « Mais comment cela se fait il ? »; me direz-vous (_regard menaçant vers les lecteurs qui ne se posent pas la question_). C'est bien ça le truc…Pourquoi Voldy est-il si gentil avec Snape ?…mmmhhh….seule moi le sais ! (_rire sadique…très sadique…)_ **

**Fardeau : 2ème partie**

Il sentit la dernière plume se détacher de son épiderme. Voûté au dessus de sa table, un tremblement parcourut tout son corps, affaibli par la transformation et le temps passé sous une forme qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux le temps que la pièce cesse de tourner. Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin suffisamment stable, il se redressa pour immédiatement s'asseoir sur une chaise, son équilibre pas tout à fait encore retrouvé.

Le front appuyé contre ses mains, il se remémora les dernières heures.

_J'ai aidé Potter…qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aider Potter ? _Se répétait-il depuis qu'il était entré dans le passage secret.

Il aurait pu trahir sa couverture en agissant ainsi. Heureusement, aucun des Mangemorts ne l'avait remarqué et de toute manière, personne ne connaissait son apparence. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait sous quel aspect il s'était transformé. En effet, la potion qu'il avait réalisé était assez proche du Polynectar, mais avec une durée de métamorphose plus longue. C'est lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé qu'il avait ajouté l'ingrédient qui allait déterminer sa forme. Et il avait eu beaucoup de formes différentes depuis qu'il était espion : phénix noir, loup noir, chat noir…Il avait toujours su être discret et aucun membre de son entourage n'avait jamais rien su. Il lui fallait dorénavant être plus discret, surtout face aux serviteurs de Voldemort.

D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils dans la maison des Black ? Comment se faisaient-ils qu'il n'aie pas été prévenu de cette mission ? Que recherchait donc le Seigneur Noir dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Il secoua la tête, afin de stopper cet afflux de pensées dans son esprit encore sous l'influence de la potion.

Il s'approcha de son armoire scellée par un sort puissant. Il posa sa paume à plat sur le bois et ferma les paupières afin de mieux se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, une des portes émit un cliquetis. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et révéla le contenu de l'armoire d'un geste lent. De nombreux bocaux remplis de créatures plongées dans des liquides de couleurs peu ragoûtantes, et de petites fioles ornaient les différents niveaux du meuble. Sur la plus haute des étagères étaient alignées neuf flacons laissant entr'apercevoir un liquide bleu marine. Il se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, puis referma avec minutie les portes de l'armoire.

Il observa un long moment la potion de métamorphisme, comme envoûté par son mouvement circulaire, aussi lent que surnaturel.

_« Mon rôle sera bientôt fini. Mais le vôtre ne fait que commencer. J'ai confiance en vous, alors, s'il vous plaît…»_

_« Tu as trahi et tué Dumbledore de sang froid. Comment te faire confiance après cela ! Comment être sûr que tu ne nous trahiras pas ensuite, comme tu l'as fait pour le vieux fou ! »_

_« Je les vengerai tous les deux et je tuerais Voldemort… » _

_« Severus, je souhaite te confier une mission de grande importance. »_

Les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractèrent, tandis qu'il conservait ses yeux fixés sur le breuvage, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais.

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'imposer un tel fardeau ?_

_« C'est LUI qui a dénoncé James et Lily ! » _Répondit un vieil écho.

Son regard se détacha enfin du récipient qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

C'est vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais méritait-il un tel châtiment ? Celui de jouer au traître de service ? Celui d'être la proie de toutes les haines ?

Il en avait assez. Il aurait souhaité disparaître de la surface de la terre, ne plus avoir à accomplir la sale besogne de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. Ne plus avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis sa plus tendre enfance : cette culpabilité d'avoir laissé sa mère prendre les coups à sa place ; cette culpabilité d'avoir provoqué la réalisation de la prophétie, cette culpabilité d'avoir assassiné le seul homme qu'il n'aie jamais respecté…Et maintenant il se retrouvait avec le poids de protéger le fils de son pire ennemi : Harry Potter.

Il aurait préféré être envoyé à Azkaban. Il aurait préféré perdre son âme, pour ne pas être obligé d'assister au déclin d'un garçon qui, comme lui, n'aurait jamais dû avoir un tel rôle à jouer.

Mais peut-être avait-il mal compris les mots du directeur. Peut-être que ce ne devait pas être Azkaban qui devait lui faire payer ses crimes.

_« Un jour, vous paierez Severus…Mais ce ne sera pas de ma main… »_

**QUOI !**

Le cri résonna encore quelques instants avant de s'estomper dans un silence presque étouffant.

_Si les murs étaient vivants, ils s'enfuiraient aussi vite que ces fichu rats_…pensa Severus en observant d'un air dégoûté les petits êtres s'échapper de sa chambre. _J'espère pour toi que tu fais parti de ce lot, Queudver…_

Alors qu'il ouvrait avec prudence la porte de ses quartiers, Rogue remarqua plusieurs silhouettes vêtues de capes marcher en rasant les murs sombres du couloir, comme pour éviter une épée de Damoclès juste suspendue au dessus de leur front.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** Interrogea l'ancien Maître des Potions à une des ombres qu'il reconnut comme McNair.

**Je l'ignore et je ne compte surtout pas le savoir,** répondit le concerné, le regard fuyant et tentant vainement d'enfouir son visage plus profondément encore dans sa veste. **Le Maître est en colère depuis qu'Amycus, Alecto et Fenrir sont revenus de leur mission.** **Mais il entré dans une colère noire quand Bellatrix et le jeune Malefoy sont revenus de Sainte Mangouste…**

**De Sainte Mangouste ? Mais pourquoi-**

**Peu importe le pourquoi du comment ! Je veux simplement que tu me laisses tranquillement rentrer dans mes appartements et si tu veux un conseil, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! Du moins, le temps que tout redevienne calme là-haut…**Dit-il en levant des yeux angoissés vers l'étage.

Après un dernier regard de mépris envers son collègue de travail, le sorcier sombre rendit son bras à son prisonnier temporaire qui ne se fit pas longtemps prier pour partir.

Il hésita quelques instants, puis prit la décision d'aller voir de ses propres yeux ce qui pouvait bien déclencher chez le Seigneur Noir une telle réaction. Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de choses qu'il ignorait depuis quelques temps pour ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il n'avait pourtant été absent que durant quatre jours.

_La mission chez les Black, puis maintenant à Sainte Mangouste…Pourquoi Voldemort me met-il tant à l'écart de ses projets ? Se douerait-il de quelque chose _? Pensa-t-il, sentant un soupçon d'angoisse traverser son esprit.

A son tour, il se guida des reflets blafards des torches suspendues contre les vieilles pierres de la demeure pour trouver son chemin. Certaines portes claquaient derrière lui tandis que d'autres grinçaient sur leur gonds dans un élan de curiosité de leur propriétaire. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, il posa son pied sur la première roche qui faisait office de marche.

**Vous n'êtes que des incapables !** S'écria alors à nouveau la voix inhumaine, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux claquements de portes et des pas précipités.

Ne se laissant toujours pas démonter par l'humeur particulièrement massacrante dont semblait faire preuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il monta avec précaution dans l'escalier en colimaçon pour atterrir dans un long couloir où seule une grande porte en bois à double battants encore entrouverte laissait deviner une pièce bien plus éclairée.

Lentement, mesurant chacun de ses pas, Severus s'approcha de l'ouverture. Une légère chaleur frôla son visage, tandis qu'il cherchait la meilleur position pour voir et entendre à l'intérieur de l'immense salon où trônait un grand feu de cheminée, projetant des reflets dansant sur les parois.

**Mais, Maître…nous ne pouvions deviner que Potter serait dans la bâtisse quand nous y sommes entrés…**Se plaignit la femme prosternée avec deux autres hommes sur la gauche de la grande salle.

**Je ne vous demande pas d'être devins ! Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Trouver un médaillon ! Ce n'était tout de même pas le bout du monde ! _Endoloris !_**

Le sort atteignit de plein fouet son interlocutrice qui se mit à pousser des cris d'angoisse et de douleur. Au bout d'un instant, les tremblements de la servante cessèrent et elle se remit à genoux péniblement, la tête enfouie dans ses épaules.

Le Seigneur Noir, assit dans son fauteuil, frotta son visage reptilien tout en plissant les yeux, comme s'il avait une affreuse migraine qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Naguini, son immense serpent, s'enroula autour d'une de ses jambes en signe de soutien.

**Maître**, hésita l'homme le plus imposant de sa voix rauque, **je pense que Potter ignorait la raison de notre venue. Il ne semblait en aucun cas s'attendre à nous voir et…**

**Fenrir…Crois-tu vraiment que ce que tu penses m'intéresse ?** Demanda soudain Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Il observa ses serviteurs avec colère.

**Peu importe la raison de sa présence ! Peu importe s'il était au courant ou non ! **Il frappa violemment du poing l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.** Ce que je sais, c'est que vous l'avez laissé s'échapper alors qu'il était à votre merci et que maintenant, il a une raison d'y retourner. Car il n'est pas totalement stupide ! Voir des Mangemorts occuper une vieille baraque à première vue sans importance laisse des soupçons !**

**Mais il-**

_**Crucio !**_

Le sort atteignit cette fois-ci Greyback qui parut soudain cloué sur une croix invisible. Du sang perlait à la surface de sa robe sans pour autant qu'on y distingue une quelconque blessure. A ce spectacle, des pleurs et des gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent vers la droite du salon, attirant l'attention de Rogue. Deux femme blondes, l'une aux vêtements d'infirmière et l'autre plutôt de patiente, étaient bâillonnées et en pleur, menacées par la baguette d'une femme aux cheveux bruns et longs. Une autre silhouette blafarde était agenouillée près d'elles, dans un signe de soumission.

Les râles de souffrance du loup garou cessèrent enfin, pour laisser place au doux crépitement de l'immense cheminée.

**Je veux que vous y retourniez et que vous fouillez chez les Black de fond en COMBLE ! Trouvez ce médaillon ! Je sais que c'est lui qui me l'a volé. Il est forcément là-bas ! Et maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue…**

Tous les serviteurs se levèrent alors, mais, sans leur adresser un seul regard, le Mage Noir objecta de la main.

**Bellatrix. Drago. Restez ici.**

Et tandis que les autres membres de la confrérie s'évaporaient dans un pop caractéristique, les deux Mangemorts se prosternèrent ensembles devant leur Maître dans un silence presque religieux. Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent, avant que la voix suraiguë fasse à nouveau vibrer les vieilles pierres de la grande salle.

**Que fait-elle ici ?…**Demanda-t-il soudain en faisant signe en direction des deux prisonnières.

**Nous avons fait ce que vous nous aviez demandé Seigneur…Nous avons- **commença le jeune Malefoy avant d'être interrompu.

**Je suis le seul apte à juger si ce que vous avez accompli correspond bien à mes attentes…**

**Oui Maître…nous-**

**Et je ne suis pas du tout satisfait de ce que je vois…**

**Mais…**

**Cesses de m'interrompre !**

Une lumière rouge s'échappa de la baguette du sorcier tout puissant pour atterrir directement sur le visage du jeune homme qui ne put empêcher les cris de s'échapper de son gosier. La lumière parut être absorbée par ses yeux gris qui se mirent tout à coup à saigner.

**Pitié Seigneur ! MAITRE ! Pardonnez moi ! Je ne recommencerais plus !** Hurla de douleur Draco.

Voldemort baissa son bras, non de pitié mais plutôt de lassitude.

**Pars. Je te rappellerai plus tard…**

**Bien…Maître…**Répondit avec difficulté son jeune disciple, en essuyant avec des gestes désordonnés et fébriles son visage couvert d'entailles et de sang.

Il se traîna lamentablement vers la porte, puis disparut comme ses compères quelques minutes auparavant.

**Revenons-en à toi Bellatrix…Je repose ma question : que fait-elle ici ?**

**Maître,** supplia la brune, tentant vainement de rapetisser**, vous m'aviez ordonné de mettre…**elle hésita un instant…**l'_horcruxe_ en sécurité…**

L'horcruxe…Ce n'est pas possible… 

**Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, **sourit-elle nerveusement. **Je l'ai ramenée ici…sans bien sur en donner la raison à Drago… **

Elle s'approcha des deux femmes qui gémissaient de terreur et elle se saisit brutalement du menton de l'une d'entre elles.

**Regardez Maître…Alice Londubats…**

Elle eut alors la malheureuse idée de baisser le bâillon de la femme en question, laissant parfaitement distinguer à Severus ce qu'il se refusait de croire.

Impossible…Ca ne peut pas être vrai…Ca ne doit pas être vrai…Se lamenta l'ancien professeur. 

Mais cette libération fut également accompagnée d'un hurlement hystérique de la part de la jeune femme, qui semblait terrorisée et désorientée. Forte de ce relâchement, elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, criant des propos sans queue ni tête, vociférant sa peur.

**BELLATRIX !** S'époumona alors de rage le Seigneur Noir. **Espèce d'IDIOTE !**

Son courroux recouvrit à peine le chahut que provoquait la prisonnière, bousculant sans vergogne la seconde femme attachée derrière elle.

D'un mouvement de main, le silence reprit son droit, laissant à moitié étouffée la mère de Neville. Puis, un second coup de poignet envoya valser la Mangemort sur la paroi opposée dans un craquement sinistre. Quand elle se releva, son bras formait un angle peu commun. Naguini se mit alors à former des cercles autour des captives, ses yeux brûlants d'un désir malsain.

**Quand je t'ai demandé de mettre à l'abri l'horcruxe, je n'ai JAMAIS dit de la ramener ICI !**

Un nouveau craquement, accompagné d'un cri retentit sourdement dans la pièce. La jambe de Lestrange imitait à présent son bras. Une grimace de douleur était crispée sur son visage mince.

**Quand je t'ai dit de la mettre à l'abri, j'entendais de l'ORDRE DU PHENIX ! Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur elle ou sur SAINTE MANGOUSTE ! Mais votre incapacité à comprendre mes ordres a encore conduit à une catastrophe qu'il va être dur de dissimuler aux yeux du monde ! **

Un bruit sourd se répercuta dans la pièce, suivie d'un fort gémissement. La deuxième jambe de Bellatrix venait à son tour de se casser.

Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers les prisonnières, dont l'agitation désespérée ne soutira qu'un petit rictus sur le visage du monstre. D'un sort, il détacha l'infirmière des chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient avec sa patiente. Ces dernières se refermèrent d'ailleurs immédiatement sur les mains et les bras d'Alice. Avec une délicatesse suspecte, il saisit de ses doigts fins le col de la jeune femme et la guida lentement vers son fauteuil, auprès duquel avait retrouvé place son serpent.

**J'ai mis des années à créer ces horcruxes, à me procurer une immortalité quasi certaine. **Déclara-t-il tout en observant distraitement la peur déformer les traits de l'infirmière.** Deux ont été détruits. Un reste introuvable…Je ne permettrais pas qu'on m'éradique ! Je suis l'avenir de tous ces sorciers, je suis leur sauveur ! Peut-être tuerai-je leur famille ou leurs amis, mais je sauverais leur _sang_…Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ?…**

De ses yeux rouges, il observa minutieusement la femme dont le visage était toujours prisonnier de sa poigne.

**Pourquoi ne comprenez vous pas mon sacrifice ?…**Murmura-t-il d'un air implorant à l'oreille de la captive, dont les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Puis, dans un élan de mépris, il la projeta violemment au sol, la laissant en pâture à Naguini qui se déroula immédiatement pour aller à sa rencontre. Prise de panique, la femme rampa maladroitement sur les pierres avant de se retrouver bloquée entre le mur et le reptile.

Du fourchelangue s'échappa de la gorge du monstre, suivi d'un cri aiguë de panique et d'agonie. Voldemort quitta du regard sa victime puis retourna son attention en direction de Lestrange.

A demi avachie sur le sol du salon, Bellatrix sembla retrouver tous ses esprits dès qu'elle sentit les yeux du Mage posés sur elle.

**Voilà donc ce que tu m'obliges à faire Bellatrix…**Il fit signe en direction du serpent qui serrait avec lenteur et minutie sa proie aux yeux exorbités. **Tu me forces à m'abaisser à ton travail. A réparer tes erreurs…**

Un cordon d'énergie pur sortit soudain de sa baguette et fouetta violemment le visage de la servante, lui laissant une traînée de sang.

**Que cela ne se reproduise jamais…**Grinça-t-il**. Et maintenant, emportes Mme Londubats dans sa chambre discrètement. Endors-la si nécessaire mais ne lui fait aucun mal. Quand à cette gourde,** dit-il en jetant un rapide regard vers l'infirmière morte, **habille-la en civil, efface les traces des morsures et jette-la quelque part…**Il fit un mouvement vague de la main.

**Je ne veux plus voir ton visage avant que tu aies terminé…**Finit-il.

Alors, dans un pop caractéristique, Lestrange s'évapora à son tour. Le serpent du Seigneur se plaça à ses pieds.

**Ah…mon beau Naguini…que les gens sont ingrats….**Soupira le monstre en lui grattant le haut du crâne.

Une voix étrange résonna alors et le Maître sourit.

**Je sais qu'il est là…Ramène-le moi…**

Le reptile se déroula et se traîna sur le sol dans la direction de la porte. Surpris par l'arrivée imminente de l'animal, Rogue recula et trébucha lourdement en arrière. Il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville et il fut tiré sans ménagement vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sale bestiole ! 

**Voyons Severus…Pas d'insultes…Naguini n'aime pas beaucoup être insulté.**

Pour réponse, le serpent se tourna dans sa direction et lui montra ses crochets d'un air menaçant.

**A écouter aux portes, écoutes au moins les conversations jusqu'au bout…**Déclara Voldemort avec un soupçon de rancœur.** Souhaitais-tu nous fausser compagnie derrière ces battants avant que mon fidèle Naguini ne vienne te trouver ? Il serait fâcheux que tu ne nous fasses pas profiter des informations que tu as dû récolter auprès de notre cher Potter…**

Il s'installa confortablement sur son siège, observant avec grand intérêt ses longs doigts fins. L'âtre derrière lui donnait à sa silhouette une allure de spectre qui fit froid dans le dos à Rogue.

S'apercevant qu'il était toujours à demi couché par terre, il prit rapidement une pose plus digne. Du moins, si l'on pouvait appeler une posture digne de se prosterner devant un homme, quelque soit son pouvoir ou ses ambitions.

**N'as-tu donc rien à me dire ?** L'interrompit dans ses pensées le Seigneur des Ténèbres. **Ta petite escapade avec Potter ne t'as donc rien appris ?…**

Severus sentit une présence intruse dans son esprit. De toute ses forces, il la chassa et tenta de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Son cerveau était surchargé d'informations, lourd de secrets…Il ne fallait à aucun prix que Voldemort entre dans son esprit et viole ses souvenirs.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage reptilien du Maître et son regard se planta dans celui de l'ancien professeur.

**Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas l'intention d'ouvrir ton esprit à ton Maître…Devrais-je prendre cela pour un manque de confiance…? **Il leva la tête d'un air penseur. **De respect ?…**

Le Seigneur Noir lui jeta alors un regard soupçonneux.

**Non Seigneur, **répondit immédiatement Rogue d'une voix qui ne trahissait en aucun cas ses émois, **seulement je souhaiterais garder secret ma forme lors de mes transformations…Les murs ont des oreilles et je ne voudrais pas compromettre vos plans par ma négligence…**

Voldemort se leva et fit quelques pas vers Severus qui trembla légèrement en sentant la présence de l'homme proche de lui. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le forcèrent à se relever.

**Pas de ça entre nous Severus…Tu es maintenant mon plus fidèle serviteur…et j'attends de toi plus que des courbettes inutiles…**

Puis, aussi nonchalamment qu'il avait quitté son fauteuil, il s'y réinstalla avec grâce, le regard perçant.

**Très bien. Je vais un peu t'aider à retrouver la mémoire…**

Rogue se crispa, attendant la sentence qui allait encore l'accabler. Mais au lieu de cela, la voix continua à parler.

**Tu as dû assister à la catastrophe qu'ont provoqués ces incapables de Greyback et les frères Avery…Je voudrais que tu me racontes comment Potter a réussi à leur échapper une fois de plus…**

Il posa ses yeux sur Severus, le visage impénétrable. Ne sachant comment prendre ce revirement de situation, l'ancien professeur se racla la gorge et évita le regard du monstre.

**Potter a trouvé le passage secret que j'avais découvert quand j'étais encore au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je m'en servais pour vous transmettre mes informations sans avoir à me justifier à chacune de mes sorties…**

**Très bien…très bien…**Acquiesça Voldemort d'une moue approbatrice.** Tu indiqueras à ces idiots où sont tous les passages secrets de la vieille maison des Black, afin qu'un tel _accident _ne se reproduise plus…**

**Bien Maître…**

Un long silence persista quelques instants dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre. Les membres engourdis par sa position inconfortable et sa toute récente transformation, Rogue leva légèrement la tête, afin d'observer discrètement le Mage Noir. Ce dernier paraissait en pleine réflexion, sa main droite caressant dans un mouvement lent son menton.

**Sais tu pourquoi Potter avait décidé de retourner là-bas ? **Demanda-t-il soudain, le surprenant dans sa contemplation muette.

**Non Seigneur…**Bégaya presque Rogue.** Mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'étant devenu le dernier membre proche de la famille de Sirius Black, il a obtenu la maison en guise d'héritage de son parrain. Cependant, si votre espoir est de l'y retrouver à nouveau….**

**Je ne suis pas stupide et lui non plus Severus…**Répondit-il sèchement. **Je me doute bien qu'il n'y retournera pas de si tôt, bien que…**

Une ride de réflexion se dessina sur son front de l'être à tête de serpent.

**Et connais tu ses nouveaux projets ?…**Insista-t-il d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

**Malheureusement non Maître. En revenant ici, j'ai déjà perdu sa trace…Il faudra que je le recherche immédiatement après avoir repris la potion…**

**Bien…alors j'attendrais tes rapports toutes les trois semaines. Je sais que tes transformations durent plus longtemps une fois que la première a été absorbée par ton corps. **

Il fit silence, comme pour écouter quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre.

**Tu peux disposer…**Finit-il par déclarer.** J'attends des nouvelles capitales…**

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Voldemort. Il fixa intensément Rogue, qui évita une nouvelle fois ses yeux couleur sang.

Il sentit une nouvelle tentative du Mage Noir pour pénétrer son esprit qu'il repoussa tandis qu'il se relevait péniblement sous le regard perçant du serpent géant.

Il tourna les talons, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, franchit la grande porte puis repoussa lentement les battants.

Le long couloir lui sembla tout à coup bien sombre comparé à la lumière du grand salon. Suffoquant presque sous le coup de la pression et du trop plein d'informations, il se dirigea à l'aveuglette, plongé dans ses réflexions, vers ses quartiers. Alors qu'il s'approchait enfin de la délivrance, il se heurta à un obstacle. Levant subitement la tête, il reconnut Drago.

« Pitié Seigneur ! MAITRE ! Pardonnez moi ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! » 

_« Maître, vous m'aviez ordonné de mettre…l'_horcruxe_ en sécurité… »_

_« Regardez Maître…Alice Londubats… »_

Une cicatrice fendait sa joue gauche et une partie de son sourcil. En le reconnaissant, l'expression d'abord surprise du jeune homme devint méprisante et haineuse. Il accéléra le pas et repartit dans la direction d'où provenait Severus.

_« J'attends des nouvelles capitales…»_

Hagard, Rogue s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

_« …l'horcruxe…_

_Alice Londubats… » _

_« J'ai mis des années à créer ces horcruxes…_

… _des années…_

…_à me procurer une immortalité quasi certaine…_

…_Deux ont été détruits. Un reste introuvable…_

…_Alice Londubats… »_

Sentant une forte nausée envahir son corps, il se saisit de la poignée de sa porte dans un geste fébrile et y pénétra dans un claquement.

A suivre…

Voilà !OOUUUFFF….Je l'ai fini….Et maintenant, faut que je trouve ce que je vais écrire ensuite….(_regard noir vers le texte…)_


	10. Parce que c'est aveuglant de clarté

**Résumé : **La réponse que l'on cherche est parfois plus proche que ce que l'on peut imaginer…

**Extrait : **« Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit. Une idée totalement folle, mais qui tenait la route et expliquait certaines choses…»

**Et oui ! Oh miracle ! Voici déjà la suite ! Même moi je me suis étonnée de ma rapidité et performance ! C'est pas mon genre d'être dans les dates ! Alors profitez parce que ce sera certainement pas tous les jours…D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore commencé à réfléchir sur la suite. Ne vous attendez donc pas à une prochaine diffusion rapide…dslée…**

**Voilà donc une nouvelle suite où l'action et le psycho à laissé la place à l'intrigue dans un petit POV de Harry !**

**Allez, je vous laisses lire ! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Parce que c'est aveuglant de clarté et si difficile à voir… « Mise à mort d'un Mangemort : Hasard ou coïncidence ? » 

Arpentant d'un air distrait une longue avenue de Londres, Harry relut à nouveau l'article de première page de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait reçu le matin même.

« Hier soir, dans les environs de huit heures, un jeune couple se promenant autour de la Cabane Hurlante en quête de frissons a retrouvé au milieu d'un buisson un corps qui, selon les Médicomages, a été abandonné depuis au moins un mois et demi. Il a fallu de nombreuses analyses et autopsies pour confirmer avec certitude l'identité incroyable du cadavre. Et avec une grande surprise, le monde sorcier a découvert ce matin que ce corps s'avérait être celui du Mangemort récemment démasqué et emprisonné, Lucius Malefoy. »

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ce nom. Lucius Malefoy. Encore haut fonctionnaire il y avait de cela un an et demi, il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban à la fin de sa cinquième année. Tous pensaient qu'il y était encore depuis ce jour. Pourtant, aux vues de cette nouvelle, il avait dû s'échapper. Il était cependant étrange que cet évasion n'aie pas été signalée dans les journaux. D'un autre côté, Harry n'était qu'à moitié surpris de cette absence. Certainement que Scrimgeour s'était arrangé comme son prédécesseur pour avoir une main mise sur les médias afin de ne pas « affoler » la population.

« Sa disparition de la prison d'Azkaban, jusqu'alors ignorée du grand public pour des raisons de sécurité nationale, n'a été confirmée qu'à l'identification du corps par le Ministre de la Magie. »

Sécurité nationale mon œil ! En quoi est-ce sécuritaire de cacher aux gens qu'un criminel est dans la nature ! S'énerva mentalement Harry tout en ralentissant inconsciemment ses foulées.

« ''Il n'y a plus aucun doute'' , nous explique Miranda Sweeties, Mage-légiste spécialisée dans les morts non-naturelles. ''Cet homme, ou du moins ce qu'on en distingue encore,… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace à cette formulation. Il n'aimait pas Lucius Malefoy, mais personne ne méritait de mourir et d'être jeté en pâture aux créatures sauvages.

« …est bien M. Malefoy. La cause du décès reste par contre assez difficile à déterminer. J'ai identifié plusieurs lésions certainement provoquées par des sorts tels que le Crucio ou le Doloris.'' »

Le Crucio…Le garçon avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu ou vu un tel sort.

« ''Des hématomes couvraient une bonne partie de son corps. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, ce sont les morsures que j'ai relevées à la gorge, sur le thorax et sur un de ses bras. En effet, elles semblent appartenir à un reptile d'une taille imposante. Il se pourrait que ce soit ces dernières qui aient achevées la victime…''

Cette dernière information met de côté l'hypothèse selon laquelle un groupe de villageois aient décidés de battre à mort un des pires ennemis de la Société sorcière actuelle. »

Je suis pour une fois tout à fait de votre avis, pensa l'apprenti sorcier tout en continuant à parcourir d'un pas lent la rue au milieu d'une foule pressée. Et j'ai bien peur de deviner à qui appartiennent ces traces…

Dès qu'il avait lu la mention des morsures appartenant à « un reptile d'une taille imposante », Harry avait immédiatement pensé à Naguini. Ce serpent était anormalement gros. Ses crocs étaient suffisamment longs et venimeux pour tuer un homme, il était bien placé pour le savoir, surtout en visant la gorge.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison d'un tel acte. Après tout, pourquoi Voldemort se mettrait-il à exterminer les membres de ses propres rangs ? Certainement pas dans un élan de culpabilité ou de conscience…

« A quelques kilomètres de Poudlard, une telle découverte fait trembler de nombreux hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère, qui avaient hésité à accorder une nouvelle fois l'ouverture de l'Ecole, retardant déjà la rentrée d'une journée. Sans Dumbledore, beaucoup hésitent à renvoyer leurs enfants sur les lieux.

'' Il n'y a aucune raison de s'alarmer.'' A pourtant déclaré ce matin le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour à notre journaliste. ''Une sécurité a été mise en place autour de Poudlard. Des Aurors sont en faction tout autour du parc et dans la Forêt Interdite elle-même. Nous avons la situation bien en main. La mort d'Albus Dumbledore ne doit en rien changer nos habitudes. Sinon, c'est laisser à Vous-Savez-Qui une impression de soumission et de victoire. Et de cela, il n'en ai pas question ! »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'admets que vous avez raison…Avoua dans sa tête le jeune homme.

« ''Quoi qu'il en soit, le meurtre d'un Mangemort ne doit pas être source d'inquiétude. C'est certainement un acte de vengeance, loin d'être excusable, mais sûrement justifiable. Un mort dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui devrait au contraire nous rassurer ! '' Nous sourit avec confiance le Ministre.

L'enquête continue tandis… »

Harry stoppa là sa relecture.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin…

Merlin seul savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre un tel acte pour quelque chose d'anodin et de profitable. Si Malefoy avait été assassiné, ce n'était certainement pas par de simples sorciers en colère contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En ces temps de terreur, accentués par la mort de Dumbledore, personne n'aurait osé se dresser, ouvertement ou non, contre le puissant Mage Noir. Même les membres d'une famille rongés par le désir de vengeance.

Une odeur de pancake frôla soudain ses narines et réveilla son estomac qui cria son mécontentement. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley, il n'avait mangé en tout et pour tout que deux biscuits restés dans la poche de son jean durant un temps dont il était préférable qu'il reste indéterminé. Mais pour être honnête, la faim ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, son esprit trop préoccupé pour prendre en compte les besoins de son corps.

Un bruit sourd s'échappa de son ventre.

D'accord ! D'accord !… 

Il rechercha des yeux au milieu de la foule la provenance du fumé enchanteur et repéra un petit marchand ambulant qui tendait la monnaie à un client de derrière son chariot, devant un boutique de chaussures. Par précaution, il passa son journal sous son bras, afin d'éviter les regards trop curieux qui auraient pu s'apercevoir de l'anormale agitation régnant dans le cadre des photos du quotidien.

Depuis l'attaque au 12 Square Grimmaud, Harry avait préféré se fondre dans l'animation et la « normalité », comme aurait dit son oncle Vernon, de la populace moldue. Abandonnant l'idée de s'installer dans la vieille maison de son parrain, il avait rejoins la chambre du Chaudron Baveur où il avait déposé sa valise avant, dans un élan d'espoir et de naïveté, de partir récupérer soit disant le dût qu'il avait reçu en héritage. Mais comme toujours, rien n'avait été simple et les Mangemorts avaient déboulés sans crier gare. Il se retrouvait donc à habiter pour un temps indéterminé dans l'antique auberge et hésitait à prendre une chambre dans un hôtel tout ce qu'il y avait de non-magique, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses ennemis sur lui. Au plus il serait discret, et au mieux il se porterait. Encore faudrait-il qu'il retire de l'argent de son compte à Gringotts et le convertisse en Livres sterling. D'ailleurs, il gardait toujours un peu de monnaie moldue dans les poches de son pantalon pendant l'été, ne comptant pas sur la générosité de son oncle ou sa tante pour lui payer quoi que se soit…

Arrivé devant le vendeur qui l'observait d'un air bienveillant, il fouilla frénétiquement dans son jean à la recherche de quelques pièces. Sa main se ferma alors sur un bout de tissu dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Perplexe, il le retira de sa poche. Immédiatement, la mémoire lui revint. C'était le mouchoir qu'il avait pris de l'armoire couchée en plein milieu du hall d'entrée de la maison de Sirius. Il l'observait d'un air songeur, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur des initiales brodés de fils argent et émeraude.

_R.A.B. _lut-il avec surprise dans sa tête. Et tout à coup, l'évidence le frappa. _Regulus Alphard Black ! _

_« Regulus Alphard Black, du nom de son père, Regulus et de son oncle, Alphard. »_

_« Quelque chose le retenait…un secret…une chose qu'il n'a jamais révélé à personne, même pas à son vieux arrière arrière grand père… »_

_Comment ai-je pu autre aussi bête ! _Se limogea Harry mentalement. _Tout ce temps, il était sous mon nez et je n'ai rien vu…_

Un raclement de gorge le ramena soudain à la réalité.

**Pardonnez-moi jeune homme, mais vous souhaitez quelque chose ? Parce que, si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a des clients qui attendent…**Lui expliqua gentiment le vieux vendeur.

Harry reporta son attention sur son entourage et constata que plusieurs personnes faisaient la queue plus ou moins patiemment derrière lui.

**Oh…euh…Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir avec ça ? **Se décida-t-il finalement, en tendant au vieil homme les quelques pièces qu'il avait réussi à dénicher.

Le marchand observa successivement le garçon et la monnaie d'un air perplexe.

**Et bien…Je vous propose soit deux pancakes, soit deux beignets…**

**Alors se sera deux pancakes s'il vous plaît.**

**Très bien.**

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, Harry reçut deux pancakes encore chauds dans un petit sachet en papier. Remerciant une nouvelle fois le vendeur, le jeune homme s'éloigna, son esprit déjà à nouveau tourné vers sa dernière découverte.

Il trouva un banc et s'y installa, déposant distraitement son journal et le mouchoir. Soucieux, il sortit d'une main le médaillon qu'il gardait dans sa veste et de l'autre commença à déguster son déjeuné.

Il sortit le petit morceau de parchemin de l'intérieur du faux horcuxe et le relut à voix basse.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci._

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir 

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

**Alors, c'est Regulus qui fut le premier à découvrir l'existence d'un Horcruxe…**murmura pour lui même l'apprenti sorcier. **Cet homme m'étonne de plus en plus…**

Regulus Black, ce frère que Sirius considérait comme un partisan farouche du Mage Noir, était en fait un héros qui avait tenté de détruire ce même mage…

Oui, mais il n'y avait pas qu'un horcruxe…et rien ne prouve qu'il l'aie réellement détruit…Dans ce cas, où pourrait bien être cet horcruxe ?… 

Les mots des Mangemorts lui revinrent alors en mémoire :

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? _

_Tu n'as donc rien compris…Le Maître veut que l'on surveille la maison._

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une vieille baraque en ruine comme celle là ?…»_

Pourquoi faire surveiller le 12 Square Grimmaud, une maison laissée à l'abandon, si ce n'était pour quelque chose d'important ? Quelque chose de vital…

Harry termina son deuxième pancakes en quelques minutes et décida de retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Les bruits de voiture, le brouhaha des passants l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Il rangea le médaillon et le mouchoir dans ses poches, se saisit de son journal et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers une petite ruelle qu'il avait repéré en passant, qui l'abriterait des regards indiscrets.

_Destination, Détermination, Décision. _

_Chaudron Baveur ! Chambre numéro 10 ! _Se força-t-il à penser.

Il ferma les yeux sur une bennes à ordure, ressentit cette impression de compression qu'il détestait tant alors qu'il faisait un tour complet sur lui-même, et les réouvra sur une petite chambre à l'aspect chaleureux. Harry constata que le lit avait été fait après son départ il y avait deux heures et que quelqu'un avait ouvert la fenêtre, afin certainement, d'aérer. Le perchoir qui trônait près de cette dernière était vide et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en repensant à Hedwidge, sa fidèle chouette, qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il posa ses affaires sur le lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la fermer. Son regard fut alors attiré par un oiseau noir posé au loin sur un toit en face de la chambre.

**Je deviens parano…**Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe, alors que l'image du corbeau aux yeux couleur nuit se rappela à lui. **Ces oiseaux sont partout. Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'affoler…**

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir surveillé depuis l'épisode du cimetière. Il détourna son regard du volatile et s'assit négligemment sur le matelas.

Il sortit à nouveau de sa poche le médaillon et le fit tourner machinalement dans sa main, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

R.A.B.…le 12 Square Grimmaud…les Mangemorts… Si Voldemort avait envoyé ses partisans surveiller une maison en ruine, c'est qu'il avait une très bonne raison de le faire. Mais peut-être ces Mangemorts ne se contenteraient-ils pas de surveiller ? Peut-être cherchaient-ils quelque chose ? Et peut-être que ce quelque chose était l'Horcruxe, le vrai… 

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'objets de valeur dans la vieille bâtisse des Black…Et puis, le peu qui restait avait été volé par Mondigus….

Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit. Une idée totalement folle, mais qui tenait la route et expliquait certaines choses…

**Mondigus ! Espèce d'idiot !** Lâcha-t-il.

Harry se leva subitement, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il traversa la petite pièce de long en large, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

Et si, par inadvertance, cet idiot de Mondigus avait dérobé le vrai médaillon ? Et s'il l'avait vendu à un partisan de Voldemort !

Non. Qu'il l'aie volé, c'était une chose, mais s'il l'avait vendu à un Mangemort, alors le Seigneur Noir n'aurait eu aucune raison d'envoyer ses sous-fifres récupérer un objet qu'il avait déjà indirectement en sa possession…

En admettant que Regulus ne l'ai pas encore détruit, que Voldemort les aie bien envoyé pour le médaillon…ou que le nouveau possesseur connaisse l'existence et les pouvoirs de l'objet…Lui rappela sournoisement une partie de son esprit.

Harry stoppa sa marche incessante devant le lit et entrecroisa ses mains sur sa tête dans un mouvement de découragement.

**Ca fait trop de « si »…**se dit-il à voix haute. **Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Et pour cela, il faut que je retrouve Mondigus…**

Il se laissa négligemment tomber sur le matelas et rebondit quelques secondes avant de ses stabiliser, les mains à présent derrière la tête.

**Il faut que Mondigus l'aie volé !…C'est ma seule chance de mettre la main sur ce fichu Horcruxe…**

En effet, si l'Horcuxe était encore dans la maison, comment l'atteindre sans se faire repérer par les Mangemorts ? La cape d'invisibilité ne serait pas suffisante face au flair de Greyback…Et si l'objet n'était ni dans la vielle demeure, qu'il n'avait jamais été en possession de Mondigus, alors…où chercher ?

Dans un long soupir, il roula sur le côté et sentit quelque chose sous lui. Il palpa le dessus du lit et tomba sur le journal. Distraitement, il parcourut la dernière page, affichant la liste des morts qui avaient été retrouvés durant la journée précédente. Neuf victimes. Il y avait eu encore neuf victimes…Lucius Malefoy y figurait, entre Victor Mac Neil, un simple citoyen retrouvé à moitié écorché dans un canal, et Sarah Marinet, une jeune infirmière de Sainte Mangouste, dont les causes du décès restaient incertaines.

**Il faut absolument que je le retrouve…**Murmura Harry, en détachant enfin son regard de la Gazette du sorcier.

A suivre…

« Parce que c'est aveuglant de clarté et si difficile à voir, mais si l'enfant savait que la chandelle est flamme, alors plus jamais il ne souffrirait du froid… »


	11. De battre, mon coeur s'est arrêté

Et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandé quand j'arriverais enfin à pondre cette fichue partie !

**De battre, mon cœur s'est arrêté…**

Son regard était distraitement posé sur les panneaux publicitaires d'une des boutiques l'environnant. Un vent froid s'engouffra dans sa veste et la fit frissonner, lui intimant d'en rabattre les pans. Le soleil avait en ce jour du mal à percer les nuages, ne diffusant qu'une lumière bien blafarde sur cette fin d'après midi. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était accordée avec son humeur.

Elle soupira, laissant s'échapper de sa bouche un nuage de vapeur, et se retourna en direction de Zonko, le magasin de farce et attrape où Ron avait tant souhaité l'emmener. « Pour nous changer les idées », lui avait-il. Pour leur faire oublier que la guerre grondait tout autour d'eux, faisant de plus en plus de victimes. Pour laisser derrière eux les trois mois sans nouvelles de leur ami qu'ils avaient passé. Pour ne pas leur rappeler qu'il devait être là-bas, quelque part, à lutter pour sa survie et celle de tous ses semblables ; et qu'ils étaient, eux, à simplement se soucier de qui entre les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle allait avoir le dessus durant le match de demain.

_Où es-tu Harry ? Comment vas-tu ? _S'interrogea-t-elle en silence, après avoir constaté que le rouquin n'avait que très peu avancé dans la file d'attente.

Hermione reporta son regard vers la rue, observant quelques élèves de la maison Serdaigle sortir de la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch en face d'elle. Les deuxièmes années affichaient un grand sourire et discutaient avec énergie et enthousiasme du match. Cependant, leurs yeux étaient sans cesse à la recherche d'une ombre, à l'affût d'un quelconque danger et elle sentait en eux cette même angoisse qui les poussaient à presser le pas, rappelant à chacun que la menace pouvait les atteindre tous et à n'importe quel moment.

Elle trembla légèrement, ne sachant si cela était dû au froid ou à la peur.

La disparition de Harry n'avait été mentionnée que quelques jours après la rentrée des classes. La Gazette du Sorcier s'était mise à traiter de ce fait d'une manière alarmiste, ne faisant qu'augmenter le vent de panique qui soufflait parmi la population sorcière. Car tous, d'une façon consciente ou inconsciente, se raccrochaient à la Légende du Survivant. Cet enfant qui, à l'âge d'un an seulement, avait réussi à réduire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'état d'esprit errant. Mais, elle, savait de quoi il en retournait réellement. Il n'avait jamais détruit Voldemort, et se qu'on requérait de lui était souvent au-delà de ses forces. Parce que dans chaque héros il y a d'abord un homme, avec ses drames, ses défauts…

Et pourtant, elle se surprenait parfois à attendre de lui un miracle, à lui en vouloir quand il échouait ou quand d'autres personnes étaient assassinées. Dans ces moments où l'espoir qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal à garder éveillé ne résidait qu'en la personne de Harry, alors, elle ne voyait en lui que l'Elu. Celui qui avait en lui le pouvoir de vaincre le Mal, de les sauver tous. Mais cet instant passait vite, et elle se limogeait d'avoir pu être aussi égoïste, aussi insensible.

Elle réalisait alors qu'elle se sentait frustrée : frustrée de ne pas savoir quand et sur qui la mort allait encore frapper ; frustrée de ne pas être auprès de son ami qui devait se battre seul. Alors, dans ses moments là, des larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle les repoussaient rageusement avec le dos de sa main, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Tandis que les premières gouttes tombaient d'une manière éparse sur le sol glacé de Pré-au-Lard, la jeune fille entendit deux voix au loin. Elle détacha son regard de la boutique pour la diriger vers la provenance du son, et elle reconnut le visage de Luna, puis celui de Ginny.

Son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit soudain, tandis qu'elle suivait leur démarche lointaine. Que se reprochait-elle ? Peut-être le fait d'avoir laissé Harry se battre seul. Peut-être d'avoir eu droit à un adieu. Peut-être de ressentir quelque chose d'un peu trop fort pour lui…

Elle détourna le regard à cette pensée, comme de peur que son amie puisse percevoir son désarroi.

Il avait toujours compté pour elle. Ils se comprenaient. Ils se complétaient. Bref, il était son meilleur ami, uniquement son meilleur ami. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, ou peut-être ce qu'elle voulait croire, elle ne savait plus trop. Le fait est qu'un jour il s'était intéressé à Ginny et qu'elle s'était mise à être jalouse de son amie. Jalouse de la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de la manière dont il lui souriait, des mots qu'il lui murmurait…Pourtant, elle aurait dû, elle se devait, d'être heureuse pour la sœur de Ron. Depuis le temps que la jeune fille attendait que Harry la remarque…

Mais voilà ; les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas. Alors, pour se sentir moins coupable envers ses deux amis, elle avait fait le nécessaire pour les réunir, pour les guider dans l'ombre vers leur bonheur. Parce que malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme lorsqu'elle les voyait ensembles, elle souhaitait qu'il soit heureux. Plus que quiconque il le méritait. Et plus que quiconque, Ginny était celle qu'il aimait…

Elle sentit soudain des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Un frisson la parcourut à ce contact.

**Tu as froid 'Mione ? **Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix douce en embrassant son cou.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle ferma quelques instants les paupières, imaginant ce que qu'elle aurait ressentit si c'était Harry qui la serrait ainsi. Puis elle les rouvrit sur le visage bienveillant de son compagnon. Ron l'observait d'un air soucieux. Son sentiment de culpabilité se renforça. Elle se força à sourire et elle posa sur ses lèvres un baiser à la fois tendre et désespéré.

**Waahou…**S'étonna le rouquin, après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. **En quel honneur ?…**

Elle fit une moue signifiant son ignorance et se blottit contre lui, appuyant son dos contre son torse, ce qui la réchauffa. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa portée par le vent et le temps.

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'elle et Ron étaient ensembles. Le choc du décès de Dumbledore les avait rapprochés. Le jeune homme avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui faire des avances dès la fin des vacances d'été. Les oreilles cramoisies, il avait fait sa demande, mais elle l'avait sur l'instant déclinée. Avant cette histoire avec Ginny, elle aurait tout de suite dit oui, mais la donne était à présent différente. Pourtant, elle appréciait beaucoup Ron, malgré leurs disputes incessantes. Et puis, elle n'attendait rien de Harry. Alors, pourquoi hésiter ?

Après l'avoir fait attendre un mois, elle avait fini par accepter et il s'avérait un garçon très attentionné et tendre, sous ses airs bourrus. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir…

Mais il n'était pas Harry. Alors, dans ces moments où la culpabilité était trop forte, elle l'embrassait, comme pour se prouver que c'était bien Ron et non Harry qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle se devait d'aimer.

Les gouttes cessèrent, tandis qu'un silence pesant semblait à présent envelopper le petit village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle frissonna, son instinct l'avertissant que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que cette immobilité latente n'était que le prémisse d'un événement dérangeant. Elle sentit Ron se crisper derrière elle. Lui aussi était à présent à l'affût de tout mouvement.

**Ron, Hermione, on vous a cherché partout ! Où étiez vous passés ? **Demanda tout à coup la voix inquiète de Ginny, les surprenant.

Elle avançait vers eux d'un pas rapide, suivie de Luna qui paraissait encore perdue dans un autre monde.

**Je suis allé acheter quelques banderoles et Bombabouses**, répondit l'aîné des Weasley en désignant le magasin derrière eux. **Pour le match de demain,** précisa-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur de sa compagne, comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

Mais Ginny ne semblait déjà plus écouter les propos de son frère. Elle observait nerveusement tout autour d'eux.

**Quelque chose se prépare ici…**dit alors la rouquine à voix basse, après quelques instants.

**Tu as raison**, confirma Luna, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche**, c'est trop calme.**

Les yeux de la Serdaigle avait tout à coup perdu toute naïveté et rêverie.

_Décidément, cette guerre nous aura tous changé d'une façon ou d'une autre_, pensa Hermione.

**Nous ferions mieux de retourner à Poudlard…**Conseilla-t-elle, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

Les têtes acquiescèrent sans mots dire, comme par peur d'éveiller un monstre endormi.

Ils avançaient à la fois prestement et prudemment dans les petites rues du village sorcier, quand le silence qui y régnait fut tout à coup rompu par des pas précipités sur une route peu éloignée de la leur. La jeune fille sortit immédiatement sa baguette, imitée par ses camarades, afin de contrer toute attaque. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait mourir.

Les pas cessèrent et le silence étouffant reprit à nouveau ses droits. Le cœur battant, elle fouillait du regard chaque recoin pouvant cacher une ombre menaçante, sentant ses amis dans le même état de stress qu'elle. Le vent avait calé et une brume les enveloppait peu à peu, conférant à Pré-au-Lard l'apparence d'un village fantôme. C'était comme être hors du temps.

Des pas. Un souffle court. Une poubelle qui se renverse.

Chacun tourna vivement la tête vers ce qu'il croyait être la provenance des bruits. Mais leur source exacte restait très incertaine, augmentant encore l'angoisse de la jeune fille.

Soudain, une silhouette essoufflée et affolée apparut par magie à quelques mètres d'eux, les surprenants. Ron était prêt à envoyer un sort mais elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras et lui fit signe de bien regarder. L'homme ne les avait pas encore vu. Il trottinait à demi dans leur direction, la tête tournée vers l'arrière.

**Hey, vous ! Qui êtes vous ?** S'exclama le jeune apprenti.

L'homme sursauta si violemment, qu'Hermione crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il dirigea vers eux des yeux effarés. Il était râblé, avec des jambes courtes et arquées et une chevelure rousse, longue et mal coiffée. Son visage mal rasé lui disait pourtant quelque chose…

**Mondigus ?…Mais-** Reconnut plus rapidement Ginny.

**Vous êtes avec lui ? **La coupa immédiatement le concerné d'un air angoissé.

**Quoi ?… **

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la main du sorcier, dans laquelle il serrait sa baguette. Mondigus était très agité. Son regard se portait alternativement sur chacun d'eux et sur la rue derrière lui.

**Bien sûr qu'ils sont avec lui…**se fustigea-t-il lui-même d'un ton impatient.

**Qui vous poursuit ? **Demanda-t-elle alors, attirant les regards anxieux de ses compagnons sur elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Son visage était figé en une expression où se mêlaient peur et nervosité. Elle crut d'abord qu'il les fixait eux, mais très vite elle comprit que son regard se portait sur quelque chose se trouvant dans leur dos. Elle se tourna vivement vers l'objet de l'angoisse du sorcier, accompagnée par ses amis qui, à l'occurrence, en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions.

Une silhouette sombre était apparue à bonne distance et s'approchait d'un pas sûr et rapide dans leur direction.

Un Mangemort… 

Un frisson de terreur la parcourut et elle resserra encore un peu son emprise sur sa baguette.

L'homme était d'une taille moyenne et portait une longue robe noire. Son visage était caché sous une cagoule.

**Qui êtes vous ! Que voulez vous ! **S'exclama à nouveau Ron d'un ton peu assuré, prêt à lancer un sort, tandis que la distance les séparants de l'intrus avait réduit de moitié.

Mais soudain la silhouette s'immobilisa. Sa tête se releva légèrement. Elle les observait attentivement, comme si elle ne venait qu'à présent de s'apercevoir de leur présence. Elle fit un pas puis parut hésiter à nouveau.

Que se passe-t-il ?…Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ?… 

Puis l'homme secoua la tête et reprit sa marche déterminée dans leur direction. Elle vit un mouvement sur sa droite et constata que Mondigus s'était lentement reculé, son regard cerné toujours planté dans celui de l'inconnu. Il balançait sa tête en signe de dénégation.

Elle retourna son attention vers le Mangemort, baguette à présent en main, au dessus duquel tournoyait maintenant un corbeau noir, tel un vautour.

_La Mort…_ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser face à cette scène surréaliste.

**Arrêtez vous !** Ordonna le jeune rouquin sans succès.

L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, mais son visage restait dissimulé. C'est ce moment là que choisirent Mondigus pour s'échapper et Ron pour lancer une attaque.

**Expelliarmus !**

Le sort qu'avait lancé son compagnon ne trouva aucune cible. L'homme en noir avait disparu.

D'abord déroutés, leur attention fut attirée vers l'ancien membre de l'Ordre par un croassement sinistre et une faible incantation.

Hermione vit Mondigus au sol, surplombé par l'homme encagoulé qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était encore face à eux.

Pourquoi avoir transplané au lieu de nous attaquer ? 

**Non !…**Geignit le prisonnier.

La silhouette saisit le col de sorcier replet et le plaqua au mur.

**Laisses moi !…Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas…**Se débattit Mondigus.

**Ne me mentez pas ! Où est-il !** S'écria son tortionnaire, en le menaçant à présent de sa baguette.

La voix de l'intrus indiquait qu'il devait être jeune.

**Arrêtez !** Intervint alors courageusement Hermione.

L'homme l'observa quelques instants sous sa cagoule, sans pour autant lâcher son prisonnier.

**Ne t'en mêle pas…Partez tous avant qu'ils ne retrouvent mes traces…**Prévint-il après quelques instants.

Cette voix avait quelque chose de familier…quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner son visage, sans succès.

**Vous ne sentez donc pas les Détraqueurs ! Ils-…Mondigus ! **Insista l'inconnu avant de recevoir un violent coup de pied dans le genoux.

Le concerné avait réussi à s'échapper de son emprise mais déchanta vite. Une nouvelle silhouette se profilait dans la brume face à lui. Et le froid qui l'accompagnait n'avait rien de naturel.

La sensation de gel se propagea tout autour d'eux, pétrifiant leur corps tout comme leur âme. L'oiseau cria à nouveau, transperçant le silence, puis s'éloigna en quelques battements d'ailes. Son vol était devenu irrégulier, remarqua la jeune fille. Il semblait souffrir tout à coup.

_Comme nous…_réalisa-t-elle, tandis que les pires moments de son existence commençait à submerger son esprit.

Son visage se crispa en une grimace de douleur et elle ferma les paupières, afin d'échapper au tournis qui la déstabilisait. Immédiatement, sa mémoire fut sollicitée.

_Elle marchait derrière deux garçons, un brun et roux. Soudain une voix agacée s'éleva. _

_« Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là ! »_

_Un flash et le paysage changea pour prendre la forme d'un animal ailé se profilant au loin, près d'une cabane au bord d'une forêt. Le silence puis brusquement le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache que l'on abat. _

_« Ils l'ont fait ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'ont fait ! »_

_« Comment…ont-ils…pu… ? »_

Elle rouvrit les yeux mais elle était trop instable. Un brouillard épais virevoltait dans sa tête et l'empêchait de réfléchir d'une manière cohérente, de trouver une solution pour tout arrêter.

Mais déjà un nouveau souvenir s'imposait à elle.

_Un son tout d'abord. Une lamentation. Celle d'un phénix._

_Puis elle fut rapidement relayée par l'image d'un lac ensoleillé, devant lequel trônait une table de marbre immaculée, où reposait un corps mince et âgé. Des flammes blanches s'élevèrent rapidement autour de l'ancien directeur, le cachant aux yeux de tous pour enfin disparaître et laisser place à une tombe blanche._

_Pitié…_pria-t-elle_…arrêtez ça… _

Et soudain, comme en réponse à son souhait silencieux, elle sentit l'effet des Détraqueurs se dissiper. Une nouvelle fois, elle ouvrit les yeux. Trois Détraqueurs étaient chassés par ce qu'elle identifia comme un Patronus. Elle tourna la tête vers ses compagnons qui étaient pour la plupart recroquevillés sur eux mêmes, leur regard hanté, perdu dans le vague. Mondigus était parmi eux.

Un mouvement à quelques pas d'elle attira son attention. L'inconnu était à moitié à genoux sur le sol et lui tournait le dos. Sa respiration était saccadée. Son visage toujours encagoulé était penché en avant et il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main.

Encore désorientée, elle réussit néanmoins à se redresser, ne s'apercevant que quelques instants auparavant de sa position prostrée.

Soudain, une lumière vive passa rapidement devant elle et s'approcha de l'homme encore un peu tremblant. Se relevant à son tour, il posa son regard sur la volute d'énergie, semblant l'accueillir.

Hermione plissa les yeux, détaillant la forme. Elle était grande et mince, avait un port fier. Sa silhouette était animale. Elle portait des cornes. Non…des ramures…comme…

Quelque chose fut crié et la jeune fille fut violemment plaquée au sol.

**Petrificus totallus !**

Le sort fusa, suivi d'un gémissement. A moitié assommée par sa chute, elle sentit un corps au dessus d'elle et un souffle rapide frôler sa peau. Le contact fut après quelques instants rompus, ce qui la décida à ouvrir les paupières.

Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Un visage fin mais masculin. Un regard émeraude pénétrant. Un cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le doute n'était plus possible. Pourtant, les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche.

**Harry…**Souffla Ginny à sa place.

Tous s'observaient avec effarement. Hermione dirigea le regard alternativement vers ses deux amis. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, devant eux, bien vivant…

Pendant quelques secondes, la joie l'envahit mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une angoisse sourde. Des tonnes questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faisait Harry déguisé en Mangemort ? Pourquoi Mondigus avait-il si peur de lui et pour quelle raison son ami le poursuivait-il ? Pourquoi leur avoir caché son identité ? Et surtout, pourquoi Harry conservait cet air triste et froid devant eux…

Son regard vert était posé sur elle. Elle en profita pour le détailler, comme pour mémoriser à jamais les traits de son visage, qu'elle n'était plus très sûre de revoir un jour. Ce dernier était dur et crispé par une douleur retenue, latente. Certainement celle infligée par les Détraqueurs.

Il détacha finalement ses yeux des siens et un frisson parcourut alors la jeune femme. Il les posa immédiatement sur Ginny, dont les larmes de détresse couvraient à présent ses joues. Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement, et son regard changea légèrement, se faisant plus triste et plus doux à la fois. Hermione ne put empêcher un nœud de se former dans sa gorge, face à cette scène qu'elle aurait souhaité autre.

Puis, après plusieurs secondes, le jeune homme parcourut les visages de ses autres amis, Ron et Luna. Enfin ses yeux se focalisèrent sur Mondigus, encore un peu secoué par l'effet des Détraqueurs. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers lui et le saisit brutalement par le col, ce qui eut pour conséquence de ramener le petit homme à la réalité.

**Lâche moi !** Protesta ce dernier.

**Vous me direz ce que je veux savoir volontairement ou par contrainte. Mais je vous jure que vous me le direz…**Dit d'une voix dure mais mesurée Harry.

Tout comme elle, le rouquin parut choqué par la froideur des propos du jeune homme, où ressortait une menace latente.

**Tu n'oserais pas Harry…**répondit Mondigus d'un air peu assuré. **Tu es l'Elu. Tu n'es pas censé user de Magie Noire…Ton père ne-**

**Ne parlez plus jamais de mon père en ma présence !** Ragea l'apprenti, sa soudaine violence les faisant tous sursauter.

Hermione s'apprêtait à tenter de calmer son ami méconnaissable, quand un croassement lugubre résonna dans la rue. Le corbeau avait de nouveau prit son envol. Harry releva la tête et l'observa attentivement. L'oiseau cria une nouvelle fois puis prit la direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

**Suivez moi**, ordonna le jeune sorcier, qui avait retrouvé sa voix monocorde. **Nous allons vous guider vers un passage qui vous permettra d'échapper aux attaques des Mangemorts.**

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il marchait déjà dans la même direction qu'avait prise quelques instants auparavant le volatile au plumage sombre, son poignet à présent lié par un sort à celui de Mondigus. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ginny se décida à le suivre dans un reniflement, rejointe rapidement par les autres. La cadette des Weasley le rattrapa facilement et se plaça juste à la droite du jeune homme. Derrière elle, Hermione devinait le combat intérieur que son amie devait mener, pour le vivre elle aussi en ce moment même. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Ron paraissait un peu dépassé par les événements. Son visage conservait un air incrédule.

Ils avaient tellement souhaité revoir Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchis que pour lui aussi il s'était écoulé trois mois. A la différence que lui avait dû les passer à se cacher, à lutter pour sa survie, à chercher une solution pour trouver les Horcruxes et les détruire, à se préparer au combat final. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il aie changé, qu'il se soit endurci. Pourtant, il était difficile de croire en observant le jeune homme devant eux, avec les mêmes yeux émeraude, la même tignasse ébouriffée, qu'il ne soit plus le Harry qu'ils avaient connu durant toute leur scolarité, farceur et passionné de Quidditch…

Hermione savait qu'au fond, ce Harry là était toujours présent, quelque part dissimulé sous la souffrance, la solitude et la lassitude. Mais il faudrait du temps, des années peut-être, pour l'aider à revoir à nouveau le jour, à rire et à apprécier la vie. Pour tous, il leur en faudrait...

Une voix presque timide la sortit de sa réflexion. Ginny tentait d'engager la conversation avec le garçon.

**Et lui, qui est-ce ?** Lui demandait-elle, lui jetant des regards en biais.

**De qui parles tu ? **L'interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix caverneuse, continuant à marcher d'un pas déterminé.

**Du corbeau…**Hésita-t-elle.** Il semble lié à toi…**

Harry posa enfin ses yeux sur sa compagne. Son visage restait fermé, mais Hermione devinait que ce n'était qu'une apparence, qu'une manière de se protéger.

**Il m'a sauvé la vie…**Finit-il par répondre après un moment.

Il posa son regard sur le lointain, continuant sa marche incessante, mais ses pas avaient légèrement ralentis leur cadence. Hermione en profita pour se rapprocher et elle atteignit enfin le niveau de son ami, qui ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. Devant eux, Mondigus tournait régulièrement la tête, cherchant désespérément à vérifier si le jeune sorcier avait toujours l'intention de le garder prisonnier.

**C'est lui qui est venu à moi. **Murmura lentement l'apprenti. Il semblait chercher ses mots.** Je sentais que quelque chose me suivait depuis un moment, mais je n'arrivais pas déterminer ce que c'était… Je l'avais déjà aperçu chez Sirius et il m'avait à ce moment là aidé à trouver une sortie pour que l'on échappe aux Mangemorts…**

_« Chuut !…Ne t'en fait pas, le corbeau y est allé…»_

Les paroles de Harry au 12 Square Grimmaud lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. Sur l'instant, elle n'avait pas compris, mais maintenant tout devenait clair…

**Pendant quelques temps je ne l'ai plus vu. **Continua-t-il.** Et puis un jour que je rôdais sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai été pris dans une embuscade.**

Ses yeux se firent plus sombres. Il fronçait les sourcils. Par souffrance ou pour se souvenir, Hermione n'aurait su le dire.

**Il m'a à nouveau permis de m'enfuir. Depuis, il me suit comme mon ombre et je le laisse faire. Il est devenu mes yeux et mes oreilles.**

Le regard du garçon se posa sur le volatile, qui planait toujours à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Dans ses yeux transparaissait de la reconnaissance.

**Et tu ne crois pas…enfin…tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'il te protège et soit aussi intelligent ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas être…**

…**Un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres…**Finit Hermione à la place de la rouquine.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, une expression à mi-chemin entre la colère et la déception. Il la fixa quelques instants. Puis rapidement, il retrouva une contenance et observa à nouveau d'un air absent l'horizon où la Cabane Hurlante se profilait, menaçante.

**J'y ai pensé…mais pour l'instant, il m'est d'un grand secours et tant qu'il ne me nuit pas, je ne le chasserais pas…**

Son regard se reporta sur le corbeau qui se préparait à se poser sur une des fenêtres de la Cabane toute proche.

**Et puis il me tient compagnie…**

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, emprunt d'une nostalgie qui serra le cœur de la jeune fille.

Elle baissa les yeux, tandis qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

**Où comptes tu aller ?** Lui demanda alors timidement Ron.

Le brun parut hésiter un instant, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne quittant à aucun moment des yeux son ami.

**Tu n'es pas obligé de fuir…Tu pourrais revenir à Poudlard. Mc Gonagall, Lupin, Maugrey…Ils pourraient peut-être t'aider dans tes recherches…**Insista le jeune Weasley.

**Ils ont raison Harry,** tenta Mondigus. **Accepte leur aide.**

**Tu sais bien que non Ron…**Répondit tristement le garçon, ignorant l'intervention du sorcier.

**Te renfermer sur toi-même ne changera pas les choses…Laisses nous t'aider Harry…je t'en prie…**Supplia à son tour Ginny.

Des larmes étaient sur le point de se déverser à nouveau sur son visage fin. Et Hermione sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement face à cette scène, la voix désespérée de son amie résonnant en écho avec les battements de son cœur.

Il détourna la tête, son visage dévoilant enfin ses émotions. Il observa quelques secondes le ciel, portant la main à ses yeux et repoussant rageusement ce que la jeune fille devina être des larmes.

**Il y a un chemin, en contre bas…Suivez le…Il vous mènera en sûreté, près de l'école…**Continua-t-il d'une voix cassée, refusant toujours de les regarder.

Les épaules de Ginny s'affaissèrent et Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration en attendant une réponse de son ami. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire. Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le groupe s'observa un instant. Puis d'un commun accord, ils abandonnèrent la partie et se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers le sentier indiqué par Harry.

Alors qu'ils entamaient la descente de la pente qui les séparait du chemin, ils furent interpellés par leur ami.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

Ses yeux émeraude brillants de larme, Harry les fixait d'un air désespéré et coupable, le corbeau à présent posé sur son épaule droite. Une grimace étira les traits de son visage et Hermione comprit…

**Oubliette…**Lança-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sort, qu'elle était déjà par terre, les paupières closes, dans l'herbe froide du mois de décembre…

A suivre…


	12. Etat de conscience

**Résumé : **Nous serons tous jugés pour nos actes, et non pour nos paroles…

**Extrait : **« Mais Dumbledore était mort, tout comme sa conscience…Elle était morte avec lui…Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire. Parce qu'ignorer sa conscience était pour lui la seule façon de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. »

**Et oui ! Enfin ! ENFIN ! Je l'ai terminé ! Fichu machin qui ne voulait pas finir ! J'espère que ce sera assez clair pour tout le monde, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Par contre, je ne sais pas…Après relecture, je trouve que c'est le chapitre le moins bon que j'ai écris…. **

**J'espère cependant ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et que cette partie sera néanmoins à la hauteur de vos attentes ! J'attends vos commentaires ! **

**Etat de conscience**

**Oubliette…**prononça la voix monocorde de celui qui le soutenait.

Le corps de Granger s'affaissa en premier, suivi de ses compagnons, dont les visages restèrent figés sur une expression emprunte d'incompréhension.

Potter baissa lentement son bras, comme hypnotisé par l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?…**Souffla l'homme derrière eux. **Pourquoi…?**

Son regard exprimait la surprise et la peur. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, presque étonné de le voir ici…

Mondigus recula d'un pas.

Rogue ouvrit ses ailes et rasa la tête du rouquin, amplifiant encore le sentiment de frayeur de l'homme, inspiré par le jeune sorcier de noir vêtu…

Il se posa délicatement sur un des arbres tout proche, ne quittant pas une seule seconde la scène des yeux.

Le visage de Potter restait figé. Son regard vert était posé sur son prisonnier, qui tentait en vain de se libérer aussi discrètement qu'un typhon de ses liens magiques. Dans un dernier mouvement, il abandonna sa lutte acharnée et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer sans ciller.

**Harry…Tu n'es plus vraiment toi même…**bégueya le chapardeur. **Tu as paralysé tes amis…**

**Il fallait qu'ils oublient…Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rappellent m'avoir vu…Me fréquenter est devenu un danger mortel…**Répondit lentement le garçon.

Mondigus avala avec difficulté. Rogue devait avouer que Harry était assez impressionnant dans sa cape noire. Il dégageait de lui une certaine force et ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables. Le dernier mois avait définitivement eu une influence sur le nouveau comportement du gamin.

_La vie est ainsi faite_, pensa Severus, empêchant ainsi un quelconque sentiment de pitié de faire surface.

**Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

**Vous le savez très bien…Dites moi où se trouve le médaillon.**

**Je t'ai déjà dis que je l'ignorais !**

Harry plissa les yeux puis s'avança d'un pas sur vers Mondigus. Comprenant la manœuvre, le prisonnier tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible du Gryffondor mais c'était peine perdue. Se saisissant de son col avec force, Potter plaça sa baguette sous la gorge du rouquin.

**Ne me mentez pas…**

**Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai…**

**Qui alors !**

Un craquement non loin de là détourna l'attention de Rogue. Son regard se focalisa vers ce qu'il pensait être la provenance du bruit. Au loin, le village semblait toujours plongé dans un parfait immobilisme, comme s'il avait soudain été abandonné de tous ses habitants. Ce qui était assez proche de la vérité…Depuis que l'esprit de Rosemertha avait été abusé par un Impérium, de nombreux villageois avaient trouvés plus prudent de s'éloigner de Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi, la petite ville avait petit à petit été vidée de ses occupants. En dehors des quelques impertinents gosses de Poudlard à la recherche de frissons qui se risquaient à mettre le nez dehors malgré les interdictions de leurs professeurs, plus personne ne s'arrêtait ici. 

_Encore que le corps de Malefoy en aie dissuadé plus d'un ces derniers temps…_Pensa avec ironie l'ancien Maître des Potions.

**Répondez moi !**

**Je l'ai vendu…**

Harry resserra encore son emprise sur le col de Mondigus, intimant ce dernier à être plus clair.

**A l'Allée des Embrumes, il y a quelques semaines ! J'ai vendu toute ma marchandise à un vieil antiquaire…**

**Son nom**, ordonna d'une voix dure Potter.

**J'en sais rien…**

Le protégé de Dumbledore plissa les yeux de mécontentement.

**Mondigus…**Grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant.

**Je ne sais pas son nom, je te le jure !…Mais dans l'Allée, on le surnomme Cyclope, parce qu'il est borgne…**

Une silhouette noire traversa en quelques secondes le champ de vision du corbeau, pour disparaître derrière un bosquet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son envol pour confirmer ses soupçons, une douleur fulgurante toucha l'une de ses ailes et le déstabilisa quelques instants.

_Voldemort…_

Malgré son apparence animale, Rogue conservait la Marque des Ténèbres sous son plumage. Et cette forte brûlure accompagnée d'une nausée incontrôlable était indubitablement le fait de la Marque…

Une attaque…il prépare…une attaque… 

La douleur s'intensifia encore et malgré la brume qui s'emparait de son esprit, Severus distingua un cri. Ouvrant avec peine les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, il découvrit Harry accroupi au sol, le visage crispé par la souffrance.

Le garçon posa quelques instants son regard emprunt d'incompréhension dans celui du corbeau. Il semblait appeler silencieusement à l'aide. Puis une lueur traversa leur vert émeraude et Rogue sut que l'évidence de la situation venait de le frapper à son tour.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mondigus pour leur fausser compagnie. Le lien magique qui le retenait à Harry avait faibli et en tirant avec énergie dessus, il était facile de s'en débarrasser.

Encore paralysé par la douleur, Potter ne put qu'assister à la fuite de son prisonnier.

**Nooon !**

La voix du jeune homme se brisa tandis qu'il baissait la tête de lassitude.

Encore peu stable, Severus vit avec colère le rouquin se diriger aveuglément mais sûrement sur les Mangemorts qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Quel idiot ! Il va tout faire échouer ! 

Rogue n'en aurait pas plus fait cas s'il n'avait su l'importance que ce balourd de Mondigus pouvait représenter aux yeux des partisans de Voldemort.

Reprenant petit à petit contenance, l'ancien professeur prit son envol et plana au dessus de Harry. Le gamin était voûté, assis sur ses talons, les bras ballants. Sa tête était tournée vers le sol, dissimulant son visage.

Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, Potter ! Ils vont bientôt nous retrouver ! Cria-t-il à voix haute en direction du brun. 

A cet appel, le Gryffondor releva la tête, le regard troublé, plongé dans un autre monde. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et les épreuves.

Potter ! Bon sang ! Reviens sur terre ! Ne détruis pas tout maintenant ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé de l'Allée des Embrumes pour que tu te laisses capturer aujourd'hui ! Flash Back 

Son regard se posa enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. De là où il était, il ne distinguait qu'un amas de poil noir disposé sur le haut d'un crâne, plus couramment appelé cheveux. Mais cette fourrure indisciplinée n'appartenait pas à n'importe quel mammifère. Elle était supportée par la tête du bipède Potter, attachée au reste de son corps.

_Voilà que je commence à penser comme un oiseau…Il ne manquerait plus que je me mette à picorer des graines_, se dit Rogue avec sarcasme, tandis qu'il se posait sur une gouttière.

Il avait dû encore une fois prendre la potion pour retrouver cette forme qui avait peu à peu pris de l'importance et qui influençait de plus en plus son comportement et sa manière de penser. Le retour à l'état d'humain commençait à être difficile, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus usait de ce breuvage pour passer inaperçu. Il connaissait ses limites. Cependant, il était important qu'il garde le contrôle, que l'animal en lui ne prenne jamais le dessus. Car dans ce cas, le retour serait impossible.

Un vent glacé souleva ses plumes et le fit frissonner. A l'abri des regards dans une petite ruelle sombre du Chemin de Traverse, Potter trembla et remonta la cagoule sur sa tête.

Quand Rogue avait quitté son poste de surveillance deux jours avant, le jeune homme était enfin sur une piste pour retrouver Mondigus. Il avait vu le brun s'affairer à se renseigner où l'ancien membre de l'Ordre avait été vu pour la dernière fois, quels étaient ses lieux favoris…

_Si seulement il s'était autant démené dans mes cours…_pensa amèrement l'ancien professeur en assistant aux efforts du Gryffondor.

Trouver le sorcier était devenu la nouvelle obsession du gamin. A tel point qu'il n'en mangeait et n'en dormait presque plus. Pourtant, la raison d'un tel engouement restait obscure pour Severus. Malgré une attention accrue, le garçon n'avait lâché aucun mot lors de ses longs après midi de réflexion, enfermé dans la chambre d'un vieil hôtel moldu miteux ou sur le banc d'un petit parc tout proche. D'ailleurs, il ne disait plus grand chose. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Severus, car chaque parole prononcé par l'avorton était une vrai torture à ses oreilles. Cependant et à l'insu de sa volonté, il se sentait inquiet. A ce rythme, Potter allait faire une erreur. Et quelle qu'elle soit, elle risquerait de mettre en danger Harry ou sa couverture…

Des pas précipités et une porte qui claque derrière une cape.

La rue principale du Chemin de Traverse était particulière vide pour cette fin novembre. Mais cela n'était guère étonnant, en ces moments troublés. Le monde sorcier vivait des instants bien sombres, peut-être même pires que lors de la première guerre. Seuls quelques individus se faufilaient par moment d'un magasin à l'autre, certainement poussés par une nécessité absolue.

Il soupira et reporta son regard, qu'il avait laissé vagabonder au fil de ses réflexions, sur le garçon. Ce dernier quittait enfin sa cachette et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Il hésita un instant devant l'entrée puis disparut dans la ruelle sombre.

Par les dragons de l'enfer, Potter ! Tu veux absolument que Voldemort te retrouve ! Autant mettre un pancarte sur toi où serait écris : « Attrapez moi » ! 

Il s'apprêtait à décoller lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quatre mangemorts suivre la piste du gamin.

Etre un oiseau a au moins cet avantage d'avoir connaissance du danger avant les autres… 

**Fin du Flash Back**

Effectuant un passage en rase-mottes, il lui asséna un coup de bec sur le crâne, le sortant de son mutisme. Le Gryffondor se frotta le haut du crâne, puis se releva. 

**Il faut fuir…Mais je dois d'abord les camoufler**…Dit-il en observant d'un air triste ses compagnons.

D'un coup de baguette, Granger, les Weasley et Lovegood disparurent de leur vue.

Repositionnant sa cagoule sur sa tête, Potter gardait les yeux fixés sur ses amis, devenus invisibles.

**Je n'y arriverais jamais…**murmura-t-il au bout d'un instant.

_Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ton sort ! _Enragea Severus au dessus de lui.

**Je n'arriverais jamais à retrouver et à détruire tous ces fichus Horcruxes**…Continua-t-il, ignorant son appel.

Quoi ?…Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?…S'étonna Severus, qui décida de se poser dans un arbre tout proche avant de tomber à la renverse. 

_« Dites moi où se trouve le médaillon… »_

_« Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Trouver un médaillon ! »_

_« J'ai mis des années à créer ces horcruxes, à me procurer une immortalité quasi certaine. Deux ont été détruits. Un reste introuvable… »_

_« Un reste introuvable… »_

_« Trouver un médaillon ! »_

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent tout à coup en place…

C'était donc ça… 

Harry voulait détruire Voldemort en se débarrassant des Horcruxes…Cela paraissait tout à coup si évident !

Mais personne n'y avait pensé auparavant car aucun ne pouvait imaginer que le Seigneur Noir pourrait descendre aussi bas…Créer un Horcruxe requérait beaucoup de puissance, un acte criminel et une âme particulièrement malveillante. Alors plusieurs…c'était presque inconcevable…

Mais cela lui conférait son immortalité. Pour atteindre Voldemort, il fallait d'abord détruire ce qui le retenait à ce monde.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Et surtout, comment ce sale mioche avait pu y penser avant lui ?

_« Je crois que Dumbledore a dit ou fait quelque chose pour garantir à Harry Potter sa survie et sa victoire sur moi. » _Résonna la voix du Seigneur Noir.

_« - **Albus ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?…**S'étonna Severus en pénétrant dans le bureau du vieux Directeur._

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus…**S'essouffla Dumbledore…**J'ai simplement fait une petite erreur de jugement…**_

_Rogue posa les yeux sur la main noircie du sorcier et fronça les sourcils._

_**Et si maintenant, vous pouviez…limiter les dégâts**…Lui demanda-t-il gentiment, un sourire crispé mais bienveillant sur les lèvres… »_

_Comment n'y avais-je jamais pensé ?…_Se frappa mentalement le Maître des Potions.

Severus n'avait pas compris sur l'instant. La blessure du Directeur était vraiment grave et il était indubitable que seul un sort très puissant avait pu l'engendrer. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à cela…

Dumbledore cherchait déjà les Horcruxes et tentait de les neutraliser pour que Harry n'aie plus qu'à combattre Voldemort. Cependant la prévision de son assassinat avait compromis ses projets et dans l'empressement, il avait fait une erreur.

Tout est encore la faute de Potter…Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue à lui porter secours ? 

**Flash Back**

Devait-il intervenir ? Devait-il aider Potter ? Après tout, qu'avait-il à y gagner en dehors du risque d'être identifié par les partisans de Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas demandé ce rôle de mère poule. Pourquoi se mettre en danger pour un gosse qu'il détestait ?

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire machine arrière quand cela vous fait envie Severus ! » _Se rappela à lui la voix du vieux sorcier

_« J'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais. Je me refuse de voir deux jeunes hommes gâcher leurs vies pour un fou malfaisant par ma faute. » _

_« Au nom de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, faites-le… »_

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cet écho, puis s'envola.

Dumbledore, toujours Dumbledore ! A croire que l'ancien Directeur était devenu sa conscience.

Mais Dumbledore était mort, tout comme sa conscience…Elle était morte avec lui…Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire. Parce qu'ignorer sa conscience était pour lui la seule façon de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. A chaque mensonge, à chaque face à face avec le Seigneur Noir, il devait lutter contre ses propres sentiments, les refouler au plus profond de son être, afin de ne pas être démasqué, de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Mais, la combattre devant un monstre était une chose…Le faire devant un gamin en était une autre. Surtout lorsque le gamin en question eut la mauvaise idée d'être le sosie de l'homme qui vous a sauvé la vie. Et alors que l'on pose ses yeux dans les siens, on sent toute sa culpabilité refaire violemment surface et nous submerger sans crier gare.

Une bouffée de colère lui monta au visage. Une colère pour sa faiblesse, mais aussi contre ce sale mioche qui le mettait en porte-à-faux, qui lui faisait ressentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires.

**Hey, petit !** Appela soudain une vielle femme à moitié édentée, faisant sursauter Harry et ramenant Rogue à la réalité.

_Bonjour le sang froid…_s'exaspéra Severus après avoir trouvé un nouveau perchoir discret.

Contrairement à l'avenue principale du Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes était, elle, très animée. Les regards se tournaient au passage du Gryffondor. Car même dissimulé sous sa cape et sa cagoule, qui lui donnait un air de mangemort, il était évident pour tout œil exercé que Potter n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

**Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire une petite promenade, surtout ces temps-ci, **continua-t-elle, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Elle tendit une main rachitique en direction du brun, qui l'évita soigneusement, resserrant un peu plus sa cagoule autour de son visage.

Faisant fi de la remarque, il continua son chemin, le profil bas.

Des sorciers peu fréquentables, plus ou moins connus de Rogue, observaient dans l'ombre la progression lente de Potter. Ce dernier semblait un peu perdu dans toutes ces petites ruelles qui se ressemblaient tant.

Plus il avançait, et plus Severus constatait avec consternation que le garçon plongeait dans un énorme bourbier tête baissée.

Pourquoi suis-je étonné par ce comportement puéril ?…L'immensité de son ignorance n'a d'égale que sa célébrité… 

Il tournoya quelques instants au dessus des vieilles maisons afin de repérer les mangemorts à la recherche du gamin, mais il semblait que le Gryffondor avait involontairement, par ses zigzag incessants, réussi à les semer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, Severus se décida à apporter son aide au gosse, rompant ainsi le spectacle réjouissant du Potter dans la mouise.

_Potter ! Votre sens de l'orientation est pitoyable…Alors observez et imitez !_ Cria-t-il en direction du concerné, prenant la direction à suivre.

Mais son cri n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Surpris par les croassements, Harry releva la tête, observant nerveusement le ciel, quand il posa enfin son regard sur lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans un premier temps, puis, après un instant de stupeur, Potter décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se précipiter droit sur ce que Rogue savait être un cul de sac.

Mais quel crétin ce mioche ! Bon sang Potter, j'essaie de t' aider! 

Son appel ne ralentit pas le protégé de Dumbledore, bien au contraire ; il accéléra la cadence, buta contre un sac à ordure qui failli le faire s'effondrer, pour enfin se jeter tel un désespéré sur un haut mur de briques en apparence sans issue.

_Et voilà !… Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule…_Soupira Severus mentalement en se posant sur le mur en question.

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, perdant par la même occasion la protection de sa cagoule. Relevant la tête, il posa à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux sombres du Maître des Potions.

**Vas-t-en ! Arrête de me suivre, tu as compris ! **S'énerva le garçon.

Rogue plissa les yeux de colère. Sa patience commençait à être à bout.

_Très bien…Débrouilles-toi tout seul Potter…_Cracha-t-il.

**Tiens tiens tiens…**Prononça soudain une voix désagréable à ses oreilles, attirant son attention et celle du gamin. J'en étais pourtant sûr…S'étonna Severus. Devant le Gryffondor venait d'apparaître Lestrange, rapidement rejointe par McNair, Greyback et…Malefoy… 

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Il est là ! **

La voix fit sursauter Harry. Il eut juste le temps de croiser son regard émeraude avant que ce dernier ne se soit déjà volatilisé.

Au moins, cette fois, il y a pensé… 

**Flash Back**

**Que viens donc faire le bon Potter dans un endroit aussi malfamé que l'Allée des Embrumes ?…**Prononça d'un air sardonique mais totalement dénoué de surprise Lestrange. 

Une joie malsaine peignait son visage, tandis que le gosse reculait d'un pas.

Bon. Et maintenant Potter, c'est le moment de transplaner… Dans le regard du Gryffondor transparaissait à présent de la peur. Ses yeux émeraudes fouillaient chaque recoin de la ruelle, sans succès. Bon sang Potter, qu'attends-tu donc ? Qu'ils t'immobilisent ? Transplanes ! 

**Je n'ai pas voulu le croire, mais l'information était bien juste…Tu avais raison Fenrir, ton flair ne t'a pas trompé…**Continua-t-elle en s'adressant à son compagnon.

Le loup garou jeta un regard affamé vers le garçon, un sourire sadique ornant à présent ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents anormalement pointues dans une parfaite imitation d'une bête féroce.

Du haut de son mur, Severus frissonna. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme, en admettant qu'il reste quelque chose d'humain en lui. Son côté bestial, incontrôlable, dérangeait Rogue. Il détestait plus que tout au monde perdre le contrôle. Et malgré toute la puissance que pouvaient posséder Voldemort ou même Dumbledore, le Maître des Potions avait toujours été farouchement contre la servitude ou l'amitié de ses créatures qu'étaient les lycanthropes.

_Ce qui n'est pas contrôlable est imprévisible. Et ce qui est imprévisible est dangereux… _

Pour toutes ces raisons, Severus avait particulièrement redouté l'ordre que lui avait donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de leur deuxième entrevue. Il lui avait réclamé un objet appartenant à Harry afin que Greyback puisse le flairer à distance. Ne pouvant émettre d'objections, Rogue avait été contraint de rapporter une vieille chaussette de Potter. Fenrir l'avait longuement reniflée, une lueur prédatrice brillant dans ses yeux jaunes.

Aujourd'hui, voilà que cette manœuvre portait ses fruits à Voldemort.

**Pourquoi mettre tant d'ardeur à nous échapper ? Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il n'y a aucune issue ? **Insista Bellatrix, tandis que Potter cherchait une échappatoire, le dos collé au mur.

Rogue observa avec nonchalance le gamin tâtonner la paroi.

_Mais comment peut-il être aussi bête ?_ Se frappa Severus mentalement, horrifié par tant d'idiotie. _Il peut transplaner et cette idée ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit… _

**Accepte l'évidence Potter, tu es fait comme un rat…**

Le ton narquois et supérieur de Drago sembla soudain interrompre les pensées d'évasion du gamin. Son regard, jusque là empreint d'inquiétude, devint déterminé et son visage exprima alors la colère et la haine.

**Encore toi Malefoy…**Cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais, qui fit rire les mangemorts.

**Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? **Sourit de plus belle le concerné, fier de son effet.

**Espèce de-**

**De quoi ! Espèce de _quoi_ !** L'interrompit avec brutalité Drago, ses traits ayant perdus toute jovialité. **De Mangemort ? Mais c'est ce que je suis…**

**Espèce de traître !…**Répondit rageusement Harry, s'étant à présent saisi de sa baguette.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit !** S'exclama Malefoy, l'air faussement étonné et vexé. **Tu me confonds avec Rogue je crois…**

Severus aurait serré les dents si seulement il en avait eu en ce moment même.

D'abord surpris, le visage de Potter prit soudain une expression pleine de suffisance qui lui rappela le jeune blond.

**Tu ne défends pas ton cher sauveur, Malefoy ?** Demanda-t-il avec condescendance.

Une colère lancinante faisait petit à petit son chemin dans l'esprit de Severus.

**La ferme…**Répliqua Drago entre ses dents, serrant fortement dans sa main la baguette dont il s'était saisi.

**Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui…Tu es un traître et un lâche…**

_Taisez vous Potter…Taisez vous…_Ne put s'empêcher de penser l'ancien professeur, fermant les yeux pour mieux se contrôler, se détacher de la réalité.

**Je t'ai dis de la fermer !**

**Et je ne vois pas ta mère**, continua implacablement le Gryffondor de sa voix satisfaite qui vibrait dans les tympans de Severus telle une sentence **Elle qui voulait tant te protéger. Peut-être est-elle en train de se consoler de la mort de son mari auprès de Rogue ? **

**La ferme ! **Hurla Drago, couvrant le croassement retentissant du corbeau.

**Avada Ke-** Commença la femme.

**Non ! **

Greyback retenait la main de Bellatrix, qui tremblait de rage, tout comme son neveu tout près d'elle.

Il s'était placé entre elle et le sale morveux, fixant de ses yeux jaunes ceux de la femme aux cheveux longs. Et pendant un instant, Severus maudit le loup garou d'avoir stoppé le geste de Lestrange, d'avoir épargné ce gamin prétentieux qui n'avait aucune reconnaissance, qui se permettait de juger sans savoir, sans comprendre. Mais, prenant conscience de son état, il se reprit, la colère bouillant encore dans ses veines.

C'était exactement ce qu'il détestait. Perdre le contrôle. C'était la deuxième fois depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Ce sera la dernière… 

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le silence ne soit troublé. Potter gardait sur son visage cet insupportable air victorieux, paraissant avoir perdu tout ce qui aurait pu le distinguer des arrogants Serpentards. Drago, dont la respiration était devenue saccadée, serrait si fort sa baguette que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. McNair semblait retenir sa respiration, observant alternativement chacun d'entre eux. Quant à Bellatrix et Fenrir, ils continuaient à se fixer d'un air de défi, attendant que l'autre baisse sa défense.

**Aussi réjouissant que cela puisse paraître,** finit par grogner Greyback tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de sa compagne, **le maître le veut vivant. Vivant, Bellatrix…Pas forcément en bon état, mais vivant. **

Le silence se prolongea, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais ornait à présent le visage de Lestrange.

**Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir insulté ma mère, Saint Potter…**Murmura alors Drago, certainement en écho avec les pensées de Bellatrix.

Le sourire du Gryffondor s'effaça, tout en défiant du regard le jeune blond. 

**Je t'attends Malefoy… **

**Je vais te faire avaler ta langue et tu vas t'étouffer avec**…le menaça le Serpentard.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants à distance, attendant mutuellement la première attaque.

**Endoloris !** Se décida enfin le fils de Lucius.

Potter évita le sort avec agilité.

_Au moins, ce jeu stupide sur balais t'auras servi à quelque chose_, pensa Rogue, la fureur grondant encore au fond de son cerveau.

**Stupéfix ! **Invoqua-t-il à son tour, sans succès.

**Crucio !** Cria avec colère son adversaire, sans pour autant l'atteindre.

**Expelliarmus !**

Une fois encore, le sort ne toucha aucune des cibles.

**Bon, ça suffit ce petit jeu ! **S'énerva soudain la sorcière, perdant patience face à ce combat sans issue. **On passe aux choses sérieuses. ENDOLORIS !**

Cette fois, le sort frappa de plein fouet le gamin, qui recula de quelques pas, sous le choc. Immédiatement, son visage ne fut qu'une grimace de souffrance et un premier cri ne tarda pas à sortir de sa bouche. Plié en deux, un genoux à terre, Potter serrait ses bras contre son ventre et était agité de spasmes.

Les yeux sombres de Lestrange brillèrent de démence devant ce spectacle.

**Laisses en un peu pour moi ma tante, **déclara le jeune Malefoy, un air fasciné sur le visage qui horrifia Rogue.

En guise de réponse, la mangemort fit un pas en arrière, invitant ainsi son neveu à prendre le relais. Un sourire de satisfaction barra alors le visage du blond.

**SECTUMSEMPRA ! **Lança-t-il sans plus de cérémonie, sans un soupçon de remords dans la voix.

Le protégé du vieux Directeur resta quelques instants interdit, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis il fut soudain prit de tremblements et il se mit à saigner. Le visage, la poitrine…Une rivière de sang commençait sa course folle sur les membres de Harry. Affaibli, choqué, le Gryffondor s'effondra sur lui même, agité de soubresauts incontrôlables.

D'abord impressionné par la scène qui s'offrait à lui, Malefoy finit par retrouver ses esprits, les traits encore tirés par le dégoût. Il s'approcha de son ennemi puis se pencha vers lui.

**Alors Potter, tu vois maintenant quel effet ça fait de sentir son corps se vider de son sang… **

Tandis que le gamin luttait pour sa survie, Rogue était à nouveau la proie d'un conflit intérieur.

_« Ca suffit ! Arrête ce massacre ! »_ S'insurgea sa conscience qu'il croyait pourtant avoir étouffé sous une montagne de sarcasmes et d'indifférence.

_« Pourquoi me refuserai-je le plaisir de regarder ce gosse méprisant souffrir et payer pour ses fautes ? » _Insista Severus, borné.

_« Ne vaux-tu donc pas mieux que ton père ? Tu t'en prendras comme lui à un innocent pour assouvir ta frustration et ta colère ? Tu le laisseras se faire battre comme il a battu ta mère parce qu'il se sentait trop minable ? »_

Severus garda le silence, refusant de répondre à cette provocation.

_« Alors Potter avait raison…Tu n'es qu'un lâche… »_

_« Tais toi ! »_ Finit-il par exploser, n'y pouvant plus_. « Potter a toujours été protégé ! Par sa mère, par les moldus, par ses amis, par Dumbledore ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant gâté…Que devrais-je donc à quelqu'un comme lui ? »_

_« Et James, tu l'oublies ! Et Dumbledore ? »_

_« Potter a choisi son destin ! Il a fait le choix de jouer au gentil héros ! Moi, qu'ai-je donc choisi dans ma vie ! »_

_« Arrêtes de te mentir Severus ! Tu crois réellement que Potter a eu le choix ? Regardes le…Malgré toute la rancœur que tu lui voues, mérite-t-il un tel fardeau ? »_

Quelques instants, il reposa ses yeux sombres sur Harry. Le garçon était à présent couché sur le dos dans une mare de sang, sa pâleur contrastant avec le rouge qui l'entourait, et le noir des capes des mangemorts qui assistaient d'un air avide au spectacle.

_« Ce n'est qu'un sale morveux arrogant ! _» Protesta-t-il, ayant pourtant perdu beaucoup de sa conviction. _ « Pourquoi l'aiderais-je ? Jamais il ne comprendra mes raisons…Et il me détestera pour ce que j'ai fait… »_

Il soupira, se sentant fatigué. Oui, fatigué de se battre contre Potter, contre Voldemort, contre lui-même…

_« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le sauver… »_

_« C'était le souhait de Dumbledore…Il a passé sa vie à te défendre et l'a donnée pour sauver celle de ce gamin…Pour cette simple raison, tu ne devais même pas hésiter… »_

Rogue dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le Gryffondor. Drago avait annulé le sort afin de pouvoir encore s'amuser avec lui, mais Potter semblait vraiment mal en point.

Très bien…tu as gagné… 

La solution était évidente et à la fois complexe. Severus baissa les yeux sur son perchoir.

Un illusionis… 

En effet, ce mur n'était pas une simple paroi comme les autres. C'était en fait une dissimulation. Cette barrière de béton et de briques n'était en réalité qu'une porte, à l'image du Chemin de Traverse ou du quai 9 ¾, dont il fallait connaître la serrure. Pour l'avoir utilisée plus d'une fois, l'ancien professeur connaissait exactement l'emplacement de la pierre qui devait être enfoncée pour traverser la paroi et ainsi atteindre une nouvelle ruelle en dehors de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Cependant, la difficulté ne se situait pas là. Le problème, c'était Potter. Car le Gryffondor ne connaissait pas l'astuce et Rogue ne pouvait pas risquer sa couverture en portant franchement et aux yeux de tous secours au gamin. C'était inconcevable. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour faire comprendre au mioche comment utiliser le mur, en espérant qu'il serait assez malin pour assimiler l'information. Et il devait faire vite…

Heureusement pour tous les deux, la chance était de leur côté. Alors que tous pensaient que Potter était à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconscience, ce dernier trouva la force, à la surprise générale, de lancer un Pétrificus Totallus sur Malefoy.

Cette manœuvre déboussola quelques minutes les mangemorts, étonnés, présentant ainsi une occasion à Severus d'attirer l'attention de Harry.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il prit son envol, plongeant en piqué sur le garçon. Rampant à moitié au sol, il fallut quelques instants au protégé de Dumbledore pour s'apercevoir qu'un corbeau lui tournait au dessus de la tête.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil vers les partisans de Voldemort. Une dispute semblait avoir éclatée entre eux autour du corps figé de Drago.

Il fit un dernier tour au dessus de Potter, à présent certain d'avoir toute son attention, et se dirigea droit sur une brique grisâtre et très usée. Avec toute la force que cette apparence lui permettait, il poussa avec son bec la vielle pierre, créant ainsi une minuscule crevasse dans le mur.

A première vue, la paroi ne semblait pas avoir changée, mais Severus savait qu'il pouvait dès à présent traverser cet obstacle. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que le regard hagard de Harry soit encore fixé sur lui, il prit une grande inspiration et fonça dans le mur.

Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, la rue avait totalement changé d'aspect. Les mangemorts avaient disparus, et le mur se trouvait à présent derrière lui.

Il survola la paroi, attendant, inquiet, de voir apparaître la fourrure brunâtre de ce fichu bipède.

Les secondes s'écoulaient interminablement, tandis qu'aucune silhouette humaine ne semblait vouloir franchir ce satané tas de pierre.

_C'est pas vrai Potter ! Tu n'es pas stupide à ce point ! _S'énerva Rogue. _Ne me dis pas que nous avons tous tant sacrifié pour que tu sois aussi bêtement capturé ! _

Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que la surface du mur se trouble légèrement. Enfin, une tête, puis un corps sortirent de la paroi. Le visage très pâle et couvert de sang, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air groggy, Potter chancela avant de s'asseoir maladroitement sur le sol. Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Puis, lentement, presque douloureusement, il se remis debout et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il posa ses yeux dans ceux du Rogue. Un mince sourire naquis sur ses lèvres blafardes.

**Qui que tu sois…**commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée, **et quelque soit tes raisons, merci…Merci pour tout…**

Surpris par cette déclaration, Severus fixa le gamin et vit qu'il était sincère. Alors, étrangement, il se sentit différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni comment et encore moins ce qui avait changé. Mais oui. Il se sentait différent…

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Par les sept enfers Amycus ! Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide !** S'écria Alecto, sortant Rogue de ses pensées.

De nouveau, quatre mangemorts étaient à la recherche de Potter. Amycus et sa sœur se chamaillaient, tandis que Bellatrix et Drago s'envoyaient mutuellement des regards à la fois dégoûtés et exaspérés.

**Cessez vos enfantillages !** Les coupa finalement la brune, accompagnée d'un regard mauvais. **Il faut retrouver Potter et capturer Mondigus. Si ce mioche le veut tant auprès de lui, il doit y avoir une raison…Et le Maître veut la connaître, alors exécution !**

Cette larve d'Amycus se ratatina sur lui-même, jetant de tant en tant des coups d'œil à sa sœur, encore en colère.

**Ma tante, je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir poursuivre notre mission…**Enonça calmement Drago.

**Et en quel honneur désobéis-tu aux ordres de notre Maître ? N'as-tu donc pas été suffisamment punis ? Ou alors peut-être cherches-tu à l'être…**Lui demanda Bellatrix d'un air carnassier et moqueur.

**C'est justement pour ne pas lui désobéir que je suis contraint de terminer cette chasse précipitamment, **répondit-il sans prendre en compte la pique de Lestrange.

**Explique-toi. **Lui ordonna-t-elle, impatiente.

Il la fixa quelques instants, le visage froid, et Severus comprit avec déception que le blond n'avait aucunement l'intention de révéler son secret.

**Comme je te l'ai dis, je dois partir. Il m'attend.**

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Bellatrix garda ses yeux posés à l'emplacement de son neveu encore quelques secondes, puis son visage se crispa de colère et elle se tourna vers ses deux autres acolytes.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ! Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Alors fichez moi le camp ! **Hurla-t-elle.

Sursautant, il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils transplanent aussitôt, trop impressionnés pour protester.

Une fois seule, elle resta encore quelques instants immobiles, pensives.

**Que peut-il bien lui vouloir à ce gamin…Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit…**Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_Tu crois donc encore naïvement être une proche de Voldemort ?…Pauvre folle_…Se moqua intérieurement Severus, tandis qu'elle disparaissait à son tour dans le froid de l'hiver.

A suivre…

A priori, mon prochain chapitre devrait s'intituler : « 24h dans la vie de Drago Malefoy ». Mais il peut y avoir des changements…


	13. 24 heures dans la vie de Drago Malefoy

**Résumé** Il existe des jours qui ont changé le monde…Que se passe-t-il quand un de ces jours tient au creux de la main d'un jeune Mangemort influençable ?… **Extrait** « Oui, il détestait Dumbledore. Dumbledore, qui pour lui, n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'énervement, quand ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Il avait l'impression de voir son père. Aujourd'hui, son regard avait changé. Il était plein de pitié, de tristesse et de déception… » 

**Et oui ! Ca y est et c'est vraiment pas trop tôt ! J'ai vu le moment où je n'arriverais jamais à finir cette partie ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et j'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi ! **

**Par contre, pourrais-je avoir l'infime espoir de recevoir de petits commentaires ? Ouais, je sais, pathétique….Mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir….En tout cas, j'en connais une qui va sauter sur l'occaz ! (Je sais que tu t'es reconnue !)**

**Allez, je vous laisse…Au plaisir !**

**Vingt-quatre heures dans la vie de Drago Malefoy**

La baguette tremblante, les mains moites, Drago gardait les yeux fixés sur le vieux sorcier avachi contre le mur. Il était à sa merci. C'était le moment. Il allait enfin prouver sa valeur et connaître son jour de gloire….

Pourtant, cela semblait si dur tout à coup….

Il avait souvent proclamé haut et fort qu'il souhaitait se venger de cet ahuri, de ce directeur qui aimait plus les Sangs de Bourbe et les moldus que les Sang Purs. De ce vieillard qui avait toujours fait échouer les plans du Seigneur Noir. Il détestait cet homme, pour cette bonté mielleuse qui transpirait de ses pores ; pour ce regard bleu, vif et perçant, face auquel il se sentait si vulnérable, si misérable ; pour cet affection si particulière et cette fierté qu'il voyait transparaître sur son visage du fond des âges, dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Potter…

Oui, il détestait Dumbledore. Dumbledore, qui pour lui, n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'énervement, quand ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Il avait l'impression de voir son père. Aujourd'hui, son regard avait changé. Il était plein de pitié, de tristesse et de déception…Et cela le rendait encore plus en colère. Mais cette colère, vers qui était-elle dirigée ? Vers Dumbledore, ou vers lui-même ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, sa vision devenait floue et obscure. Il venait de fermer les yeux pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre quand il fut brutalement bousculé.

Surpris, encore un peu assommé, son regard se posa sur celui qui l'avait poussé.

Rogue.

Rogue était debout devant lui et serrait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Rogue l'avait violemment éloigné pour prendre sa place. Devait-il se battre pour la récupérer et à nouveau être confronté à ce regard désespéré, ou laisser faire son aîné ? La question n'aurait même pas dû se poser à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il devait accomplir cette mission seul. Il devait prouver sa valeur et ainsi épargner son père de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait sauver ses parents et leur honneur. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Rassemblant son courage, il avança d'un pas afin de se retrouver au niveau de son professeur. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la future victime et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

**Severus…**

La voix suppliante et terrorisée sortit Drago de sa léthargie.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Où était Dumbledore ? Et que faisait son père à sa place ?

**Severus…s'il te plaît…**

Encore sous le choc, Drago leva son regard en direction de Rogue, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une réponse, quelque chose qui aurait pu le rassurer, lui expliquer. Mais à la place, le visage du Maître des Potions exprimait une répugnance et une haine profonde envers Lucius. Drago paniqua. Il n'allait pas faire ça ! C'était son père ! C'était Lucius ! Ne le reconnaissait-il pas ?

Soudain, l'expression de Severus changea et un sourire mauvais tira ses traits durs, tandis qu'une lueur démente brillait dans ses yeux.

_Non…_Voulut crier Drago. _Non ! C'est mon père ! Ne le tuez pas ! _

Mais il était trop tard et les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand la baguette se leva et que l'horrible incantation sortit de la bouche de son parrain.

_**Avada Kedavra ! **_

Il vit le sort frapper de plein fouet la poitrine de Lucius et projeter celui-ci par dessus le mur. Drago se précipita vers son père et tenta de le rattraper, en vain. Il se pencha et ferma les yeux en voyant son corps s'affaler lourdement en contrebas, dans un bruit sourd.

Un nœud dans la gorge, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se tourna vers celui qu'il croyait être un ami de la famille. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé se reprendre et tuer lui-même Dumbledore ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Mais le décor avait changé. A la place de Rogue se trouvait Potter, qui l'observait d'un air absent dans la pénombre. Immédiatement, il recula, essuyant vigoureusement les larmes qui avaient ruisselé sur ses joues. Il ne fallait pas que Potter le voit dans cet état, alors qu'il se sentait lâche, faible et vulnérable. Il l'avait déjà surpris dans les toilettes, à pleurer comme un bébé. Plus jamais il ne voulait être confronté à une telle situation.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas se soucier de son état sentimental outre mesure. Il le regardait, les bras ballants, ses yeux dégageant une infinie tristesse.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ! Tu veux ma photo ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui lancer, mal à l'aise face au mutisme de son ennemi.

Cette remarque acerbe ne le fit même pas broncher. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que le brun finisse par se manifester.

**Regardes Malefoy…Regardes ce qu'il nous a fait**…Murmura-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il baissa les yeux et son visage fut caché par les ténèbres entrecoupées de lumière qui régnaient dans ce nouvel environnement.

**Il nous a tout pris Malefoy, **continua-t-il**. Il s'est servi de nous et il nous a tout pris…**

Une larme tomba à terre, puis une autre. Les poings du Gryffondor étaient si serrés qu'il en tremblait presque.

**Je le hais. Je veux qu'il souffre…Je veux qu'il meure…**Déclara Potter d'une voix profonde et dure.

_Je veux qu'il meure…_

Cette phrase résonnait en lui comme une litanie et il avait le sentiment que Harry avait formulé ses propres pensées.

**Drago…**

Il se tourna brusquement en direction de l'appel, reconnaissant la voix féminine. Cette voix qui le berçait dans son enfance, cette voix posée qui le rassurait quand il faisait des cauchemars…Cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois…

**Mère… **

Son désir était grand de se jeter dans ses bras comme dans ses souvenirs, de plonger sa tête dans les replis de ses vêtements et sentir le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait. Mais il avait grandi. Et la fierté que son père avait tant eut de mal à lui inculquer l'obligeait à tenir ses distances.

_« Un sang pur doit se conduire avec noblesse. C'est sa dignité et sa prestance qui en premier lieu, lui apporte le respect. C'est sa capacité à rester indéchiffrable aux yeux de tous, à ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment et à n'avoir aucune pitié, qui le fera craindre. Quand tu sauras te comporter ainsi, tu pourras te considérer comme un Malefoy mon fils… » _Résonna dans les tréfonds de son esprit les paroles de son père.

Alors, il s'avança lentement vers elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, prit sa main et la baisa en s'inclinant. Ses yeux gris se posèrent à nouveau dans ceux de Narcissa, qui lui sourit légèrement.

**Mon fils…**Dit-elle avec émotion, frôlant de sa main pâle et froide le visage du jeune homme.

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, tandis que de fines gouttes salées roulaient sur le visage de sa mère.

**Pardonne-moi mon fils…Pardonne-moi…**

**Mère, je-**

Mais quelque chose attira son attention. A quelques pas d'eux, Potter les observait, lui volant son instant d'intimité avec celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Une bouffée de colère envahit son esprit. Cependant, un mouvement derrière le Gryffondor lui fit oublier sa réplique cinglante et un frisson parcourut son échine.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand le visage sournois de Rogue traversa un pan de lumière pour disparaître à nouveau dans les ténèbres de plus en plus profondes.

Une angoisse sourde envahit alors Drago. Les pas résonnaient tout autour de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la provenance. Paniqué, il se saisit de sa baguette, prêt à contrer toute attaque.

Son regard se reporta instinctivement vers sa mère et un haut-le-cœur s'empara de lui. La silhouette sombre se tenait derrière elle, juste à quelques centimètres.

**Attention !**

Mais déjà, son assaillant s'était saisi d'elle et se fondait à nouveau dans l'obscurité, sans laisser de traces.

Les sens à l'affût, le cœur battant à ses tempes, il cherchait avec désespoir un signe qui lui indiquerait où attaquer. Envoyer des sorts à tout va aurait pu blesser sa mère.

Soudain, un cri fut étouffé dans le silence, à quelques mètres de lui.

**MERE ! Mère, où êtes-vous !**

A tâtons, il se décida à quitter son emplacement pour à son tour pénétrer dans les ténèbres, les yeux grands ouverts. Un pas après l'autre, à l'écoute de tout son qui aurait put lui donner une indication sur la direction à suivre, il avançait, terrorisé, une sueur froide perlant sur son front. C'est alors que son pied se cogna contre quelque chose.

**Lumos !**

La faible lumière de sa baguette peinait à transpercer cette nuit artificielle. Dirigeant le sort vers le sol, son cœur s'arrêta et il tomba lourdement à genoux, sous le choc.

**Non…Non…Je vous en prie…**Supplia-t-il.

Gisant, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps de Narcissa s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol glacé. Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Drago, tandis qu'il prenait la main à présent gelée de sa mère.

Un rire sadique s'éleva soudain dans le silence. Un rire mauvais qui donna des nausée au jeune blond et qui remplit ses entrailles d'une haine démesurée.

**JE VOUS TUERAI DE MES MAINS ! JE VOUS LE JURE ! JE VOUS TUERAI !**

En sueur, la respiration haletante, Drago se releva brutalement de son lit, le regard exorbité et un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra afin de contrôler cette nausée qui s'était emparée de lui. Il repoussa le drap loin de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, le visage dans les mains. Le sol de pierre glacé le sortit un peu plus de son sommeil. Retrouvant un semblant d'équilibre, il se dirigea vers le petit lavabo qui trônait dans sa chambre, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Relevant la tête, il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux gris, ses cheveux d'ordinaire brillants et courts, étaient ternes et s'étalaient négligemment sur ses épaules nues. Une longue cicatrice fendait sa joue gauche et une partie de son sourcil.

_Encore et toujours ce cauchemar…Ca ne peut plus durer…_Pensa-t-il, se rapprochant de son lit pour s'y rasseoir.

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois où chacune de ses nuits étaient dérangée par ce cauchemar. Ce manège avait commencé peu de temps après qu'il aie participé à l'attaque visant à capturer Potter et le rat de Mondigus.

Mondigus… 

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres minces. Pettigrow et le rouquin devaient être d'une même parenté. L'un vendait ses amis, l'autre vendait leur héritage. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas du même bord à l'origine, mais au fond, quelle importance…Il n'y avait bien que les fous ou les aveugles pour croire en cette division du monde. Où fini le Bien et où commence le Mal ? Ces deux êtres là, bien que dans des camps opposés, avaient au moins eu le mérite de démontrer que les faibles et les salauds étaient présents dans les deux côtés de cette dualité…

« On ne voit que ce que l'on souhaite voir… » 

Cette phrase que son père aimait tant lui rabâcher conduit son esprit sur une nouvelle pensée qui revenait inlassablement le harceler.

_« Il est mort ! Tu l'as condamné ! » _Résonna la voix de sa mère, tandis qu'il la voyait se débattre pour atteindre Rogue.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se releva de son lit, frottant nerveusement sa nuque tandis qu'il traversait de long à large sa modeste chambre.

« Regardes ce que tu as fait Severus ! C'est comme cela que tu as protégé mon fils ! » 

Drago accéléra le pas, tentant vainement de chasser ces images qui le hantaient.

_« Tu as tué Lucius… »_

Prenant violemment la tête entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas crier sa colère et sa frustration.

Je veux que ça cesse…Pria-t-il en serrant de toutes ses forces son cuir chevelu, semblant vouloir détourner sa pensée vers la douleur que ce geste engendrait. 

Le visage de Rogue flottait encore dans sa mémoire quand il décida d'ouvrir à nouveau les paupières.

Rogue…

Il haïssait cet homme plus qu'il n'avait jamais haïs personne. Et quand il l'avait rencontré dans les couloirs quelques jours auparavant, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler cette colère qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Mais le comble avait été lorsque le Maître leur avait ordonné de partir ensembles en mission. Drago avait cru exploser de rage. Rester plus de cinq minutes aux côtés de cet homme lui paraissait insurmontable, pourtant, il avait réussi à se contrôler…un certain temps…

Comme prévu, accompagné de McNair et de Greyback, ils étaient partis à la recherche de ce _Cyclope_, comme avait fini par le cracher cette larve de Mondigus après quelques tortures. Ils avaient parcourus l'Allée des Embrumes, menaçant ses habitants pour récolter quelques brides d'informations sur cet individu, terrorisant les déchets du monde magique qui traînaient un peu partout dans les ruelles et qui réclamaient leur attention, à leurs risques et périls.

Le monde sorcier avait bien régressé…Les nobles naissances en étaient réduis à se terrer, menacés par les Aurors ou les Mangemorts, selon leurs penchants. Et pendant ce temps, les moldus vivaient leur petites vies, se prélassaient, sans même se rendre compte de l'apocalypse qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. C'en devenait pitoyable, à en pleurer de rire, à en pleurer de honte, à en pleurer tout simplement…

Drago avait le sentiment que le monde autour de lui était tombé en miette. Le nombre accru « d'habitants » de cette allée sombre ne faisait qu'étayer ses soupçons et ses craintes.

Mais il fallait avancer, ne pas ployer, continuer…La vengeance allait bientôt sonner et la colère qui infusait et se répandait insidieusement dans ses veines n'attendait que l'instant de la libération…

Dans la cohue, son regard s'était posé sur Rogue mais ce dernier n'avait dénié y prendre garde, serrant un peu plus le nœud que formaient les boyaux du jeune blond.

Ils avaient retrouvés la piste du Cyclope et avaient minutieusement expliqué la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait le Maître. Cependant, le dénommé Cyclope n'avait pu satisfaire leur attente. Apparemment, un jeune sorcier aux yeux verts, tout de noir vêtu, les avaient précédé de peu et avait récupéré le précieux artefact. Cette réponse était bien entendu très insatisfaisante. Alors, anticipant sur la souffrance prochaine de leur punition, ils firent une petite démonstration du courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'antiquaire en lui offrant un nouveau surnom : l'Aveugle.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à Drago. Ce nouvel échec ne lui avait insufflé que plus de colère. Dès qu'il s'était remis de l'entrevue avec le Maître, il s'était précipité tête baissée sur Rogue pour lui déverser toute sa frustration et sa hargne, lui reprochant la perte de l'Horcruxe.

Il l'avait traité de tous les noms. Rogue avait souri.

Il l'avait accusé. Rogue était resté de marbre.

Il l'avait frappé. Rogue lui avait parlé.

_« Tu sais, _lui avait-il dit, frottant la joue qui avait reçu le coup_, si tu leur fais assez mal, les gens finiront tous par t'appeler ce que tu veux…Sauveur. Mangemort. Seigneur. Maître. Saint…Tu n'as qu'à choisir, tu peux les forcer à coup de poings, à coup de sorts…Mais toi, tu ne te changes pas. Tu ne fais que changer le sens de ces mots, et tu leur donne à tous le même : brute…»1_

Et là, Drago avait vu rouge. Comment se permettait-il de le sermonner, lui qui avait condamné son père à la mort, qui avait amené sa mère sur le chemin de la folie ? Lui qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de tant de gens avant lui par pure vengeance…Comment se permettait-il ?…

« _ J'essaie de t'aider Drago…Ne laisses pas la haine te dominer, t'emporter dans une suite de situations que tu ne contrôleras pas. Agir sous le coup de la colère n'apporte que de la souffrance et du regret…Crois-moi…Il est encore temps de changer le cours des choses…_» Lui avait répondu l'homme, toujours impassible.

C'en était trop. Voilà que Rogue se prenait pour Dumbledore, avec ses conseils et sa morale. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire la leçon ! C'en était presque comique ! Lui le traître.

Lui, le menteur…

A ces mots, le regard de Rogue avait changé. Et pendant un instant, il avait cru reconnaître le vieux Directeur sous les traits de son ancien professeur.

« _Un menteur ne voit que des mensonges. Même quand ils n'existent pas. Tout comme un être malfaisant ne voit que le mal autour de lui même face à de braves gens. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que les gens soient réellement ce que toi, tu fais seulement semblant d'être…_»_2_

Ces dernières paroles l'avaient frappés plus profondément que n'importe quel sort. Rogue avait repris son visage méprisant et le jeune homme avait senti poindre un fort picotement au bord des yeux. Alors il avait préféré détourné le regard et fuir, honteux de sa faiblesse et de sa défaite.

Drago secoua la tête, repoussant ce souvenir désagréable. Il se saisit de sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'apprêtait à l'enfiler quand son regard se porta sur le tatouage qui ornait son bras gauche. Il le frôla de sa main droite, redessinant ses courbes.

Qui était-il en vérité ? Que voulait-il être ?…

Pendant longtemps, il n'avait eu que deux objectifs. Suivre les traces de son père et être meilleur que cette immondice de Potter.

Pendant longtemps, il s'était battu pour ces deux idées. Il pensait alors que son père était invincible, qu'il avait le pouvoir, l'argent et que c'était tout ce qui comptait…Mais il avait oublié une donne. Le bonheur…

Et puis Lucius avait été arrêté pour être conduit à Azkaban, et toutes ses convictions avaient soudain basculées. Non seulement son père n'était pas invincible, mais en plus il n'était qu'un pion de rang inférieur à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui avait plus d'une fois demandé d'accomplir des horreurs.

Sa vie et celle de sa famille avait été détruite à partir de cet instant. Sa mère était désespérée, suppliant inlassablement le Seigneur Noir de libérer son mari, en vain. Et lui ne savait plus qui il devait croire, qui il devait suivre. Avait-il eu tort de tout faire pour rendre son père fier de lui ? Pour lui monter qu'il pouvait être un Malefoy ? Il avait tout sacrifié pour que Lucius le considère enfin comme son digne héritier. Même sa fierté.

Même son âme…

Quand enfin le Maître l'avait appelé à lui afin qu'il devienne le Mangemort qu'il avait toujours souhaité être, il avait hésité. Peut-être n'est-ce pas la solution pour sauver sa famille et leur blason ? Peut-être ne devait-il pas en fin de compte suivre cette voie, comme sa mère se bornait à lui répéter…

En d'autres circonstances, en d'autres temps, peut-être aurait-il écouté Narcissa. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Avait-il eu vraiment le choix ce jour là, quand il avait tendu son bras face au Seigneur Noir, le cœur battant la chamade mais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout ?…Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que ses parents avaient tant attendu ? L'heure n'était plus à tourner le dos à son destin, mais plutôt à y faire face. Cette décision, elle avait été prise à sa place bien avant sa naissance.

Alors, à quoi bon lutter, s'était-il demandé lorsque Dumbledore lui avait proposé son aide ce maudit soir, en haut de la tour.

_A quoi bon m'aider ? Je suis ce que je suis…Le fils d'un Malefoy, la progéniture d'un Mangemort, le digne héritier de toute une génération de Sangs Purs…Et aujourd'hui l'instrument du plus puissant des êtres maléfiques…Et alors que je vous menace, vous me proposez de m'aider, de me sauver ? Personne ne peut me sauver Dumbledore…On ne peut pas éloigner quelqu'un de ce qu'il est, peu importe à quel point lui-même le souhaite…_

Son regard se fit plus sombre et il détourna les yeux de la Marque. Il enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier, observa une dernière fois la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, puis se décida enfin à quitter les lieux.

A peine avait-il franchi la porte de ses quartiers qu'une forte brûlure pénétra la chair de son avant-bras. Le Maître devait s'impatienter. Attendre n'avait jamais été son fort, Drago le savait bien. Pourtant, encore une fois, il avait traîné.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, le Seigneur Noir était indulgent avec lui, pour une raison qui échappait au jeune homme. Il le réprimanderait, sans le punir. Le Serpentard aurait préféré être traité comme tous les autres, évitant ainsi les crises de jalousie de sa tante, et les regards méprisants et haineux que lui lançaient ses comparses.

Il monta précipitamment les marches des escaliers et atteignit enfin les deux grandes portes en bois qui annonçaient les quartiers du Maître. Le souffle court, il poussa les deux battants, l'estomac comme à chaque fois noué d'appréhension.

**Encore une fois, tu es en retard Drago…**Prononça la voix inhumaine. **Cherches-tu à jouer avec mes nerfs ?…**

La tête baissée, les épaules voûtées en signe de soumission, le jeune Malefoy ne put qu'entr'apercevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son fauteuil, caressant avec douceur la tête de son affreux serpent qui paressait sur ses genoux. Il se baissa et posa un genoux à terre.

**Je vous prie de me pardonner Maître…Ce sera la dernière fois…**

Il attendit, la peur au ventre, sachant pertinemment que l'indulgence de son mentor avait des limites. Il voulut fermer les yeux un instant, sentant la fatigue lutter contre cette montée d'adrénaline, mais les images de son cauchemar s'imposèrent à lui pour le hanter et l'en dissuadèrent.

**Je sens ton trouble Drago, **murmura d'une voix douce l'être à tête de reptile**. A quoi dois-je ce manque d'ardeur et de ponctualité de la part de mon tout jeune serviteur ?**

**Je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux pour- **Paniqua le jeune homme.

**Je le sais bien…**Le coupa le descendant de Salazar.** Mais tes résultats sont minces et l'issue de la mission que je t'ai confié tarde à venir…**

Il entendit des pas résonner sur les dalles de l'immense pièce et devina que le Mage Noir s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. Il frissonna, voyant apparaître dans son champ de vision le bas de la robe du plus craint des sorciers, percevant la présence de l'homme qui le toisait. Il tenta de fermer son esprit, en vain.

**Ne luttes pas et ne me mens pas…Relève-toi et révèle-moi donc ce qui te persécute…**

Le garçon s'exécuta sans tarder mais n'osa poser les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne jamais le fixer, telle était la règle. Cependant il sentait les yeux rouge sang le détailler et percer toutes ses protections, ses certitudes, sa volonté de résister.

**C'est ce cauchemar…**Dit-il en avalant difficilement, le souvenir imprégnant sans concession sa mémoire. **Cela fait quelques mois qu'il ne cesse de troubler mes nuits…Mais il a beau persister à revenir, je n'arrive pas à en saisir le message…**

Il croisa rapidement le regard de son Maître, le suppliant presque de l'aider.

**Raconte moi ton rêve…**Susurra l'être maléfique, d'un ton presque tendre, tandis qu'il entamait une analyse pointue de son acolyte.

Drago hésita un instant. Il était partagé entre le besoin de comprendre et la peur de trop en avouer sur lui même.

**Il commence toujours de la même façon,** énonça le blond, la voix enrouée. **Je me revois en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Je me vois face à Dumbledore…**

Un malaise s'installa en lui, alors qu'il se sentait observé de long en large, de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur.

**Continue,** intima le Seigneur Noir à son jeune élève, continuant son inspection.

**Je m'apprête à le tuer, quand…**L'image de son professeur apparut dans son esprit, apportant avec lui son lot de colère…**quand Rogue me bouscule et prend ma place… **

Les pas cessèrent autour de lui et il sentit le regard brûlant de son Maître s'immobiliser sur sa nuque.

**Je suis surpris mais essaie de reprendre ma place. C'est en général à cet instant que…**sa gorge se noua, refusant de laisser les mots s'échapper…**que** **je vois mon père à la place du Directeur…**

Il fit une pause, sa respiration s'étant accélérée à cette évocation.

**Le regard de Rogue est froid, haineux, malsain, et je sais d'avance ce qu'il s'apprête à faire… J'essaie de l'en empêcher mais c'est à chaque fois en vain…Il tue mon père et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter.**

Inconsciemment, ses poings se resserrèrent.

**C'est là que le décor change. Devant moi se tient alors Potter. Il me parle, me dit qu'il veut lui aussi se venger de Rogue, comme s'il savait pour Dumbledore…**

Lentement, discrètement, Naguini s'était rapproché d'eux, fixant de ses yeux jaunes et fendus le visage de l'adolescent. Mais Drago ne le voyait pas. Il était bien trop plongé dans sa mémoire pour en avoir conscience.

**Et puis ma mère m'appelle… Je me retourne et la rejoins. Elle me demande de lui pardonner, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…C'est à cet instant que Potter réapparaît, et derrière lui, Rogue…**

Son bras trembla et ses paroles se firent plus difficiles.

**Il plonge dans les ténèbres et je suis incapable de le localiser…Quand je comprends sa tentative, il est déjà trop tard…Il enlève ma mère et finit par la tuer elle aussi…. **

Son regard était devenu aussi noir que la nuit.

**En général, c'est là que je me réveille…**

_« JE VOUS TUERAI DE MES MAINS ! JE VOUS LE JURE ! JE VOUS TUERAI ! » _Résonnèrent les mots haineux et répétitifs.

Un long silence recouvrit la grande salle. L'esprit de Drago ne laissait pas la place à la réalité, entièrement tourné vers les réminiscences de son cauchemar et la colère qu'elle engendrait en lui, lui permettant de résister à cette irrépressible de s'abandonner à la tristesse.

**Ton rêve est étrange, mais significatif…**Déclara soudain le Seigneur Noir, le fixant de ses yeux rouges, ce qui sortit le jeune homme de sa transe.

L'homme serpent sourit à l'air féroce dont le garçon avait tant de mal à se débarrasser.

**Maîtrise ta colère Drago, elle est bien trop palpable…Sers-toi en pour la reporter sur ta cible, pour augmenter tes pouvoirs. **Lui conseilla-t-il d'un air avide.

Il fit quelques pas autour de son disciple, une expression satisfaite étirant ses traits inhumains.

**Il est clair que Severus occupe tout ton cauchemar. Il est le maillon qui lie toute l'action qui s'y déroule. Tu lui en veux pour avoir pris ta place, pour avoir tué Dumbledore…**

L'image de Rogue fixant avidement son père submergea son esprit, embrouilla ses sens.

**C'est un traître…**

**C'est un Mangemort ! **Répondit rudement le Maître.** Le meilleur des Mangemorts. Et sais-tu pourquoi Drago ? **

Il s'approcha de lui et se plaça de façon à ce que Drago soit forcé de le regarder.

L'esprit du Serpentard était assailli par d'horribles visions. Il tenta de fermer les yeux mais les pupilles rouge sang face à lui le poussèrent à y renoncer.

**Il est le meilleur car il ne connaît aucune pitié**, murmura-t-il, une lueur démente dans le regard.** Il est le meilleur parce qu'il agit jusqu'au bout pour ses idées, parce qu'il est fier et prêt à tout pour prouver sa valeur. **

L'être à tête de serpent eut un sourire mauvais qui laissa entr'apercevoir des dents anormalement pointues et fines. Le jeune blond en oublia presque de respirer, sentant le pouvoir de son Maître écraser sa volonté, figer ses pensées.

**Mais il est aussi dangereux, car il agit selon ses propres critères, ses propres objectifs…**Continua-t-il plus fortement en s'éloignant, libérant enfin Drago de son emprise.** En assassinant Dumbledore, il m'a débarrassé d'un lourd fardeau, mais dans un même temps, il a défié mon autorité…Non seulement Severus t'a privé de ta mission, mais par ce simple fait, il m'a obligé à punir Lucius et à éloigner Narcissa de toi et de moi. **

**Elle voulait me protéger…**

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et il sut dès cet instant que plus jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose se produire.

Le visage déformé par une colère démentielle, le Seigneur Noir avança d'un pas précipité vers le jeune sorcier, baguette en main, et sans prévenir la pointa dans sa direction.

Un sort frappa Drago de plein fouet.

**Elle a trahi ma confiance ! **Cracha le descendant de Salazar**. Elle a outrepassé mes ordres pour sceller un Serment Inviolable dans mon dos, sans prendre compte de mes avertissements ! Pour cette simple raison, elle devrait avoir rejoins Lucius dans l'au-delà ! On ne trompe pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quels qu'en soient les motifs !**

Une atroce douleur avait envahi ses poumons. Surpris, accablé, ses mains se portèrent instinctivement sur sa gorge, dans un geste désespéré pour se soulager. Mais il avait beau frotter, serrer, griffer son cou, rien n'y faisait. Il était entrain de suffoquer…

**Nos mères sont faibles. Les côtoyer nous pousse à nous comporter comme elles, à devenir vulnérables et compatissants, à être écrasés par les forts et les puissants. A _aimer_.**

Drago jeta un regard désespéré vers le Mage Noir, absorbé dans sa diatribe. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration…Une intense brûlure écorchait sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

**Pitié….Maître…**supplia-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

**Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour en dehors de la souffrance et de la faiblesse !** Continua sans relâche son tortionnaire.** Aimer, c'est abandonner une partie de soi-même, étouffer sa personnalité au profit d'une autre, accepter d'être humilié et blessé, se soumettre, être ridiculisé, se sentir coupable, avoir pitié !…L'amour n'a d'intérêt que lorsqu'il cesse, engendrant parfois une haine et une force hors du commun. Seuls le pouvoir et la crainte te permettront d'acquérir une protection, pour toi et pour tes proches. Aimer n'a jamais empêché la mort, ni redonné la vie…**

D'un coup de poignet distrait, la douleur insupportable s'échappa du corps du jeune homme, le laissant essoufflé et meurtri sur le sol.

Encore secoué de spasmes, il se releva péniblement, gardant la tête baissée de peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres perçoive son regard apeuré.

**Mais il y a eu Potter ! Ce sale** **misérable mioche trop chanceux, sous la protection d'une Sang de Bourbe plus douée que la norme ! Cependant, aussi antique et complexe qu'a pu être cette protection, elle n'en reste pas moins l'œuvre d'un sort, et rien d'autre ! **

Il posa quelques instants les yeux sur son Maître tandis que ce dernier tournait nerveusement autour de lui.

L'évocation de Potter avait réveillé en lui des brides de son cauchemar. Il revoyait le brun, les bras ballants, l'observant d'un air perdu et à la fois déterminé.

**Potter aussi était dans mon rêve…**Pensa à voix haute Drago, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

**Potter et toi êtes bien plus proches que vous ne l'imaginez…**Répondit l'être maléfique en se tournant dans sa direction. **Ce gamin a perdu son guide ce fameux soir, sa dernière famille, son seul véritable protecteur.**

Le Seigneur fit une pause et le Serpentard sentit son regard le détailler.

**Je ne peux t'assurer qu'il sache qui est le meurtrier du vieux fou mais il n'est pas idiot…Le fait que l'Ordre du Phénix soit à la recherche de Severus signifie que quelqu'un est au courant.**

Le Mage Noir soupira et son visage prit un air excessivement compatissant, qui fit frissonner le blond.

**Severus vous a tous les deux profondément blessé. En cela, votre haine comme vos motivations sont identiques…**

Le Maître s'approcha lentement de lui et ses mains glacées se saisirent délicatement des joues du jeune homme. Pendant une fraction de secondes, le cœur de l'apprenti cessa de battre.

**Le fait que Severus apparaisse derrière lui pour te prendre ta mère montre simplement que tu sais qu'il est l'ombre de Potter, mais que ton incapacité à l'identifier t'effraie. **Il sourit, un air malsain étirant ses traits. **Tu as peur qu'il frappe quand tu ne t'y attendras pas, qu'il te retire encore une fois une personne chère à tes yeux. Dans ce cauchemar, ton ennemi n'est plus Potter, mais clairement Severus.**

Il lâcha violemment le visage de Drago. Il recula, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Son regard était empreint d'une fascination mal placée, d'une joie machiavélique, qui retourna le garçon.

**En cela, je comprends ta méfiance. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai investi de cette mission : trouver l'apparence de Rogue est tout aussi important pour toi que pour moi.**

L'homme serpent lui tourna alors le dos, faisant élégamment virevolter sa cape, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil, rapidement rejoins par Naguini. Et le jeune Malefoy comprit immédiatement que l'entrevue était terminée.

**Vas. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. La tâche que je t'ai confiée est capitale. Je ne tolérerais donc aucun échec…Est-ce bien clair Drago ?**

La tête haute, une lueur de malveillance dans le regard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le toisait du haut de son trône. Le garçon déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

**Oui Maître.**

**Et maintenant, laisses-moi.**

**Bien Maître.**

Le Serpentard s'inclina, puis sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta appuyé contre les battants, fermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer son cœur et décontracter ses muscles. Ses poumons le faisaient encore souffrir, mais la douleur s'éteignait petit à petit.

_Quel idiot !_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il provoque le Maître ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il remette en cause son jugement ? Sa mère connaissait les risques et Drago était le premier à lui reprocher ses actes. Mais la voir enfermée dans ces cachots, à peine nourrie et au bord de la folie…Il en avait chaque fois des nausées. Il avait beau comprendre les raisons du Maître, il ne pouvait accepter cette réalité, cette captivité qui lui semblait si injuste.

_Ce n'est pas elle qui devrait être là…Tout cela, c'est la faute de Rogue…_

Rogue…Rogue. _Rogue_ !

Rogue avait détruit sa vie ! Pourquoi était-il libre lui, alors que sa mère dépérissait entre quatre murs ! Pourquoi était-il encore en vie, alors que son père était six pieds sous terre !

_J'attends avec impatience le jour de ma vengeance. Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en pleures, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de mettre fin à tes jours…Je te ferais payer tout ce que tu m'as fait, à moi et ma famille. J'en fais le serment Rogue…_

**Alors, encore entrain de marmonner et de comploter dans ta barbe Drago ? Beaucoup de paroles et peu d'actions…Le vrai fils à son papa…**

Arraché de ses sombres pensées, il ne comprit pas immédiatement les paroles de Walden McNair. Ses yeux gris métal se posèrent sur le Mangemort, qui se figea sur place.

**Ne parles plus _jamais _de mon père de cette façon…**Prononça-t-il lentement en posant un doigt menaçant sur le torse de son coéquipier. **Ou je t'arracherais les yeux avec ma baguette…**

**Relax Dray ! Il faut vraiment que tu te décontractes vieux. T'es sous pression…T'as vu ta tête ! On dirait un inferus…**Répondit le sorcier en s'éloignant du garçon, les mains levées en signe de paix.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-long pour se donner une contenance.

**Cesses tes sarcasmes Walden…J'ai suffisamment mal au crâne comme cela…Et puis, le boulot nous attend…**Déclara le jeune homme, partant vers l'escalier.

**Dis donc, tu es vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas peu dire…Dis-moi tout Dray…Comment le Maître t'a-t-il puni ?…**Demanda avidement l'homme d'un air entendu, tandis qu'il suivait le Serpentard.

**Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça…Et puis, qui te dis qu'il m'a puni…**

**Ne me prends pas pour un idiot…**

**C'est pourtant si facile…**Répondit le blond, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres.

**Allons…Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît non et puis, on est coéquipiers? Tu peux tout me dire…**Insista l'homme mince, ignorant la pique.

**Je me serais bien passé de tes services, pour être honnête…Si j'accepte d'être dans la même pièce que toi, d'écouter tes jérémiades et de sentir ton odeur fétide, ce n'est pas par plaisir, je t'assure…**Répliqua Drago, un regard noir dirigé vers son comparse.

**Cesses les compliments, Dray, c'est trop…**

McNair imita une révérence, un air amusé planté sur son visage qui énervait cordialement l'adolescent. Il leva les yeux au ciel, de dépit.

Le couloir se profilait devant eux, illuminé par quelques chandeliers sporadiquement répartis, lui donnant une allure de caveau. De chaque côté étaient alignées des portes menant aux quartiers des différents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Serpentard plissa les yeux et distingua enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Ses pas accélérèrent et résonnèrent à l'unisson avec ceux de son compagnon.

**Alors, quel sort a-t-il employé ? **Continua sans se démonter Walden, observant le jeune homme qui venait de stopper devant un des quartiers et observait à présent la serrure.

**Je l'ignore, et ça n'a pas d'importance, **répondit d'un ton agacé le concerné.

**Comment ça, tu l'ignores ?**

**C'était un sort informulé et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le _loisir_ de me concentrer dessus.**

Le jeune Malefoy détailla plus attentivement la serrure. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il l'avait étudiée. Il fallait être très attentif au sort qui avait scellé cette porte. L'ouverture, bien que forcée, devait être discrète et indécelable. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait, il sortit sa baguette et visa la poignée. La serrure cliqueta et le battant se sépara du mur.

**Débutant…**murmura le Mangemort d'un air déçu, rappelant à Drago sa présence qu'il avait cru pouvoir ignorer. **Quels en étaient les effets ?**

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, refermant la porte derrière eux.

**Poumons écorchés, ça te va ? **S'exaspéra l'apprenti.** Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur la mission maintenant ? Ta vie n'est peut-être pas en jeu, mais la mienne si…**

**Arrêtes de te plaindre…Je sais que tu adores fouiller dans les affaires de Severus…**Déclara McNair, fier de son effet.

**Cesses de me faire perdre mon temps et rends-toi utile…**S'énerva Drago.** Tu es censé avoir plus d'expérience que moi en matière de Magie Noire et en Potion. Alors utilises ta salive pour répondre aux questions que je te pose…**

Son coéquipier souleva les épaules en signe d'abandon, et commença à sortir le matériel nécessaire à la préparation et à l'étude d'une potion.

Une demi journée s'était écoulée et aucun indice ne se profilait à l'horizon. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois…Quatre mois ! qu'il s'évertuait à comprendre le fonctionnement et les effets de cette foutue formule. Il avait tout essayé. Il avait appris à manipuler chaque ingrédient, connaissait par cœur leurs rôles, la seconde précise où il fallait ajouter chacun d'eux dans la préparation. Il avait minutieusement étudié ses réactions, ses conséquences…Il avait même tenté de s'emparer d'un des flacons déjà tout prêt de son ancien professeur qu'il avait vu entreposé en haut de l'unique armoire de la pièce. Mais l'homme était prudent. Les fioles avaient été déplacées quelques jours après leur découverte et Drago ne les avait jamais revues.

Il jeta un regard courroucé en direction du vieux parchemin dont il connaissait chaque ligne et qui pourtant refusait de lui révéler le principal, l'élément essentiel, celui qui établissait la forme définitive de l'individu. Il lui manquait l'ingrédient qui déterminait la forme qu'avait prise Rogue…

Il frappa du poing contre la table où trônait un petit chaudron bouillonnant, surprenant son compagnon qui somnolait sur sa chaise.

**Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche…On a tout fait comme c'était indiqué sur ce fichu papier ! **

**Du calme Dray…**McNair se passa une main sur le visage, semblant avoir beaucoup de mal à émerger de sa rêverie.** Je t'ai dit que la Potion de métamorphisme était une sorte de Polynectar…**

**Oui, oui, je sais…_Le choix de l'ingrédient donnant la forme définitive n'est connu que de celui qui réalise ce breuvage…_**Récita l'apprenti d'un ton mécanique.**Je sais tout ça. Et c'est justement ce que je cherche, si tu n'avais pas encore compris !**

L'homme lui répondit d'un sourire niais, révélant des dents irrégulières et jaunies.

**Comment pousser la potion créée par Rogue à nous révéler l'ingrédient ?**

**On ne peut pas faire ça…**Déclara catégoriquement l'autre, ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

**On _doit_ pouvoir ! Il existe bien un contre sort, ou une autre potion, je ne sais pas moi !**

Drago se saisit du parchemin et le relut à voix basse. Aucun indice. Il releva la tête et observa l'intérieur du chaudron. L'odeur acide le fit grimacer, tandis qu'une fumée bleuté virevoltait à quelques centimètres du liquide bouillonnant aux reflets verdâtres.

**La Potion de métamorphisme est très puissamment protégée afin justement que de petits malins comme toi ne puissent pas trouver l'identité de la personne qui se camoufle…**Sourit avec ironie son compagnon.** L'avantage de ce breuvage, c'est bien de pouvoir garder l'anonymat, sous n'importe quelle forme…**

Pendant quelques instants, Drago resta figé devant le chaudron.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas encore échouer ! Il ne l'accepterait pas…Rogue ne _devait_ _pas_ gagner…

**Je sais ; non, je _sens_, que la réponse est à ma portée…**Il tendit la main comme pour atteindre quelque chose d'invisible.** Que je suis à _deux doigts_ de la toucher…Mais il n'y a rien à faire…**Dit-il en fermant soudain le poing.** J'ai beau observer Potter chaque fois qu'on le rencontre, il n'y a rien ! Rien ! Pourtant, je sais que Rogue est là…**

Un bruit de chaise qu'on renverse le sortit brutalement de sa colère. Le Mangemort venait de se relever, un étonnement infini peignant son visage.

**Attends….Tu veux dire….Tu veux dire que Rogue suit Potter ? **Bafouilla l'homme massif.

La réalité de la situation le frappa tout à coup. Qu'avait-il fait…Il pensait que la mission de Rogue n'était pourtant pas un secret. Il croyait que tous étaient au courant…

Il croisa le regard étonné de son comparse et y vit son propre reflet. La peur s'infiltra comme un lent poison dans ses veines.

Je suis mort… 

**Alors…. Je crois que je sais…**Hésita Walden.** Je sais quelle est la forme de Rogue…**

_« Je sais quelle est la forme de Rogue… »_

La phrase résonna dans son esprit embrumé quelques instants avant qu'il n'en saisisse réellement le sens.

Il cligna des paupières, réalisant l'impact de cette révélation.

Si je meurs, au moins, j'aurais ma vengeance… 

**Tu te souviens, la fois où l'on a poursuivi Potter dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? **Commença le sorcier, ayant certainement deviné que le silence de Drago n'était qu'une incitation à la parole. **Tu te rappelles quand il t'a envoyé un sort de pétrification ?** Le garçon opina du chef, impatient.** Il n'était pas seul…Un corbeau a surgi de nulle part au moment où j'ai relevé la tête puis a ensuite disparu….**

Un corbeau…L'animal opportuniste et charognard par excellence…C'était si évident… 

Un sourire mauvais naquis à la commissure de ses lèvres, tandis que la peur était rapidement remplacée par la douce chaleur de la victoire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, alors qu'il entrevoyait déjà les milles et une façons qui lui permettraient de se venger.

**Drago ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?…**S'inquiéta McNair devant l'immobilité déstabilisante du Serpentard.

Le visage anguleux de l'homme entra brutalement dans son champ de vision et Drago dut se résoudre à abandonner sa rêverie pour revenir sur terre. Ses yeux couleur métal se fixèrent dans ceux, perdus, de son comparse et son sourire s'agrandit encore davantage.

**Que comptes-tu- **

Mais il n'entendit jamais la fin de la question, trop pressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Maître. Son transplanage le mena droit dans l'immense salon où trônait fièrement le Seigneur Noir. Dans son excitation, il n'avait pas réfléchi à l'irresponsabilité de son geste. Immédiatement, il se courba, montrant à la fois sa soumission et son acceptation d'une punition pour cet acte irréfléchi. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la salle. Hésitant, il releva lentement le tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un air satisfait, malgré la menace latente qui pesait sur lui. Il croisa les yeux jaunes et froids de Greyback, et ceux méprisants de sa tante, qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à lancer une remarque cinglante quand elle fut autoritairement coupée par une voix inhumaine qui les fit tous sursauter.

**Partez.**

**Mais, Maître, nous-** Pleurnicha Bellatrix inutilement avant d'être à nouveau interrompue.

**Partez. Maintenant.** Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

La femme brune jeta à son neveu un dernier regard courroucé avant de s'évaporer de la pièce, à la suite du loup garou.

L'héritier de Salazar resta quelques instants sans mots dire, puis se leva pour rejoindre son élève d'un pas souple et léger. Baissant les yeux, Drago sentit les mains fines et osseuses se saisir de son menton afin de l'inciter à relever la tête, ainsi que son corps tout entier.

**Je t'écoutes Drago,** déclara à voix basse l'homme serpent. Ses yeux le scrutait intensément.

**Nous avons trouvé Maître…Nous connaissons l'apparence de Severus Rogue…**Hésita-t-il, le souffle court.

Un éclair de satisfaction traversa les yeux couleur sang du Mage Noir, et son regard s'intensifia encore. Un sourire ornait à présent son visage reptilien.

**Je suis fier de toi Drago…**Murmura-t-il en retournant d'un pas lent et sûr vers son siège.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer et un sourire joyeux naître sur ses lèvres. Ces mots ne lui avaient que si peu souvent été destinés…Il les avaient tant attendus de son père, sans jamais les obtenir. Aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à satisfaire le plus puissant des sorciers.

_Que penseriez-vous de cela père ?…Serais-je aujourd'hui suffisamment digne de votre affection ? _Songea-t-il avec amertume.

**Il est à présent temps que nous nous débarrassions tous les deux de nos démons Drago…**Le sortit alors de ses réflexions le Maître.

Ce dernier admirait paisiblement le soleil couchant qui peignait le sol et les murs de ses traînées de feu aux couleurs changeantes.

**Je suis las de cet avorton de Potter…Cette mascarade a assez duré…Je dois m'assurer qu'il vienne à moi et qu'il ne reparte jamais…**

Le jeune blond écoutait avec attention le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris et à la fois flatté de connaître ses plans.

**Vois-tu, le plus important pour survivre dans ce monde, ce n'est pas la puissance ni la force. Ce n'est pas non plus la peur ou la menace…non…C'est le pouvoir Drago.**

Le pouvoir…Une chose si enviée et pourtant si abstraite. Comme le bonheur, le pouvoir restait une notion bien trop souvent inaccessible pour le commun des mortels. Tant de gens y avait laissé leur vie alors qu'ils n'avaient réussi qu'à le frôler du bout des doigts. Son propre père s'y été brûlé maintes fois les ailes. Lui s'était juré de ne jamais s'y laisser prendre.

**Le pouvoir et l'intelligence. **Continua l'homme serpent, toujours aussi absorbé dans sa contemplation.** Il faut être plus malin que tes ennemis et savoir contrôler ce qui t'entoure. Et la clé de ce contrôle, c'est la confiance. Associée à la foi, la confiance est le pouvoir ultime. Dumbledore l'avait bien compris, même s'il a jusqu'au bout refusé de l'admettre…**

Pendant, quelques secondes, le garçon crut voir se peindre sur le visage de son Maître de la nostalgie et de la mélancolie. Mais cette vision fut si fugace qu'il pensa par la suite l'avoir imaginée. 

**Car elle te permet de poser ton ascendant sur les êtres, de les diriger, de les amener à ce que tu souhaites. C'est pour cette raison que la trahison est si amère. Les amis, la famille, sont toujours les pires ennemis que tu rencontreras.**

L'héritier de Salazar posa ses yeux perçants dans les siens, tandis que le soleil de fin d'hiver étirait ses derniers rayons sur le sol de pierre, donnant à cette scène une touche presque surréaliste. Le charisme et la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient jamais été aussi palpables et Drago comprenait à présent la si grande admiration qu'il inspirait à ses acolytes. Plus que jamais, le pouvoir en Voldemort n'était apparu aussi clairement au regard de l'adolescent. Plus que jamais, Drago sut que défier un tel être serait une folie. Et durant quelques instants, il eut pitié de Potter, dont la tâche s'avérait suicidaire.

**Utilises cette confiance et cette foi Drago. Utilises-les autant que tu le peux. Car un jour toi aussi tu seras trahi. C'est notre lot à tous…**

L'homme reporta son attention vers l'extérieur, absorbé dans ses réflexions, laissant planer un silence contemplatif entre eux.

Sans y avoir conscience, le jeune Malefoy avait retenu son souffle, comme par peur de briser ce moment fort. Les conseils de son Maître étaient aussi inattendus que bien venus. Par ces confidences, le Mage Noir lui offrait la place de l'Initié. C'était un immense honneur qu'il lui faisait, un honneur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru mériter, après tous ces échecs...A partir de cet instant, ses responsabilités étaient tout autre. L'erreur n'était plus possible. Le doute non plus.

Il sut dès lors ce qu'il avait à faire…

_« Il est le meilleur car il ne connaît aucune pitié ; il est le meilleur parce qu'il agit jusqu'au bout pour ses idées… » _Se rappela à lui la conversation du matin même.

Sentant que l'entretient était terminé, il s'inclina puis transplana directement dans ses quartiers.

_« Potter et toi êtes bien plus proches que vous ne l'imaginez… »_

Allumant d'un mouvement de poignet les chandelles suspendues au mur, il scruta chaque recoin de sa chambre à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin.

_« Severus vous a tous les deux profondément blessé. En cela, votre haine comme vos motivations sont identiques… »_

Enfin, son regard acier se posa sur un vieux rouleau qu'il avait dû conserver de l'époque où Poudlard représentait encore pour lui un refuge, loin de tous ses maux.

_« Dans ce cauchemar, ton ennemi n'est plus Potter, mais clairement Severus. »_

Il était peu probable que ses yeux jadis émerveillés se posent à nouveau sur l'illustre bâtisse. Appelant à lui une plume, il s'assit en fakir sur son lit et entama la rédaction d'une lettre.

« Il est à présent temps que nous nous débarrassions tous les deux de nos démons Drago… » 

Dans un geste lent mais minutieux, les mots se succédèrent sur le papier avec une facilité qui déconcerta le garçon lui-même. Tout lui paraissait soudain si clair, si facile…

_« Associée à la foi, la confiance est le pouvoir ultime. »_

Dans un silence quasi total, il relut une dernière fois ses écris, puis roula le parchemin. Avec attention, il fit couler un peu de cire sur la pliure et scella le tout d'un lien de cuir. Se concentrant, il transplana à nouveau et ouvrit les yeux en haut d'une tour battue par les vents. Le soleil avait disparu, laissant à présent place à une envahissante obscurité où transparaissait déjà une lune ronde et pleine entourée d'étoiles.

Respirant à pleins poumons, il laissa l'espace d'un instant son esprit être emporté par une rafale, oubliant ainsi un passé irréparable et un avenir compromis. Le vent le guida vers ce futur qui n'en était pas un, mais qui aurait pu être si les choses avaient pu être différentes. Ce futur où ses parents étaient toujours auprès de lui, fiers. Où cette guerre n'avait pas sa place…

Un cri sonore le sortit de sa rêverie. Se rappelant soudain la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu précis, il se dirigea vers la volière, où attendaient patiemment plusieurs rapaces. Il sentit leurs yeux jaunes et perçants suivre chacun de ses gestes. Choisissant celui qui paraissait le moins enclin à enfoncer ses serres aiguisées dans sa main, il lui attacha avec précaution le message.

**Dans trois jours…Ce parchemin doit lui parvenir dans trois jours, pas avant…**

L'oiseau répondit d'un cri perçant, puis prit son envol dans un mouvement d'ailes gracieux. Drago suivit quelques minutes encore le parcours du volatile dans la nuit tombante, plongé dans ses pensées.

Trois jours Potter…Dans trois jours, nous nous reverrons peut-être pour la dernière fois… 

_« Utilises cette confiance et cette foi Drago…Utilises-les autant que tu le peux. Car un jour toi aussi tu seras trahi. C'est notre lot à tous… »_

A suivre….

1 et 2 : extraits du cycle de « Alvin le Faiseur » de Orson Scott Card, mis à ma sauce !

Dieu bénisse celui qui a inventé les vacances ! Enfin !…..Oups…pardon, fallait que je l'exprime….


	14. Avant que l'Ombre

**Résumé :** La bataille finale approche. Les visages se découvrent, les trahisons et les alliances sont plus floues que jamais…Qui aura le mieux joué à ce petit jeu d'illusionniste ?

**Extrait** : « Il était trop jeune. Ce n'était pas juste ! Tout son être se refusait à accepter l'évidence….Mais les faits étaient irréfutables : il était là et c'était lui aujourd'hui qui allait perpétrer la souffrance contre laquelle il se battait depuis des années. »

**$$$$ AU NOM DE TOUS LES MIENS $$$$ **

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, dont j'avais déjà écris une bonne partie il y a longtemps, je dois l'avouer ! D'où, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, la rapidité de diffusion ! Pas sûr que se soit pareil pour le prochain ! Mais sachez au moins que la fin est proche_ (encore deux diffusions). _Et j'espère avoir pleins de commentaires ! Plus que la dernière fois si possible !_ (non, je ne suis pas entrain de faire ma liste au Père Noël ! lol !)_**

**Alors, et bien, je vous souhaites à tous bonne lecture ! Et ne me frappez pas trop pour la fin du chapitre…c'est fait exprès_ (regard sournois)…_**

_**Réponse aux réviewers :**_

**Lorfhan** : Aaahhh…Je voulais absolument commencer par toi…J'apprécie beaucoup tes commentaires, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà () ! Prenez en de la graine vous autres ! (lol) Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que tu vas enfin avoir une réponse à la fin du chapitre précédent ! Mais pas complète (ben voyons, et puis quoi encore ?…). Mon Voldy te plaît ? Tant mieux, il va faire son grand retour dans le chapitre qui va suivre celui-ci ! Drago aussi d'ailleurs ! Une petite réunion de famille en quelques sortes ! Allez, je te laisses ! Amuses toi bien si je puis dire, surtout avec la fin !

**shandibee : **Salut ! Ben écoutes, c'est pas grave si tu peux pas lire tout d'un coup, je peux comprendre tu sais ! Avant d'être auteur, j'ai été (et je suis encore) lectrice ! J'espère que depuis, tu as pu lire la suite ! Car voici un nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt peut-être !

**Edge : **Comme je te l'ai dit, et te le redis encore : Waouh ! Quelle réview ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère satisfaire tes attentes dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Pour Rogue…Je ne peux rien te dire…Désolée…Ce serait révéler une part de mon intrigue…Mais tu auras la réponse très bientôt. Le chapitre qui suit celui-ci devrait potentiellement être le dernier chapitre. Puis viendra un épilogue…si rien ne change d'icic là dans mon petit cerveau ! En tout cas, si, (et je dis bien si) je ne fais pas mourir Rogue, je pense par contre que Rowling y sera forcée, quelque soit les véritables intentions de notre _cher_ ami…Mais bon, on a encore le temps. En attendant, bonne lecture et à bientôt peut-être !

**Iva1201 : **Okay ! Tu n'es pas française ! En même temps, j'aurais du m'en douter. Quand j'ai vu tes fictions, j'ai eu un doute…Ben alors…C'est encore mieux ! Je ne m'attendais pas à plaire à une auteur étrangère ! Cool ! La prochaine fois, j'essaierais de te répondre en anglais, mais ça sera dur pour moi ! En tout cas, merci pour le compliment. Je te rajoute malheureusement de la lecture supplémentaire ! A !

**Mkorrigane : **Moi aussi je suis choquée de ne pas avoir plus de réviews ! Non, je plaisante ! J'ai eu de très gentils commentaires, et si ce que j'écris plaît, et bien tant mieux ! C'est le principal après tout, avec le fait que je m'amuse bien sûr ! (lol) ! Voilà au moins une réponse à une de tes questions. Les autres viendront avec le prochain chapitre ! Mais, oui, la quête des horcruxes va _enfin_ se terminer (c'est pas trop tôt, raz le bol). En espérant avoir été plus claire dans mon intrigue (), je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**1ère Partie: AVANT QUE L'OMBRE...**

**Aaahhh !….**

Une forte brûlure se propagea dans tout son corps, au niveau des sillons de sang qui venaient d'être tracés sur son torse. Il se recula, évitant un nouveau coup de patte. Les yeux jaunes et fendus de la créature le fixèrent quelques instants avant de s'envoler vers les cieux étoilés.

Le souffle court, le corps meurtri, Harry se laissa glisser le long de la bâtisse en ruine. La tête appuyée contre les vielles pierres, il attendit que son cœur cesse de battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine et que sa respiration retrouve un rythme normal pour enfin poser les yeux sur sa blessure. Les plaies étaient profondes et la brûlure plus intense que jamais. Chaque fibre de son être semblait en flamme.

Mais plus que tout, la douleur résidait au fond de son âme. Car il sentait pertinemment qu'il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même…

------------------------------------

_Plus qu'un avant Voldemort, Potter…Et ce sera terminé…_

La tension et l'inquiétude qui avaient dominé son corps pendant le combat s'étaient évaporés et Severus sentait à présent tout le poids de la lassitude et de la fatigue engourdir petit à petit ses sens. Les dernières transformations avaient été éprouvantes, l'avertissant du danger de continuer cette mascarade. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi prêt du but. Le gamin avait aujourd'hui réussi à détruire le cinquième Horcruxe. Le fauteuil à l'effigie des Potter.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de recherches pour découvrir que ce simple meuble était sans doute un des artefacts créés par Voldemort. Les conditions étaient réunies : l'assassinat de ses pires adversaires, James et Lily, et la symbolique de sa suprématie sur une prophétie sans avenir, tout comme sur les plans d'un Dumbledore vieillissant. Bien sûr, le Mage Noir n'avait pas encore dû lancer l'Avada sur Potter junior, certainement trop pressé de vanter ses mérites. La suite, tout le monde la connaissait.

Cependant, détruire ou créer un Horcruxe n'était jamais sans conséquences. La Magie réclamait toujours son du…

_Tout à un prix dans ce monde…_

---------------------------

Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il pansait avec soin ses plaies. Détruire le fauteuil s'était avéré facile, mais neutraliser le gardien qui était apparu ensuite sans crier gare avait été une toute autre paire de manches. Le Griffon du blason s'était matérialisé dans toute sa splendeur et sa férocité devant lui. Surpris, Harry n'avait pu éviter le premier coup de griffe, tailladant profondément sa chair. Mais, au-delà de la simple blessure, la créature magique s'était symboliquement emparée d'une part de son être…Sa mémoire…

Et pas n'importe quelle partie de sa mémoire. Le Griffon avait emporté les souvenirs de sa famille….

Harry se sentait soudain vidé. Ne plus avoir de famille, c'était ne plus avoir d'attaches, d'origine, de raison de vivre…Il ferma les yeux, dans l'infime espoir d'y retrouver les visages de ceux qu'il avait jadis côtoyé, ceux qui l'avaient aimés…

En vain…

Leur apparence, leur voix, leurs sourires…Tout avait disparu…Il ne lui restait rien à quoi se rattacher…Il avait perdu les fondements de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il était devenu…Il n'avait plus d'identité…

--------------------

Ce qui faisait du gamin encore un homme parmi tant d'autres lui avait été brutalement retiré.

Harry Potter. L'orphelin. Le portrait de Potter Senior aux yeux de Evans et au caractère de Black n'existait plus. Seul résidait le pion d'une prophétie vieille de 17 ans, l'être légendaire que l'on surnommait l'Elu, le Survivant…Celui qui _sauverait_ le monde sorcier…

Comment Dumbledore avait pu être aussi fou ? Comment cet homme avait-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?

« _Je me refuse de voir deux jeunes hommes gâcher leurs vies pour un fou malfaisant par ma faute. »_

_Quelle ironie…_

--------------------------------

Harry se mit péniblement sur ses pieds, chaque mouvement lui retirant une grimace de douleur.

Il releva la tête et observa un instant les étoiles, se noyant à corps perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, réclamant silencieusement à l'obscurité de l'engloutir à jamais.

Il respira longuement l'air frais de la nuit tombante, oubliant quelques minutes le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules…

Car il le savait. Le combat final approchait à grands pas…Et il restait tant de chemin à faire…

Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il souhaitait. Survivre ou disparaître à jamais…Mais pour rejoindre qui ? Les morts et les disparus étaient ce soir tombés dans l'oubli. Il lui restait néanmoins le souvenir de Dumbledore…

Dumbledore…

_Pourquoi tous les gens qui me sont chers m'abandonnent-ils ? Ne suis donc pas digne d'être aimé ?_

Peut-être ne l'était-il pas en fin de compte…C'est ce qu'il avait fini par penser après les rêves qu'il faisait depuis un mois environ. Ou du moins, après avoir compris ce qu'ils signifiaient…

Au début, ça n'avait été que des flashs. Des pièces floues, des scènes incompréhensibles, des ombres qui se faufilaient dans les ténèbres. Il avait tenté de les chasser avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais rien y faisait…Dès son réveil, les images assaillaient son esprit, comme autant de marteaux enfonçant des clous dans sa tête. Puis vinrent les cris, les silhouettes, les voix indistinctes.

C'était comme vivre une histoire en étant dans la peau d'un étranger.

Dans ses visons, Voldemort, les traits déformés par la colère, s'en prenait à ses Mangemorts. Au cœur de son antre, deux femmes étaient attachées, tremblant et gémissant face à la fureur et à la puissance qui se dégageaient du Seigneur Noir. Le visage apeuré de l'une d'entre elles revenait sans cesse. C'était celui d'une femme blonde, qui, malgré le bâillon qui enserrait sa bouche, avait pour Harry quelque chose de familier…Elle ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il était incapable de lui attribuer un nom.

Alors, il avait cherché. Dans sa mémoire, dans les journaux…Et il avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais c'était important, très important. Pourtant, il était passé plus d'une fois à côté. C'était un détail. Un simple nom parmi tant d'autres. _Sarah Marinet. Jeune infirmière de Sainte Mangouste_.

Un détail qui était pourtant présent dans chacune de ses visions. Car la deuxième prisonnière portait l'uniforme réglementaire à l'effigie de l'hôpital magique.

Cette information dut déclencher quelque chose dans son esprit. Dès cet instant, les rêves devinrent plus clairs, dévoilant des paroles jusque là inaccessibles…

_« - Je repose ma question : que fait-elle ici ?_

_- Maître, vous m'aviez ordonné de mettre…l'_horcruxe_ en sécurité… Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai ramenée ici…sans bien sur en donner la raison à Drago…Regardez Maître…Alice Londubat…_

_Alice Londubat…_

_l'horcruxe… »_

Cette révélation semblait si irréaliste…Comment un être vivant pouvait-il contenir un morceau d'âme maléfique en lui ? Comment pouvait-il le supporter ?

_Réfléchis…Elle n'a plus toute sa tête…_

Mais Harry continuait à se méfier de ses rêves. Voldemort l'avait déjà manipulé et Sirius en était mort. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur.

Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose était différent…Jusqu'ici, quand Voldemort cherchait à établir un lien avec lui, le garçon vivait les scènes en étant dans le corps du Mage Noir. Il n'avait jamais participé à une vision en étant uniquement _observateur_…

Quelqu'un d'autre essayait de le prévenir…Quelqu'un d'autre l'aidait à achever sa quête…

--------------------------

Rogue observa du haut de son perchoir le regard froid et déterminé du gamin. Sans avoir à lire dans sa tête, il savait à quoi il devait penser en cet instant précis. Lui aussi y avait réfléchi longtemps. Lui aussi avait tenté de nier la réalité. Mais l'évidence l'avait rattrapé. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre…Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre, même si cela s'avérait dur à accepter…

Alors, Severus s'était mis à attendre que Potter s'endorme. Et depuis un mois, durant les courts moments où le Gryffondor aurait pu être en paix, il s'était évertué à fouiller dans son esprit, greffant dans sa mémoire, dans ses rêves, les souvenirs qu'il avait lui-même emmagasiné.

C'était la seule solution…

_Comment avez vous pu croire que vous le protégeriez ?…Est-ce pour vous l'épargner que de mettre une telle responsabilité sur son dos Albus ?…Comment un homme aussi sage que vous a pu à ce point être aveugle…_

Il avait toujours nourri de la rancœur envers ce gosse. Dès le premier regard, il avait senti ses tripes se nouer, et une vive brûlure traverser tout son corps. Ses yeux s'étaient alors encrés dans ceux, verts, du mioche, et il n'avait pu se retenir de le comparer à cet arrogant James Potter, accompagné de sa petite cour en extase devant ses exploits. Sa haine aveugle l'avait empêché de voir qui était vraiment le garçon.

Pendant sept ans, il lui avait fait payer les humiliations perpétrées il y avait presque vingt années par les Maraudeurs sur sa personne. Pendant sept ans, il l'avait rabaissé, puni, insulté, menacé…Et il avait cru que cela suffirait à diminuer ce mal être, ce sentiment d'infériorité qui le consumait depuis son enfance et n'avait fait que s'accentuer dès la mort de son pire adversaire et de sa _tendre épouse_…

Bien au contraire…Sa culpabilité était tenace…Sa colère également…

Mais voilà…Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu…

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il avait perdu le contrôle…Et Dumbledore en était mort…Le laissant seul face à sa conscience, face au plus puissant des Mages Noirs, face au fils de son pire ennemi…

_« - Battez-vous, espèce de lâche…_

_- Vous m'avez traité de lâche Potter ? Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ? » _

Dire ces mots avait été le commencement de sa catharsis. Au début, il s'était focalisé sur l'insulte, maudissant ce sale gamin pour son arrogance. Il avait tourné et retourné pendant des jours la scène, il s'était remémoré le visage, le regard du garçon alors qu'il tentait vainement de l'atteindre. Il avait cru y voir uniquement du mépris et de la haine…Mais la rage dont avait fait preuve Potter ne se limitait pas simplement à cela. Il l'avait compris en voyant l'expression de l'adolescent devant la tombe de ses parents. Il l'avait compris en observant ses traits lors de son inattendue rencontre avec ses amis à Pré-au-Lard…

Il y avait tant de douleur, de désespoir, de peine dans le regard émeraude dont il avait hérité de Lily…Il y avait tant de colère, de crainte et de culpabilité dans ce regard, que Rogue en fut presque retourné…

Non pas parce que c'était la première fois qu'il percevait tant de souffrances dans un être…Non, il en avait vu d'autres…Mais parce que cela lui rappelait sa propre détresse, sa propre solitude. Si cette vision l'avait tant dérangé, c'est parce qu'il reconnaissait en lui l'adolescent qu'il avait été autrefois, celui qui l'avait mené sur la voie de Voldemort.

Il s'était alors mis à observer les réactions du Gryffondor plus attentivement. Il avait assisté à ses joies, à ses peines, à ses moments de détermination comme à ses instants de désespoir. Et malgré lui, malgré toute sa rancœur et son caractère têtu, malgré son passé qui le hantait sans cesse, il s'était surpris à l'apprécier, à se soucier de sa santé, à languir de repartir lors de ses retours obligés vers Voldemort.

En fin de compte, Harry Potter n'était _pas_ James Potter. Et aussi évident que cela paraisse, il avait fallu sept ans à Severus pour accepter cette idée et plus de six mois à le côtoyer pour s'en convaincre définitivement.

Alors aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme les avaient manipulés tous les deux, soit disant pour leur bien. Il les avait petit à petit placé en des points stratégiques, il les avait poussé à jouer un rôle qui n'aurait jamais dû être le leur, profitant de leur confiance. Et sans leur donner le choix, il les avait quitté, les laissant seuls face à un destin qu'aucun d'eux n'était prêt à affronter….

Oui, parfois, Rogue avait détesté le vieux directeur pour ne pas l'avoir tout simplement envoyé à Azkaban quand il l'avait pu…

_Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à assisté à la déchéance d'un enfant…_Pensa-t-il en se posant sur l'épaule de Harry tandis que ce dernier revêtait sa capuche d'un air las mais résigné.

-----------------------------

Pendant un instant, ses jambes flanchèrent mais il retrouva rapidement un semblant d'équilibre. Transplaner lui paraissait toujours aussi désagréable mais il commençait à se faire à l'impression de compression qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il employait ce moyen de transport.

Un poids se libéra alors de son épaule gauche et il vit le corbeau s'éloigner de son vol gracieux. Harry ne savait comment, mais le volatile avait très vite compris que le contact permettait de transplaner simultanément avec lui.

Une légère brise ébouriffa ses cheveux, tandis qu'il parcourait du regard un grand parc plongé dans les ténèbres nocturnes.

_**Lumos,**_ murmura-t-il.

Une faible lueur s'échappa de sa baguette, suffisante pour lui permettre de trouver son chemin. Derrière lui s'étendait une grande bâtisse blanche, où de la lumière transparaissait parfois à travers une fenêtre.

_L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste…_

Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches avant de tenter une approche. Il avait ainsi lu que se matérialiser directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment aurait immédiatement alerté les gardiens qui rôdaient dans chaque couloir. C'était également grâce à ces investigations qu'il avait pu retrouver la trace d'Alice Londubat, découvrant ainsi que la chambre de cette dernière donnait sur un parc invisible pour les moldus.

Il avait alors étudié de nombreux livres de sorts et avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait : une incantation lui permettant d'escalader des façades…

Le dos courbé, les sens en alerte, il avança en direction du mur sur lequel reposait de petits balcons où donnaient les chambres. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, vérifiant une dernière fois que personne ne l'observait. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que ceux, sombres, du corbeau. L'oiseau s'était installé en silence sur la rambarde en face de la fenêtre derrière laquelle était enfermée l'horcruxe.

_L'horcruxe…_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'appréhension et le dégoût de lui-même qui étaient sur le point de refaire surface.

Soufflant une dernière fois pour se détendre et se débarrasser de son angoisse, il se concentra sur la formule.

_**Incollare…**_Prononça-t-il en se visant lui même de sa baguette.

Un picotement parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, le faisait frissonner. Imperceptiblement, il sentit sa peau se métamorphoser, modifiant sa texture afin de permettre une adhérence totale à n'importe quelle surface.

Quand il eut enfin le sentiment que la transformation était complète, il rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de la paroi qui lui faisait face. Lentement, il avança sa main vers le mur, encore peu convaincu de l'efficacité du sort. Une fois positionnée bien à plat, il porta tout son poids sur son bras et avec émerveillement, sa main ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle était comme collée à la paroi. Réitérant l'expérience, il posa sa deuxième main contre les pierres, y porta tout son poids et positionna la première un peu plus en hauteur. Ses pieds se décolèrent du sol. Il avait réussi.

Un geste après l'autre, il grimpa discrètement le long de la façade puis atteint enfin le balcon. Dans un dernier effort, la transpiration perlant sur son front, il se hissa à l'aide de la rambarde devant la fenêtre, sous le regard perçant du volatile.

Reprenant sa respiration, il déverrouilla la poignée d'un alohomora puis poussa délicatement le battant.

Il passa d'abord la tête, afin de vérifier que personne n'avait assisté à son infraction, puis les jambes et enfin le corps tout entier, se réceptionnant sans un bruit.

Le cœur battant à ses tempes, il s'avança doucement vers le malade qui lui faisait face, reconnaissant la silhouette féminine. D'un mouvement presque religieux, il se débarrassa de sa capuche, la gorge nouée.

Il contempla un long moment la femme assoupie dans ce simple lit blanc. Son visage reflétait la tranquillité, la paix, l'innocence. S'il n'avait pas été ridé, il aurait pu le comparer à celui d'une jeune enfant encore émerveillée par le monde qu'elle découvre jour après jour, étrangère au malheur, à la tristesse, à la souffrance...

Son regard se troubla soudain devant l'impossible acte qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. Il n'aurait jamais dû être forcé à en arriver là. Il était trop jeune. Ce n'était pas juste ! Tout son être se refusait à accepter l'évidence.

Mais les faits étaient irréfutables : il était là et c'était lui aujourd'hui qui allait perpétrer la souffrance contre laquelle il se battait depuis des années.

_Finissons-en,_ lui ordonna son subconscient, tandis qu'il sortait à nouveau sa baguette.

C'est cet instant que choisit la femme pour s'éveiller.

Surpris, il stoppa son geste. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin lui rende la tâche encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'était déjà !

Alice Londubat l'observa quelques instants avec des yeux ronds et il souhaita qu'elle appelle un Médicomage afin qu'il aie une excuse pour ne pas accomplir sa sale besogne. Mais au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit tendrement.

**Neville ?…**prononça-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

**Non, ce n'est pas Neville…**répondit-il la gorge serrée, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Ses yeux parcoururent son visage minutieusement, comme à la recherche d'un détail qui lui permettrait de se souvenir.

**Oh…James ! C'est toi ! Ca fait si longtemps…**

Elle tendit une main déformée dans sa direction. Il recula pour l'éviter et se saisit de son poignet. Il reposa délicatement son bras contre le drap blanc, un peu tremblant.

**Chuut…calmez vous…**

**Mais, où est Lily ?**

La femme avait baissée la voix, obéissant à l'ordre qu'elle croyait venir de son ami.

**Et le petit Harry ? Tu pourrais venir chez nous et Harry pourrait jouer avec Neville…**

Il avait l'impression que son thorax s'était affaissé tant il avait des difficultés à respirer, à avaler. L'air irritait sa gorge nouée et ses yeux le piquaient de plus en plus.

**Mais, je dis des bêtises…**Elle secoua la tête en désapprobation…**Dumbledore nous a dit de nous cacher. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attend que l'occasion de nous enlever nos enfants…**

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Mme Londubat. Elle se saisit sans prévenir de la main de Harry et la serra fermement contre sa poitrine, dans un geste qui semblait désespéré.

**Il faut les protéger James…Il faut les protéger…**

Le regard de l'ancienne Auror se perdit alors dans un monde qui était inconnu à Harry, un monde en dehors de la réalité. Peut-être celui des souvenirs.

Retenant un sanglot, il se détacha prudemment de la vieille main qui le retenait, la vue troublée par les larmes.

Secoué par de légers tremblements, il remonta sa capuche sombre sur sa tête. Il observa pendant quelques minutes ce visage à présent déformé par la peur et le chagrin. Elle serrait fermement contre son torse sa couverture, comme elle aurait étreint son enfant. De ses yeux transparaissait la confusion, l'incompréhension.

Alors, pendant un instant, il se demanda si lui aussi n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas également quitté la réalité. S'il était bien présent, à Sainte Mangouste, devant cette femme à qui il allait voler la vie. Si c'était bien lui, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde, qui allait à son tour engendrer la destruction.

Il cligna des paupières et les gouttes salées se répandirent sur son visage rougi par la honte et les pleurs. Et dans un simple bruissement de tissu, une lumière verte éclaira durant un court instant les murs de la chambre.

--------------------------------

Potter était devant la mère de Londubat, la tête baissée, la baguette à la main. Des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, la main du garçon se leva et Severus ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine. Une lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette de Harry et atteignit de plein fouet le corps de la femme.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent pendant plusieurs secondes. Il restait simplement là, devant le corps à présent sans vie de l'ancienne Auror.

_Je vois que tu as retenu mon conseil…_

_« Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter ! »_

Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux d'avoir assisté à ce progrès dans les circonstances présentes.

_L'instinct de survie est plus fort que tout…_

Puis le silence fut lentement remplacé par des sanglots étouffés.

Un bruit de pas attira soudain l'attention du corbeau. Des infirmières avaient certainement dû entendre les pleurs de Harry. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Potter soit découvert maintenant, pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Pas si près du but…

-----------------------------

Un croassement bruyant résonna dans la chambre, attirant l'attention de Harry en direction du volatile à présent perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-----------------------------

Les yeux rougis par les larmes se posèrent sur lui et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Un voile s'était abattu sur leur vert jadis éclatant. Et pendant un court instant, il crut reconnaître son propre reflet dans le visage de Harry.

Abasourdi, le regard perdu dans le vague, le garçon ne sembla pas comprendre la raison de son appel.

_Bon sang Potter, réagis !_

L'oiseau battit violemment des ailes, comme pour le prévenir de quelque chose. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il les entendit. Des pas résonnèrent devant la porte et une lueur coulait au bas de celle-ci. L'adrénaline se dispersa soudain dans ses veines tel un torrent d'énergie. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de la formule qui lui avait permis de rentrer dans l'hôpital.

Quel était le mot déjà…

_Incollare…_

Il sentit sa peau changer d'aspect et il sut qu'il avait à nouveau réussi le sort.

De la main droite, il se saisit du rebord extérieur et entama la descente. Pressé par l'excitation et l'angoisse d'être découvert sur les lieux, il rata une des pierres, perdant l'équilibre. Le mur se déroba alors sous ses doigts et il se sentit chuter dans le vide.

_Faites que je ne me réveille jamais…Faites qu'elle me soit fatale…_Se surprit-il à souhaiter.

Mais le choc le ramena rapidement à la cruelle réalité. Son poignet droit craqua violemment au contact du sol dur et un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge à son insu.

Des lumières apparurent soudain de la fenêtre où il se tenait il y avait encore quelques minutes.

**Je le vois ! Il est là !** Cria une voix d'homme.

Avec difficulté, il se releva, serrant la blessure à son poignet. Une silhouette apparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, à l'angle du mur, baguette en main.

**Expelliarmus !**

Le sort frôla la tête de l'apprenti, tandis qu'il se baissait pour éviter l'attaque. D'instinct, il mit sa main dans sa poche afin de se saisir de son arme mais la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit lui rappela qu'il avait des os cassés. Il était impuissant.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau sort, le corbeau fonça droit sur son adversaire, piaillant, griffant et piquant.

Profitant de cette diversion, Harry tourna les talons et se faufila, hors de vue de ses assaillants.

Au début, il s'était mis à courir par nécessité. Mais alors qu'il avait largement dépassé la limite de la propriété de Sainte Mangouste, il continuait sa course folle, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, les larmes s'échappant en de fines gouttelettes dans son sillage.

Il courut et courut encore, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ne suffise plus à oxygéner son corps. Alors il stoppa et s'effondra sur le sol.

--------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, sans que Potter daigne une seule fois ouvrir la bouche. Le soleil était lentement réapparu à l'horizon, éclaboussant de sa lumière les traits tirés du protégé de Dumbledore.

Rogue s'était efforcé de ne pas perdre une fois de plus la piste du gamin, après la fuite mouvementée de l'Hôpital. Le Gryffondor avait couru si vite que Severus avait cru pendant un instant ne pas pouvoir le rattraper, malgré ses ailes. Puis, sans prévenir, le garçon s'était effondré sur le sol, dans un pré entourant la ville, au pied d'un grand hêtre.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, Potter avait soigné sa blessure. Se furent les derniers mots que l'homme entendit, avant que Harry, la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur l'herbe tendre, émette un son difficilement reconnaissable. Surpris et à la fois curieux, Rogue se posa au sol, attendant avec intérêt la suite des événements.

Le Gryffondor fixa longuement l'oiseau aux plumes sombres qui lui faisait face. Un sourire crispé se dessina alors sur son visage. 

**Je crois que je comprends maintenant…**

Rogue cligna des paupières et courba la tête, attentif.

**Je sais pourquoi tu restes près de moi, pourquoi tu me suis comme mon ombre…**

_Vous m'en direz tant Potter…_

Cernés par la fatigue et les épreuves, les yeux du gamin se voilèrent, révélant une âme déchirée, partagée entre ses convictions profondes et une prophétie qui le poussait à accomplir des horreurs.

**Je sens la mort. **Sa voix n'était que dégoût.** Les gens meurent les uns après les autres autour de moi. **

Le regard hanté, il sortit son arme et la fit tourner entre se doigts, l'air absent / tendit ses mains, comme pour prouver sa culpabilité.

**Et maintenant, je _suis_ la mort. Je tue pour ne pas être tué. Je ne vaux pas mieux que le monstre contre lequel je suis sensé me battre…**

Harry détourna la tête, une profonde rancœur étirant les traits de son visage.

**_Cesses de pleurnicher et de dire n'importe quoi…_**Pensa Severus avec plus de brutalité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **_Tu es _l'Elu_ ! Hier soir, tu t'es enfin comporté comme tel. Tu as compris l'importance de la tâche qui t'incombe._**

Soudain, l'expression de Potter changea, optant pour un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise. Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Lentement, il se releva et Rogue vit la baguette du gosse être pointée dans sa direction..

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend maintenant ?_** S'exaspéra mentalement l'ancien Maître des Potions.

**Qui es-tu réellement ?** Cria le Gryffondor, un air mauvais transparaissant dans ses pupilles émeraudes.** Montres ta véritable apparence.**

_**Je vois…**_

Severus s'était attendu à ce qu'un jour ou l'autre, Harry perçoive ses pensées, mais il ne croyait pas que ce serait si soudain. Cependant, il avait tout prévu.

_**Calme toi Pot**-_ Il se reprit de justesse- **_Harry…je-_**

**Revelatum !**

Le sort le toucha de plein fouet et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant tête la première dans des fourrés épineux tous proches. Il en sortit aussi rapidement qu'il le put, des aiguilles plantées un peu partout dans son plumage.

**_Gosse stupide et sans cervelle ! _**Ragea le corbeau, battant des ailes avec fureur en direction de l'adolescent.**_ Il y a vraiment une tare dans sa famille ! Tous cinglés !_**

**Comment ça, « dans sa famille » ? **Demanda avec suspicion Potter Junior, baissant son arme d'étonnement.

Sous le coup de la colère, Severus n'avait pas réellement fait attention aux paroles qu'il avait proféré, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs. Il chercha rapidement une excuse dans son esprit.

**_Oui, dans ta famille ! _**Répéta-t-il, pris au dépourvu.**_ Il faut vraiment avoir un défaut génétique aiguë pour engendrer un fils aussi stupide que toi !_**

_Wahou !…Tu te surpasses…_Ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

**Alors…Tu n'es pas un animagus ?…**L'interrogea Harry, baissant encore sa garde mais serrant toujours sa baguette.

**_Imbécile ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un humain ! Est-ce que ta formule m'a rendu _soitdisant_ ma véritable apparence !_** S'énerva Rogue, retrouvant ainsi un semblant de contenance, ce qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était très inhabituel. **_C'est _ça_, ma véritable apparence !_**

**Mais…Tu n'es pas un simple animal ? Non ?…**Hésita le garçon, le détaillant à présent avec une intensité qui déplu fortement au concerné.

**_Bravo ! Tu es plus vif que je ne le pensais !_** S'exclama l'oiseau dans sa tête, le ton plein de venin.**_ Bien sûr que je ne suis pas un simple animal ! Tu as déjà vu un animal faire de la télépathie avec un être de ton espèce !_**

Le regard du Gryffondor se fit plus perçant, ses yeux semblant chercher une faille. La colère et les paroles employées par Severus semblaient avoir éveillé quelque chose en Harry. Quelque chose que le gamin ne devait surtout pas tenter de comprendre.

Calmant son tempérament, l'ex-Mangemort continua d'une voix posée.

**_Je suis un esprit._** Rogue misa sur son regard insistant pour détourner l'attention de Potter.**_ Tu as déjà dû entendre parler des esprits, ou totem si tu préfères…Et bien te voilà devant l'un d'entre eux. _**

Peu convaincu, le gosse fit une moue sceptique qui irrita le Serpentard.

**Qu'est-ce qu'un esprit comme toi peut bien me vouloir ?**

Rogue l'observa un instant.

_Parfois Potter, ta perspicacité me surprends…Dommage que tu ne l'emploies jamais au moment opportun…_

Devait-il lui révéler les véritables raisons de sa présence auprès de lui ? Répondre à cette question, c'était s'exposer aux dizaines d'autres qui suivraient ensuite. C'était également risquer de dévoiler son identité…

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?…

Après mûre réflexion, Severus opta pour une réponse évasive et incomplète, dans la digne lignée du vieux Directeur.

_Je ne lui mens pas…J'omets simplement quelques détails…_Se justifia-t-il auprès du fantôme souriant d'Albus qui avait émergé de sa mémoire. 

_**Quelque temps avant de mourir, Albus Dumbledore m'a demandé de veiller sur toi…**_

L'évocation du vieux mage bloqua pendant quelques secondes les mots dans la gorge du garçon.

**Dumbledore ? Mais…pourquoi ?**

'_Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !'…_Minauda-t-il au fin fond de son esprit . _Tu es pire qu'un mioche de trois ans qui découvre le monde !… _

_**Il savait qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour toi…Il a décidé que je serais parfait pour ce rôle…**_

**Pourquoi toi ?…Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter ?**

**_Je me le demande…Je me serais bien passé d'une charge supplémentaire…_**Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser un peu trop fort.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

_**Rien…Laisses tomber…**_

Harry rangea prudemment sa baguette, détournant le regard.

_Tu es bien trop crédule Potter…_

**Pourquoi maintenant ?…**

Sans avoir à lui demander, Rogue savait que le gosse faisait allusion à sa soudaine capacité à entendre ses pensées.

_Seulement celles que je te laisses écouter…_Rectifia mentalement l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

**_Je l'ignore_**, répondit sincèrement Severus. **_Peut-être la promiscuité à long terme…Peut-être un choc émotionnel…_**

Les yeux de Potter se dirigèrent vers lui, à la fois tristes et coléreux, accusant silencieusement le coup.

Le Gryffondor lui tourna le dos, fixant intensément le tronc qui lui faisait face. Rogue en déduit que le choc émotionnel était certainement la raison de cette perception aiguë. Une sorte de malaise s'était immiscé entre eux.

**Décidément, la vie de meurtrier est remplie d'avantages…**Ironisa avec amertume le gamin.

_**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…Tu n'es pas un meurtrier…**_

**Ah oui ? Et comment qualifies-tu ce que j'ai fait à Alice Londubat ! Moi, j'appelle ça un meurtre…**

_« Ils sont morts par ma faute !…Qu'est ce que je peux dire de plus pour que vous me condamniez ! »_

Mieux que personne, Rogue savait ce que ressentait en cet instant le jeune Gryffondor. Il n'avait peut-être pas tenu la baguette qui avait tué Lily et James, mais il avait bien serré entre ses doigts celle qui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur Dumbledore. Et aucun mot ne pourrait chasser de son esprit la certitude qu'il était coupable. Aucun.

Pourtant, il fallait bien essayer de se convaincre…

**_Etre un meurtrier, c'est assassiner un homme par simple goût pour un tel acte…_**Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le gosse.

**Quelle différence ça peut faire…Le résultat est le même. Je l'ai tué. Elle est morte. **Déclara le concerné d'une voix enrouée par la peine.

Un instant, les fantômes d'un lointain passé s'imposèrent à lui.

'_Alice, les sourcils froncés, le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de compassion, un bébé dans les bras. A ces côtés, un homme grand et imposant serrait avec douceur son épaule, signalant d'une manière détournée son désaccord. Ses yeux à lui étaient emplis de colère et de mépris. Malgré son ordre silencieux, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, ne le quittant pas du regard._

_**Alice…**_

_La dénommée ignora l'appel de Franck Londubat, dont le visage se fit encore plus menaçant, avertissant Rogue qu'au moindre faux pas, il y aurait des représailles…_

_Elle s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Severus, le détaillant silencieusement. Mal à l'aise, il envoya un coup d'œil interrogateur et inquiet en direction de Dumbledore qui lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux. Un peu déstabilisé par la situation, il retourna son regard sur la jeune mère, rencontrant immédiatement les yeux clairs de cette dernière. Une aura de bonté et de gentillesse semblait entourer cette femme. Rogue déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'un sourire bienveillant s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Alice._

_**Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus Rogue…**_

_Une main féminine se posa sur son torse, à présent agité par une respiration devenue difficile._

_**Vous ne vous en êtes simplement pas encore rendu compte…'**_

Le visage de la jeune femme s'évanouit, ramenant Severus à la réalité. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de ce qu'elle était, mais surtout, de ce qu'elle était devenue une semaine après leur rencontre…

**_Tu l'as libéré…_**Dit-il faiblement à l'adresse du garçon.

**Je lui ai ôté la vie ! **S'écria Harry, incrédule.

**_Quelle vie ! De quelle vie parles-tu donc, Elu ? _**S'emporta à son tour l'ex-Mangemort.**_ Il est parfois préférable de mourir, plutôt que de vivre une vie en enfer, ponctuée de souffrances, plongée dans le mutisme ou dans un passé impossible à retrouver. _**Le visage d'Alice flotta quelques secondes dans son esprit, remuant douloureusement ses tripes.**_ Non Harry…Tu l'as sauvé…_**

**Tu ne comprends rien…**Souffla le Gryffondor d'un ton exaspéré qui déplut grandement à l'ancien Maître des Potions.

**_Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ! Que le grand Potter se sent coupable de ses actes ?…Ouvres les yeux…_**Rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voix hargneuse et emplie de sarcasmes.**_ Des tas de gens tuent et sont tués pour _toi_ en ce moment même. Ils se salissent les mains et font don de leur existence pour que _toi,_ tu survives et accomplisse ce pour quoi tu as fait cela aujourd'hui. Non pas pour que tu te lamentes..._**

Son cœur battait à ses tempes. Sa respiration était saccadée, sous le coup d'un sentiment intense, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Une conviction farouche s'était emparée de lui et poussait les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

**_Tu n'es pas _parfait _Potter. _**Continua-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas, tandis que le regard du jeune homme s'était à nouveau porté sur lui.**_ Mais par cet acte, tu auras au moins prouvé ta volonté de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as prouvé à ceux qui te suivent qu'ils ne se battent pas pour rien ; qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi coûte que coûte. « Je ne faciliterais pas la tâche à Voldemort », _voilà_ quel a été ton message. _**

Rogue fit une pause, tentant de se reprendre, étonné par ses propres paroles. Potter le fixait d'un air perdu, ses yeux brillants un peu trop fortement pour que ce ne soit qu'un effet de lumière.

**_Et enfin, _**reprit-il, se raclant la gorge au passage**_, tu as montré qu'Albus Dumbledore avait fait le bon choix…_**

Le nom d'Albus Dumbledore sortit comme par magie le gamin de son mutisme.

**Quel choix ?…**Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée et hésitante.

_**Celui de t'obliger à prendre conscience de cette guerre en quittant cette terre.**_

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent de désapprobation.

**Il a été assassiné par un _traître…_**Cracha-t-il avec hargne, portant un coup à Rogue.

_Rien est tout blanc ou tout noir dans ce monde…Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour une cause plus noble et importante que notre propre vie…Tu devrais pourtant le savoir mieux que tout autre, Elu…_

**_Il savait qu'il allait mourir ce jour là. _**Répondit-il d'un ton rude. **_Et il voulait que cela t'aide à y voir plus clair, à faire à ton tour les bons choix._**

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du gosse, très rapidement effacée par une grimace qui mélangeait colère et tristesse.

**Ah oui !…Et Dumbledore avait-il prévu que je devrais mettre fin à l'existence de la mère d'un de mes amis !**

_« Les choses devaient se passer ainsi…», voici une phrase que notre cher directeur aurait adoré te répondre…_Pensa Severus avec amertume.

_**Que vaut une vie face à celle de tout un peuple ?**_

**Savait-il qu'il me condamnait à vivre loin de ceux que j'aime ! **

**_C'est toi qui t'es exilé ! _**Se défendit le Serpentard.

**Je n'ai plus RIEN !…**Hurla Harry dans une plainte, des larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues. **Plus de famille, plus de foyer, plus d'amis, même plus d'âme…**Dit-il en serrant son poing contre sa poitrine.** J'ai perdu le peu qu'il me restait dans une guerre qui a commencé il y a cinquante ans, pour un miracle dont je n'ai même pas eu conscience, pour un pouvoir que je n'ai jamais souhaité…**Sa respiration était haletante.** Il m'a laissé seul à porter le poids du monde…En avait-il seulement conscience en mourant ?… **

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés durant quelques instants. Quelque chose était définitivement mort dans les yeux émeraudes du garçon.

_Pourquoi m'avoir imposé cela à moi !_ Semblait vouloir crier d'incompréhension le Gryffondor, en écho avec sa propre douleur.

Alors, lentement, Rogue sentit la frustration l'envahir à nouveau, accompagnée d'une colère longtemps refoulée, repoussée au fin fond de son esprit. Une colère contre Dumbledore…

Il détourna son regard du gamin, luttant pour empêcher ses souvenirs et sa rancœur de le submerger à nouveau, afin de protéger Harry de ses pensées.

Mais voilà. Il se sentait coupable. Encore et toujours coupable. Pour ses actes mais aussi pour ceux du vieux sorcier, qui, sans le vouloir, avait fait de leurs vies un enfer.

_Pardon…Je suis désolé, si désolé…_répétait son esprit inlassablement, ne pouvant empêcher le flot de sentiments qui faisaient à nouveau surface.

_Je suis si désolé…_

**Quoi ?** Demanda le garçon, semblant soudain émerger de sa peine.

**_Je…rien…_**répondit Severus, perturbé.

Il déploya ses ailes avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner de cet être qui le déstabilisait et lui faisait revoir ses jugements de plus en plus régulièrement.

**Où vas-tu ? **S'étonna le Gryffondor.

Mais il ne répondit rien, déjà plongé dans de sombres réflexions, filant dans le ciel sans nuage aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

----------------------------------------

Seul, proscris contre le tronc centenaire du hêtre, il avait regardé les heures s'égrainer, il avait entendu le vent souffler dans les feuilles et les chants des insectes dans l'herbe haute. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il avait vaguement aperçu l'ombre d'un corbeau se poser à la cime du vieil arbre, en silence. Puis, progressivement, le vent avait calé, les insectes s'étaient petit à petit tus, annonçant l'arrivée du soir et de ses milliers d'étoiles qu'il aimait tant regarder. Elles étaient d'ailleurs bien visibles ce jour là.

Soudain, telle une tâche sur une immense toile, une forme sombre se matérialisa, sortant Harry de sa contemplation muette. Ankylosé par toutes ces heures d'immobilité, il se releva maladroitement, à deux doigts de rentrer tête la première dans le hêtre. Plissant les yeux, il finit par identifier la silhouette qui s'approchait rapidement, menaçante. L'aigle fonçait en piqué dans la direction de l'arbre.

_Le corbeau…_Pensa immédiatement Harry.

Sortant sa baguette, il était prêt à défendre son compagnon, qui semblait dormir sur une branche basse à quelques mètres de lui. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêter à jeter un sort à l'oiseau de proie, ce dernier contourna la relique végétale et Harry distingua un objet tomber d'entre ses serres. Puis, le volatile frôla le sol et remonta telle une flèche dans le ciel bleu nuit, retrouvant son premier trajet.

Encore étonné par la scène qui venait juste de se dérouler sous ses yeux, le jeune sorcier s'approcha du point de chute de l'objet mystérieux. Et plus il avançait, plus il reconnaissait la forme jusque là indistincte.

_Un parchemin ?…Qui peut bien m'envoyer un parchemin de cette manière ?…_Se demanda-t-il une fois devant le rouleau.

Délicatement, il le saisit et détacha le fin lien de cuir qui le scellait, en plus de la cire fondue. Avec attention, il déroula le papier, découvrant une écriture fine et appliquée. Il entreprit la lecture, de plus en plus surpris au fil des lignes :

_Potter,_

_Je serais bref._

_Ca me donne envie de vomir de l'avouer mais nous avons quelque chose en commun : une haine farouche pour Rogue._

_Car il nous a enlevé à tous les deux des êtres importants à nos yeux. Il a condamné mon père et il a assassiné Dumbledore…_

_Et oui Potter ! Ton cher vieux directeur s'est fait tué par notre Maître des Potions…_

_Voilà donc ce que je te propose : Rogue se cache sous une autre apparence. Mais j'ai le moyen de le démasquer et, même si tu l'ignores, tu as certainement sa confiance. Il te suit depuis plusieurs mois. Pour cette raison, tu dois tenir ta langue et rester discret à propos de ce message._

_Rejoins moi à Godric's Hollow demain soir et assures toi de laisser des traces pour qu'il te retrouve._

_Malefoy_

Le visage blême, Harry quitta des yeux la lettre pour les poser sur le corbeau qui avait à présent relevé la tête, son regard sombre perdu vers l'horizon.

_Ca ne peut pas être vrai…Pas encore……_

A suivre….

Mouahahhaaaahhhahhh ! Oh joie ! J'adooore finir en queue de poisson ! Quel bonheur d'imaginer les têtes de ceux qui lisent ! Quelle douce mélodie que les injures qu'ils profèrent ! Aaaaaaahhhh……..Hum….Merveilleux…..

**Prochainement : **« 2ème partie : La Chute du Corbeau Noir »


	15. Si le pardon m'est accordé

Note de l'auteur :

Non. **Ce n'est PAS une note pour dire que j'arrête d'écrire cette fiction**, rassurez-vous !

C'est simplement un petit mot pour m'excuser de mon retard (passé et futur, malheureusement), car je dois vous annoncer que je vais mettre plus de temps que prévu pour finir ce chapitre. Comptez un mois (je sais, c'est long mais je préfère être honnête). Si je le termine plus tôt, je le diffuse, promis !

Bon, et pour me faire un peu pardonner, je vous offre les 5 première pages de ce chapitre sur les (pour le moment) 28 que j'ai écrites et qui restent encore à remanier.

Alors, j'espère que ces quelques pages vous plairont et vous donneront envie de lire la suite !

Bonne lecture !

PS : je répondrez aux réviews quand je diffuserais le chapitre définitif !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Extrait de « Au nom de tous les miens 2ème partie : la Chute du Corbeau Noir »**

_Potter,_

_Je serais bref._

_Ca me donne envie de vomir de l'avouer mais nous avons quelque chose en commun : une haine farouche pour Rogue._

_Car il nous a enlevé à tous les deux des êtres importants à nos yeux. Il a condamné mon père et il a assassiné Dumbledore…_

_Et oui Potter ! Ton cher vieux directeur s'est fait tué par notre Maître des Potions…_

_Voilà donc ce que je te propose : Rogue se cache sous une autre apparence. Mais j'ai le moyen de le démasquer et, même si tu l'ignores, tu as sa confiance. Il te suit depuis plusieurs mois. Pour cette raison, tu dois tenir ta langue et rester discret à propos de ce message._

_Rejoins moi à Godric's Hollow demain soir et assures toi de laisser des traces pour qu'il te retrouve._

_Malefoy_

Il lut et relut encore la lettre. Cela lui semblait si aberrant. Les mots défilaient sous ses yeux et cependant, il avait tant de mal à les assimiler.

_« Rogue se cache sous une autre apparence. »_

_Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Je refuse de le croire…_

_« Il te suit depuis plusieurs mois. »_

_Il m'a aidé…Ca ne peut pas être lui…_

Il posa son regard sur le corbeau qui était revenu de son escapade il y avait de cela quelques heures et qui s'était perché à quelques mètres de lui. L'animal contemplait l'horizon. Mais il dût sentir son regard car ses yeux noirs se posèrent soudain sur lui.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

**Non, tout va bien…Je t'assure…**Insista Harry plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

_Bon sang mon vieux, ferme ton esprit ! C'est peut-être Rogue que tu as en face de toi !_

L'oiseau l'observa un instant curieusement, puis retourna à sa contemplation.

Mais Harry avait déjà autre chose en tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Une nouvelle évidence venait de le frapper. Si le volatile était bien Rogue, alors cela faisait des mois qu'il devait transmettre des informations à Voldemort, sur ses recherches, sur ses découvertes, sur sa mission…

_Mon Dieu…pas ça…_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il sourit nerveusement et se leva, faisant à présent les cents pas.

Si c'était bien Rogue qui était caché sous cette apparence animale, pourquoi l'avoir aidé à s'échapper lors des embuscades des Mangemorts ? Et puis, connaissant l'homme infâme qu'il était, Harry était persuadé que son ancien professeur l'aurait vendu à la première occasion comme il avait vendu ses parents. Il aurait révélé la quête de Harry et Voldemort l'aurait empêché de poursuivre.

_Non…Le corbeau ne pouvait pas être Rogue…_

Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'oiseau, et constata avec effroi que ce dernier l'observait encore.

**_Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu me sembles soucieux_**…L'interrogea à nouveau son compagnon.

Ce dernier quitta son perchoir et se posa sur son épaule. Harry s'empêcha de frissonner à son contact et replia nerveusement le parchemin.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?…Qui t'as écris ?…**_

Ses yeux sombres et perçants fixaient intensément le bout de papier comme s'il avait voulu lire à travers. En le détaillant de plus près, Harry constata avec stupéfaction que le corbeau semblait fatigué. Son plumage était assez ébouriffé et certaines de ses plumes étaient pliées ou cassées.

**Laisses…C'est simplement une vielle lettre de Ron et Hermione que j'avais gardée…tu sais…comme un souvenir…**

L'oiseau garda encore un long moment ses yeux fixés sur la feuille, puis, les posa ensuite sur le visage de Harry.

_Ne penses pas…Ne penses pas…_

Enfin, il coupa le contact visuel et retourna sur son perchoir.

Le brun regarda à son tour le parchemin qu'il serrait dans sa main.

_Au fond, dois-je vraiment croire Malefoy ? Peut-être est-ce justement une astuce pour me déstabiliser ? Ou tout simplement un piège pour me mener à Voldemort…_

_« Il a condamné mon père… »_

_« - Espèce de traître !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ! Tu me confonds avec Rogue je crois…_

_- Tu ne défends pas ton cher sauveur, Malefoy ? »_

Et si Malefoy disait vrai ? Et s'il avait le pouvoir de démasquer Rogue ? Peut-être pourrait-il enfin se venger…

-------------------------

_Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Potter ?…_S'interrogea silencieusement Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil furtif en direction du Gryffondor.

Le gamin paraissait soucieux et nerveux. Bien sûr, Severus aurait pu attribuer ce comportement étrange à la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eu le jour précédent. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec cela. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse se trouvait dans ce mystérieux parchemin qui n'était pas là il y avait encore une dizaine de minutes.

_Pourquoi, _pourquoi,_ a-t-il fallu que je m'assoupisse à cet instant précis !…_Se fustigea-t-il inutilement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le corbeau luttait de plus en plus contre la partie humaine de son être. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il prenait cette potion. Trop longtemps qu'il vivait jour et nuit sous forme animale. Le combat constant qu'il menait pour garder le contrôle de son corps l'épuisait. Le retour à son apparence originelle était devenue un véritable supplice. Il avait à chaque fois le sentiment qu'on lui tailladait les veines, qu'on déchiquetait sa chair, qu'on écrasait ses os, qu'on lui écorchait la peau…

_Je comprends à présent ton calvaire Lupin…_

Retrouver sa forme humaine n'avait jamais été aussi difficile et douloureux, signe évident qu'il était au bout de ses limites.

L'épuisement de ses facultés psychologiques et physiques le faisait à présent douter du bien fondé de son plan d'origine.

_Du plan de Dumbledore…_Rectifia-t-il avec amertume.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire machine arrière. Pas si près de la fin. Pas après tous ces efforts, tout le mal qu'il s'était donné.

Il protégerait Potter jusqu'au bout. Comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis que le gosse était entré en première année.

Cependant, ce ne serait plus _à cause_ d'une dette envers James, ni _à cause_ d'un ordre ou d'une supplique proférée par Dumbledore…Non, ce serait _pour lui_. Pour la confiance qu'une très faible minorité avait mis en lui.

_« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus Rogue……Vous ne vous en êtes simplement pas encore rendu compte… » _Résonna dans sa mémoire la voix d'Alice Londubat.

L'ancien Maître des Potions posa distraitement son regard sur le garçon, qui s'était depuis peu allongé dans l'herbe, les sourcils froncés, apparemment obnubilé par une réflexion intense.

_Quoi qu'il en coûte Potter, je serais là…_

----------------------------------

La journée suivante demeura très brumeuse dans l'esprit de Harry.

Dès l'aurore, il transplana dans son hôtel moldu et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, remuant sans cesse dans sa tête les mots de Malefoy, pesant le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle rencontre, réfléchissant aux raisons qui avaient poussé son confrère Serpentard à le contacter.

Et plus il y pensait, plus la possibilité que Drago déteste Rogue autant que lui-même pouvait le haïr lui semblait plausible. Après tout, Rogue n'avait-il pas été la cause du meurtre de Malefoy senior ? En s'interposant et en assassinant à la place du jeune homme Dumbledore, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard avait fait certainement pleuvoir la colère de Voldemort sur l'adolescent aux cheveux platine. Pour punition, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait probablement tué Lucius à titre d'exemple.

Harry se tourna sur le côté, sentant la fatigue engourdir petit à petit ses membres.

Dans tous les cas, cette théorie tenait mieux la route que celle du Ministre…

« _C'est certainement un acte de vengeance, loin d'être excusable, mais sûrement justifiable. », _se remémora avec sarcasme le Gryffondor.

Adopter la politique de l'autruche n'avait jamais permis d'éloigner le mal, de le faire reculer. L'illusion d'un monde parfait ne rendait que plus difficile le retour dans une réalité dont on avait oublié les fondements, que l'on était devenu incapable d'affronter.

Le regard ensommeillé de Harry parcourut distraitement la chambre. Le silence qui s'en dégageait dérangeait le garçon. Quelque chose manquait…

_Où est le corbeau ?_ Remarqua son esprit embrumé dans un dernier effort pour garder conscience avant de plonger dans le monde des songes.

-------------------------------------

Le vent dansait dans ses plumes ternes mais toujours aussi sombres. Une rafale le dévia un instant de sa trajectoire, ramenant son esprit dans le présent. Les muscles de ses ailes étaient douloureux, son souffle court.

Il posa silencieusement les yeux sur la silhouette qui se dessinait au loin, telle une âme errante. Elle semblait étrangère au vent frais qui parcourait l'ancienne colline de Godric's Hollow, comme si ses jambes étaient plantées dans le sol.

Il avait fallu une bonne heure de vol et beaucoup d'intuition pour retrouver sa trace. A croire que Harry cherchait à l'épuiser.

_Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore gamin ?_ S'interrogea Rogue.

Le Gryffondor avait gardé le silence depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Son visage était resté figé dans une expression d'inquiétude, tandis qu'il s'était obstiné à fixer un point au delà de la fenêtre impossible à atteindre. Pas une seule fois le gosse n'avait daigné poser son regard sur lui, comme s'il avait peur.

Rogue avait plusieurs fois tenté d'établir le contact avec Potter, sans succès. A son interpellation, le garçon avait posé ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens pour rapidement les reporter sur l'extérieur, marmonnant quelques mots en guise de réponse.

_Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ? Pourquoi tant d'appréhension dans ton regard ?…_

Chacun de ses soupirs, de ses silences, de ses non-dits, criaient le désespoir et la lassitude qui s'étaient emparés de l'esprit du protégé de Dumbledore. Il avait vu l'âme du gamin se déchirer lorsqu'il avait détruit le fauteuil. Il l'avait vu agoniser quand le sort mortel avait atteint le corps usé par les années et la folie d'Alice Londubat.

Rogue avait longtemps pensé que le mioche était faible, qu'il n'irait jamais jusqu'au bout. Mais il s'était trompé. Potter était déterminé. Il avait accompli sa quête au dépend de son salut et de sa santé mentale.

_Exactement comme moi…_Pensa sarcastiquement l'ancien professeur. La comparaison était insultante mais vrai.

L'avant dernier horcruxe n'était plus et il avait emporté avec lui l'espoir et l'innocence d'un être qui n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être pur…

_Tout peut être perverti dans ce monde…_

La silhouette se rapprocha petit à petit au fil des battements d'ailes. Silencieusement, il posa ses pattes sur une branche du vieux chêne attenant à la ruine qu'était devenue la demeure des Potter, laissant ainsi ses muscles se reposer.

Sans raison apparente, son cœur battit soudain plus fort dans sa poitrine. Une appréhension incompréhensible s'était emparée de lui, bloquant le souffle dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose clochait. Le comportement de Potter était anormalement mystérieux.

Depuis l'épisode de l'Allée des Embumes, Harry avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il comprenne ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme un contrat implicite. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Et Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment…

A suivre…

Voilà ! _(toute fière puis rapidement effrayée devant les regards meurtriers des lecteurs !)_ Non, ne m'arrachez pas la tête s'il vous plait !(Sinon vous n'aurez pas le chapitre complet….è….….bon, sage décision…)

A plus ! Et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop à patienter ! Si le début vous plaît (ou non), n'oubliez pas de me mettre un petit commentaire !


	16. La Chute du Corbeau Noir

**Résumé :** Quand la vérité et les croyances se mêlent, quand la guerre justifie tout et vous prive de tous, les amitiés et les rancœurs survivront-elles à un nouveau coup d'éclat ?

**Extrait :** «Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha de sa proie, l'impatiente brûlant tel un feu ardent dans ses veines. Enfin il avait sa revanche ! Enfin la vengeance allait sonner…»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AU NOM DE TOUS LES MIENS **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Alléluia !Je l'ai enfin terminé ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais cette fois (40 pages words quand même !) Il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, alors j'espère qu'il vous satisfera ! (pour moi, ça reste encore à voir…Et j'espère également avoir pleins de commentaires ! D'ici là, bonne lecture !**

_**Note aux réviewers:**_

**Wouhou ! J'ai dépassé la quarantaine de réviews ! SABREZ LE CHAMPAGNE ! SORTEZ LES APERITIFS !Non, sans rire, ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on apprécie mon travail ! Vraiment, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et m'encouragent ! Et plus particulièrement à Lorfhan (_comment ne pas te remercier pour ton humour, tes conseils, ta patiente - et oui, il en faut pour me lire mais surtout pour écouter mes jérémiades ! lol !- et tes commentaires toujours aussi distrayants _!), à Edge (ma fan attitrée !lol !) et plus récemment à Erzulie et Dalou028 pour avoir pris le temps de réviewer à chaque chapitre ou étape de leur lecture…Mais aussi Me et jenni944…**

**Lorfhan :** Hey ! La Tourtoule ! Comment va ? Merci pour tes petits messages bien marrants et tes colères tout à fait justifiées !lol ! Je pense que ce chapitre te satisfera grandement, connaissant ton goût prononcé pour les drames ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles (je te fais confiance ) _regard diabolique et surexcité! _D'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience ton avis et celui d'Esmé, bien entendu (ne me regarde pas comme ça sorcière ! Je ne suis pas le Père Noël !) ! Au passage, je te souhaite un bon courage pour l'écriture de la suite de F&L ! Ne te croque pas trop le cerveau, ce que je t'offre ici sera largement suffisant ! A plus !

**Dalou028 :** Et bien…Wahou… si je m'attendais à autant de compliments et de réviews en une seule fois ! Merci beaucoup ! Par contre, niveau, genre littéraire, tu es tombée sur la mauvaise personne…Quand je fais un drame, malheureusement pour toi, c'est un drame jusqu'au bout ! Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! Et, non, la situation ne va pas s'arranger, mais alors pas du tout (non, ne me frappes pas !). Sinon, merci de m'avoir signalé mon erreur de date, j'ai calculé très approximativement (alala, c'est pas sérieux tout ça ! Quelle auteur je fais ! lol) et puis je suis tellement douée pour les maths ! Une dernière chose : merci de m'avoir mise dans tes alertes !A bientôt j'espère !

**Edge :** Aaahhh…Mon amie ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et ta régularité ! C'est un réel plaisir de trouver tes réviews ! J'apprécie beaucoup et ça me flatte! Et oui ! Un mois, c'est long…et finalement plus court que prévu ! Mais c'est gentil d'essayer de tenir !lol ! Quant à tes questions, et bien, je préfère te laisser découvrir les réponses en lisant directement ce chapitre (entier cette fois !). J'espère qu'il sera toujours autant à ton goût, mais avant tout, je te demanderai de me promettre de ne pas me tuer…Allez, jure le : « _je promets solennellement de ne pas assassiner l'auteur au début, pendant ou à la fin de ma lecture_ ». C'est fait ? T'as signé en bas de la page ? Bon…(_se permets enfin de respirer_…)

**Erzulie :** Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Je vois que tu aimes les drames et les tortures psycho (et physiques) de notre cher et tendre Harry ! Soit ! Si tu passes par là, cet ultime chapitre avant l'épilogue va t'enchanter ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère avoir de tes commentaires !

**jenni944 **: Ah, ce n'est pas tellement Malefoy qui va faire du mal à Severus…Et d'ailleurs, Rogue va être trèèès fatigué !

**Me** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment…Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce que j'écrive plaise et soit suffisamment potable pour être diffusé (ce qui n'est pas toujours à mon goût le cas, exigence oblige !)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Résumé :**_

Dans les chapitres précédents de « Ceux qui resteront derrière » :

**Je veux que vous le fassiez à sa place.**

**Quoi ! **S'étonna-t-il

…

Le vieux sorcier continua plus calmement, ayant repris le contrôle de lui même.

**J'ai besoin de vous Severus. J'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais. Je me refuse de voir deux jeunes hommes gâcher leurs vies pour un fou malfaisant par ma faute. Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, mais au nom de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, faites-le. Mon rôle sera bientôt fini. Mais le vôtre ne fait que commencer. J'ai confiance en vous, alors, s'il vous plaît…**

**(…)**

_Il y a certaines choses que je dois régler. Des choses qui auraient dû l'être depuis longtemps déjà. Je dois me prendre en main et je dois le faire seul._

_C'est ce à quoi Dumbledore m'a préparé. Il sera le dernier à périr par ma faute._

**(…)**

Perdu, le jeune homme se tourna pendant quelques instants vers la dépouille de Lucius, vers le Seigneur Noir et enfin vers lui.

_Non…Vais-je devoir endosser aussi ce rôle pour toi Drago ?_

Les yeux gris du Serpentard n'avait plus rien de hagards. Ils reflétaient à présent la colère et la détermination. Cette détermination de se venger.

_Je ne suis pas ton ennemi…Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de briser ta vie…_

**(…)**

**Severus, je souhaite te confier une mission de grande importance. **Il le fixa intensément. **Je veux que tu suives comme son ombre le jeune Harry Potter…**

**Harry Potter mon Seigneur ? Je n'ose vous demander pour quelles raisons.**

**(…)**

Il resta un instant, silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le désespoir prenant petit à petit le dessus dans son âme. Une nouvelle larme s'écrasa sur le sol.

**Vous me manquez tant…**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une plainte.

**Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ?…J'aurais voulu…j'aurais voulu mourir avec vous !… Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ! Pourquoi m'avoir permis de survivre !…**Cria Harry d'angoisse et de frustration.

**(…)**

Harry prononça un lumos et leva doucement sa baguette pour ne pas l'effrayer. Un corbeau.

…

Le corbeau possédait des yeux d'un marron intense et profond, qui le fixaient sans même ciller à la lumière, d'un air de défi. Il n'avait jamais vu de corbeau, ou un quelconque autre oiseau se comporter ainsi et avoir un regard aussi brun. En l'observant attentivement, il aurait presque pu penser qu'il était…humain.

**(…)**

C'est vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais méritait-il un tel châtiment ? Celui de jouer au traître de service ? Celui d'être la proie de toutes les haines ?

Il en avait assez. Il aurait souhaité disparaître de la surface de la terre, ne plus avoir à accomplir la sale besogne de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. Ne plus avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

**(…)**

Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Un visage fin mais masculin. Un regard émeraude pénétrant. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le doute n'était plus possible. Pourtant, les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche.

**Harry…**Souffla Ginny à sa place.

Tous s'observaient avec effarement. Hermione dirigea le regard alternativement vers ses deux amis. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, devant eux, bien vivant…

Pendant quelques secondes, la joie l'envahit mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une angoisse sourde. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faisait Harry déguisé en Mangemort ? Pourquoi Mondigus avait-il si peur de lui et pour quelle raison son ami le poursuivait-il ? Pourquoi leur avoir caché son identité ? Et surtout, pourquoi Harry conservait cet air triste et froid devant eux…

**(…)**

**La Potion de métamorphisme est très puissamment protégée afin justement que de petits malins comme toi ne puissent pas trouver l'identité de la personne qui se camoufle…**Sourit avec ironie son compagnon.** L'avantage de ce breuvage, c'est bien de pouvoir garder l'anonymat, sous n'importe quelle forme…**

Pendant quelques instants, Drago resta figé devant le chaudron.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas encore échouer ! Il ne l'accepterait pas…Rogue ne _devait_ _pas_ gagner…

**(…)**

Potter était devant la mère de Londubat, la tête baissée, baguette en main. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, la main du garçon se leva et Severus ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine. Une lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette de Harry et atteignit de plein fouet le corps de la femme.

**(…)**

Le visage blême, Harry quitta des yeux la lettre pour les poser sur le corbeau qui avait à présent relevé la tête, son regard sombre perdu vers l'horizon.

_Ca ne peut pas être vrai…Pas encore…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**2ème Partie : La Chute du Corbeau Noir**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Potter,_

_Je serais bref._

_Ca me donne envie de vomir de l'avouer mais nous avons quelque chose en commun : une haine farouche pour Rogue._

_Car il nous a enlevé à tous les deux des êtres importants à nos yeux. Il a condamné mon père et il a assassiné Dumbledore…_

_Et oui Potter ! Ton cher vieux directeur s'est fait tué par notre Maître des Potions…_

_Voilà donc ce que je te propose : Rogue se cache sous une autre apparence. Mais j'ai le moyen de le démasquer et, même si tu l'ignores, tu as sa confiance. Il te suit depuis plusieurs mois. Pour cette raison, tu dois tenir ta langue et rester discret à propos de ce message._

_Rejoins moi à Godric's Hollow demain soir et assures toi de laisser des traces pour qu'il te retrouve._

_Malefoy_

Il lut et relut encore la lettre. Cela lui semblait si aberrant. Les mots défilaient sous ses yeux et cependant, il avait tant de mal à les assimiler.

_« Rogue se cache sous une autre apparence. »_

_Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Je refuse de le croire…_

_« Il te suit depuis plusieurs mois. »_

_Il m'a aidé…Ca ne peut pas être lui…_

Il posa son regard sur le corbeau qui était revenu de son escapade il y avait de cela quelques heures et qui s'était perché à quelques mètres de lui. L'animal contemplait l'horizon. Mais il dût sentir son regard car ses yeux noirs se posèrent soudain sur lui.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

**Non, tout va bien…Je t'assure…**Insista Harry plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

_Bon sang mon vieux, ferme ton esprit ! C'est peut-être Rogue que tu as en face de toi !_

L'oiseau l'observa un instant curieusement, puis retourna à sa contemplation.

Mais Harry avait déjà autre chose en tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Une nouvelle évidence venait de le frapper. Si le volatile était bien Rogue, alors cela faisait des mois qu'il devait transmettre des informations à Voldemort, sur ses recherches, sur ses découvertes, sur sa mission…

_Mon Dieu…pas ça…_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il sourit nerveusement et se leva, faisant à présent les cents pas.

Si c'était bien Rogue qui était caché sous cette apparence animale, pourquoi l'avoir aidé à s'échapper lors des embuscades des Mangemorts ? Et puis, connaissant l'homme infâme qu'il était, Harry était persuadé que son ancien professeur l'aurait vendu à la première occasion comme il avait vendu ses parents. Il aurait révélé la quête de Harry et Voldemort l'aurait empêché de poursuivre.

_Non…Le corbeau ne pouvait pas être Rogue…_

Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'oiseau, et constata avec effroi que ce dernier l'observait encore.

**_Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu me sembles soucieux_**…L'interrogea à nouveau son compagnon.

Ce dernier quitta son perchoir et se posa sur son épaule. Harry s'empêcha de frissonner à son contact et replia nerveusement le parchemin.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?…Qui t'as écris ?…**_

Ses yeux sombres et perçants fixaient intensément le bout de papier comme s'il avait voulu lire à travers. En le détaillant de plus près, Harry constata avec stupéfaction que le corbeau semblait fatigué. Son plumage était assez ébouriffé et certaines de ses plumes étaient pliées ou cassées.

**Laisses…C'est simplement une vielle lettre de mes amis que j'avais gardée…tu sais…comme un souvenir…**

L'oiseau garda encore un long moment ses yeux fixés sur la feuille, puis, les posa ensuite sur le visage de Harry.

_Ne penses pas…Ne penses pas…_

Enfin, il coupa le contact visuel et retourna sur son perchoir.

Le brun regarda à son tour le parchemin qu'il serrait dans sa main.

_Au fond, dois-je vraiment croire Malefoy ? Peut-être est-ce justement une astuce pour me déstabiliser ? Ou tout simplement un piège pour me mener à Voldemort…_

_« Il a condamné mon père… »_

_« - Espèce de traître !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ! Tu me confonds avec Rogue je crois…_

_- Tu ne défends pas ton cher sauveur, Malefoy ? »_

Et si Malefoy disait vrai ? Et s'il avait le pouvoir de démasquer Rogue ? Peut-être pourrait-il enfin se venger…

-------------------------

_Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Potter ?…_S'interrogea silencieusement Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil furtif en direction du Gryffondor.

Le gamin paraissait soucieux et nerveux. Bien sûr, Severus aurait pu attribuer ce comportement étrange à la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eu le jour précédent. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec cela. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse se trouvait dans ce mystérieux parchemin qui n'était pas là il y avait encore une dizaine de minutes.

_Pourquoi, _pourquoi,_ a-t-il fallu que je m'assoupisse à cet instant précis !…_Se fustigea-t-il inutilement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le corbeau luttait de plus en plus contre la partie humaine de son être. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il prenait cette potion. Trop longtemps qu'il vivait jour et nuit sous forme animale. Le combat constant qu'il menait pour garder le contrôle de son corps l'épuisait. Le retour à son apparence originelle était devenue un véritable supplice. Il avait à chaque fois le sentiment qu'on lui tailladait les veines, qu'on déchiquetait sa chair, qu'on écrasait ses os, qu'on lui écorchait la peau…

_Je comprends à présent ton calvaire Lupin…_

Retrouver sa forme humaine n'avait jamais été aussi difficile et douloureux, signe évident qu'il était au bout de ses limites.

L'épuisement de ses facultés psychologiques et physiques le faisait à présent douter du bien fondé de son plan d'origine.

_Du plan de Dumbledore…_Rectifia-t-il avec amertume.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire machine arrière. Pas si près de la fin. Pas après tous ces efforts, tout le mal qu'il s'était donné.

Il protégerait Potter jusqu'au bout. Comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis que le gosse était entré en première année.

Cependant, ce ne serait plus _à cause_ d'une dette envers James, ni _à cause_ d'un ordre ou d'une supplique proférée par Dumbledore…Non, ce serait _pour lui_. Pour la confiance qu'une très faible minorité avait mis en lui.

_« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus Rogue……Vous ne vous en êtes simplement pas encore rendu compte… » _Résonna dans sa mémoire la voix d'Alice Londubat.

L'ancien Maître des Potions posa distraitement son regard sur le garçon, qui s'était depuis peu allongé dans l'herbe, les sourcils froncés, apparemment obnubilé par une réflexion intense.

_Quoi qu'il en coûte Potter, je serais là…_

----------------------------------

La journée suivante demeura très brumeuse dans l'esprit de Harry.

Dès l'aurore, il transplana dans son hôtel moldu et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, remuant sans cesse dans sa tête les mots de Malefoy, pesant le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle rencontre, réfléchissant aux raisons qui avaient poussé son confrère Serpentard à le contacter.

Et plus il y pensait, plus la possibilité que Drago déteste Rogue autant que lui-même pouvait le haïr lui semblait plausible. Après tout, Rogue n'avait-il pas été la cause du meurtre de Malefoy senior ? En s'interposant et en assassinant à la place du jeune homme Dumbledore, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard avait fait certainement pleuvoir la colère de Voldemort sur l'adolescent aux cheveux platine. Pour punition, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait probablement tué Lucius à titre d'exemple.

Harry se tourna sur le côté, sentant la fatigue engourdir petit à petit ses membres.

Dans tous les cas, cette théorie tenait mieux la route que celle du Ministre…

« _C'est certainement un acte de vengeance, loin d'être excusable, mais sûrement justifiable. », _se remémora avec sarcasme le Gryffondor.

Adopter la politique de l'autruche n'avait jamais permis d'éloigner le mal, de le faire reculer. L'illusion d'un monde parfait ne rendait que plus difficile le retour dans une réalité dont on avait oublié les fondements, que l'on était devenu incapable d'affronter.

Le regard ensommeillé de Harry parcourut distraitement la chambre. Le silence qui s'en dégageait dérangeait le garçon. Quelque chose manquait…

_Où est le corbeau ?_ Remarqua son esprit embrumé dans un dernier effort pour garder conscience, avant de plonger dans le monde des songes.

-------------------------------------

Le vent dansait dans ses plumes ternes mais toujours aussi sombres. Une rafale le dévia un instant de sa trajectoire, ramenant son esprit dans le présent. Les muscles de ses ailes étaient douloureux, son souffle court.

Il posa silencieusement les yeux sur la silhouette qui se dessinait au loin, telle une âme errante. Elle semblait étrangère au vent frais qui parcourait l'ancienne colline de Godric's Hollow, comme si ses jambes étaient solidement plantées dans le sol.

Il avait fallu une bonne heure de vol et beaucoup d'intuition pour retrouver sa trace. A croire que Harry cherchait à l'épuiser.

_Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore gamin ?_ S'interrogea Rogue.

Le Gryffondor avait gardé le silence depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Son visage était resté figé dans une expression d'inquiétude, tandis qu'il s'obstinait à fixer un point au delà de la fenêtre impossible à atteindre. Pas une seule fois le gosse n'avait daigné poser son regard sur lui, comme s'il avait eu peur.

Rogue avait plusieurs fois tenté d'établir le contact avec Potter, sans succès. A son interpellation, le garçon avait posé ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens pour rapidement les reporter sur l'extérieur, marmonnant quelques mots en guise de réponse.

_Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ? Pourquoi tant d'appréhension dans ton regard ?…_

Chacun de ses soupirs, de ses silences, de ses non-dits criaient le désespoir et la lassitude qui s'étaient emparés de l'esprit du protégé de Dumbledore. Il avait vu l'âme du gamin se déchirer lorsqu'il avait détruit le fauteuil. Il l'avait vu agoniser, quand le sort mortel avait atteint le corps usé par les années et la folie d'Alice Londubat.

Rogue avait longtemps pensé que le mioche était faible, qu'il n'irait jamais jusqu'au bout. Mais il s'était trompé. Potter était déterminé. Il avait accompli sa mission au dépend de son salut et de sa santé mentale.

_Exactement comme moi…_Pensa sarcastiquement l'ancien professeur. La comparaison était insultante mais vrai.

L'avant dernier Horcruxe n'était plus et il avait emporté avec lui l'espoir et l'innocence d'un être qui n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être pur…

_Tout peut être perverti dans ce monde…_

La silhouette se rapprocha petit à petit au fil des battements d'ailes. Silencieusement, il posa ses pattes sur une branche du vieux chêne attenant à la ruine qu'était devenue la demeure des Potter, laissant ainsi ses muscles se reposer.

Et sans raison apparente, son cœur se mit soudain à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Une appréhension incompréhensible s'était emparée de lui, bloquant le souffle dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose clochait. Le comportement de Potter était anormalement mystérieux.

Depuis l'épisode de l'Allée des Embumes, Harry avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il comprenne ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme un contrat implicite. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Et Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-------------------------------------

Surplombant le village, le Gryffondor observait avec froideur la vie insouciante de tous ces moldus, ignorant avec une innocence qui retournait son estomac, l'événement décisif qui allait dans peu de temps se dérouler à quelques kilomètres d'eux.

Une nouvelle rafale emporta dans son sillage sa longue cape noire, telle un étendard de mort.

Par moment, il se surprenait à vouloir être comme eux ; ne pas connaître les enjeux et les puissances immenses et effrayantes qui s'affrontaient depuis des générations sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Redevenir un homme « normal », quel doux rêve…quel âpre mensonge…

Car très vite, les souvenirs de sa première arrivée à Poudlard, de la découverte de toutes ces créatures et ces pouvoirs que lui procurait la magie, de la rencontre avec ceux qui deviendraient bientôt sa famille de cœur, rendaient ridicule ce souhait.

Néanmoins, le prix était bien cher payé pour accéder à l'amitié, pour éviter la banalité.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il laissa le souffle du vent glisser sur son corps. La fin était proche. Il la sentait, il la désirait ardemment, qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue. Ce soir, quelque chose allait cesser d'être, d'exister. C'était palpable ; dans l'air en perpétuel mouvement ; dans les nuages sombres qui recouvraient le ciel, étouffant la lumière des astres ; dans le regard ténébreux et perçant que posait sur ses épaules le corbeau.

------------------------------------

La gorge sèche, le cœur battant, il observa avec avidité et impatiente la scène de sa si attendue victoire. Car il en était certain, ce soir serait un grand soir. Celui qu'il avait attendu depuis des mois. Celui qui chasserait définitivement les cauchemars de ses nuits. Celui qui lui permettrait enfin de se venger et qui lui promettrait une place de choix auprès du Maître.

Son regard couleur acier se fixa sur la silhouette sombre et immobile qui était apparue il y avait de cela environ une heure dans la nuit.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait. Après tout, que vaut la parole d'un Malefoy ? Mais il était venu…et ce simple fait traduisait l'incertitude et le désarroi qui devait dominer le petit protégé du Directeur.

_Ou est-ce encore le courage si stupide de ces satanés Gryffondor…_

Peu importait la raison pour laquelle Potter avait choisi de le croire…Il était là, devant lui, et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. L'heure n'était plus aux rivalités puériles, aux provocations ou aux insultes. Comme lui, Potter avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi, on lui avait arraché une partie de sa vie…Pourquoi il avait la sensation que son cœur était dénué d'émotions, pourquoi il ne pouvait voir que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été dans les miroirs où ses yeux se posaient parfois…Pourquoi on lui avait retiré le droit de mener son existence tel qu'il l'entendait…le droit d'être libre, de faire ses propres choix, au lieu d'être soumis à un homme, à un destin…

Le ciel nuageux s'illumina, devançant de peu un grondement.

Le moment était venu de se dévoiler, de laisser place à la vérité. Lentement, il se détacha des ombres qui le protégeaient du monde et avança d'un pas sûr en direction de la silhouette. Sentant certainement sa présence, le Gryffondor se retourna, le visage dissimulé par sa capuche. Drago plissa les yeux, tentant d'identifier un détail qui aurait pu lui confirmer l'identité de l'individu en face de lui. Un éclair trancha à nouveau les nuages et pendant une fraction de seconde, deux émeraudes brillèrent dans les ténèbres du vêtement.

_Pas de doute, c'est bien toi…_

De grosses gouttes s'écrasèrent durement tout autour d'eux, transperçant le silence et apaisant le vent.

**Tu es seul ?** Demanda Drago, abaissant sa propre capuche.

**Qui aurais-je bien pu alerter ?** Répondit d'une voix atone son vieil ennemi, imitant son geste.

Le Serpentard prit le temps de dévisager son ancien camarade de cours. Ses cheveux bruns pendaient lourdement sur son visage et sa nuque. La pluie les appesantissait et les aplatissait, dégoulinant négligemment sur son visage qui avait perdu toute sa chaleur. Des cernes encadraient ses yeux verts sans émotion, tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Drapé ainsi de noir, le Gryffondor aurait facilement pu être confondu avec un Mangemort.

**Aucun remords Potter ?** L'interrogea-t-il à nouveau d'un ton qui se voulait ironique, mais qui manquait fortement de conviction.

_Et toi, Drago ? En as-tu donc ? _Résonna une voix au fond de son esprit, effaçant définitivement le petit sourire narquois qu'il s'était efforcé d'afficher devant son adversaire de toujours.

Il jeta un regard plein de colère à Harry, mais ce dernier était resté froid et distant. Ses yeux étaient toujours dans les siens, et aucune malice ou lueur de satisfaction n'y transparaissaient. En réalité, Drago n'y voyait absolument rien. Comme si Potter n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide.

**Si ce que tu dis est vrai…**Prononça lentement le brun, sortant le jeune homme de ses réflexions.

Un nouvel éclair, puis le tonnerre. La pluie, glacée par le vent qui avait retrouvé toute sa puissance, frappa plus fort le sol et bientôt les vêtements ne suffirent plus à stopper le froid.

**Où se trouve-t-il ?**

Sa gorge était à présent nouée. Il serra un peu plus sa baguette qu'il tenait dans sa poche depuis le début de leur entretien. Le temps n'était plus à la discussion.

Clignant des paupières pour chasser l'eau qui s'y était réfugiée, il vit le regard du garçon se détacher de lui et prendre une nouvelle direction. Le visage de Potter était à présent tourné vers le vieux chêne dont les feuilles et les branches battaient rageusement l'air. Une ombre s'agita, prête à s'enfuir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Sans perdre un instant, Drago brandit sa baguette et ne laissa aucune chance au volatile.

**Stupéfix !**

Le sort franchit le mur d'eau avec une précision chirurgicale, et toucha sa cible en une fraction de seconde. Figé, le corbeau vacilla, mais sa chute fut ralentie par un nouveau sort.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais !** S'énerva le blond, observant d'un air féroce son nouveau complice.

**Rien ne dit que c'est bien lui, que ce n'est pas un simple corbeau…**

**Ne sois pas stupide !** S'exaspéra Drago.

_Me serais-je trompé sur tes intentions Potter !…_S'interrogea avec angoisse le jeune Mangemort.

…**Mais si c'est le cas, je ne souhaite pas qu'il meure aussi facilement…**

_Peut-être pas, en fin de compte…_

Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha de sa proie, l'impatiente brûlant tel un feu ardent dans ses veines. Enfin il avait sa revanche ! Enfin la vengeance allait sonner…

Il se pencha sur l'oiseau, un sourire mauvais planté sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant contenir sa joie. Seul les yeux de l'animal laissaient entrevoir le combat qu'il tentait de mener, en vain. Jetant à première vue des regards inquiets en direction de Potter, ses yeux devinrent glace lorsqu'il aperçut Drago.

_Comment peux-tu penser que tu réussiras à amadouer Potter, après ce que tu lui as fait ?…Quel que soit son origine ou son appartenance, quel que soit ses croyances ou son éducation, si tu lui arraches le cœur, tout ce que tu mérites, c'est la mort…_

Le regard acier du fils de Lucius se porta sur sa némésis qui s'était accroupie à ses côtés. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux noirs de jais. Son visage gardait cet air imperturbable qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter.

Drago réprima son sourire, se sentant tout à coup faible devant le sang froid dont faisait preuve son ancien adversaire.

**Et maintenant ?** Demanda d'une voix sans timbre son compagnon.

**Maintenant ?…**Répéta le blond, retrouvant son sourire moqueur en même temps que sa satisfaction. **Les masques tombent…**

D'un geste sûr, il se saisit d'un flacon qu'il avait précieusement conservé dans sa poche. Sous ses yeux fascinés, le liquide écarlate tournoya dans sa prison de verre, tandis qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait la nuit.

Une demie journée avait suffi pour trouver la formule de la potion qui permettait de contrer l'effet métamorphe. C'était un jeu d'enfant une fois l'ingrédient principal révélé.

Avec une précaution quasi religieuse, il déboucha soigneusement la fiole.

**Ouvres lui le bec…**Ordonna-t-il au Gryffondor.

Devant son manque de réaction, les yeux du fils de Lucius se posèrent sur Potter. Ce dernier restait immobile, comme pétrifié. Le doute semblait s'être emparé de lui.

**Tu as mal choisi ton moment pour hésiter. Tu ne peux plus reculer…**

Harry garda le silence, mais Drago pouvait deviner l'incertitude envahir l'esprit de son associé.

_Tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf Potter !_

**Il n'aurait pas de pitié pour toi…**Grogna rageusement le jeune Malefoy.

**Et si ce n'était pas lui…**Rétorqua immédiatement le Survivant, le fixant à présent de ses yeux troublés.

_Et moi qui aie cru que tu avais pris un peu de plomb dans la tête !…_S'exaspéra le Serpentard. _Je ne te laisserais pas détruire mes chances de faire payer ce traître…Je ne gâcherais pas l'occasion que j'ai de rayer cet homme de la surface de la terre…Je t'en empêcherais, même si je dois te tuer toi aussi…_

**C'est lui, Potter. **Affirma-t-il d'un air menaçant.** Et c'est la seule façon d'en finir…**

Sans attendre de réponse, il força l'oiseau à ouvrir la gueule et y déversa le breuvage couleur sang.

**Recules…**Conseilla-t-il au Gryffondor en se relevant, débarrassant par la même occasion le volatile du sort d'immobilité.

Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de sa victime, Drago observait le corbeau se tordre de douleur dans la terre boueuse.

Un grondement raisonna dans le lointain, signalant le départ progressif de l'orage. Le vent avait petit à petit calé et la pluie cessait peu à peu de frapper le sol.

Mais peu importait pour Drago. Dégoulinant d'eau, glacé par le froid et l'humidité qui pénétrait insidieusement sa chair, il observait avec une fascination morbide la métamorphose inverse.

Un croassement désespéré où se mêlait déjà un cri humain transperça le silence, faisant frissonner de plaisir le jeune Mangemort. Une partie de lui était horrifié par le spectacle, mais cette partie était étouffée par la colère et la haine qu'il entretenait depuis des mois, par les paroles de son Maître, par le souvenir vivace de ses cauchemars où il assistait sans bouger à l'assassinat de son père et de sa mère.

Un ultime hurlement de douleur brisa sa contemplation. Avachi, sale, Severus Rogue se traînait tel une bête à l'agonie, sentant son heure arriver.

La vue de cet être fit bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il serra encore davantage sa baguette dans sa main, un sourire carnassier ornant son visage.

--------------------------------------------

Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Effondré sur le sol, faible, boueux, le Maître des Potions tentait de se relever, tremblant de tout son corps.

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?…Comment…_

La tête lui tourna subitement, lui donnant la nausée et il dût se pencher en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

_Le meurtrier de Dumbledore…Le mangemort ayant donné mes parents…Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle…_

Pourtant au fond de lui, une voix répétait sans cesse qu'il savait, qu'il avait toujours su. Dès que l'oiseau avait commencé à communiquer avec lui, il l'avait sentit.

C'était dans sa façon de s'adresser à lui, son sarcasme, ses intonations…Rogue et le corbeau ne faisaient qu'un. Mais il avait refusé d'entendre, il n'avait pas voulu y croire…

Encore une fois, il se sentait trahi. Comme pour Dumbledore, Rogue s'était servi de lui, de la confiance qu'il avait mise en lui.

C'était pire que la première fois. Harry haïssait Rogue pour avoir tué Dumbledore. Mais il détestait déjà cet homme auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il voulait sa mort pour l'avoir abusé, pour s'être fait passé pour son ami, son allié, afin de mieux le poignarder dans le dos ensuite. Il s'était bien moqué de lui…

_Plus jamais…Plus jamais vous ne bernerez qui que ce soit…J'en fais la promesse…_

Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rogue.

_Vous me dégoûtez…_

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, le traître se remit sur ses jambes, perdant quelques instants l'équilibre avant de s'appuyer contre le tronc du chêne juste derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres, où seules transparaissaient des étincelles de colère.

Comment osait-il être en colère ! Comment osait-il encore le défier ! Comment osait-il le regarder en face ?…

_Un monstre…Ce n'est qu'un monstre…_

Dans le brouillard de sa haine, Harry sentit une douleur au niveau de sa main droite et détacha son regard de Rogue. Sans véritablement en avoir conscience, il avait sorti sa baguette et la serrait si fort que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance…Plus rien n'avait d'importance…La dernière étincelle d'espoir, celle qui le poussait à avancer malgré la douleur et la perte, celle qui le tenait en vie chaque jour, qui lui susurrait dans le silence de la nuit que le cauchemar finirait un jour par arrêter…Cette étincelle venait de s'éteindre…

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent durement, luttant en vain contre les larmes qui brouillaient à présent sa vue.

_Ce n'est pas juste !_

_« - Ce n'est pas juste… » _Répéta l'écho de son amie, très vite suivi de ses propres mots.

_« - Non…Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas juste…Est-ce que la mort de mes parents est juste ? Est-ce que la vie que je mène est juste ? Est-ce que mettre sur mes épaules le poids et l'espoir de tout un monde est juste ?…Ca ne l'est pas Hermione…Pourtant, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse…Et je veux le faire…C'est mon fardeau. Pas le vôtre… »_

_Je n'en veux plus ! Je ne veux plus de ce fardeau ! J'en ai assez ! Laissez moi mourir…Laissez moi simplement mourir…_

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Ses jambes étaient devenues lourdes, sa respiration difficile.

Il aurait voulu insulter cet homme abject, il aurait voulu lui crier son dégoût. Mais aucune parole n'était assez forte pour décrire la souffrance qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Aucun mot pour qualifier l'état de désarrois et de désespoir dans lequel il venait de plonger en quelques minutes.

**ENDOLORIS !**

Harry regarda avec un mélange de détermination et d'indifférence le sort atteindre telle une flèche sa cible. L'impardonnable était venu à sa bouche aussi naturellement que le mouvement de son bras. Rogue se replia sur lui-même au contact du maléfice, tentant vainement de résister à la douleur. Mais rapidement, son cri transperça le silence.

_« Vous faites tous les efforts possibles pour vous donner l'illusion que le monde de la sorcellerie a les yeux tournés vers vous, mais peu importe combien de fois votre photo apparaîtra dans la presse. Pour moi Potter, vous ne serez jamais qu'un petit voyou qui se croit au-dessus des règlements. »_

Une larme, se transformant rapidement en un flot continu, se déversa sur son visage déformé par la colère et la peine. Il se sentait si humilié, si sale…

_Traître ! Lâche ! _Hurla son esprit.

Il réprima un sanglot, sa poitrine se soulevant douloureusement sous l'émotion.

_« - Et tu ne crois pas…enfin…tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'il te protège et soit aussi intelligent ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas être……Un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

_- J'y ai pensé…mais pour l'instant, il m'est d'un grand secours et tant qu'il ne me nuit pas, je ne le chasserais pas…Et puis il me tient compagnie… »_

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu, rien senti venir ! 

**ENDOLORIS !** Lança-t-il une nouvelle fois avec véhémence, la rage écorchant sa gorge tels des débris de verre pilés.

_« C'est lui qui a rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, lui qui a écouté à la porte, Trelawney me l'a dit ! »_

_Hypocrite ! Salaud !_

**CRUCIO !** Rugit-il, cherchant à extirper par tous les moyens cette douleur qui rongeait inexorablement ses entrailles.

Sa respiration était prise de soubresauts. Le monde semblait tout à coup instable autour de lui. Tout paraissait sans dessus-dessous. Sa vision était trouble, son ouïe était assaillie par les cris et les plaintes de Rogue, sa tête était emplie d'images et de sons. La réalité et les souvenirs se mêlaient à l'intérieur d'un épais brouillard qui l'empêchait de raisonner correctement…

_« ET VOUS LUI AVEZ PERMIS D'ENSEIGNER ICI, ALORS QUE C'EST LUI QUI A LANCE VOLDEMORT SUR LES TRACES DE MA MERE ET DE MON PERE ! »_

_Meurtrier…_

Ses yeux se posèrent par réflexe sur le cimetière en contrebas. Les croix étalaient sinistrement leurs répliques ténébreuses sous la lumière de la lune à présent découverte. Et à quelques mètres d'elles, enfoncée dans la végétation et les ombres qui semblaient vouloir l'étouffer, une modeste tombe de pierres blanches reflétait la clarté de l'astre nocturne.

_« Vous me manquez tant…» _Résonnèrent dans sa tête les mots flous d'un souvenir éteint.

Son bras, qui menaçait toujours la silhouette diminuée de Rogue, parut soudain trop lourd pour ses muscles fatigués. Sans bruit, il retomba mollement au niveau de ses hanches, la main résignée à ne pas lâcher sa baguette. Les tremblements prirent rapidement le relais de l'adrénaline, qui avait jusque là commandé ses mouvements.

Il se sentait si las…

_« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ?… »_

Ses yeux fatigués et embués de larmes fixaient son ancien professeur. La robe de ce dernier était déchirée. Du sang mélangé à de la terre cachait presque en totalité sa couleur noire…Collés sur son front, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais paru aussi gras.

Et pourtant, malgré les sorts et l'épuisement, Severus Rogue posait son regard onyx pétillant de colère et de rancœur sur lui.

_Vous les avez tué et c'est moi qui devrais me sentir fautif !…_Hurla son esprit, mais son corps, lui, était trop faible pour répondre.

**Ce n'est pas le Gryffon qui m'a privé de ma famille, c'est _vous_ !…**Souffla Harry avec mépris, en réponse à la menace muette.

Il observa cet homme qui lui avait à chaque instant reproché sa célébrité. Mais lui n'en avait jamais voulu ! Lui aurait tout donné pour être un garçon banal…Pour ne pas être là, en ce moment même, à devoir une nouvelle fois se battre…

**J'aurais pu avoir une vie normale !…J'aurais pu avoir des parents…des frères et sœurs ! **Bégaya-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion. **J'aurais pu vivre comme tous les autres…si seulement…**sa voix se brisa**…si seulement vous n'aviez rien dévoilé à Voldemort…**

_Criez ! Insultez-moi ! Donnez-moi une seule raison de vous tuer !_ S'exclama-t-il mentalement, partagé entre sa frustration qui lui commandait d'en finir, et sa conscience qui lui ordonnait de garder son calme.

**-------------------------------**

Une sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres minces, ignorant la douleur de ce simple geste, ainsi que le sang qui parcourait lentement son chemin le long de son menton. Le regard de Potter se durcit encore, accusant certainement le coup…

_Voyons Potter…N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux au fond de toi ?…N'est-ce pas ce que tu attends en silence ?…Que mon attitude justifie ton courroux et ton envie de m'éliminer ?…_

Son sourire s'élargit.

_Comme si tu avais besoin de cela…Refoule ta bonté de Gryffondor une bonne fois pour toute et frappes !_

D'un mouvement de manche, il essuya le fluide écarlate.

Quel idiot il faisait ! Quel espoir mal placé ! Comment avait-il pu croire que le mioche pouvait comprendre par lui-même ? Comment avait-il pu penser que Potter finirait par réaliser le but de sa démarche ? Pire ! Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il mis entre les mains d'un si grand imbécile la vie de milliers de sorciers !

_Votre folie et votre amour pour ce gamin stupide nous aura tous conduis dans le précipice…_Se lamenta Rogue. 

**Comment avez-vous pu ?…Vous…vous n'êtes…**Balbutia soudain la progéniture de James, trop en colère pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

_Tu ne sais rien…_Grogna hargneusement Severus, fixant son ancien élève avec toute l'amertume et la haine dont il était capable. Méritait-il une telle punition ? Bien sûr qu'il la méritait…Méritait-il de la recevoir par l'intermédiaire de ce morveux qui se permettait de le juger ? Non. Définitivement et viscéralement non. Son corps entier se contractait et se révulsait de colère à cette simple idée. 

_« Un jour, vous paierez Severus…Mais ce ne sera pas de ma main… »_

Lentement, il se releva, appuyant son dos contre le tronc du chêne, ses jambes encore trop douloureuses pour soutenir à elles seules l'ensemble de son poids.

_Je ne lui donnerai jamais ce droit…_

**Tu ne comprends rien Potter…Ta petite cervelle de Gryffondor bien élevée n'a jamais compris…**Cracha-t-il, ses paroles s'échappant de sa bouche tel du venin.

Dans la lumière de la lune, il vit les yeux de Potter s'agrandir d'horreur, tandis que ses poings se serraient un peu plus encore.

_Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?_ Ironisa-t-il avec satisfaction.

**Je vous _interdis _de me tutoyer ! Je vous _interdis_ de m'adresser la parole !**

**Tu te permets de me donner des ordres maintenant Potter ! **Enragea à son tour Rogue devant le nouvel élan d'irrespect dont le _Survivant _faisait preuve.** Tenir une baguette entre tes mains face à un homme à terre, soit disant lâche, te procure peut-être un sentiment de supériorité ! Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion Potter ! Une simple ill-**

**LA FERME ! LA FERME ! **Hurla le Gryffondor, la respiration saccadée et les mâchoires contractées.

Avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps de répliquer ou de réagir, le poing du gamin s'écrasait sur sa joue droite, le laissant à moitié assommé. Surpris mais encore sonné, un deuxième coup dans l'abdomen lui coupa le souffle. Les yeux brouillés par des larmes de douleur, il vit le visage de Harry, déformé par la colère, le toiser de toute sa hauteur, une lueur de satisfaction et d'étonnement se disputant la place dans son regard émeraude.

_Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire…_

Profitant de cet instant d'hésitation, Severus se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le garçon, lui assénant à son tour un coup dans les côtes.

…_c'est que tu ignores à qui tu as affaire…_

Soudain, il sentit avec stupeur des mains de fer se refermer sur sa gorge. L'air n'allait pas tarder à lui manquer…

------------------------------

**Potter…Ne fais pas…ça…**

La voix haletante de Rogue le ramena subitement à la réalité. Hagard, il prit conscience dans toute son ampleur de l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Maître des Potions était à terre, se débattant de toutes ses forces pour se séparer de l'emprise de Potter. En effet, ce dernier, un air acharné planté sur son visage, serrait le cou de Rogue comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Tu ne vas pas aussi me voler l'occasion de me venger Potter ?…_Pensa le jeune Serpentard, partagé entre la surprise et la détermination. 

La haine que Drago avait vu jaillir dans les yeux du Gryffondor l'avait cloué au sol. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de colère, de tristesse et d'amertume dans le regard de son ennemi. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'infliger des sorts tels que le Doloris ou le Crucio à un autre être humain. Après tout, n'était-ce pas Potter le gentil ? N'était-ce pas lui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier, celui qui avait déjà préservé tant de vies ? Comment un être présumé pur pouvait dégager autant de puissance et d'animosité autour de lui ?

_« L'amour n'a d'intérêt que lorsqu'il cesse, engendrant parfois une haine et une force hors du commun. » _Résonna la voix suraiguë du Seigneur Noir.

Il comprenait à présent ce qu'avait voulu dire le Maître…Rogue lui avait volé son père, mais il avait ruiné l'existence entière de Potter. Qu'a-t-on à perdre lorsque tous ceux qui nous sont chers ont disparus ?…

D'un pas décidé, Drago se dirigea vers les deux adversaires. Ses mains se posèrent sur la cape du protégé de Dumbledore et il le repoussa en arrière. Le brun finit par lâcher prise non sans opposer de résistance, à moitié étranglé par son vêtement. Enfin libéré, l'ancien professeur prit une grande bouffée d'air, la respiration sifflante. Il fixa le Gryffondor d'un air méprisant, sa main frottant inconsciemment sa gorge bleuie. Mais déjà Harry revenait à la charge.

**Arrêtes ! **Lança le fils de Lucius, dépassé par la situation.

Cependant, le garçon se préparait déjà à envoyer son coup, tandis que Rogue se relevait douloureusement, prêt à riposter.

**Ca suffit !** Réitéra-t-il plus fort, bloquant le poing du Survivant dans son élan.

Potter serra les dents sans pour autant lui jeter un regard, certainement trop obnubilé par sa colère. Il se détacha vigoureusement du blond, un deuxième poing déjà prompt à frapper.

**Arrêtes ! Si tu continues, tu vas le tuer !…**Cria Drago, se positionnant entre les deux hommes.

Pendant quelques secondes, les mots restèrent en suspens dans l'air, résonnant dans chacun des esprits.

_N'est pas ce que je souhaite ?…_S'interrogea-t-il mentalement, perplexe.

«_ Passe du bon côté, Drago…Tu n'es pas un tueur… _» Se rappelèrent à lui les mots du vieux Dumbledore.

Ses yeux aciers rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de sa némésis. Le poing toujours levé, Potter l'observait d'un air perdu, comme sorti d'un rêve, semblant seulement s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il cligna des paupières, le visage interdit, et Drago pouvait deviner que son expression était identique à la sienne.

Lentement, le bras du Gryffondor s'abaissa et il détourna le regard vers le sol. Le Serpentard le vit petit à petit s'éloigner, le découragement et l'épuisement ayant repris le dessus sur la haine et la souffrance. Soufflant pour évacuer la tension qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'accumuler, il se tourna vers Rogue. Ce dernier fixait à présent un point invisible, son visage tuméfié fermé à toute émotion.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, le halo lunaire les recouvrit de sa lumière, tel une protection invisible, les coupant du monde.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je stoppé son geste ?…_Se répétait inlassablement Drago.

**Parce que tu es faible, tout comme ton empotée de mère…**

------------------------------------

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre une fraction de seconde, sous le coup de la douleur qui imprégna soudain son cerveau. Chaque parole prononcée avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans ses tympans. Sa cicatrice pulsait sur son front, envoyant des vagues de souffrance à travers tout son corps. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir sur l'affreuse réalité.

Voldemort.

Volemort était là, à quelques mètres de lui, observant d'un air mauvais le visage de Malefoy se décomposer à vu d'œil, tandis que celui de Rogue avait pris une teinte verdâtre.

**Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Drago…**Continua-t-il de sa voix suraiguë faussement peinée. **Je te pensais plus intelligent.**

La baguette du Serpentard lui fut arrachée des mains et atterrit à plusieurs mètres du chêne. Malefoy trembla légèrement, les yeux emplis de frayeur.

**Maître…**

Un sifflement perçant répondit à sa supplique, Naguini se déroulant lentement de son maître pour se dresser devant le jeune Mangemort.

**Tout doux, mon beau…**

Harry vit avec un sentiment de dégoût le Seigneur des Ténèbres caresser amoureusement son serpent, la douleur s'échappant petit à petit de son corps. Le reptile siffla de contentement, puis s'enroula sagement à quelques pas de son propriétaire.

**Mes conseils ont-ils si peu d'importance à tes yeux Drago ? **Persista le descendant de Salazar.

**Non Maître, je vous jure que-…**

**Que t'avais-je donc dis à propos des Mangemorts ? Que pour être le meilleur, il ne faut connaître aucune pitié, cela te dit-il quelque chose ?**

L'intonation de l'être à tête de reptile se fit plus dure, attendant tel un prédateur que sa proie fasse un faux pas.

**Bien sûr mon Seigneur…**Balbutia le blond qui évitait le regard perçant de Voldemort.

**Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir suivi mon conseil ? **Demanda ce dernier d'une voix doucereuse.

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Harry. En un mouvement vif et souple, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dirigé sa baguette droit sur Malefoy.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas nécessaire…Pendant quelques secondes encore, le temps sembla s'être figé autour d'eux. Puis, un râle de douleur s'échappa de la gorge du fils de Lucius. Sa poitrine se souleva violemment, l'air semblant refuser d'entrer dans ses poumons. Les yeux exorbités par la panique, le garçon tomba à genoux sous le regard horrifié de Harry.

**Je vais te le dire…Tu n'es _pas_ un Mangemort Drago**. Répondit sèchement Voldemort à sa propre interrogation. **Tu n'en as ni le pouvoir, ni la volonté. Tu n'es qu'un pion que l'on peut manipuler à sa guise…**

Un mouvement de poignet et le comportement affolé de Malefoy se mua en indifférence.

**Lève toi !** Ordonna le Mage Noir, toisant la silhouette de son jeune serviteur.

Sans protester, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Drago obéit sans manifester aucune émotion.

_L'Impérium,_ reconnut avec colère Harry.

**Pourtant, même dans cette tâche, tu as failli…**

Un nouveau mouvement de la main et le brun devina que le sort venait d'être retiré. En effet, les jambes de Drago flanchèrent quelques secondes. Son regard affolé parcourut l'obscurité, comme sorti d'un cauchemar.

_Mais le cauchemar n'est pas encore terminé…_

**J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux pour te faire comprendre…Je t'ai envoyé ces visions, je t'ai guidé jusqu'à cette journée…**Plaida l'homme serpent d'un air attristé, tournant lentement autour du garçon.

**C'était…c'était vous…les rêves…**Hésita Malefoy, interloqué.

Voldemort sourit.

**Tu avais bien trop de doutes. Et ta mère qui tentait vainement de t'avertir…**Il ricana d'un air sournois et satisfait. **C'est ce que j'apprécie chez les adolescents…ils sont si…enclins à contredire et se détourner de leur famille…**

La baguette toujours en main, Harry profita de l'intérêt tout particulier que portait le descendant de Salazar à son ennemi pour tenter d'analyser la situation.

Le mal de tête le rappela rapidement à l'ordre. Se concentrer était devenu une véritable torture. Ses yeux parcoururent instinctivement la scène, repérant ici et là un mur ou un buisson qui lui permettrait de se dissimuler.

_Tu ne vas pas encore t'enfuir alors que tu as l'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! _Protesta une voix dans son cerveau.

Oui…Seulement, il était affaibli. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout ? Surtout avec un énorme serpent et un Mangemort qui a toujours voulu m'assassiner, prêts à attaquer à la moindre tentative que je ferais… 

D'un autre côté, il fallait bien admettre que le Mage Noir n'avait jamais été aussi peu accompagné…

**Ne fais donc pas cette tête…**S'exclama soudain Voldemort, le sortant de ses réflexions douloureuses. **Sois au contraire heureux pour ton Maître ! Aujourd'hui sonne ma victoire sur le monde sorcier…**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit volteface, et s'approcha dangereusement de Harry, dirigeant sans hésitation son regard vers lui. Le garçon sentit immédiatement la douleur refluer dans son corps sous les iris couleur sang de son pire ennemi.

**Après tout, à un détail prêt, tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi…Tu as convaincu notre célébrité de te faire confiance en utilisant son point faible : son goût prononcé pour la justice. **Ses yeux brillèrent de malveillance**. Et toi, Harry, comme un gentil Gryffondor que tu es, tu as une nouvelle fois suivi ton instinct. Brave garçon…**

Sans crier gare, sa main blafarde et squelettique ébouriffa sans ménagement la chevelure indisciplinée du brun. Le contact de leur deux peaux engendra une brûlure intense parcourant chaque centimètre de son épiderme. Une plainte s'échappa de la gorge du Survivant sous le coup de cet incendie corporel.

**Si prévisible…**

La souffrance cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Relevant péniblement la tête, il vit le visage reptilien de Voldemort à présent tourné vers son serviteur le plus dévoué…

**Quant à toi Severus…Mon très cher Severus…**Ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux de son ancien professeur de Potion. Un sourire malsain était planté sur ses lèvres quasi inexistantes.** Quel exemple donnes tu donc à la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts ?…Pensais-tu vraiment que ta petite mascarade ridicule pourrait me tromper longtemps ?…**

Les derniers mots tranchèrent l'air aussi sûrement que des lames de rasoirs. Harry surprit une étincelle de colère au fond des pupilles écarlates du Mage Noir.

Le silence s'éternisa.

**Quelle mascarade Maî- **Voulut demander Rogue, en écho avec l'incompréhension du jeune apprenti, avant d'être rudement coupé.

**N'insulte pas mon intelligence Severus ! Je ne suis pas aussi étroit d'esprit que Potter !**

Ce que Harry devina être un Doloris s'extirpa de la baguette de l'homme serpent avec un naturel déconcertant, les yeux rouges de ce dernier flamboyant de démence.

L'ancien professeur ne put très longtemps contenir sa souffrance. Un cri de douleur transperça bientôt les tympans du garçon. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'homme, il le vit se tordre et se débattre sous la torture. Il pouvait facilement imaginer les dizaines de lames invisibles qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair déjà sensible de Rogue. Lui aussi l'avait vécu, plus qu'à son tour. Aucun de ses propres maléfices, même sous le coup de la colère, ne pouvait être comparé à ceux de Voldemort…

Soudain, les hurlements cessèrent, laissant derrière eux un silence lugubre.

Il trembla.

Pourtant, le vent avait calé, et cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait oublié qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os et épuisé.

Non…Ce n'était pas le froid qui glaçait le sang dans ses veines, ou qui semblait avoir gelé son cœur. C'était ce regard que lui avait lancé Rogue quand il avait repris contenance et qui le dissuadait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce regard, plus suffisamment sombre pour paraître indifférent à la situation. Et cette impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Cette intuition qui petit à petit faisait son chemin dans son cerveau. Ce sentiment qui murmurait dans son esprit : _es-tu sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ?…_

**Tu aurais pu être un si bon serviteur Severus, et regardes ce que tu es devenu…**Murmura alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres, obligeant chacun d'eux à retrouver la réalité.

**Je vous ai toujours servi fidèlement…**Insista d'une voix rauque le Maître des Potions, avachi sur le sol boueux, mais conservant cette étincelle de défi dans ses yeux sombres.

**Tiens-tu à mourir ? **Demanda d'un ton irrité l'être maléfique, se rapprochant de son Mangemort et le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit son professeur baisser le regard. Cette réaction lui procura un mélange de satisfaction et d'appréhension.

**Alors cesses de mentir !** Siffla Voldemort avec dégoût.

Le descendant de Salazar s'éloigna de sa victime de quelques pas, fixant à présent le sol d'un air songeur.

**Tu es un très bon occlumens, mais il fut un temps où ton esprit ne m'opposait pas autant de résistance…**

Il se retourna vers Rogue, un sourire sournois ornant à nouveau son visage blafard. Le Serpentard conserva une expression neutre.

**Il fut un soir, où tu me rapportas les paroles d'une prophétie qui avait déjà planté le doute dans ton coeur…**Continua sans relâche le Mage Noir.** Ton trouble était palpable, même si tu as toujours si bien su cacher tes intentions…**Il le fusilla du regard.** Mais on ne trompe pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres…J'ai su dès cet instant que le vieux fou décèlerait cette faille et saurait te convaincre…Après tout, ton père violent et l'intolérance de tes congénères t'avaient guidé vers moi, alors l'amour de ta mère et l'amitié de cette Sang de Bourbe d'Evans pouvait tout autant t'éloigner…**

L'attention de Harry se reporta subitement sur son professeur.

_« L'amitié de cette Sang de Bourbe d'Evans… »_

Ses boyaux se serrèrent douloureusement et une colère incompréhensible le saisit soudain.

La mention de ce nom réveillait en lui quelque chose d'enfoui. Quelque chose dont il aurait du se souvenir, mais qu'une barrière dans son esprit l'empêchait d'atteindre.

**Je- **Tenta Rogue.

Le visage contrit par la fureur, Voldemort visa une nouvelle fois de sa baguette l'ancien professeur de Poudlard. Immédiatement, Harry vit avec effroi trois poignards se diriger sur le Serpentard. Le premier trancha superficiellement son épaule, le second se planta sous son bras et le dernier stoppa à quelques centimètres de son front, en signe d'avertissement. 

**Ne t'avise plus _jamais _de m'interrompre ! **Cria de sa voix suraiguë l'être à tête de reptile.

Une sueur froide coulait sur le front pâle de Rogue. Le poignard était resté figé dans les airs, menaçant.

Lassé, le Mage Noir baissa son bras, libérant ainsi l'arme de son emprise. Rogue ferma une fraction de secondes les yeux, tandis que son Maître retrouvait rapidement son expression satisfaite.

**Je ne te cache pas que ma colère fut immense…**Reprit-il d'une voix posée. **Je souhaitais ardemment te punir pour cette trahison, cependant, ton incapacité à écouter les conversations jusqu'au bout me coûta la victoire…et je ne pus me venger de toi…**

Les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnaient dans l'esprit de Harry sans qu'il puisse réellement en saisir le sens. Tout était soudainement devenu confus. Que se passait-il ? De quoi parlait Voldemort ? Pourquoi remuer maintenant le passé ? Rogue était l'assassin de Dumbledore, le traître qui avait condamné ses parents…C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent…

**Malgré tout, mon errance fut bénéfique et durant cette longue période, j'eus tout le temps d'échafauder un nouveau plan…Veux-tu le connaître ?…**Interrogea le Mage Noir d'un ton implacable.

Le Gryffondor observa l'expression figée de celui qu'il haïssait. Mais le haïssait-il suffisamment ? Le doute prenait peu à peu possession de son esprit fragile. Que devait-il croire ? Ce qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux ou les paroles insensées d'un fou imbu de lui même ?

Rogue fixait un point imaginaire au delà de son Maître, comme plongé dans une transe dont lui seul connaissait le contenu. Pourtant, le garçon savait que ce n'était qu'une façade ; que, tout comme lui, l'homme ne perdait pas une miette de ce que lui révélait l'héritier de Salazar.

**Tu m'avais trahi, alors je me servirais de cette trahison contre toi…**Continua l'être maléfique sans prendre en compte le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur.** Je t'ai laissé croire en mon pardon malgré ton manque de précipitation à me rejoindre après l'annonce de mon retour. Je t'ai laissé m'expliquer tes mensonges à propos de ta fidélité envers cet amoureux des moldus de Dumbledore, ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles Harry Potter étaient toujours en vie…Je t'ai laissé être l'espion de L'Ordre du Phénix, afin de connaître à travers toi leurs intentions et leur transmettre ce que je souhaitais qu'ils imaginent…Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as à nouveau trahi pour te lier à Narcissa…**

_« Ecoutez moi bien, j'essaye de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable Drago… » _Résonnèrent dans la tête de Harry les mots prononcés par le Maître des Potions un an auparavant.

_Peu importe qu'il se soit associé à la mère de Malefoy ! Il n'est pas mort. Il a donc fait exactement ce que vous attendiez tous. Il a assassiné Dumbldeore…_Voulut protester avec colère le jeune homme.

**Envoyer Drago tuer Albus Dumbledore a été la meilleure idée que j'ai eu !** Ricana Voldemort d'un air enchanté.** Il était si facile de deviner que sa pauvre mère éplorée allait se jeter dans tes bras pour chercher un soutien, et que toi, dominé par cette maudite conscience que tu clames ignorer si haut et fort, tu finirais par accepter de lui porter secours…**

Le regard de Harry se dirigea instinctivement en direction de Drago. Ce dernier semblait figé, une expression incrédule peignant son visage devenu blanchâtre.

_« Je n'ai aucune option ! Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille ! » _Se répercutèrent dans sa tête les paroles du blond le soir où tout avait basculé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais à cet instant précis, il avait pitié du jeune Serpentard. Car au fond, malgré leurs différences, malgré leurs disputes et leurs conflits, ils étaient tous deux des victimes, enchaînés à une vie qu'ils n'avaient pas souhaité.

_Quel gâchi…_

**Certainement que dans ta quête désespérée de Rédemption, tu as voulu te sacrifier. **Le Mage Noir agita sa main en signe d'évidence. **Mais le vieux sénile a du te convaincre d'exécuter la mission, de ne pas dévoiler ta couverture, pour sauver la misérable existence du jeune Drago Malefoy et de son Survivant adoré…**

_Mensonges !_

Harry focalisa son attention sur son ancien Maître des Potions. Ce dernier restait stoïque, fixant toujours un point invisible. Pourtant, le brun remarqua les muscles contractés de ses mâchoires rouler sous sa peau devenue verdâtre.

Il a tué Dumbledore sous vos ordres ! Ca ne peut pas s'être passé autrement ! Désespéra le garçon, sentant ses certitudes peu à peu s'effriter et s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. 

**Et puis est enfin venu le moment de ma vengeance…Je t'ai envoyé surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Potter sous une apparence que toi seul connaissait…J'ai vite compris, lors de nos réunions où tu me rapportais tes observations, que le petit protégé de Dumbledore avait bien appris sa leçon, et qu'il était à la recherche de la source de mon immortalité…Les Horcruxes….**

Voldemort fit une pause, cherchant à attirer le regard onyx sur lui. Son visage trahissait une jubilation difficilement contenue. Il sourit d'un air carnassier et fit glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres.

**Alors, j'ai fait en sorte que tu entendes une de mes conversations…**Conclut-il d'une voix profonde.

Les yeux de son ancien professeur s'agrandirent. Une goûte de sueur parcourut son visage fin. Et Harry sentit la peur envahir son esprit.

**Oh non…**Murmura Rogue d'un ton devenu soudain désespéré.

Harry ne sut si c'était sa voix, ou le regard qu'il lui jeta ensuite, qui lui glaça le sang. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que quelque chose d'affreux était entrain de se passer, et qu'il était incapable d'en comprendre la signification.

**Oui Severus, tu as deviné…**Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix enjouée.

Le Gryffondor fixa le visage effrayé de Rogue, dans l'espoir d'attirer à nouveau son attention et de comprendre enfin le sens des dernières paroles de son ennemi. Mais le Maître des Potions paraissait trop obnubilé par sa propre angoisse pour remarquer celle de son élève.

**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! **S'entendit-il alors demander d'une voix paniquée et empreinte d'incompréhension.

**Ca signifie, mon cher Harry, que tu as assassiné une innocente…**Rétorqua avec satisfaction le Mage Noir, savourant son effet.

-------------------------------------

_Pardon…Pardonnez moi…J'ai échoué…_Se lamenta Severus, réalisant toute l'ampleur de son erreur.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage horrifié de Potter.

_Tu comprends maintenant ?…_

Le gamin fixait sur lui un regard désespéré, accablé par la souffrance. Il semblait partagé entre la colère, l'incompréhension et l'effroi. Un poids invisible, mais pourtant immense, paraissait s'être soudain abattu sur les épaules du brun.

_Je ne voulais pas…Je pensais…Ce devait être _elle_ l'Horcruxe…_

Tout était sans dessus-dessous dans son esprit. La réalité le frappait avec une telle violence qu'il avait du mal à en comprendre toutes les implications.

Il s'était trompé. Depuis le début il se trompait. Il avait cru pouvoir déjouer l'attention du Maître. Il avait cru pouvoir le berner par son talent pour l'Occlumencie. Mais il avait oublié que le Seigneur des Ténèbres profitait de chaque faiblesse. Il avait oublié cette fameuse nuit où James et Lily Potter avaient été assassinés…

_« Je sais qu'il est là…Ramène-le moi… »_

Quel mauvais espion il faisait…Il n'avait pas su décrypter les indices qui lui avaient été un à un présentés. Il s'était laissé abusé par son orgueil, et les années avaient effacé de sa mémoire cet instant de faiblesse où il n'avait pas su protéger ses pensées. Cet instant où toute sa vie avait basculée. Où Dumbledore avait décidé de lui donner sa chance…

Et aujourd'hui, à cause de lui, tout avait été anéanti. Il avait transformé Harry Potter, l'Elu, en un meurtrier. Il avait fait exactement ce que Voldemort attendait…

**Le plus drôle dans cette histoire Severus, **ricana le Mage Noir**, c'est que tu as tout donné pour des gens qui te haïssent aujourd'hui…L'Ordre, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter…Alors que moi…Je t'ai offert le pouvoir, une famille, un avenir ! En fin de compte, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce cher Drago… **

_Peut-être bien que oui…Peut-être bien…_Concéda-t-il avec amertume. 

Au fond, qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'après des années de fourberies, de mensonges et d'exactions, il pourrait se repentir et devenir un homme meilleur ?

_C'était être aveugle que d'y croire…_

Encore une fois, l'impitoyable évidence le frappait ; il n'était pas un homme bien, et malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait accomplir, il ne le deviendrait jamais. Il aurait dû être depuis longtemps jeté à Askaban, non pas se tenir auprès d'un homme comme Dumbledore, et encore moins se battre pour une cause qui était l'antithèse même de ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui : un lâche et un assassin…

_On est comme on né…Je suis la progéniture d'un moldu bourru et violent, et d'une sorcière trop faible et peureuse pour s'en séparer…_

A nouveau, il se sentit coupable, et cette culpabilité renforça encore davantage sa colère et sa frustration.

De dépit, son regard honteux et furieux évita celui victorieux du Mage Noir, pour le poser au hasard derrière sa stature effilée. A quelques pas de Voldemort, enroulé sur lui-même, se trouvait Naguini. Son sifflement aiguë rappelait à Severus un rire moqueur et satisfait.

Rogue plissa le yeux à cette pensée…

Quelque chose avait toujours à la fois dérangé et aiguisé la curiosité de l'ancien professeur concernant le reptile. Non seulement le serpent dégageait depuis toujours quelque chose d'excessivement humain, mais il faisait preuve à ce moment même d'une réserve toute nouvelle vis à vis des évènements.

_Pourquoi restes-tu si soudainement prostré sur toi-même ?_ Demanda silencieusement l'ex-Mangemort._ Est-ce ton Maître qui te retiens ?_ Soupçonna-t-il.

Pour quelle raison le Seigneur des Ténèbres déciderait-il tout à coup de freiner l'appétit cruel de son si charmant animal de compagnie, alors qu'il était jusqu'alors toujours enclin à le voir s'amuser puis se repaître de ses victimes. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?…

C'est alors que l'évidence s'imposa à lui.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant ? Depuis le temps que la solution était sous son nez ! Mais qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Il ignorait tout de leur existence il y avait encore quelques mois de cela… Si seulement Dumbledore lui en avait parlé…Quel gâchis cela aurait-il permis d'éviter…

Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement ceux de Potter. Il voulait capter son regard afin d'attirer son attention. Il fallait qu'il en vienne à la même conclusion. Il fallait qu'à son tour il comprenne que le serpent n'était autre que l'ultime Horcruxe…

Cependant, le garçon était apparemment bien trop secoué par les dernières révélations pour prendre part à une nouvelle confrontation visuelle…

_Bon sang Potter, regarde-moi !…_

Mais rien n'y faisait. Le gamin semblait figé dans un état de transe. Il restait prostré, planté comme un piqué, les bras ballants, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Et Severus devait y faire quelque chose…

Sans prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir, il se leva brusquement, faisant tout à coup face à son ancien Maître.

Immédiatement, Naguini vint à sa rencontre, s'interposant entre le Mage Noir et lui. Dressé sur lui-même dans une posture d'intimidation, le reptile le toisait, sa langue fourchue battant l'air et son regard perçant aussi menaçant que les poignards.

**---------------------------------**

Le mouvement soudain de Rogue le sortit de sa torpeur.

Il ne pouvait empêcher cette sensation d'écœurement de le dominer. Il se sentait si sale, si impur, si loin du sauveur qu'il était sensé incarner…

Il avait tué une femme ! Un être innocent, impuissant…Non seulement une mère, mais celle d'un ami…

_Neville…_

C'était la pire épreuve qu'il aie eu à affronter. Cet acte était tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'il était, de ce en quoi il croyait…

_Mais est-ce la vérité ? Suis-je aussi innocent moi-même, que je le pensais jadis ?…_

Il avait infligé la pire souffrance qui soit et il se haïssait pour cela. Mais cet acte était encore à ce moment là justifié par l'urgence et les Horcruxes.

_« Que vaut une vie face à celle de tout un peuple ? _» Lui avait lancé avec véhémence le corbeau.

De quel droit avait-il jugé que cette vie valait moins qu'une autre ; que celle de Hermione ou de Ron ?… Que celle de sa famille…

La vie n'a pas de prix. Elle n'est pas à vendre, à marchander. Horcruxe ou pas, cette femme était un être humain. Un être humain ! Et cette évidence résonnait d'autant plus au fond de Harry qu'il savait à présent que Voldemort les avait manipulé, Rogue et lui.

Il ravala son désespoir et sa rancœur, et recentra son attention sur son ancien professeur. Ce dernier le fixait avec insistance, comme si aucun serpent géant n'était à deux doigts de l'attaquer.

Le brun fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. En réponse, le Maître des Potions, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, posa ses yeux quelques secondes sur le reptile pour les reporter à nouveau sur lui d'une manière insistante.

_Naguini ? Et bien quoi ?_ L'interrogea le Gryffondor du regard, toujours aussi perplexe.

Une image de Dumbledore envahit soudain son esprit avant de disparaître aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue. Le Serpentard venait d'être violemment projeté au sol via un expelliarmus.

**Qu'étais-tu donc entrain de manigancer, Severus ?** S'emporta Voldemort, menaçant l'homme à terre de sa baguette. **Pourquoi avoir tenté de lui transmettre ce souvenir ?…**

Le garçon vit Rogue se relever prudemment, jetant un nouveau regard vers lui.

Harry se frotta le front, cherchant à toute vitesse une information qui lui permettrait de comprendre le message implicite. Car, aussi étrange et irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, il avait l'intuition qu'en trouver la signification était aussi vital que de détruire le Mage Noir.

_Dumbledore…Naguini…_Se répéta-t-il inlassablement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? A quel moment le directeur aurait fait allusion au serpent ?…_

Et soudain, il comprit. Rapidement, il reporta son regard sur l'animal, puis sur son ancien professeur.

_« Je crois savoir ce qu'est le sixième Horcruxe. Je me demande ce que tu vas dire quand je t'avouerai que je m'intéresse depuis un certain temps au comportement de ce serpent, Naguini. »_

Le sixième Horcruxe…Il lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Apprendre que Mme Londubat n'était pas le dernier Horcruxe était un véritable choc, mais il n'avait pas réalisé ce que cela impliquait….L'ultime rempart entre lui et Voldemort était sous ses yeux depuis toujours et en cet instant à quelques pas de lui.

Un sentiment de détermination et de colère électrisa soudain son corps. L'heure n'était plus aux doutes mais à l'action. Peu importe l'issue du combat, il voulait en finir. Juste en finir…

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se saisit de sa baguette et visa le reptile.

**Expelliarmus !**

Le sort frappa Harry par surprise, projetant son arme plusieurs mètres au loin.

**Oublies ça Potter…**Déclara le Seigneur des Ténébres, un sourire carnassier ornant son visage.

Le garçon jeta un regard désespéré vers Rogue, mais ce dernier était déjà aux prises avec Drago, dont les yeux absents indiquèrent au Gryffondor sa soumission à un nouvel Impérium.

**Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas…**Susurra son ennemi.

Il posa ses pupilles rouges sang sur son serpent, qui semblait trépigner d'impatience.

**_Tues-le…_**Commanda-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Le reptile ne se fit pas prier et son corps entama une succession d'ondulations presque hypnotiques, le rapprochant lentement mais inévitablement de lui.

Les crochets en évidence, l'animal s'élança dans une attaque foudroyante. Il projeta sa gueule menaçante sur Harry qui l'évita de justesse. Le serpent souffla de mécontentement avant de revenir à la charge. Une nouvelle fois, le Gryffondor échappa à la morsure, mais dans son élan, il fit l'erreur de poser son pied sur le corps musculeux de la bête. Immédiatement, Naguini, ondula afin de se débarrasser de cet intrus qui le piétinait. Déstabilisé, Harry s'affala lourdement sur le sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre Sa main se posa instinctivement sur une branche morte, qu'il saisit rapidement et plaça entre lui et la gueule grande ouverte du reptile.

Pendant un instant, les deux adversaires se jaugèrent, l'un tenant à bout de bras un vieux morceau de bois, où l'autre avait planté son impressionnante dentition.

Mais la pression sur la branche était trop forte, et elle se brisa en deux sous l'étau des mâchoires de Naguini. Ses crochets claquèrent et le sifflement sourd reprit de plus belle.

Avachi sur le sol, Harry se traîna en arrière, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ceux fendus du reptile, qui continuait inexorablement son avancée mortelle vers lui.

Son dos se heurta alors à un obstacle. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant de découragement.

**_Non ! Arrêtes !…_**Ordonna-t-il en Fourchelangue dans un dernier espoir pour stopper ce cauchemar.

Il entendit le rire machiavélique de Voldemort répondre à sa supplique et comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune issue.

_Alors…C'est ainsi que cela va finir ?…_Constata-t-il silencieusement, le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine.

Il fixa une dernière fois l'immense serpent, résigné. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait eu davantage de regrets, qu'il se serait battu plus farouchement. Mais à quoi bon se battre quand plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde ? Plus rien, à part peut-être Ginny…

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour de t'avoir abandonné…_

Il ferma les yeux, les mâchoires serrées, attendant le coup fatal.

--------------------------------------

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier une nouvelle fois sous le sort du Doloris. La lave en fusion qui semblait faire fondre ses muscles et briser ses os disparut à nouveau, le laissant pantelant sur le sol. Il redressa la tête, plantant fermement ses doigts dans la boue ,et dans un effort quasi insurmontable, se remit pour la énième fois sur ses jambes.

Il chancela un instant, avant de retrouver un équilibre précaire. Ses membres le faisaient souffrir, le sang affluant à ses tempes comme autant de pieux s'enfonçant insidieusement dans son cerveau meurtri.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau dans ceux vides du fils de Lucius.

_J'aurais pensé que ton cher père t'aurait mieux appris à résister à un de ses sorts favoris…_

Le jeune homme leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette d'un mouvement mécanique.

**Incendio !** Lança-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le sortilège frôla le bras de Rogue, brûlant quelques centimètres de sa peau. Mais l'ex-Mangemort n'était plus à une blessure prêt. C'est à peine s'il sentit le maléfice l'atteindre, tant il était absorbé par sa propre attaque. En effet, il avait profité du geste de Drago pour se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Sans perdre un instant, il lui asséna un coup de poing bien placé, l'assommant à moitié.

_Ca, c'est pour avoir été assez stupide pour entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort malgré mes avertissements !_

Secouant sa main douloureuse, il tenta d'analyser la situation, mais fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un rire qui fit palpiter son cœur.

Se retournant rapidement en direction du Seigneur Noir, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Bloqué par deux tronc d'arbres à quelques mètres de lui, Potter fixait d'un air à la fois apeuré et résigné Naguini, qui était sur le point de planter ses crocs dans sa chair.

_NON !_

Sans réfléchir, il fouilla frénétiquement le corps de Drago, cherchant désespérément l'arme du garçon. En vain…

_Non non non non…_S'affola-t-il. 

Soudain, il la vit. Mais elle était bien trop loin. Dans l'élan de la chute, la baguette du blond avait volé à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Severus cracha un juron avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur quelque chose dans la boue. Quelque chose qui reflétait la lumière lunaire…

Il jeta un nouveau regard en direction du Survivant. Ce dernier tremblait inconsciemment et avait fermé les paupières.

_Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Pas comme ça !_

Sans perdre un instant, Rogue se saisit d'un mouvement rapide de l'arme blanche et courut vers le gamin.

Et le temps sembla s'arrêter…

Il sentit ses genoux toucher le sol et son corps couvrir celui de Harry avant même d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait agi d'instinct.

Il avait une nouvelle fois perdu le contrôle…

Il perçut un sifflement aiguë, puis une douleur fulgurante traversa son épaule droite. Les crochets fermement plantés dans sa chair, Naguini secoua la tête, ouvrant un peu plus la plaie.

_« - Papa ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes !_

_- Ne t'approche pas de moi, espèce de monstre ! »_

Il empêcha un cri de s'échapper de sa gorge.

_« Intelligent, tu es également courageux et tu as soif de connaissance…mais je décèle beaucoup de rancœur et de colère…Tu es plein de haine et la vengeance te motive…Tu aurais pu aller à Serdaigle, mais ce qui te correspond le mieux est SERPENTARD ! »_

Son regard se troubla. Une sensation de brûlure s'était déjà saisie de son bras.

_« Jamais tu n'oseras entrer dans ce tunnel Servilo. Tu es bien trop lâche ! »_

Severus déserra son étreinte, se séparant maladroite du gamin.

_« - Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_

_- Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus. »_

-------------------------------

Personne ne l'avait jamais tenu aussi fort dans ses bras en dehors de Madame Weasley. Personne, en dehors d'elle, ne l'avait serré comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et pendant un instant, il crut que le destin avait gagné et qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ses parents.

Cependant le contact chaud et réconfortant de ce corps fut de courte durée. Lentement mais fermement, il fut éloigné de son protecteur. Qui était donc cette personne qui s'était une nouvelle fois interposée entre lui et la mort ?

------------------------------

Ses yeux se refermèrent un instant sur le monde dans l'infime espoir d'y retrouver un semblant de réalité.

_« Je jure fidélité à mon Maître. Je jure de vivre et de mourir afin de le servir…Par cette marque, je lui voue ma vie et mon âme, pour le reste de l'éternité… »_

La souffrance brouillait son esprit et ses sens. Elle irradiait petit à petit sa tête et son corps, s'infiltrant insidieusement dans ses veines

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Un léger mouvement et son attention fut attirée vers deux émeraudes.

_« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Je ferai ce que vous voudrez… »_

------------------------------------

_Pourquoi ?…_

Surpris, Harry détailla le visage contrit parsemé de boue, de sang et de bleus qui le surplombait. Derrière une barrière de cheveux humides et sales le fixaient deux onyx.

La bouche sèche, le cœur battant, il voulut formuler son incompréhension, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

_Pourquoi…Je ne vous avais rien demandé !…_

Il sentit les mains posées sur ses épaules se crisper et enfoncer leurs doigts compulsivement dans son dos.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper une plainte issue du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte de son ancien professeur, Harry ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant et horrifié, à la souffrance engendrée par une nouvelle attaque. Une larme puis une autre glissèrent sur ses joues qu'il devinait souillées par la terre et le sang.

_Ca ne devait pas se terminer comme ça…_

Le Gryffondor voyait le corps de Rogue trembler et son attention se dirigea à nouveau sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-----------------------------

Ses membres étaient pris de soubresauts incontrôlables, ne sachant s'ils étaient dû à l'épuisement, à la douleur ou à la peur qui s'était infiltrée peu à peu dans son esprit.

_« Un jour, vous paierez Severus…Mais ce ne sera pas de ma main… »_

Oui. Lui, Severus Rogue, avait peur. Il était aussi effrayé que le gamin qu'il tenait à bonne distance de lui et du danger imminent. Mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes motifs.

_« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus Rogue……Vous ne vous en êtes simplement pas encore rendu compte… »_

Le regard du gosse s'était à nouveau posé sur lui, cherchant certainement à comprendre pour quelle raison celui qui le haïssait se retrouvait entre lui et le serpent géant. Mais il n'avait aucun réponse à cette question muette. Lui-même ignorait comment les choses avaient pu se dérouler ainsi.

Mais le fait est qu'il était là, à retenir d'un air désespéré le fils de son meilleur ennemi, deux plaies qu'il imaginait béantes ornant son dos déjà meurtri par des années d'espionnage et de missions échouées.

_« Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle…célébrité. »_

Harry Potter…

Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ne put empêcher une grimace, non pas de souffrance mais de tristesse, de peindre son visage las et fatigué.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait du dire, tellement de paroles qu'il aurait souhaité prononcer…

Lui, l'homme ingrat et habituellement si taciturne…Lui, l'avare de mots, sauf pour dénigrer, rabaisser ou insulter…

Tout cela était si dérisoire à présent…

_« Pourquoi pensez-vous que Karkaroff a pris la fuite, cette nuit ? Tous les deux, nous avons senti la Marque nous brûler. Et tous les deux, nous savions qu'il était de retour. »_

Les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment sur le visage torturé de Potter. Elles traduisaient tant de souffrance et de colère, de peur, de tristesse et d'amertume, qu'il lui était presque devenu difficile de soutenir son regard. Son propre corps répondait à cet état de détresse en accélérant sa respiration, en augmentant les battements de son cœur, en nouant durement le fond de sa gorge.

_« Et si cela était nécessaire…s'il semblait que Drago ne puisse réussir…t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiée à Drago ? »_

Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction du monde et de l'horreur qui l'entourait.

_« Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, mais au nom de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, faites-le. Mon rôle sera bientôt fini. Mais le vôtre ne fait que commencer. J'ai confiance en vous, alors, s'il vous plaît… »_

Il aurait voulu rassurer Harry sur l'avenir, lui affirmer que tout irait bien, qu'il survivrait une fois de plus…Mais rien dans ces paroles ne l'aurait réconforté, bien au contraire…

Alors il pensa à Drago. Comme son père avant lui, le blond avait fait le mauvais choix. A la différence qu'il n'était pas suffisamment malveillant et arrogant pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes.

_« - Severus…S'il vous plaît…_

_- Avada Kedavra ! »_

Severus déglutit difficilement. Un goût de cendre avait pris possession de sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver le jeune Malefoy. Et il avait fait de Potter l'assassin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être. A défaut de le protéger, peut-être pourrait-il au moins le débarrasser de son dernier fardeau…

_« Tuez moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche !… »_

Il observa une dernière fois le gamin, avant que son état ne lui permette plus. Il détailla son visage mince, ses cheveux en bataille et la fine cicatrice qu'ils dissimulaient.

_« Severus, je souhaite te confier une mission de grande importance. Je veux que tu suives comme son ombre le jeune Harry Potter… »_

Puis, sans prévenir, il repoussa le garçon pris au dépourvu, et serra fermement sa poigne autour du manche de son poignard.

_« J'ai mis des années à créer ces horcruxes……des années……à me procurer une immortalité quasi certaine……Deux ont été détruits. Un reste introuvable…_…_Alice Londubat… »_

Il se retourna le plus rapidement qu'il put et dans un cri de rage, il planta la lame dans la chair de Naguini.

**-----------------------------------**

Trois hurlements percèrent le silence.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que Drago avait retrouvé conscience et pourtant, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui semblant irréel.

Après avoir fait barrière entre les attaques du serpent et Potter, Rogue avait planté un couteau dans le corps de la bête, tandis que cette dernière avait mordu une nouvelle fois son adversaire, plantant ses crochets dans le flanc de l'ex-Mangemort.

D'abord pris de court par la scène, les yeux rouges et exorbités du Maître se focalisèrent rapidement sur son ancien serviteur et son bras se releva, menaçant.

_« Tu n'es _pas_ un Mangemort Drago. Tu n'en as ni le pouvoir, ni la volonté. Tu n'es qu'un pion que l'on peut manipuler à sa guise… »_

Le jeune Serpentard réfléchit à toute allure. Deux choix se présentaient à lui. Le plus simple était de se contenter de regarder la scène, sans broncher, une sensation de nausée dominant toutes ses pensées, mais heureux d'être encore vivant pour la percevoir. La seconde solution était d'intervenir dans le combat, dans un camp ou dans un autre, afin d'acquérir la gloire ou la foudre d'un des deux partis.

_« - Je peux t'aider, Drago._

_- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

Etait-ce vrai encore aujourd'hui ? Il pensa à sa mère, là-bas, enfermée dans un cachot humide et sale, pour avoir voulu sauver son fils. Un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais dû atterrir…

Il essuya du revers de sa manche le sang qui coulait lentement de son arcade sourcilière. Puis, sans réfléchir davantage, il ramassa sa baguette, les mains tremblantes, et visa.

**Stupéfix !**

Le sort toucha sa cible en pleine tête, l'immobilisant dans une expression de pure surprise et de haine.

Toujours secoué par des tremblements, il abaissa son arme, partagé entre le sentiment de joie et de liberté qui envahissait peu à peu son cerveau, et la peur incontrôlable qui retournait ses boyaux.

Un sifflement aiguë reporta son attention vers le combat qui faisait rage. Rogue, chancelant mais toujours aussi déterminé, venait d'administrer une nouvelle blessure grave au reptile. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant pour accabler sa proie d'une énième morsure, retirant un cri d'agonie au Maître des Potions.

Les yeux brillant de larmes, Drago regarda avec un mélange d'admiration, de culpabilité et de malaise, son ancien directeur de maison tenter de se relever pour faire face à l'animal, sans succès. Détachant difficilement ses yeux couleur acier de celui qu'il avait si longtemps détesté à tord, il rencontra ceux verts de sa némésis, avachi contre un arbre. Le contact visuel fut bref, car Potter focalisa rapidement son attention vers celui qui lui avait une nouvelle fois permis de survivre…Mais cet instant fut suffisant pour que le jeune Malefoy y lise au milieu de toute cette confusion, de la reconnaissance.

_Pas de quoi Potter…_

A présent, le Gryffondor posait des yeux surpris et troublés sur la scène incroyable qui se déroulait devant lui. Il paraissait abasourdi et dépassé par la situation.

_Comment ne pas l'être ?…_

Dirigeant son regard vers le conflit, il eut soudain le souffle coupé. Pourtant à genoux devant la bête, Rogue venait de planter dans un ultime effort son poignard dans l'orbite de l'animal qui cria sa souffrance, avant de lentement s'effondrer sur le sol. Son ancien professeur resta encore quelques secondes à genoux, face à Potter, les bras ballants, son dos blessé voûté sous un poids invisible. Puis, sa main lâcha le manche de son arme et il se laissa tomber tête la première dans la boue, tel une poupée de chiffons.

Mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'ex-Mangemort. Car à peine avait-il vu Potter se relever, le visage tiré par le chagrin, qu'un nouveau cri brisa le silence.

**NOOOONNN !**

Son cœur manqua un battement, son sang se saisit dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de contrôler la peur qui avait subitement resurgi, traversant son corps de part en part. Il souffla, prit une grande inspiration - certainement la dernière – et serra compulsivement sa baguette dans ses doigts.

Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils découvrirent un visage reptilien déformé par la rage. Les mâchoires contractées, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le dévisageait sans ménagement, une lueur de folie meurtrière dans ses pupilles couleur sang.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté. D'un geste mécanique, il visa à nouveau le descendant de Salazar, mais sa baguette lui fut retiré avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps de formuler un sort.

_Peu importe ce que vous me ferais…Je suis libre à présent…_Pensa-t-il assez fortement pour que le Mage Noir puisse l'entendre. 

Comme au ralenti, il vit la baguette de Voldemort se lever dans sa direction. Redressant la tête, il fixa pour la première fois les yeux de celui qu'il appelait Maître, avant de refermer ses paupières sur le monde.

**AVADA KEDAVRA !**

**----------------------**

La respiration haletante, il atteignit le corps immobile de Rogue au moment même où ce dernier touchait le sol.

_Ne me laissez pas…Je n'aurais jamais la force…_

Du plat de la main, il toucha avec angoisse le cou de son ancien professeur. Les secondes parurent des heures. Puis, avec un soulagement qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, il sentit au bout de ses doigts les battements faibles mais réguliers du cœur de son sauveur.

**NOOOONNN !**

Sursautant, Harry reporta à regret son attention vers l'origine du cri, avant de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation qui se présentait à lui. Une boule se forma immédiatement dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier son désespoir et sa frustration.

_Non !…_

La baguette pointée sur Malefoy, les lèvres de Voldemort formulèrent avec une satisfaction machiavélique non dissimulée, les mots hantant ses pires cauchemars.

**AVADA…**

Le visage de Harry se crispa, refoulant un sanglot qui menaçait de le submerger. Il baissa la tête, protégeant ses yeux torturés de l'affreux spectacle d'une nouvelle exécution.

…**KEDAVRA !**

Il retint de justesse une plainte, le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol boueux, enfonçant douloureusement ses doigts blanchis dans la chair tendre de ses paumes.

_Je voudrais ne jamais avoir survécu…_Souhaita-t-il du plus profond de son âme, sentant une fureur incontrôlable prendre petit à petit possession de son esprit…

Il releva la tête avec détermination, les mâchoires contractées et des larmes coulant inconsciemment le long de ses joues rougies par le chagrin et la colère. Son regard se posa en premier lieu sur le corps sans vie de Drago.

_« C'est ce à quoi Dumbledore m'a préparé._ _Il sera le dernier à périr par ma faute. ». _C'était les mots qu'il avait rédigé pour ses amis avant de disparaître lors d'une nuit estivale. Avant que la réalité et l'horreur qui l'accompagnait ne le rattrape…_Comme j'avais tord…_Pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux rouges sang de celui qui avait fait de son existence un enfer, et une bouffée de haine brouilla soudain ses sens. Il essuya rageusement les dernières gouttes salées qui parcouraient timidement ses joues, récupéra sa baguette, et fixa le visage reptilien de son ennemi juré.

Courbé, le Mage Noir l'observait d'un œil mauvais, la respiration difficile. La perte de Naguini l'avait profondément touché. L'animal était essentiellement composé de l'âme déjà déchirée en six autres parties de Voldemort. Détruire le reptile, c'était l'obliger à retrouver sa mortalité. C'était comme le blesser en plein cœur…

Lentement, l'homme serpent se redressa, un sourire calculateur en fin de compte planté sur ses lèvres minces.

**Harry…**Murmura-t-il d'un ton mielleux. **Nous voilà enfin seul à seul…**

Le garçon le regarda serrer un peu plus sa baguette dans ses doigts squelettiques.

**L'heure est venue, n'est-ce pas ? Le combat final…**

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge du descendant de Salazar, alors qu'il prononçait ces dernières paroles.

**J'ai tant attendu ce moment…**Confessa-t-il, rôdant autour de Harry comme un fauve autour de sa proie.

**Tu ne dis rien ? Aucune dernière volonté ? Aucun regret ? **Ironisa Voldemort dans de grands gestes, se postant face au brun.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard flamboyant. Il releva le menton et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de l'être maléfique, n'étant plus capable de retenir le venin qui empoisonnait sa bouche.

**Je regrette que personne n'aie compris votre plan diabolique plus tôt.** Cracha Harry, tentant de maîtriser sa haine.** Je regrette que votre mère vous aie enfanté. Je regrette que Dumbledore ne vous aie pas neutralisé dès qu'il a réalisé la menace que vous représentiez. Je regrette que vous m'ayez choisi comme porteur d'une prophétie incomplète. Je regrette toutes les personnes que vous avez torturé ou assassiné. Mais ce que je regrette par dessus tout, **prononça-t-il en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots, **c'est d'être toujours présent pour vous voir détruire nos vies, d'avoir été protégé par ma mère, d'être encore là, au lieu de mourir avec tous les autres…Je regrette d'être le _Survivant_, d'avoir été maudit et de le faire payer chaque jour à mon entourage…Voilà ce que je regrette….**

Sa respiration était devenue haletante sous le coup de la colère, et il lui fallut toute sa détermination pour ne pas craquer devant le regard à la fois amusé et surpris de son ennemi.

Le silence s'éternisa pendant quelques secondes, chacun se jaugeant d'un air suspicieux.

**S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je me ferais un honneur d'exaucer ton souhait…**Conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et sans prévenir, sa baguette se leva.

**ENDOLORIS !**

Ses réflexes encore aiguisés, Harry se jeta sur le côté et riposta avec hargne.

**EXPELLIARMUS !**

Voldemort contra le sort d'un mouvement de bras, comme l'avait fait un an auparavant Rogue, puis réitéra son mouvement.

**ENDOLORIS !**

Cette fois, le sortilège atteint sa cible, propulsant le garçon à quelques mètres de sa position initiale. La douleur lui déchirait les muscles, brouillait sa vue, et empêchait son esprit de réagir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Mage Noir se laça et conjura le sort. Encore tremblant, Harry se releva péniblement, jetant un regard haineux vers l'homme qui le toisait avec satisfaction.

**Que croyais-tu donc Potter ? Que tu réussirais à me neutraliser ?…**Rit à nouveau l'héritier de Salazar. **Ne sois pas si stupide…Que peut un gamin contre moi ?**

Le cœur battant, le garçon essuya négligemment le sang qui coulait de son nez. 

**SECTUM-**

Voldemort agita à nouveau sa baguette et le maléfice fut repoussé.

**ENDOLO-**

Une nouvelle fois, le sortilège fut neutralisé. Epuisé, essoufflé, le garçon observa son ennemi avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Ce dernier souriait de plus belle, savourant son succès.

_« Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter ! »_

Le Gryffondor souffla, tentant de retrouver son calme. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant afin que le Mage Noir n'aie plus accès à son inconscient.

**Harry, Harry, Harry…Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il ne faut jamais baisser son attention devant m-**

Mais avant qu'il n'aie terminé sa remarque ironique, le brun lançait un nouveau sort.

_ENDOLORIS !_

Le maléfice toucha l'homme à tête de serpent en pleine poitrine. D'abord surpris, Voldemort s'effondra sur le sol, secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry se permit de sourire. S'il pouvait atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était qu'il pouvait aussi le vaincre…

Mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée. Dans un grognement de colère, le Mage Noir neutralisa l'effet du Doloris et se releva d'un bon.

**Fini de jouer Potter ! **Fulmina-t-il, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.** AVADA KEDAVRA !**

La peur le foudroya sur place. Plus par réflexe que dans une quelconque tentative de défense, Harry pointa sa baguette en direction de son agresseur. Touchant de plein fouet l'artefact magique, le sort se canalisa le long de l'arme du garçon jusqu'à sa main qu'il brûla jusqu'au sang. Sous la violence et la puissant du maléfice, une fissure serpenta dans le bois de la baguette, la brisant en morceaux. Dans un cri de surprise et de douleur, le Gryffondor la lâcha sous les yeux furieux et étonnés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Désespéré ou suspicieux, chacun observa encore un instant l'objet enchanté éparpillé par terre, tel un os broyé.

Puis un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Voldemort qui, comme Harry, réalisait l'avantage qu'il venait de prendre.

**Réjouis-toi Harry Potter ! **S'exclama-t-il tout à coup d'un air dément. **Car cette fois, ton souhait va être exaucé !…**

_Je vous en supplie, que quelqu'un m'aide !…_Appela-t-il au secours. _Je ne peux pas échouer !_

Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de le submerger. Inconsciemment, il posa ses yeux troublés sur le corps inerte de Malefoy. Des images de leurs disputes refirent surface dans son esprit. Il serra les poings, réalisant la stupidité de ces conflits sans lendemain. Puis se rappela rapidement à lui la dernière vision qu'il garderait de son confrère Serpentard…Celle d'un jeune homme qui, malgré son éducation et sa naissance, avait décidé de lui sauver la vie au dépend de la sienne.

_« Fais attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. »_

Harry sourit amèrement à ce souvenir.

Lentement, ses yeux dévièrent et se focalisèrent alors sur la silhouette allongée et souillée de Rogue.

_« Des tas de gens tuent et sont tués pour _toi_ en ce moment même. Ils se salissent les mains et font don de leur existence pour que _toi,_ tu survives et accomplisse ce pour quoi tu as fait cela aujourd'hui. Non pas pour que tu te lamentes... » _Résonnèrent dans sa tête les paroles de son ancien professeur.

Le garçon cligna alors des paupières.

_« Ils se salissent les mains et font don de leur existence pour que _toi,_ tu survives et accomplisse ce pour quoi tu as fait cela aujourd'hui. Non pas pour que tu te lamentes... »_

Il parcourut la scène du regard, les mots de Rogue prenant peu à peu tout leur sens.

Dans un mouvement ample, le Mage Noir s'apprêtait à lui lancer une ultime fois le sortilège mortel.

_« Tu n'es pas _parfait _Potter. Mais par cet acte, tu auras au moins prouvé ta volonté de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as prouvé à ceux qui te suivent qu'ils ne se battent pas pour rien ; qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi coûte que coûte. '' Je ne faciliterais pas la tâche à Voldemort'', _voilà_ quel a été ton message. »_

_C'est aujourd'hui et c'est maintenant…_Décida mentalement Harry, la détermination ayant repris possession de son corps.

Sans prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir, il se jeta sur son adversaire. Pris au dépourvu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha sa baguette, qui atterrit à quelques mètres seulement de la mêlée.

_Pour mes parents !_

Son poing fendit l'air et se fracassa sur la mâchoire anguleuse de l'être maléfique.

_Pour Sirius !_

Ses phalanges s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois sur la peau blafarde de Voldemort, projetant sur son passage une traînée vermeil.

_Pour Dumbledore !_

A cheval sur le corps maigre du Mage Noir, il serra de toutes ses forces le cou de son ennemi.

Une larme de colère s'échappa du visage du jeune homme, tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dur et haineux dans celui écarlate et soudain effrayé de l'être qui avait ruiné son existence.

**Non…Harry…**Suffoqua l'homme serpent, tentant vainement d'éloigner les impitoyables étaux qui encerclaient sa gorge.

_Tu m'as volé ma vie ! A mon tour de te voler la tienne !_

Lâchant d'une main le cou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il la tendit en direction de la baguette esseulée de son adversaire, et l'appela à lui. Sans opposer de résistance, l'artefact magique se glissa entre ses doigts et Harry l'observa quelques secondes. Elle était fine, sobrement sculptée…Une belle baguette. Trop belle pour être le bien d'un monstre sanguinaire.

Il posa enfin son regard émeraude sur le visage reptilien de l'héritier de Salazar, gravant dans sa mémoire cet instant afin de ne jamais oublier les traits que pouvaient arborer le Mal. Et sans hésiter, il pointa l'arme sur le front de sa victime.

**Au nom de tous les miens…**Murmura-t-il.

_AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Le flux d'énergie pénétra la boîte crânienne de Voldemort en une fraction de seconde, tétanisant ses muscles. Harry sentit avec dégoût l'impulsion électrique se propager dans le corps raidi du Mage Noir, pour enfin disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les yeux embués de larmes, le Gryffondor resta encore un moment à menacer de sa baguette son ennemi pourtant inerte.

Puis, peu à peu, son bras se détendit, ses doigts se desserrèrent et il laissa échapper un sanglot de sa gorge meurtrie. Des images de sa famille avaient envahi son esprit, focalisant toute sa mémoire et son attention sur ces souvenirs. Prenant appuie sur ses membres tremblants, il se remit sur pieds, groggy.

Chancelant, sale et épuisé, il observa pendant un instant d'un air hagard la bouche grande ouverte et le regard fixe de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

**C'est tout ce que tu mérites, espèce de salaud ! **Renifla-t-il, écœuré.

Il appuya les paumes de ses mains sur ses tempes et fronça les sourcils, tentant de calmer cette nausée qui accompagnait le flux d'images et de scènes horribles qui s'étaient déroulées devant ses yeux tout au long de cette horrible nuit. Il tituba, avançant au hasard afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa victime. Il stoppa enfin sa marche hésitante, et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un paysage dévasté.

La pâle lumière du jour, naissant à l'horizon, levait le rideau sur un spectacle macabre. Le sol n'était plus qu'un immense terrain de boue à moitié séchée, tâché ça et là d'écarlate. Enfoncés dans cette mixture gisait à droite une baguette, à gauche simplement des débris. Près du vieux chêne se trouvait un amas de poignards, orphelins d'un de leur congénère. A quelques pas d'eux était avachi le cadavre sévèrement amoché du Serpent Géant. Tout proche des ruines, telle une ombre, s'étendait la silhouette sans vie de celui qui avait été sa némésis, avant de choisir au dernier moment le _bon_ camp. Et enfin, devant le reptile s'étendait le corps meurtri de Severus Rogue. Sa main était à quelques centimètres seulement du couteau ensanglanté qui avait servi à achever l'animal.

Le monde tangua soudain devant les yeux de Harry. La nausée tordait ses boyaux plus que jamais. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha, appuyant ses mains sur ses jambes, et vomit.

Il vomit sa peine, sa colère et son désespoir. Il cracha sa peur, sa haine et son dégoût. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Jusqu'à perdre toute force. Alors, il se releva, essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche, avança de quelques pas pour s'effondrer un peu plus loin, près du corps immobile de Rogue…

Les genoux enfoncés dans la boue, les bras ballants, il posa un regard vide sur son protecteur. Vide de sentiments, d'émotions. Vide de larmes. Vide comme son cœur, comme son estomac qui avait recraché sa bile sans pour autant le libérer de cet écœurement qui continuait de serrer sa poitrine. Aussi stérile qui cette terre qui avait vu tant de morts injustes, ce sol abreuvé du sang de _Ses_ victimes.

_« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »_

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mort à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi son âme souffrait-elle tant ? Pourquoi devinait-il avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! POURQUOI !…

Il aurait voulu crier, hurler sa colère et son désespoir à ces dieux qui avaient décidé de le maudire…Mais les dieux n'existaient pas…Ils ne pouvaient pas exister, et laisser les guerres, les génocides se produire, voir les vies de milliers de personnes être détruites sans réagir…N'est-ce pas ?…

Alors, contre qui cracher sa colère ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter…

Oui, il était vide. Et seul.

Il n'avait plus que cette éternelle solitude pour seule compagne, et sa conscience qui l'interrogeait sans cesse : «_ Quelle différence entre le Bien et le Mal ? Quelle était la limite à ne pas franchir ? Le prix n'est-il pas trop élevé pour cette victoire ?… »_

A Suivre…

**Dernier chapitre à venir : « Exil »**

**Un petit commentaire ?…S'il vous plaaaiiiiiitttttt………… T.T**

**Bon alors…J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire (j'entends déjà les ''oh non !'').**

**Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de votre avis. J'ai pour futur projet de diffuser une nouvelle histoire de mon amie Tourtoule (peut-être en parallèle avec celle que je diffuse déjà) et qui parle d'un lycanthrope. Seulement, je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie le diffuser, alors si vous avez une idée…**

**Deuxièmement, j'ai décidé de faire de la pub à certaines fictions que je lis, parce que je les trouvent très bien écrites et intéressantes, et que je sais en tant que lectrice, que c'est pas toujours forcément le cas. Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici une petite liste. Mais avant, je tiens à préciser que aucun auteur ne m'a jamais rien demandé : **

**- « Une année particulière » de EmmaD : superbe fiction qui retrace la vie et les sentiments de Severus Rogue durant quelques années avant, pendant et après le meurtre des Potter. Dans la même lignée, je conseille fortement les fictions de Zakath Nath.**

**- « Fine Line », « Shades of Grey », « One moment » (ma préférée !) et "Written in the sand" de Shadowphoenix, traduites par mnemesysfr sont de véritables petits bijoux. Elles mettent en scène la vie de Harry plusieurs années après la chute de Voldemort. Il a perdu la mémoire et Severus est chargé de le retrouver et de le sauver d'un nouveau Seigneur Noir…(slash)**

**- « Mistophoros » de Koredik, dont l'histoire se déroule après le 5ème tome de Hp. Harry est en colère contre tout le monde et cette colère risque de l'entraîner dans des chemins obscurs.**

**- « En temps de guerre » de Batyliam. Sa fiction se déroule cinq ans après la fin du tome 6. Harry est parti seul affronter Voldemort et a tout laissé derrière lui, dont ses amis et Ginny. Alors que la plupart ont fait une croix sur lui, de mystérieux meurtres amènent à nouveau le doute sur son potentiel retour. Couple Ron/Hermione.**

**- « Grimmauld Place », toute nouvelle histoire de Alohomora, mais faut-il encore présenter cette auteur de talent ? Toutes ses fictions, la plupart très longues, sont des œuvres…**

**- « Crocs à vif » de Erzulie. Histoire drôle et tendre des maraudeurs (et plus précisément de Rémus) lors de leur 3ème année. **

**- « Vingt cinq jours d'humanité » de Fenice. Un petit chef d'œuvre de sensibilité retraçant les évènements du tome 5 et 6 par le regard torturé de Rémus.**

**Bon, pour le moment je m'arrête là. Mais certainement que j'en mettrais d'autre à la fin de mon épilogue.**

**Allez, à plus !**


	17. Exil

**Extrait :** « C'est à peine si je me souviens de ce que c'est, que de parler de tout et de rien avec eux, de rire à leurs blagues, de jouer à leur jeux…Et me sentir si étranger à leur quotidien, à leurs émotions, ne fait que renforcer mon malaise et la barrière qui lentement mais irrémédiablement se met à nous séparer… »

**Résumé :** La guerre détruit des vies. Pas seulement en rayant à jamais un être vivant de la terre, mais bien souvent et d'une façon bien pire, en le privant de son âme…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Salut la compagnie !!! Nous voilà tous réunis pour la diffusion de mon dernier chapitre (très ouvert d'ailleurs, à vous de deviner la suite), épilogue de mon histoire…Dire que cette grande aventure a commencé sur un coup de tête, que ça ne devait être qu'une simple et courte succession de Oneshots…(_soupir_)…et que ça a finalement duré un an ! Alala…Je me souviens encore quand j'écrivais le chapitre « Pardon » durant la toussaint…(_petit reniflement d'émotion nostalgique…suivi d'un long soupir mélangeant satisfaction et tristesse…)_ D'une certaine façon, je suis contente que ça termine, mais d'un autre côté, ça me fait quand même quelque chose de me dire qu'elle est terminée…Mais je suis très fière de moi, parce que j'ai réussi à finir une fiction qui fut quand même longue (150 pages word et des poussières) et difficile…** **Bon…Ben voilà…Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus que ça…Je suis contente d'avoir partagé ces moments avec vous, et je ne regrette en rien d'avoir passé autant de temps sur cette petite histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination sadique et débordante ! J'espère vous avoir fait passé un bon moment et si c'est le cas, alors, et bien ma mission est accomplie ! Nous serons tous satisfaits ! En tout cas, merci à tous ! ****Allez, d'ici là, bonne lecture !!!**

_**Note aux réviewers :**_

**Lorfhan : **Coucou !!! Alors, satisfaite ? Suffisamment dramatico-psycho-sadique ? lol ! Et oui, me voilà entrain de tourner une nouvelle page ! Alors comme ça tu adores mes retournements de situation ? Et mon Voldy qui ironise, mon Drago qui a « mourru », et mon Rogue qui agonise et mon Harry qui est dans une TRES grosse mouise ? Voilà quelques derniers mots prononcés qui concluront une fois pour toute le destin de notre cher _Survivant_…

**Miss Black :** Moi ? Méchante?……(_Regard vers mon amie Lorfhan qui doit bien rire dans sa barbe_)…Jamais !!!lol !! Tu verras bien pour notre cher ami Rogue ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir laissé une réview, très gentille en plus je dois dire ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si mon Voldemort est celui de Rowling, mais en tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit sadique à souhait (niarfniarf !), et le plus proche possible de l'image que je me faisais de l'original ! Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir un dernier commentaire de ta part !

**Edge : **Morte de rire !!! Et oui, voilà la suite (et fin…non ! ne me tapes pas!) !! Et pas un mois d'attente cette fois !!! Vraiment, t'as pas à me remercier autant tu sais, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! lol ! C'est à moi de te remercier pour tous ces compliments ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire…J'espère que mon épilogue te plaira ! Et peut-être qu'on se reverra pour une prochaine fiction ! Qui sait, peut-être que j'écrirai une suite (bon, c'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite si ça arrive, mais l'espoir fait vivre !!!lol !) A plus !! 

**Batyliam :** Ayant malencontreusement oublié de t'envoyé mon RAR, le voici, tel que tu aurait du le recevoir…. : AH ! On ne lit pas ma fiction si ça te distrait de tes propres chapitres !!! lol ! Merci pour tes compliments ! A titre d'information, j'ai 20 ans…et oui, la plupart du temps, j'écris au feeling (d'ailleurs, je suis en pleine rédaction de l'épilogue et je confirme, c'est au feeling !!!lol !) Au fait, merci pour l'info sur la salle sur demande !! J'aurais pas devinée toute seule mais maintenant que tu me le dis !!mdr ! Y a pas de soucis tu sais, je ne te frapperais pas pour ça ! D'ailleurs, même pour autre chose, j'aurais trop peur que tu ne diffuses plus ton histoire ensuite ! lol !

**Koredik :** Salut toi !!! Quoi de neuf ? Tu as vu, tu as demandé le nouveau chapitre, te voilà déjà servie !!! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents ! Il reste très vague sur l'avenir de Harry, mais je sais que ton imagination fertile et ton sens aiguë de l'analyse (ce n'est qu'un doux euphémisme) te donneront certaines réponses…Je n'ai pas encore lu ton chapitre, mais je file le récupérer !! Je t'enverrais un « petit » commentaire ;) ! A plus !

**Dalou028 :** Voilà le dernier chapitre !!! Toujours aussi sombre mais comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, c'est ma marque de fabrique !!!

**Me :** Merci beaucoup ! Tes réviews sont certes courtes, mais elles me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que cet ultime chapitre sera encore à ton goût !

**Jenni944 :** Ah, ça c'est sûr, Ryry a été très méchant…Que va-t-il faire maintenant? Là est toute la question, mais mon épilogue n'y répond qu'a moitié, à toi d'imaginer !!! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot !

**Ryan :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère avoir à nouveau de tes commentaires !

**Erzulie :** Voilà encore de la lecture pour toi !!! Mais rassure-toi, t'as presque fini !! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à ton goût ! Et au fait, tu as certainement le bonjour de Esmé !lol !

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**EXIL**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_« Je suis mort…Je suis déjà mort…_

_J'ai déjà connu cette sensation…Plusieurs fois…_

_Cet abandon de soi…La perte de son corps, le goût du sang dans la bouche…_

_Et puis rien…plus rien…même pas le temps de la douleur…le saut dans le vide…_

_J'ai déjà connu ça et je l'attends encore…_

_Je l'espère…pour bientôt…_

_Parce que tu n'es plus là…tu n'es déjà plus là…_

_Toi que je venais de rencontrer…_

_Toi que je connaissais depuis toujours…… »_

**_« Où le regard ne porte pas…II »_ de Georges Abolin et Olivier Pont**

------------------------

Une douce brise fait vibrer de son souffle gelé les jeunes feuilles frémissantes. Le froid est encore là, malgré le printemps qui s'annonce à l'aube de ce jour. Le soleil illumine le monde de ces rayons orangers encore timides. Sa chaleur frôle ma peau qui immédiatement fuit sa bienveillance sous un pan sombre et sale de mes vêtements. Je me recroqueville d'instinct sur moi-même et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière m'éblouit un instant. Je cligne des paupières, tentant d'adapter ma vue à ce monde diurne dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence. Ce monde auquel je voudrais échapper. Car ce qu'il me renvoie est bien trop dur à accepter.

Je lève la tête, découvrant le ciel azur d'une journée qui s'annonce radieuse. Et j'ai soudain beaucoup de mal à retenir ma colère contre cette nature resplendissante, qui est en si grand désaccord avec mes sentiments, qui est une insulte à mon chagrin…

Car le champ de bataille est toujours là, lui, devant moi, affichant fièrement ses blessés et ses cadavres. Il n'a pas disparu…

J'ai pourtant cru y arriver. J'ai prié pour qu'il s'évanouisse, j'ai fermé les yeux de toutes mes forces…Mais il ne s'est pas évaporé. Même les yeux clos, il hantait mon esprit.

Le vent frôle ma joue comme une caresse dont le but est de m'apaiser. Avec lui résonne pourtant l'écho de paroles et de pas, annonçant tel un glas la fin de ma tranquillité. Je voudrais tant que l'on ne me retrouve jamais. Je souhaiterais tant qu'on me laisse ici, pour qu'enfin je puisse mourir parmi les miens, comme cela aurait dû être le cas il y a maintenant seize ans. Pour que plus personne ne paie le prix de ma survie…

C'est cet instant que choisit une main pour se poser sur mes épaules. Je tourne mon visage vers le regard confiant de Rémus. Les yeux de mon ancien professeur sont emplis de mélancolie. Il semble sonder mon âme. Je n'ose croire en sa présence à mes côtés.

Mon regard est attiré ailleurs, et je croise les yeux d'une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années. Sa voix me rappelle enfin qui elle est. Son sourire est timide et compatissant.

**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…**M'assure Alice Londubat.

**Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que tu croyais être juste…**

La deuxième voix est masculine, et je ne la connais que trop bien. Je lève la tête et rencontre le regard bleu pétillant de malice de mon ancien directeur. Les mots me manquent, tandis que le poids de toutes ces souffrances me submergent. Mes nerfs se décrispent, ma vision se trouble, et ma gorge libère une plainte.

**Je suis désolé…**

Ma voix se brise.

**Ne le sois pas…Nous sommes si fiers de toi…**Murmure le spectre de Sirius, accompagné de deux visages qui semblaient avoir quitté ma mémoire à jamais.

Les maraudeurs sont de retour. Enfin, je retrouve ma famille. Celle que je pensais avoir perdue pour toujours.

Lentement, je me relève, encore instable, mes jambes incertaines de pouvoir soutenir mon poids bien longtemps.

**J'ai été la cause de tant de mal…**

La culpabilité serre mon cœur et je fixe mes mains, prêt à y voir du sang couler.

**Tu as été la source de tant d'espoir Harry…**Rétorque sévèrement Cédric Diggory… **Sinon, pourquoi tant de personnes tiendraient à te rendre hommage ?…**Continue-t-il en me désignant de la main quelque chose derrière moi.

Ma vision troublée par les larmes, je suis son geste pour découvrir une foule où des visages, tantôt heureux, tantôt surpris, m'observent.

**Par ici M. Potter !**

Un flash m'aveugle quelques secondes, accentuant mon manque d'équilibre. Comprenant à demi l'ampleur de la situation, je me tourne vers ceux que j'aimais et qui m'ont quitté, me laissant seul face au monde et à ma conscience. Mais déjà, Drago, tout proche de moi, disparaît à nouveau, comme beaucoup d'autres.

**Non…Emmenez-moi…**Jeprie.

Je tends la main pour retenir mon parrain mais elle traverse le vide. Sentant le désespoir m'envahir, je supplie implicitement du regard Dumbledore de ne pas partir.

**Il le faut Harry…**

**Pitié non…Ne me laissez pas encore une fois… **

Je recherche désespérément un visage réceptif à ma détresse, mais, je ne trouve que des yeux fuyants, des sourires désolés, des traits mélancoliques. Et tandis qu'un à un, ils disparaissent, une ombre noire à quelques pas de moi attire mon attention. La silhouette relève la tête, son regard onyx se plonge dans le mien.

A bout de souffle, je n'ose comprendre la signification de sa présence. Désemparé, je me baisse sur le corps de Rogue et tente d'y détecter un souffle de vie. En vain. Je panique. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas encore. Alors que je viens seulement de comprendre.

_« Il fait confiance aux gens Dumbledore…Il leur donne une deuxième chance…C'est pour ça qu'il est différent des autres directeurs… » _Résonnent dans mon cœur les mots de Hagrid empreints d'une étonnante sagesse.

Une main arrête mes secousses inutiles sur le corps sans vie. Une main fine et pâle…

Je relève la tête, faisant à présent face à Severus. Et alors que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mon ventre se contracte à l'idée de le savoir mort.

Lui, mon pire ennemi. Lui, mon professeur tant haïs. Lui, qui m'a sauvé la vie…

_« Il est prêt à accepter n'importe qui à Poudlard, du moment qu'on est capable de faire quelque chose. Il sait qu'on peut être quelqu'un de bien, même si on vient d'une famille qui n'est pas…disons…très respectable… » _

Son regard est neutre. Il me fixe, la tête haute, le port digne. Et par sa prestance, il me pousse à rester debout, à ne pas plier sous le poids de ma souffrance. Il est là pour me protéger. Et c'est seulement à cet instant que je réalise qu'il a toujours été là pour le faire…

_« Mais il y en a qui ne comprennent pas ça. Ceux qui vous en veulent toujours… »_

L'évidence me frappe. Je me suis tant trompé sur son compte…

**Il est parfois préférable de mourir, plutôt que de vivre une vie en enfer, ponctuée de souffrances, plongée dans le mutisme ou dans un passé impossible à retrouver. **Prononce-t-il, en écho d'une ancienne conversation, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser de mes erreurs. **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Potter. Tu m'as libéré…**

_Et moi, qui me libérera de ce calvaire ! _Ai-je envie de crier. _Que vaut la vie, si tous ceux qui me sont chers l'ont quitté ?_

**Ils n'ont pas tous disparus. Des personnes qui t'aiment n'attendent que ton retour…**Continue-t-il, lisant dans mes pensées.

Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge…Il a compris ma détresse. Mieux que quiconque, il la comprend…

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, tandis que sa main se détache de mon épaule. Et à ma grande surprise et douleur, ce n'est pas un sourire sarcastique, plein de venin ou de mauvaises intentions comme ceux que j'ai vu si souvent pendre à ses lèvres. Non, celui-ci est franc, compatissant, encourageant. Ce sourire est celui de Severus Prince, l'homme au sang mêlé, l'enfant qui a jadis côtoyé craintivement mes parents. L'être humain sous le Mangemort sombre et cruel qu'ont créé Voldemort et les circonstances de la vie.

Et comme tous les autres avant lui, ses contours s'effacent pour disparaître en une volute de fumée.

_« Des personnes qui t'aiment n'attendent que ton retour… »_

Mais moi je n'ai plus d'amour à leur donner… 

---------------------------

Je ne me souviens que de peu de choses ensuite. Mon esprit a du mal à s'accommoder à la nouvelle réalité qui s'impose à lui. Je me rappelle avoir été pris en charge par des membres du Ministère. Je me souviens avoir senti dans mon dos des tapes amicales, d'avoir entendus des ovations à mon nom, avoir vu des visages rayonnant de joie et d'admiration à mon égard, avoir subi des poignées de mains enthousiastes, félicitant mon courage et mon charisme. Des quantités de personnes se sont bousculées pour me voir. Ont-ils seulement conscience de ma douleur ? Comprennent-ils tous les sacrifices que j'ai du faire ?

Ils m'acclament ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour avoir tué ? Pour avoir laissé tant de gens mourir pour moi ?…

Au milieu de cette masse grouillante d'individus plus ou moins connus, j'identifie avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension, les visages de mes amis.

La foule est difficilement mais peu à peu chassée autour de moi, et je finis seul au milieu d'une grande salle, face à ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenus : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville…Ils sont tous là, les incorruptibles soldats de l'Armée de Dumbledore…

A l'instant même où cette pensée traverse mon esprit, je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, et un goût de cendre prendre possession de ma bouche.

Leur silence est pire que tous les mots, et pourtant, je m'obstine à l'entretenir, ma gorge trop sèche pour exprimer des paroles cohérentes.

Puis, comme répondant à un signal qui m'aurait échappé, Hermione se jette en larmes à mon cou, me berçant de sa chaleur.

**Oh Harry !…Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Nous avons cru que…mais peu importe ! Tu es là à présent…**

Toujours figé dans ma position rigide, j'hésite à répondre à son étreinte. La dernière fois que je les ai croisés, je leur ai infligé un sort d'Oubliette. Alors, l'entendre prononcer ces mots est pour moi un véritable crève cœur. J'ai le sentiment perturbant et désagréable de les trahir, et cela m'est insupportable.

**Oui, je suis là…**Je répète avec amertume.

Je finis par frotter délicatement mes mains sur son dos, tentant maladroitement de calmer ses pleurs.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se détache enfin de moi, et attrape sans prévenir mon visage dans ses mains. Je me retiens de justesse de reculer devant ce geste. Je pose mon regard dans ses yeux, où je lis tristement, de la souffrance contenue et de l'inquiétude, mélangées à de la joie et de la confiance. Et ce regard termine de me déstabiliser.

**Tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre normalement, **murmure-t-elle, et je me sens en cet instant obligé de répondre à son sourire.

Un à un, ils viennent à ma rencontre, me serrant contre leur cœur comme on serre un membre de sa famille. Toute cette sollicitude, cette gentillesse, et ces contacts humains, me mettent mal à l'aise, me répugnent. Parce que je me sens sale, je me sens indigne de leur attention, de leur amour. Et ce sentiment ne fait que se renforcer quand je me retrouve dans les bras de Neville, étreint comme un frère…

**Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois tiré…**me dit-il sans qu'un soupçon de rancœur ne perce dans sa voix.

Pourtant, elle serait légitime. Moi qui lui ai pris sa mère. Moi qui ai encore une fois survécu envers et contre tous, alors que tant d'autres auraient davantage mérité que moi cette vie.

**Est-ce que ça va ?…**Me demande Ginny devant mon manque évident de réaction.

_A ton avis ?!…_

Son ton timide et réservé empêche les mots acides de franchir mes lèvres. Je décide de mentir, comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**Oui. Ca va…**Je réponds d'une voix que je voudrais rassurante.

Mais ils ne sont pas dupes. Ils gardent cependant le silence, et leurs coups d'oeil à la dérobée m'indiquent que certaines choses n'ont pas encore été révélées. J'attends néanmoins leur bon vouloir. Tout ce que mes yeux ont pu voir m'ont à jamais privé de ce simple phénomène qu'est la curiosité.

**Harry…**Hésite Ron.

_Nous y voilà…_

**Pendant que tu…combattais Tu-Sais-Qui… **

_« - Non…Harry…_

_- Au nom de tous les miens…_AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »_

Mes dents grincent devant le manque de courage de mon meilleur ami à prononcer le nom de l'être maléfique, mais aussi sous le coup des images, plus horribles les unes que les autres, qui assaillent soudain ma mémoire.

…**des Mangemorts ont attaqué le Ministère…**

Mon cœur bat plus vite, tandis que je réalise ce que cela implique.

**Ton père ? **J'énonce avec urgence.

**Il va bien…**Répond-il immédiatement. **Malheureusement, Rémus…**

Sa phrase reste en suspend dans l'air, pénétrant peu à peu mon cerveau. Je revois le visage flou et bienveillant de l'ancien Maraudeur apparaître devant moi il y a quelques heures, et je sais au fond de moi que la nouvelle ne me surprends pas. Je reporte mon regard sur mes amis qui m'observent silencieusement, à la fois attentifs et désolés. Ils semblent attendre une réaction de ma part.

Je secoue la tête en signe d'affirmation et baisse les yeux vers le sol. Je préfère omettre le fait que je sache pour Lupin. Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir sur les derniers évènements. Je n'ai aucune envie de me remémorer le visage meurtri de Rogue, le corps sans vie de Drago…

Mes sombres réflexions sont subitement interrompues par une main qui se pose fermement sur mon épaule.

Mes yeux croisent ceux verts, presque gris, de mon meilleur ami et pourtant, en cet instant précis, l'espoir et la confiance qu'il met en moi dressent un immense et infranchissable mur entre nous.

**Je suis si heureux de te revoir…**Me sourit-il…**Je t'avais dit que l'on se reverrait…**

------------------------------

Les semaines qui suivent défilent sous mes yeux tels des rêves éveillés.

Les cours à Poudlard ne sont pas terminés et je suis installé dans mon ancien dortoir, en attendant que les Weasley m'accueillent. Le Ministère et l'Ordre veulent conserver un œil sur moi, ayant recours à mes services et témoignages concernant les différents procès qui s'établissent peu à peu.

Ainsi, je dois assister au jugement de bien des sorciers, accusés à tort ou à raison de collaboration avec les forces de Voldemort. Bien sûr, je ne suis là qu'en temps que « spectateur », néanmoins vivement réclamé, mais mon acquiescement à certains crimes est presque de l'ordre de l'incontournable. Sous mon accord, les employés du Ministère peuvent ainsi se rassurer et, pour certains, se déculpabiliser de condamner des membres plus ou moins respectés et influents de notre société, à croupir au fond des cellules bientôt surpeuplées d'Azkaban. Alors que je me croyais, avec peut-être un peu trop de naïveté, débarrassé de mon fardeau, j'en suis rapidement affublé d'un autre : le peuple et la justice magiques se sont à nouveau déchargés de la responsabilité de leurs actes sur mes épaules…

Durant des jours, je regarde les visages défiler devant moi : la haine de Bellatrix, le dépit et la folie de Narcissa, la rage de Fenrir, le désespoir et la peur de Stan Rocade…

Puis arrive le tour de ceux qui ne sont plus là pour se plaindre ou se défendre, et irrémédiablement, le dossier « Severus Rogue » est ressorti des placards…

Comment faire comprendre à tous ces gens qui ont, pour certains, soif de pouvoir, d'autres, de vengeance, et malheureusement trop peu, de vérité, que Severus Rogue n'était pas le traître que nous nous sommes tous empressés de montrer du doigt ? Que c'était un être qui, malgré toute sa colère contre ce monde qui l'avait jugé sans chercher à le comprendre, malgré son apparence et parfois son comportement de Mangemort, n'était pas un partisan des Ténèbres ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il a tué le directeur uniquement par pur respect et obéissance à la supplique de ce dernier ? Comment justifier sa présence le soir de la Chute de Voldemort ? Comment leur faire accepter qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ?…Comment leur prouver que je n'ai jamais été le seul et unique Homme de Dumbledore ?…

Je suis l'ultime détenteur de la vérité, et pourtant, personne ne m'écoute…

**Il est clair, M. Potter, que cette bataille et ces derniers mois ont altéré votre jugement. Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que c'est _vous-même_, qui avez dénoncé Severus Rogue pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore,** riposta Scrimgeour, sourd à mes protestations. **Il a été prouvé, à la suite d'une étude de la baguette de l'accusé, que cette déclaration était la stricte vérité ! De plus, les témoignages des Mangemorts l'ayant côtoyé étayent cette thèse. Je déclare donc Severus Rogue coupable de meurtre, de trahison, d'entrave à…**

J'ai dès cet instant cessé à mon tour d'écouter. C'est également à ce moment là que j'ai pris la décision de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce tribunal. Dorénavant, les sorciers devraient se passer du _Survivant_ pour prendre la responsabilité de leurs décisions et assumer leurs erreurs…

A la suite de cette prise de conscience, mes journées se sont rapidement résumées à l'observation silencieuse de mes amis. En effet, bien qu'elle aie elle-même admis l'inutilité de ma présence, McGonagall m'a vivement proposé de reprendre les cours afin, selon ses dires, de rattraper mon retard. Cependant, je pense qu'il est plus juste de dire qu'elle se souciait de mon état de réclusion et de mon silence.

**Je sais que tous ces évènements ont été durs pour vous,** m'énonça-t-elle d'un air triste, **mais vous verrez Potter, revoir du monde vous fera le plus grand bien. Et vos amis se languissent de vous…**

Pour cette dernière précision, il m'arrive parfois de penser que ce sont mes amis eux-même qui ont fait cette requête auprès de la nouvelle Directrice.

Comme elle, j'ai tout d'abord cru qu'un peu de compagnie et d'animation effaceraient de ma mémoire, tout du moins le temps d'un instant, ces images horribles qui n'ont jamais cessé de me hanter. Mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une douce illusion…

Le retour en arrière est impossible, je devrais le savoir…

Plus rien ne semble avoir d'intérêt à mes yeux. Leurs discussions me paraissent soudain si vides, si insignifiantes…J'en viens à me demander si j'ai un jour été un adolescent normal, vivant et bruyant. C'est à peine si je me souviens de ce que c'est, que de parler de tout et de rien avec eux, de rire à leurs blagues, de jouer à leur jeux…

Et me sentir si étranger à leur quotidien, à leurs émotions, ne fait que renforcer mon malaise et la barrière qui lentement mais irrémédiablement se met à nous séparer…

Parfois, cependant, les yeux tristes et ravagés de Neville me rappellent très justement combien nous sommes égaux devant la mort, et aussi combien les vrais héros ne sont pas ceux que l'on acclame, mais ceux qui nous entourent…

C'est en général à cet instant que mon regard se dirige par pur réflexe vers celui, clair et tourmenté, de Ginny. Et son apathie, bien que plus ou moins dissimulée, me renvoie l'image de ma propre déchéance…

Tout à coup, une dispute éclate à côté de moi, et m'extirpe de mes réflexions. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, mes deux meilleurs amis s'observent en chien de faïence.

_Certainement un conflit idiot, pour des raisons stupides…_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère devant leur comportement puéril. Tant de gens ont péri à cause de conflits sans lendemain…Mais d'un autre côté, cela me rassure de constater que certaines choses n'ont pas changé, qu'il y a encore assez d'innocence et de bonheur dans leur existence pour engendrer un tel comportement, qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de différence entre aujourd'hui et il y a un an…Et durant un court moment, j'ai le sentiment que rien n'est arrivé, que je suis encore Harry Potter, cet étudiant de Poudlard qui hait et qui aime, cet adolescent qui rit et qui pleure…

Mon regard se dirige vers la table des professeurs à la recherche de ces souvenirs que je voudrais retrouver, mais immédiatement, mon illusion s'évapore devant l'évidence, telle une volute de fumée. Beaucoup trop de personnes manquent à l'appel pour que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé…

J'observe attentivement leurs expressions et quelque chose me frappe soudain.

_Suis-je donc le seul à souffrir ?! Suis-je le seul à avoir cette exécrable impression de vide, ce sentiment d'inachevé ?…_

En effet, je constate avec aigreur que les visages ne reflètent pas ma propre frustration et tristesse. Bien sûr, beaucoup ont été marqués et vieillis par la guerre, mais il reste dans leurs yeux cette étincelle d'espoir qui me fait cruellement défaut. Et j'ai beau envier leur confiance en l'avenir, je ne vois malheureusement rien autour de moi qui me retienne à cette vie…

D'instinct, mes yeux se reportent sur mes amis et pourtant, un futur auprès d'eux me paraît inenvisageable…

La chamaillerie a cessé, et une nouvelle lueur brille au fond du regard de Ron et d'Hermione. Une lueur qui traduit deux émotions si fortes qu'elles me paraissent étrangères. Deux émotions qui réveillent malgré tout mon cœur, et font vibrer mon âme déchirée : l'amour et le pardon.

Mais cet appel qu'elles me lancent n'est pas assez puissant pour raviver ce qui a été perdu. Pardonner ou aimer ne ramènera pas mes parents, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni personne…

Alors, comment encore envisager une existence tranquille auprès de mes amis ? Que pourrais-je bien leur apporter ? Mon désespoir serait une continuelle source de disputes que je ne me sens plus apte à affronter.

_Je me suis suffisamment battu…_

Parce que je le sais ; me voir dans cet état ne leur ferait que du mal, et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour eux.

_J'ai déjà provoqué bien trop de souffrances…Trop de personnes ont vécus, et vivent encore, un enfer par ma faute…Je ne les condamnerais pas eux aussi…_

Car eux, je peux encore les sauver. Je ne veux pas devenir leur fardeau. Je ne sais que trop bien, les sacrifices que cela sous-entend. Je ne leur infligerais pas un tel châtiment…

Dans le brouillard de mes pensées, je distingue les regards indulgents qu'ils se lancent, avant de sourire. Ils se taquinent à distance, riant de leur bêtise. Cette scène est banale, pourtant, mon corps réagit à cette vision, propageant dans mes veines une douce chaleur. Et je sais à cet instant que ma décision est prise…

_Je ne serais pas l'obstacle à leur bonheur…_

Je jette un regard peiné vers Ginny. Elle semble percevoir ma détresse, et tourne son visage vers moi.

_Je suis désolé…Mais je ne peux pas…je ne peux plus…_

Ses traits sont tirés. Je lis dans ses beaux yeux verts une tristesse indéfinissable. Elle paraît vouloir me supplier. Sa douleur m'accable, et je suis le premier à rompre le contact, décidant de fuir la Salle Commune où nous sommes réunis.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve assis au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, à contempler d'un air absent le jour décliner à l'horizon.

Je perçois soudain des pas, amortis par l'herbe tendre du printemps. Mon instinct de survie, bien trop aiguisé, voudrait que je saisisse immédiatement ma baguette et que je me retourne. Mais j'ai décidé ce soir de le laisser aux oubliettes.

_Advienne que pourra…_

L'inconnu stoppe à côté de moi, et je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agit…

**C'est très beau…**

Je voudrais sourire mais je n'y arrive pas, alors je me contente d'approuver piteusement de la tête.

_Sans doute…_

Je la sens qui s'assoit à son tour en silence, imitant ma contemplation du ciel.

**Je savais que je te trouverais là…**

Cette fois, le sourire réussit à franchir mes lèvres.

_Une fille intelligente, cette Hermione…_

Le crépuscule nous couvre de son voile nuancé, laissant nos esprits vagabonder un instant loin de la réalité.

**Tu sais, pour nous aussi c'est dur…**Hésite-telle. **Certainement pas autant que pour toi ; je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as dû vivre…**

_Tu ne réussiras pas…_

Hermione a toujours pensé que parler de ce qui nous fait souffrir permet d'apaiser la douleur. Elle avait introduit ces quelques phrases dans l'espoir que cela m'incite à me confier. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle aurait dû le savoir…

…**Mais pour nous aussi, il faudra du temps…**

_Du temps ?…Sera-t-il seulement suffisant pour guérir les blessures de mon âme ?…_

Le temps n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un leurre. On dit qu'il efface tout, qu'il calme les douleurs et fait s'apaiser les chagrins…

C'est sûrement vrai…(1)

**J'ai parlé à Ginny…Elle ne va pas bien…**

Je soupire. Voilà un sujet sur lequel je crois être encore moins bavard.

**Elle a besoin de toi…**

Pendant un instant, je me demande si elle a deviné ma décision et tente subtilement de me faire changer d'avis.

**Je-…**

Sans la regarder, je sais qu'elle se mord la lèvre d'hésitation et de nervosité.

**Nous avons tous besoin de toi…**

Je tourne lentement mon visage vers elle. Ses yeux brillent d'émotions. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine, mais c'est trop tard… C'est déjà trop tard…

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…C'est ce que vous croyez, mais c'est faux. J'ai perdu ma place dans la société en accomplissant ma tâche. Je ne sers plus à rien. Je ne _suis_ plus rien… Et j'ai perdu ma place auprès de vous. Depuis longtemps je l'ai perdu. Dès que j'ai eu connaissance de la prophétie…_

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge et je me contente de baisser lugubrement les yeux sur le sol. Le silence pèse à nouveau lourdement sur nos épaules.

**Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques tout ?!** S'énerve-t-elle tout à coup.

Elle se relève et se positionne face à moi, m'obligeant à reporter mon regard sur elle.

**Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu simplement pas l'amour de Ginny ?! Pourquoi te refuses-tu si farouchement le bonheur !…**

Sa voix se brise, et une larme solitaire parcoure lentement une de ses joues.

J'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Les mots sont inutiles…

Je me sens soudain démuni devant la souffrance que je lis sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais c'était nécessaire…

Une peine passagère pour soigner une douleur profonde…Le jeu en vaut la chandelle… 

La larme tombe sur mon pantalon, absorbée par le tissu.

Nous nous observons un instant, et j'essaie d'imprimer dans ma mémoire les traits de sa silhouette. Elle finit par céder devant mon manque de réaction.

_Un jour, tu comprendras que c'était mieux ainsi…_

Elle essuie rageusement ses yeux du revers de sa manche, et s'éloigne d'un pas précipité.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête, coupable d'avoir encore une fois engendré la colère et le chagrin. Il aurait pourtant été si facile de lui répondre.

_« Pourquoi te refuses-tu si farouchement le bonheur !… »_

Peut-être parce que je ne le mérites pas. Peut-être parce qu'il me suffit simplement de vous voir vivre et interagir ensembles pour me sentir mieux. Peut-être parce que le bonheur n'est qu'un instant fugace de notre existence qui ne fait qu'arrondir les angles de notre quotidien… et que c'est plus facile pour moi de souffrir, que de chercher en vain à être heureux. Après tout, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux…

J'aurais pu lui dire tout cela. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'aurait pas compris. Parce qu'elle n'a pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Parce qu'elle, elle a toujours sa place parmi les gens qu'elle aime. Parce qu'elle, elle a toujours un avenir qui l'attend…

Non, personne ne peut comprendre…Personne ne peut combler l'immense gouffre de mon âme.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : l'exil.

-------------------------

-------------------------

Je n'ai jamais souhaité être sauvé. Je n'ai jamais voulu être le sauveur.

Pourtant voilà. Je suis là, à observer une dernière fois ce paysage que j'ai si bien connu, à contempler sans vraiment la voir cette tombe blanche.

Ma peau sent le vent frôler chacun de ses centimètres. Ma main perçoit la rugosité de ces pierres. Mes oreilles entendent la nature s'éveiller. Mes yeux voient cette forêt s'étendre devant eux. Ils ont perdu il y a bien longtemps les dernières traces des pleurs. Ces gouttes d'eau salées qui perlaient sur mon visage. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine, pourtant j'ai le sentiment d'être vidé de tout. Des émotions…Oui, c'est le plus dur les émotions. Même l'air qui pénètre, glacé, dans mes poumons n'éveille en moi aucune réaction. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, mais en réalité, il y a bien longtemps que mon esprit ne s'y est plus aventuré. Lui, comme beaucoup, m'ont quitté. Ils sont tous partis. Il ne reste que le désert de mon corps, privé de son âme. Le désert de ce monde, privé de ceux que je chérissais…

Un nouveau souffle me frôle, et je pense à tous ces êtres, toutes ces vies qui ont fui par ma faute. J'imagine ce qu'aurait pu être leur quotidien aujourd'hui. Que feraient mes parents ? Sirius ? Dumbledore ? Alice Londubat ? Rogue ? Drago

Drago…

Des images du passé refont surface. Pourquoi l'être humain est-il incapable de prévoir l'avenir ? Tous ces visages. Tous ces noms…

Chaque jour qui passe, nous parlons, nous mangeons, nous vivons avec des personnes qui auront peut-être disparues demain. Au fond, nous ne sommes que des fantômes, des spectres sur cette terre…

Une nouvelle rafale et je me laisse emporter dans le tourbillon du vent. Et je revois dans mon esprit les visages et les lieux qui ont peuplé mon enfance.

Je me rappelle mon émerveillement devant le Château de Poudlard, mon premier cadeau de Noël, mon premier cours avec l'exécrable Rogue, mes colères contre Malefoy, ou encore la timidité de Ginny…Je me souviens du bien-être immense que j'ai ressenti au premier envol de mon balai, de la peur qui m'a envahi lorsque j'ai vu Ron au fond du lac lors de la deuxième Tâche, et de la fierté que j'ai éprouvé lorsqu'Hermione a trouvé le système des pièces enchantées pour réunir les membres de l'AD…Et j'ai soudain l'irrésistible envie de rester éternellement là, dans le vent, à me remémorer le passé pour oublier le présent…

Mais le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore vient soudain troubler mon repos et mes plans.

_« Ca ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça… »_ résonne la voix lointaine du vieux Directeur.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

_Oui, mais au moins, les rêves sont magiques…alors que la vie, elle, est bien trop tragique…_

Les fantômes de mon enfance s'évaporent peu à peu, me laissant démunis devant ma solitude, tel un spectre.

Alors pour ne plus être un spectre, j'ai décidé d'arrêter toute cette comédie. Ne plus manger, ne plus dormir, ne plus ressentir. Je pensais que ça suffirait à me faire rejoindre ceux que j'aimais et qui m'ont quitté. Mais apparemment, de cela aussi je n'ai pas le droit, ni le choix.

Mourir…

Je suis celui qui survit au lieu de vivre. Celui qui est condamné à partir après tous les autres…Même de cela, je ne suis pas libre…

Et puis après tout, la vie, la mort…Quelle différence ? L'une ne va jamais sans l'autre. Le monde est constellé de dualités. L'amour et la haine, la joie et le désespoir, le blanc et le noir, le Bien et le Mal…

Cependant, que se passe-t-il quand l'un des deux disparaît ? Que sont donc censé faire, ceux qui sont restés derrière ?…

FIN.

(1) : citation mise à ma sauce de **_« Où le regard ne porte pas…II »_ de Georges Abolin et Olivier Pont**

L'originale est la suivante :

_« Le temps n'est rien Lisa…_

_Le temps n'est qu'un leurre…_

_On dit qu'il efface tout, qu'il calme les douleurs et fait s'apaiser les chagrins…c'est sûrement vrai…_

_Mais tu n'eus pas le temps de le vérifier…six mois plus tard, tu t'éteignais…_

_Les docteurs ne purent jamais l'expliquer…savent-ils seulement que l'on peut mourir de chagrin ? »_

**Et voilà !!! Alors ? Verdict général ? Je vais faire un petit sondage…Quelques petites questions, histoire d'avoir une opinion générale !**

**Quel est votre chapitre, votre passage et votre personnage préféré? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu et qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu dans l'histoire (ou dans un chapitre) ? **

**Je crois que pour l'instant, ce sera tout…**

**Sinon, je voudrais encore une fois (et oui !!!) vous remercier tous pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, vos délires, vos rires, vos pleurs, vos coups de gueule et j'en passe des pires et des meilleurs !!lol !! Je ne pensais pas retenir autant votre attention, ni recevoir autant de réviews !! Alors merci à _Lorfhan, Erzulie, Koredik, Edge, Batyliam, Me, Ryan, Dalou028, jenni944, Miss Black, Aresse, Jenin, Shandibee, Iva1201, Mkorrigane, le Lecteur Fou _et certainement d'autres que j'ai oublié (je m'en excuse), ainsi que ceux qui m'ont lu sans pour autant me laisser un petit mot ! A bientôt j'espère ! **

_**Mes futurs projets ?:**_

**- Diffuser la suite de « Triste allusion » de mon amie Tourtoule**

**- Peut-être diffuser « Fascination et Lycanthropie » (mais je ne sais pas encore dans quelle catégorie alors si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas à me la transmettre), histoire relatant la vie d'un loup garou bien spécifique, toujours de Tourtoule. **

**- Finir enfin « Hp face à son destin », dont les chapitre n'attendent que moi dans l'armoire (au secours !!!) **

**- Et, en voilà un petit nouveau qui vient juste de se concrétiser, j'ai envie d'écrire une fiction sur « Pirates des Caraïbes », mais ça reste pour l'instant qu'une idée…On verra !**

**Allez, pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'au bout de ce message sans être mort ( de fatigue ? De rire ? D'ennuie ?…), bon weekend et à bientôt j'espère ! **

Speedy 


End file.
